Murmures d'un amour éternel
by erutan
Summary: Suite de "Peut être Toi". Kumiko Hatori se réveille cent ans plus tard et devient après quelques péripéties une apprentie Geisha. A la recherche de sa mémoire perdue, elle fera tout pour la retrouver malgré les contraintes de sa nouvelle vie.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde me voici de retour avec...la suite de "Peut être Toi". Avec un bon moment d'hésitation et les menaces de certaines (je rigole^^) bah j'ai décidé de faire quand même la suite...mélangée avec des idées que j'avais déjà auparavant pour une autre fanfiction.

Murmures d'un amour éternel est inspiré par "Peut être toi" et le film "Mémoires d'une Geisha" donc je vous préviens, si vous trouvez des ressemblances avec le film, bah c'est normal mes chéries^^ (mwahahahaha).

Bref, comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dans cette fanfiction, je compte mettre moins d'aventure et plus de romances. Je pense qu'elle sera aussi plus courte que "Peut être Toi".

Bonne Lecture.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages que vous serez susceptibles de reconnaître comme appartenant à un manga d'Inuyasha ou autre. Les noms que vous ne connaissez pas de l'univers d'Inuyasha ont été utilisés à partir d'un générateur de noms japonais, je ne serais en aucun cas tenu responsable de plagiat de la part de quiconque.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Prologue : Le temps

Le temps est un éphémère grandissant, dont la substance n'est que conceptuelle. Le temps est une arme redoutable, car elle peut aller jusqu'à effacer les plus beaux sourires d'une vie.

Le temps est un monstre que je ne connais plus, car le temps glisse sur moi comme l'eau glisserait sur un pétale de fleur lisse.

Chaque chose en ce monde est soumise à cet être abominable et sans cœur, née du néant fictif pour ordonner une chose fictive : la durée. Comme tout dans ce monde, nous naissons par un commencement et cessons d'être dans une fin. Le temps qui s'est écoulé entre n'est qu'éphémère, car après nous redevenons quelqu'un d'autres et refaisons les mêmes erreurs, telles les boucles d'une spirale sans fin, dont les seules différences demeurent dans les conséquences de nos erreurs, car à des époques différentes.

Au final, nous devenons ce que nous fûmes auparavant, nous ne changeons que peu. Le temps nous ramène dans ce cycle étrange et inquiétant qu'est le cycle de la vie et de la mort, de la renaissance. D'incarnation en incarnation, de la mort à la vie, de la vie à la mort, le temps n'est qu'un concept inutile.

Il flétrit la mémoire de nos amis, de nos parents, des êtres que nous aimons et s'amuse de part nos sentiments et nos gênes.

Quand je te vois mon enfant, ma douce Kumiko, ma chère et tendre fille, quand je vois que le temps n'a pas d'effet sur toi, une douce amertume s'empare de mon cœur et ce que l'Homme appelle regret prend son sens dans mon esprit.

Cent longues années se sont écoulés, depuis que tes paupières se sont refermés, depuis que tu as décidé, par amour pour l'homme qui résidait dans ton cœur, d'oublier jusqu'à même ton nom, pour son salut et sa vie. Cent longues années de silence, de repos, où tes paupières sont restées scellées dans un profond sommeil, où tes lèvres violettes figées dans un rictus de chagrin ont bercés les rêves des plus fougueux jeunes hommes, une durée qui pour moi n'est que poussière, mais qui pourtant me fend le cœur à chaque journée nouvelle.

Il ne se passe pas une heure, sans que mes yeux se portent sur ton corps, sur ta douce beauté pétrifiée. Et mon cœur se lacère de croiser pareille tristesse sur ton visage, une tristesse qui s'est figée dans les traits de ta peau si lisse. Et pas une seconde, sans que les larmes de ta propre tristesse ne s'écoulent dans la source où tu as plongé dans l'oubli.

Hikari est toujours à tes côtés. Mes loups sont éternels, comme moi, comme toi désormais. Il couine longtemps à tes côtés, attendant un signe quelconque de ton réveil.

Je me plais à songer à ce qu'aurait été ta vie si tu t'étais réveillée. En brossant tes longs cheveux d'argent suspendus par les diverses branches de l'arbre du souvenir où tu reposes, je m'imagine à tes côtés, les esprits des enfants tristes trouvant le réconfort auprès de ta chaste poitrine. Tu aurais été une excellente reine, un grand secours pour les peines de ce monde.

Mais j'ai moi-même fait une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à être ce que tu ne désirais pas. Maintenant, moi-même je ressens le goût des larmes. Je sais quoi faire, mais l'agir seule me déchire le cœur. Je suis la Miséricorde, et je sais que si je te renvoie dans ce bas-monde, ta souffrance grandira en découvrant que tes amis sont partis dans le royaume des esprits, parce qu'ils ont vécus leurs vies sans toi, parce que le temps a passé sans toi.

Mais je ne peux me résoudre à attendre encore plus longtemps un réveil qui ne viendra pas. Car en fermant les yeux, ta peur d'oublier l'homme que tu aimais a changé beaucoup et au final, tu as tout oublié, jusqu'à même ton devoir de te réveiller.

Ma Kumiko, tu n'es plus qu'une poupée qui pleure, et pleure, et pleure, plongée dans un rêve éternellement vide…

La brume qui me gardait disparut doucement et une sphère lumineuse s'approcha de moi, s'arrêtant à la frontière entre mon royaume et celui des vivants.

Yue apparut, toujours la même femme, le même regard, même après cent ans de silence.

Elle s'approcha de moi, son kimono flottant comme une branche de saule se balancerait à travers les courants de l'eau, et ses cheveux dansèrent autour de son visage fin et féminin. Son regard se porta sur ma fille, mon héritière, et une lueur de tristesse vint alimenter celle des remords et du mécontentement.

« -Je sais ce que tu vas dire Yue, fis-je avant qu'elle ne s'exprime, aussi ne prend pas cette peine.

-Je suis contente que tu aies enfin pris conscience de ton erreur Miserere, fit-elle, malheureusement pour toi, il est trop tard.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux Yue. Ton fils est toujours le grand seigneur des Terres de l'ouest et même si son cœur s'est refermé à toutes femmes, il reste une petite ouverture pour ma fille.

-Serais-tu capable de lui rendre sa mémoire ?

-Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, je ne l'ai jamais eu Yue, expliquais-je en secouant la tête doucement.

-Alors il est trop tard, soupira-t-elle.

-Yue, une âme reste attachée à son alter-égo. Si l'amour que Kumiko porte pour ton fils est si puissant qu'il a fallu à l'arbre qu'elle oublie de se réveiller, il n'y a qu'une seule explication.

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ton mari t'aimait beaucoup, murmurais-je, mais cette Izayoi était sa véritable moitié. Désormais, ils œuvrent toujours dans une danse cosmique fougueuse, attendant d'être réincarnés et de se retrouver chez les vivants ensembles. Quand deux âmes sont vouées à s'aimer éternellement, il est impossible de garder l'une éloignée de l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais songé que ton fils le soit.

-C'est pour cela qu'il fallait que Sesshomaru reconnaisse ses sentiments, conclut Yue, c'est donc ce fameux lien ?

-Oui, mais l'erreur est quand même dans mon cas mon amie, le lien existait quand j'ai plongé Kumiko dans son sommeil. A cause de cela je l'ai perdu.

-Et maintenant ?

-Elle retrouvera la mémoire, en présence de celui qui n'a pas oublié, soupirais-je.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu donc pas renvoyée Miserere ? S'enquit-elle.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas la force Yue, elle est ma fille, mon héritière, elle porte mon sang. Je suis la Miséricorde, si je la renvoie dans ton monde, je sais pertinemment qu'elle souffrira beaucoup. Je ne peux forcer mon cœur à faire cela.

-Moi je le peux, fit-elle.

-Oui, soupirais-je, tu le peux. Et tu le feras mon amie, pour le bonheur de ma fille et celui de ton fils, tu la ramèneras chez les vivants. Mais tu ne dois pas la guider jusqu'à lui. Elle devra le retrouver toute seule, si un jour elle désire retrouver sa mémoire.

-Alors c'est le destin qui décidera de la réunion de ces deux là, murmura-t-elle. Très bien j'accepte. »

Je devais me dépêcher. Elle ne pouvait rentrer chez elle qu'une fois tous les cent ans, et c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait que je la cède, que je la ramène à Yue, qui elle-même lui rendra le souffle de la vie. Je sais que chez les vivants, elle se réveillera et elle partira à la recherche de sa mémoire perdue.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis glisser doucement sur le dos d'Hikari. Je n'avais pas la force de porter plus longtemps un corps aussi lourd. Elle ne broncha pas, toutefois, je remarquais que ses yeux ne versaient plus de larmes. J'y distinguais deux traits rougeâtres, que cent ans de larmes avaient marqués éternellement. Cela lui donnait une certaine beauté d'ailleurs…

Mais elle était toujours aussi belle ma fille, mon autre moi.

Posant ma main sur son front, je lui redonnais forme originelle, afin qu'elle puisse se mêler parmi les humains et retrouver sa mémoire perdue.

Peut être un jour me reviendra-t-elle, peut-être un jour portera-t-elle le nom que je lui réservais.

« -Puisses-tu retrouver le bonheur, Misericorudis, murmurais-je en la laissant partir avec Yue. »

Le temps est un fait qui n'a pas son emprise sur les sentiments. Il n'est qu'un spectateur impuissant des émotions que nous éprouvons et ne peut rien changer quand à nos propres désirs. Vie après vie, mort après mort, nous ne cessons de désirer ce que nous avons désiré autrefois.

Le temps n'a pas d'influence sur les changements, il n'est qu'un concept qui les rend importants. Le temps est un fait, que je connais désormais, pour être l'expression de la solitude et de l'abandon.

Mon âme-sœur est quelque part dans le royaume des morts ou des vivants. Et je suis celle qui l'attend.

Je suis comme ma fille Kumiko, une poupée de solitude éveillée, qui attend qu'on vienne la chercher. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai rendu à la vie. Parce que je ne veux pas que le temps la détruise, comme il m'a brisé.


	2. Chapter 1

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 1 : La vente

Mon histoire. Mon histoire n'appartient pas à ces histoires que l'on murmure par delà les collines, que l'on chuchote au coin du feu ou devant une bière, comme l'on propage les rumeurs de mythes épiques ou de contes farfelues. Mon histoire n'est pas de celle que l'on conte en berçant son enfant, des contes de fée magnifique dans laquelle la princesse est sauvée par son prince. Mon histoire est comme l'eau.

Un fluide non continu, qui se répand à travers le temps comme un fléau calme et silencieux. Mon histoire appartient aux mystères de ce monde, car elle est de ces mystères que l'on ne peut résoudre. Mon histoire elle-même est un mystère insoluble, provenu du profond néant du destin. Une histoire comme la mienne ne devrait jamais être conté. Mon simple univers provient de ces mystères insondables, du plus profond des silences.

Mon histoire est de ces histoires qui ne se content pas, mais qui se ressentent, qui s'apprennent par le silence et les expériences de la vie. Mon histoire est comme les autres. Elles naissent du néant pour y revenir, dans l'oubli.

Je suis moi-même issu de l'oubli. Issu d'un passé que je ne connais pas, je suis un mystère que personne ne connaît…pas même moi.

Rien ne me prédestinait à pareil destin, tout comme rien ne me prédestinait à me réveiller un jour, par une matinée printanière, après cent longues années que j'avais comme le reste oublié.

Aujourd'hui encore, quand mon regard se portait par delà la petite fenêtre, aujourd'hui encore je me demandais d'où je venais, quel était le mystère que j'incarnais.

Mon cœur n'était qu'un vide immense, que l'on avait vidé avec l'oubli, l'abandon de simple souvenir. Je n'étais qu'errance, comme un soupir d'amoureux s'évanouissant dans l'air de la campagne automnale. Vide, tel était mon moi profond, errer ma pénitence, soupir mon geôlier.

Eko entra dans la petite chambre, illuminant la matinée d'un chaleureux sourire.

Eko. Eko c'était la longue chevelure d'ébène, finement natté et reposant sur une frêle épaule arrondie. Eko, c'était un visage enfantin dans un corps d'adolescente de dix-sept ans, un sourire radieux provenant de commissures malicieuses. Eko, c'était un regard délicat, emprunt d'une sérénité rare pour son âge. Eko, c'était l'ivresse de la jeunesse, l'incarnation d'une bouffée de joie dans une éternité de misère.

Eko, c'était la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, c'était la main qui réconfortait ma solitude et c'était la lumière qui éclairait mes jours obscurs.

Eko, c'était la première sur qui mes yeux se posèrent.

Elle s'approcha doucement et posa son plateau sur le sol, non sans se départir de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur.

« -Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien, répondis-je comme toutes les fois précédentes.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-J'ai encore fais un cauchemar, expliquais-je. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'important étant que tu iras mieux avec le temps. Mama dit que c'est à cause d'un traumatisme que tu as perdu la mémoire. Avec le temps elle reviendra…

-Eko-chan, me connaissais-tu avant ?

-Non, soupira-t-elle en me frottant le visage d'un tissu humide, et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais pu te donner ton vrai nom…

-Je vois. »

Nous étions très proche l'une de l'autre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle était tellement gentille avec moi, tellement généreuse. Je ne savais pas du tout comment le lui rendre. J'aurais été compétente, je l'aurais aidé dans certaine tâche, mais j'ignorais totalement si je possédais ou pas des qualifications.

Mon regard se posa sur mes mains, que j'arrivais à bouger difficilement. Mon corps ne m'avait pas du tout obéi dans l'immédiat et depuis les deux semaines qu'Eko m'avait hébergé, j'avais réussi à retrouver un semblant de mouvement.

« -Aujourd'hui on va aller cueillir quelques herbes médicinales, me prévint-elle. Tu viens n'est-ce pas ?

-Eko-chan, chuchotais-je, tu n'es pas obligé d'être ainsi avec moi. Je ne suis qu'une étrangère.

-Ne dis pas ça, intervint-elle précipitamment. Au contraire ta présence m'est tellement agréable…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec mes parents. Ils veulent me marier mais moi, j'attends le grand amour, me raconta-t-elle en se lavant les mains dans la bassine. Alors que tu sois avec moi m'évite de me coller mes parents tout le temps.

-Le grand amour ? Demandais-je. C'est quoi ? »

Elle me regarda sans vraiment comprendre. En fait, peut être parce que moi je ne comprenais pas. Nous étions différente, parce qu'elle avait des souvenirs, un passé, des connaissances qui chez moi n'étaient que des brides enfouies dans le recoin secret de ma mémoire.

J'ignorais ce qu'était le grand amour, voire l'amour tout court. Etais-ce un mal ?

« -Je suis désolé, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. J'ai été surprise.

-Est-ce mal ? Demandais-je tristement. Est-ce mal de ne pas savoir ?

-Non pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant les deux mains dans les siennes. Tu n'as pas à craindre quoi que se soit parce que tu ignores tout !

-J'ai constamment l'impression de mal faire, ou d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et d'en être punie aujourd'hui. Aurais-je été cruelle ? Aurais-je été tyrannique ? Les dieux sont ils en train de me punir ?

-L'important n'est pas ce que tu as fait, me coupa-t-elle, mais ce que tu feras. Peu importe ton passé, aujourd'hui tu vis et tu as un avenir. A toi de décider de comment il sera. Si tu te sens coupable de ne plus savoir, d'avoir perdu ta mémoire, alors tente par tes gestes de te racheter ! Ici, tu peux être quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Ses dernières paroles tiquèrent dans ma tête. J'eus la sensation de les connaître, de déjà vu.

Oui, quelqu'un me l'avait déjà dit auparavant. Quelqu'un…mais dans l'impossibilité de me souvenir de quoi que se soit, mettre un nom sur ce quelqu'un était tout bonnement inimaginable de me part.

Puis nous nous levâmes et elle m'invita à sortir de la chambre pour une petite promenade. C'était l'idéale. La matinée était douce et sereine, malgré la présence d'une brume matinale encore persistent, dont l'humidité venait se coller contre le tissu de nos vêtements. Je portais un simple kimono de lin, qui ne me couvrait guère plus que les genoux et le torse. En cette saison, c'était un peu léger, mais je pouvais parfaitement m'en contenter.

Eko me tint le rideau qui assurait le rôle de porte et la lumière m'éblouit. J'inspirai un grand coup, m'octroyant une grande bouffée de cet air si frais. La maison était bâtie en bas de la colline du village qui s'étendait sur quelques mètres autour de la petite colline surplombant des champs de rizières. Il n'y avait que quelques dizaines de maisons, pas hommes plus riches que d'autres et la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient que de simples paysans travaillant la terre du matin au soir.

Il n'y avait que quelques artisans, mais la plupart d'entre eux allaient travailler dans la grande ville d'à côtés, et ne revenaient que quelques fois dans la semaine pour voir femmes et enfants.

Le chef du village était un homme d'affaire assez absent et son suivant n'était personne d'autres que le père d'Eko. Lui, il était un ancien laveur de kimono et il avait transmis son art à ses deux filles Eko et Jade.

Jade, de trois ans l'ainée d'Eko, était déjà mariée à un vendeur de kimono, et snobait complètement sa famille, au profit d'une vie agréable et confortable dans la grande ville d'Edo. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais d'après Eko, son absence n'était pas un grand poids dans son cœur. Il semblerait qu'Eko n'ait jamais apprécié sa sœur, parce que l'inverse était présent. Jade détestait sa sœur, pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas : la beauté de l'âme. Au fil du temps, la jalousie avait cédé place à la rivalité et cette dernière avait fini par partir, plus ou moins victorieuse par son mariage. Sans le savoir, Eko se moquait éperdument des bêtises de sa sœur. Plus encore, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et préférait renvoyer la haine de sa sœur à son expéditeur direct.

Un village sans histoire, une famille sans histoire, une vie insignifiante et pourtant heureuse. Je n'avais pas ce genre de vie auparavant, je le savais. Non en fait je le sentais.

Le quotidien que j'apprenais m'était étranger, différent, et les quelques fois où je ressentais une habitude, une coutume particulière à mon corps, ne se présentaient que durant les bains ou les cueillettes. A ces instants, je n'avais alors que les réminiscences d'un passé oublier, le retour de sensation inhabituelle depuis mon réveil, mais qui s'estompaient toujours avec le temps.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je détestais vivre ainsi. Au contraire, je pense que j'aimais bien. C'était paisible et le temps s'écoulait lentement, au rythme du travail des rizières et des soupirs des saisons.

Eko était une compagnie agréable et sa présence réconfortait ma solitude inébranlable pourtant. Le village n'avait jamais de problème, parce que bien caché parmi les vallons environnants. Il n'y avait ni youkais, ni bandits, ni seigneurs de guerre, rien que quelques humains vivants paisiblement. Pourtant, le temps avait beau passé, les jours se défiler, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à ma place. J'étais constamment perturbée par des sensations différentes à chaque jour, prise dans un étau d'émotion incontrôlable, qui me rendait parfois nerveuse, parfois sereine, parfois emprunte d'une tristesse sans borne. Mon cœur était tourmenté, et ce vide ne se remplissait pas de ces nouveaux souvenirs. Il restait désespérément vide, comme si un trou immense le vidait à chaque fois.

Notre promenade dura presque une bonne heure. Suivre les différents sentiers était un plaisir que je partageais avec Eko depuis une semaine, depuis que mes jambes avaient bien voulus me porter de nouveau.

Nous ne marchions pas vite, et cela me laissait souvent le temps de savourer les couleurs et les saveurs environnantes ou encore le contact de mes pieds sur la terre rocailleuse et rugueuse.

J'avais compris avoir de meilleurs sens qu'Eko. Elle ne sentait pas l'odeur amère du pollen qui flottait dans l'air, l'odeur du parfum qu'une fleur blanche secrétait autour d'elle pour attirer papillons et abeilles, le parfum du suc d'une plante qui s'écoulait lentement sur la tige lisse, les saveurs florales qui dansaient autour du sentier, un mystère magique qui ravissait mes narines d'un doux spectacle délicieux.

Eko ne distinguait guère l'abeille de la guêpe, le papillon camouflé sur les tronçons d'arbres, les formes de hordes d'insectes minuscules voletant au dessus de nos têtes, les formes des arbres dissimulés dans les profondeurs des bois, les couleurs jouant sur la lumière et sur les rayons dorés de la brume. Il y avait tant de choses, tant à découvrir, tant à ressentir et à chaque fois, je m'émerveillais de tant de vie autour de moi. A côté de cela, j'étais bien morte et décadente. Et de ressentir toute cette vie autour de moi, j'avais alors la sensation éphémère que mon cœur se remplissait à nouveau, éphémère car un pas plus loin, tous cela disparaissaient.

Les sentiers étaient à chaque fois différent et celui d'aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception.

Elle me conduisit au sud du village, suivant un chemin de terre que les passants avaient transformé en petite route. Les fleurs et autres herbes y pullulaient sur les bordures et à chaque pas, les odeurs se mélangeaient, partaient, revenaient sans cesse. Quand une brise plus forte que les autres parvenait à mon visage, j'y percevais l'odeur du bois, de la résine, des feuilles qui se frottaient entre elles, rendant une saveur rocailleuse et épineuse reconnaissable par le mélange de l'humidité et du mucus collé aux arbres.

D'un regard, je sus qu'Eko se dirigeait justement vers ses bois, et mon cœur n'en partit que plus prompte.

Puis, elle s'arrêta, à l'orée même de la forêt. Son regard circula autour de cette dernière, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Elle portait son regard sur les différentes plantes, sans vraiment les regarder puis elle s'arrêta sur moi.

« -Il y a ici tout ce dont nous avons besoin, m'annonça-t-elle en posant son panier au sol.

-Que cherchons-nous aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je en la suivant.

-Il nous faut des baies pour les teintures de mon père, m'expliqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur un buisson. Mais ces baies ne poussent qu'à l'orée de forêt, dans une zone où le soleil ne se montre que peu mais ou l'air est assez présent.

-Le vent de la vallée s'engouffre ici quand il souffle de l'est, déclarais-je, alors c'est en effet le meilleur endroit.

-Tu as tout compris. Prends le deuxième panier et cueilles en jusqu'à ce que tu le remplisses s'il te plait, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers un arbre. »

Je m'exécutai, arrachant les baies rougeâtres et les posant doucement dans le panier, pour éviter qu'elles ne le tachent. Cela me permettait d'éviter de vagabonder à mes pensées, sachant que ces dernières ne seraient que d'éternelles questions sans réponses. Je me concentrai plutôt sur la cueillette. Les baies s'arrachaient facilement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'appuyer trop fort, surtout quand elles étaient mûres. Il ne fallait pas prendre la tige avec, sinon elles mettraient plus de temps à repousser. Quand il fut rempli je me retournai vers Eko qui venait de terminer elle aussi sa cueillette.

« -Eko-chan, demandais-je en approchant le panier dans les bras. Est-ce que j'aurais un nom moi aussi ?

-Si tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir, je pense que mon père t'en donnera un, un jour, déclara-t-elle après hésitation. C'est important d'avoir un nom de nos jours.

-Et dis-moi, comment est-ce qu'on teint des kimonos ? Questionnais-je sur le chemin du retour.

-Il faut écraser les baies et mettre le jus dans un pot que l'on peut fermer, m'expliqua-t-elle. Ensuite, on met le tissu dedans et on laisse la couleur s'imprégner pendant des journées entières. Parfois, il faut le faire chauffer, ça dépend des teintures et des couleurs.

-Oh je vois, donc si on rate une teinture, on peut toujours la refaire et la laisser plus longtemps au cas où, conclus-je. C'est intéressant.

-Tu n'as jamais teint quoi que se soit ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tu ne sembles pas être très proche des activités de mon village, soupira-t-elle épuisée par la montée. Peut être viens-tu de la ville.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être bien.

-Ou alors, tu es comme ces marchands, tu voyages tout le temps.

-Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais être seule…

-Mhm, au moins tu ne l'es plus désormais, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'arrêter sur le chemin. »

Suivant son regard, je croisai celui de son père et de quelques hommes. Ils étaient tous regroupés et nous regardaient méfiants. Eko fut la première à réagir, elle posa le panier au sol et s'approcha de son père, frivole et joyeuse :

« -Papa ! Fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, je suis contente de te revoir. Quelles nouvelles d'Edo ? Comment va Jade-nesama ? »

Mais il ne répondait pas. Il restait pétrifié de stupeur, le regard porté sur moi sans me voir. Il ne répondait ni aux questions, ni aux caresses de sa fille.

Un homme, plus âgé que le père d'Eko, s'approcha, s'empara du bras de mon amie et la repoussa doucement :

« -Eko-chan, fit-il, nous avons d'importantes choses à traiter, notamment avec toi et ton amie.

-Ah, je vois, s'excusa-t-elle. Désolé, c'est que tu m'as tellement manqué papa, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant. »

Il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste.

Ce ne fut que quand un villageois lui donna un coup de coude qu'il sembla enfin se réveiller, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois et reprenant une profonde inspiration. Immédiatement alertée par un sixième sens, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas et que cela nous concernait Eko et moi-même. Je n'avais que peu d'égard à ma personne, aussi me mettre en danger n'était pas important. Mais pour Eko c'était différent. Elle avait des repères, des souvenirs, un lien avec cette vie et une telle perturbation pourrait affecter sa personne, la blesser.

« -Ah ! Papa, il faut donner un nom à mon amie maintenant, remarqua Eko en me prenant la main joyeusement.

-Oui c'est vrai, il te faut un nom, fit-il pâle en me regardant. Que penses-tu de Michiko ? Proposa le père à sa fille. C'est un joli nom pour une si belle personne.

-Michiko, réfléchit Eko, oui, ça t'ira très bien ! »

Elle sauta à mon cou et m'enlaça gentiment. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux et ses noisettes radieuses s'illuminèrent :

« -Tu es Michiko maintenant ! »

L'attitude du père me laissait perplexe. En de telles conditions, on ne donne pas impunément un nom à une personne, sauf si la situation oblige à ce qu'elle en possède un. C'était trop louche pour se réjouir :

« -Eko, vient derrière moi, fis-je sérieuse, en posant mon regard sur l'assemblée d'homme. »

Elle ne comprit pas. Je me postai entre elle et les hommes, droite et menaçante.

« -Que voulez-vous ? Demandais-je en garde. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de cacher les secrets trop longtemps.

-Tu es très perspicace Michiko, intervint alors une voix qui se cachait derrière les hommes. »

Puis ils se poussèrent tous et une femme assez jeune, dans la vingtaine d'année, apparut. Elle portait un luxueux kimono d'un rouge assez vif, brodé de fils dorées qui formaient ensemble un bel oiseau de feu sur les manches et le dos. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et très longs, coupés en une frange carrée sur le front. Une mode typique des villes, notamment d'une noblesse bourgeoise.

Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Eko.

« -Je suis Jade, la sœur ainée d'Eko. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Michiko, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire hypocrite. »

A l'instant où sa voix nasale avait franchi sa gorge grasse, je sus que je ne l'aimerais jamais, même avec tous les efforts du monde. Elle était superficielle, arrogante et son regard sur moi ne m'indiquait qu'une chose : elle me considérait déjà comme une inférieure, une souillon. Tant d'hypocrisie en une même phrase, c'était mauvais pour la santé de mes oreilles qui sifflaient déjà d'un pareil mensonge.

« -Tout le plaisir est pour vous, sifflais-je méfiante.

-Michiko ! S'exclama Eko, c'est ma sœur, pas la peine d'être aussi méfiante.

-Eko reste derrière. Ils complotent quelque chose contre toi et moi, informais-je genoux pliés et prête à bondir.

-Cette femme est maligne, s'étonna Jade. C'est vrai, que je vais avoir besoin de vous deux.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Eko. Depuis quand as-tu besoin de moi et de Michiko, tu ne la connais même pas.

-Depuis que père l'a accepté dans notre famille, et depuis que Tokugawa-san est au pouvoir.

-Comment ? S'étonna Eko. Le gouvernement a changé ?

-Et oui, les Tokugawa sont de nobles personnes et Ieyasu-dono vient d'être nommé Shogun. Désormais il règne en maître sur le Japon et à Edo en plus.

-Quel rapport avec nous ? M'empressais-je de demander.

-Il a réclamé des servantes dans chaque famille de la région. Or je suis celle qui est mariée et toi pas, sourit-elle. Donc tu seras envoyé à Edo pour servir le Shogun, et tu n'as pas le choix. »

Dès qu'elle eut dis ceci, des soldats nous encerclèrent et nous menacèrent de leurs lances pointues. Nous étions encerclés. Elle n'avait que gagner notre attention pendant son petit discours et les soldats en avaient profités pour nous prendre par surprise.

Quelque chose dans cette situation m'énervait, un rien peut être, mais cela m'oppressait l'esprit et faisait pulser mes veines en une course démentielle. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

Eko, dans sa détresse chercha appuie chez son père :

« -Otou-san ! S'écria-t-elle en agrippant la manche de mon épaule, Otou-san c'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne laisserais pas faire ça ?

-Père a justement décidé de te choisir toi et ton amie, rétorqua Jade en voyant que son père allait répondre. Il est trop tard pour chercher de l'aide, rendez-vous et tout se passera bien.

-Michiko-chan, sanglota Eko, qu'allons nous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je d'une voix morte, une vie de servitude ou une vie de paysan, quel est le choix le pire et le meilleur ?

-Mais…

-La simple différence c'est que nous n'aurons pas la liberté que nous avions eu auparavant, la coupais-je, et quelque chose en moi n'aime pas ça.

-Bah voyons ! Se moqua Jade, et que comptes-tu faire contre tous ses soldats ?

-Pas grand-chose, courir peut-être, répondis-je, ou alors me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Michiko, soupira Eko.

-J'ai la sensation que des situations similaires se sont produites avant, je sens mon corps, ce désir de me battre pour défendre ma liberté d'agir et de penser. Je ne laisserai personne me soumettre ainsi ! »

Les soldats cherchèrent l'ordre dans le regard de Jade. Elle hocha la tête doucement, et ils s'élancèrent rapidement, brandissant lances et bâtons. Dans le pire des cas, certaines tenteront de nous assommer, d'autres de nous tenir à distance par les pointes des lances.

Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. Au contraire, quand ils se jetèrent en criant vers moi, je sentis mon sang pulser férocement et mes jambes bondirent toutes seules, sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que se soit.

Mon genou partit le premier et cueillit le soldat dans l'estomac puis se déplia et ma cheville vint fracasser sa mâchoire dans un craquement sinistre. J'ai dû lui briser les os de sa mâchoire. Il s'écroula sur le sol et s'y recroquevilla en tentant de contenir la douleur qui affluait en lui.

Un deuxième tenta de me donner un coup de bâton, mais mon poignet fut plus rapide que lui et mon bras s'enroula autour du bâton, l'arrachant en un basculement de hanche à son propriétaire. Utilisant l'élan que j'avais, je sentis mon pied partir en arrière, fouettant l'air d'un assaut cinglant. Mon talon frappa le menton du soldat à qui j'avais pris le bâton par en bas, il vola sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sol, évanoui.

Je fis un bond en arrière, pour porter secours à Eko dont le cri m'avait ramené à la réalité. Elle ne semblait pas savoir se défendre et même si mon assaut n'avait pris que quelques secondes, c'était bien suffisant pour des soldats s'attaquent à elle.

L'un d'eux lui maintenant les bras grâce à sa lance et un deuxième venait de la gifler.

Je sentis un troisième assaillant derrière moi, prêt à frapper quand une ombre blanche bondit des frondaisons en bordure de chemin et écrasa le soldat de tout son poids.

Dans un cri angoissant et un craquement, le corps de l'homme cessa de bouger, sous une grosse boule de poil blanche. Puis la masse de pelage se tourna et je reconnus cette dernière en un loup géant dont le torse puissant m'arrivait au front.

Sa taille était tout bonnement incroyable. Ses pattes élancés devaient mesurés un mètre ou peut être un peu moins. Il devait mesurer deux mètres de hauteur sur trois mètres de longueur et un mètre et demi de largeur. Ses crocs luisants montrés, les hommes, femmes, soldats et autres, reculèrent précipitamment quand ils ne s'enfuyaient pas en courant au loup.

Les soldats se concentrèrent totalement sur le loup, nous oubliant totalement. Eko s'accrocha à ma tunique complètement secouée :

« -Michiko-chan, c'est un youkai ! Me cria-t-elle dans l'oreille. Vite, il faut fuir, il va nous tuer !

-Eko-chan, soufflais-je épuisée, il est venu nous aider tu crois ?

-On s'en moque filons d'ici avant que ça ne dégénère ! »

Elle avait raison, mais d'un côté je détestais faire ça. Une part de moi était persuadée que ce loup géant, youkai ou pas, n'était intervenu dans la lutte que pour m'aider.

C'était plausiblement stupide et bien impétueux de songer cela, surtout de ma part, mais je sentais un lien irrémédiable avec l'animal. Quand ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin s'étaient posés sur moi, j'y avais ressenti une étrange nostalgie et mon angoisse nouvelle s'était immédiatement estompée. La lueur sauvage dans son regard m'était familière, presque quotidienne, et la seule réponse que j'avais eu, c'était non pas de paniquer ou de fuir, comme tout être raisonnable aurait fait, mais plutôt d'approcher, de secourir, intriguée.

Eko s'empara de mon bras et me tira vers la forêt, sans vraiment avoir de destination précise. Le loup combattait férocement, ses crocs s'ouvrant et se refermant autour de lui en claquant, comme si de gros rochers s'écrasaient sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Sa queue géante fouettait l'air impitoyablement, envoyant valser à des mètres plus loin les soldats qui tentaient désespérément de contenir la bête. Il dansait, son pelage d'un blanc scintillant me rappelant l'éclat de la lune un soir hivernale. Comme un brouillard meurtrier, il bondissait de chaque côté, évitait les attaques avec aisance, contre-attaquait avec tact et bien que les renforts arrivaient, il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir.

Les hommes cessèrent d'attaquer quand le loup commença à partir. Puis certains se retournèrent dans notre direction et commencèrent à nous pourchasser.

A ce moment là, un autre loup réapparut, sa masse gigantesque comme son compagnon, bloquant la route entre les soldats et nous même.

D'un seul regard ocre, je compris que je devais fuir, avec Eko, quitte à parcourir le Japon entier pour échapper à la dictature des Togukawa. Il devait bien rester quelques provinces non dominées…

Car tant que nous serions sur le territoire des Togukawa, Jade n'aurait de cesse de nous faire pourchasser. Elle avait appelé le Shogun familièrement, signe distinctif qu'elle le connaissait bien plus que par les liens de la noblesse.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans l'ombre des bois, et marchâmes jusqu'à ce que les cris des villageois et des soldats se soient estompés, par la distance ou par la fin d'un combat dont nous ne saurons peut être jamais le vainqueur et le vaincu.


	3. Message

Message.

Avant toutes choses, soyez rassurées, ce n'est pas une annonce d'arrêt de production des chapitres de la fanfiction. Moi-même quand je vois ce genre de message, je me dis « pitié pas ça » alors je vous rassure tous et toutes.

Il s'agit simplement d'un petit message comme ça, histoire de vous tenir au courant :

D'abord je remercie tous mes fidèles lecteurs pour ces commentaires si agréables à mes yeux et si encourageants. Je ne suis pourtant pas un grand écrivain, et je ne fais que de mon mieux. Vraiment de voir que j'ai autant de message pour si peu de chapitre…c'est trop bon^^.

Ensuite, je vous informe que la semaine qui vient c'est la semaine de mes examens. Je n'ai pas encore écris la suite des chapitres et ce week end j'étais en révision d'où l'absence de post. Dès mardi je serai plus libre, aussi (comme je serais en vacance) rattraperai-je le temps perdu en vous postant un max de chapitre. Pour l'heure, prenez le mal en patience (si ça peut vous consoler moi-même je dois prendre mon mal d'écrire en patience T_T).

Enfin, le précédent chapitre que j'ai posté, bah j'avais rajouté des commentaires mais il ne me l'a pas pris en compte, alors je vais le faire maintenant (je répondais aux commentaires)

-Hyna : Salut toi, nouvelle lectrice ? Sois la bienvenue si c'est le cas. En effet 100 ans c'est très long et une petite explication s'impose. Dans mon histoire, le monde entre la frontière des esprits et des vivants (celui où l'on peut voir la tombe du père d'Inuyasha, avec le grand squelette) est particulier car ses habitants sont de grands loups géants qui servent la reine gardienne Miserere, accessoirement la Miséricorde mais bon, c'est une autre histoire. Dernièrement, cette reine a reconnu Kumiko comme étant son héritière, sa fille, la future reine et l'a enlevé à Sesshomaru, mais pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ? A cause de cette histoire de 100 ans. L'accès au monde des vivants n'est réalisable que tous les 100 ans, voila pourquoi Yue, la mère de Sesshomaru et l'ami de Miserere, n'est pas venue avant.

-memelyne : Kikou ma belle, ça fait plaisir de te savoir à mes côtés pour de nouvelles aventures. Petite explication, Miserere n'a pas mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte. Elle a compris son erreur quand elle a su que Kumiko avait oublié de se réveiller à cause du lien qu'elle avait avec Sesshomaru (ce dernier ayant enfin compris et accepté ses sentiments, le lien de leur amour s'est crée ce qui a perturbé le processus d'oubli de l'arbre des souvenirs). Mais comme je le disais précédemment, Yue n'a pas pu venir la chercher plus tôt. Voila pour les explications. Sinon, j'ai moi-même hâte de voir comment cela se passera quand elle retrouvera Sesshomaru. J'ai déjà quelques idées en tête que je dois absolument noter mais je sens que ça va être une royale romance. Et n'oublie pas, avec moi faut être paranoïaque, même avec des trucs qui n'en valent pas la peine.

-hiden'kakylie : Bah écoute, je reste persuadée que tu aurais fait une bonne suite, mais face à tes (menaces) conseils, je n'ai pu qu'accepter de l'écrire^^. Contente que l'entrée est grandiose, je pensais faire une entrée à la « Mémoire d'une Geisha » mais bon^^. Ah au fait, le personnage de Yue, je ne m'en suis pas inspirée d'Avatar. En fait, j'ai juste pris l'apparence de la mère de Sesshomaru (que l'on peut voir dans les chapitres d'Inuyasha vers les 400 je ne sais plus combien) et je lui ai collé un nom qui me paraissait pas mal. Yue me plaisait bien, ça me rappelait un peu le mec dans Sakura Card Captor que j'adorais quand j'étais petite (il me rappelle d'ailleurs Sesshomaru dans la froideur).

-Mimikaï : Ayai, Ayai, heureuse que tu le sois ! Désolé pour le temps long, je mets beaucoup de temps à réfléchir mais peu pour écrire. Une fois que tout est planifié dans ma tête ça passe tranquille mais sache que j'ai mis pas loin de trois mois avant d'écrire les premiers mots de « Peut être Toi ». A dire vrai, je voulais juste le garder pour moi, mais quand j'ai vu le clip, c'est parti tout seul (merci Mylène Farmer).

-MissPetiteCandy : Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu parmi nous auparavant. Contente que ma fanfiction te plaise, sois la bienvenue à savourer les aventures de Kumiko. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

-itomi : Ma belle, comment tu vas ? Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu parmi nous^^. Contente que tu sois encore à mes côtés pour ces nouvelles aventures. Puisses-tu bien profiter.

-Thalia : Bonjour à toi, bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis contente que Kumiko te plaise, j'ai essayé de la faire tel qu'on puisse s'y mettre à la place d'elle, j'ignore si tu le ressens ainsi. Personnellement, quand je lis une fanfiction avec un OC (Other Character) j'ai toujours un peu de mal, mais après c'est en fonction de l'auteur et de la façon dont elle est présentée. Dans certaine fanfiction anglaise, quand je lis des trucs genre elle a fait du kendo, elle est très douée, elle est très belle patati et patata, bah j'ai pas envie de lire la suite. Non, ma Kumiko, je voulais la faire humaine avant tout, une humaine de notre époque qui voit sa vie chamboulé et partir dans l'univers du mystère et de la prophétie. Elle n'aurait jamais été miko dans ce monde auparavant et n'aurait jamais été la fille d'une reine dans notre monde. Ce qui fait qu'elle est héroïne et tout, c'est la progression que l'on constate entre le début et la fin de ces aventures, pas avant. Elle a apprit sur le tas l'art de se battre, de reconnaître, aux côtés de personne du passé et pas du présent. Je voulais que ma Kumiko soit comme nous toutes, avec un passé peut être plus difficile…

-Sywenn : c'est pour moi un véritable honneur de te voir parmi mes lectrices. Je suis contente de connaître ton avis sur mes talents d'écrivain c'est toujours intéressant entre écrivain. Je donne des conseils comme je peux, en fonction de ce que je critique, mais rassures-toi, je suis toujours l'une des dernières à tenter de les appliquer. Il est plus facile de critiquer quand on lit que quand on écrit, donc j'attends tes critiques comme tu attends les miennes.

Voila pour les réponses. J'avais aussi ajouté une petite page de publicité : actuellement je lis la fanfiction de Sywenn et je vous la conseille. L'ambiance est pas mal, assez parallèle à l'histoire, les personnages pour l'heure respectés (pour l'heure mais je suis au taquet au cas où il y aurait des OOC). Franchement, c'est pas mal, j'aime bien. Voila, donc comme je n'ai pas lu d'autres fanfiction de Sywenn, bah je peux pas dire comment elle écrit, mais je trouve que c'est prometteur, alors si vous avez le temps, allez l'encourager comme vous le faites pour moi.

Merci d'avoir lu ce message, sachez que je ferais de mon mieux pour vous divertir.

PS : Petite question, voulez vous une rapide présentation des prochains chapitres à la fin de chaque chapitre ou pas ? Histoire de mettre en appétit, je pensais en mettre, mais je voudrais avoir vos conseils.

Kiss.

Erutan.


	4. Chapter 2

Pfiou, vraiment désolé les filles pour toutes cette attente. J'avoue avoir du mal à écrire ces derniers temps, mais pas de souci, dès que j'aurais l'inspiration, ça va barder. En fait j'ai l'inspiration, j'ai le plan, mais je ne sais pas...j'ai pas le temps =_=.

Bon réponse aux reviews et je vous laisse tranquille:

-Thalia: Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est vraiment gentil de penser à moi. mes examens (mon concours plutôt) c'est dans l'ensemble passé comme prévu. Je ne pense pas l'avoir pour cette année mais je ne me décourage pas^^. Après tout, je tiens ça de Kumiko!

-memelyne: Un chapitre sans un de tes reviews n'est pas un chapitre complet^^. Je suis contente de lire ton commentaire, ça m'aide beaucoup. Pour la royale romance (c'est le cas de le dire^^) il faudra attendre le chapitre 3 que je suis en train d'écrire. J'essaie de faire de long chapitre mais...aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, ils ne sont pas aussi long que ceux que je postais pour Peut être Toi Oo...étrange...bref, heureuse de te savoir à mes côtés.

-Mimikaï:Je suis fière de moi, surtout concernant cette idée de résumé à la fin, je suis certaine que la façon dont je le présente te plaira^^. Puisses-tu apprécier ce chapitre.

-Yuri: je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu un commentaire de toi...nouvelle fan? Si c'est le cas, soit la bienvenue! En effet, je mets au défi ici présent celle qui pourra me prouver les raisons pour lesquelles "elle" n'aime pas Sesshomaru parce que moi...bah j'en trouve aucune^^. En plus, je lis beaucoup de fanfiction le concernant (surtout celle en anglais, il y en a des tonnes Oo) et à chaque fois, bah je regrette pas parce que c'est trop bien.

-Hyna: ah très chère Hyna, je suis contente que tu aies posée cette question, car figures toi, il me fallait l'occasion de l'expliquer. Revenons donc au début de l'histoire d'Inuyasha. Kagome fête ses 15 ans en 1996 à Tokyo. De ce que je sais, elle passe quelques années auprès d'Inuyasha et de ses compagnons à la poursuite de Naraku, combien? Voila qui va m'être utile. On sait qu'elle a remonté le temps de 500 ans (environ et c'est le environ qui change beaucoup), donc 1996 - 500= 1496. Tu es d'accord?

Ensuite, dans le manga (attention spoil) à la fin elle est bloqué chez elle pendant 3 ans. Ce qui nous fait 1499 quand elle est retourné auprès d'Inuyasha et qu'elle l'a épousé. Kumiko débarque dans le passé une année plus tard, donc vers 1500. L'histoire de peut être toi ne se déroule qu'en une année, même un peu moins. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien spécial. Enfin, elle dort 100 ans, donc quand Yue vient la chercher on est en 1600. Tokugawa devient Shogun en 1603. Donc, que s'est-il passé pendant ces trois années entre le moment où Yue a récupéré Kumiko et son réveil auprès de Eko? Bonne question...vous comprendrez qu'il y a un gros blanc de 3 ans dans ce chapitre...sans savoir que trois ans se sont écoulés. Je vous le dis simplement, histoire de vous rassurer. Je vous laisse emettre vos propres hypothèses...

Sinon quoi d'autres...ah bah si. Concernant le fait qu'elle ai rencontré Nobunaga, alors là je ne comprends pas. Bug de l'auteur? Peut être...c'est un mystère pour moi ou alors elle n'a pas remonté le temps de 500 ans mais de moins...bref, dans le doute et l'incompréhension, je préfère garder la version que j'ai lu et comprise. Voila pour les explications.

Qu'est devenu Sesshomaru? Pas de souci, vous le saurez peut être au prochain chapitre^^ ou peut être pas. Bonne lecture.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 2 : Fuite vers l'Ouest

Pendant combien de temps avons-nous marché Eko et moi ? Je ne savais pas. Le temps n'était pour moi qu'une notion secondaire, presque éphémère comme mon errance. J'avais ouvert les yeux à un moment, et je les refermais à un autre. Le monde autour de moi était un mystère pour ma personne, un mystère insoluble, tant par la raison de mon cœur que celle de mon esprit.

Nous étions entourés d'arbres, chacun plus grands ou plus petits que les autres, à feuilles verticillées ou en palmes, élongées ou ovales, complexes ou simples, unies ou composées. Les troncs se ressemblaient et se différenciaient en fonction de la luminosité et ma course ne me laissait guère le temps de me concentrer.

Mon esprit était dans un brouillard obscur, je me laissais guider par Eko à travers le bois sombre. Alors le temps ou la distance n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais l'impression qu'en m'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la forêt, c'était dans mon propre passé que je parcourais. Les hautes herbes dissimulaient la terre sous mes pieds, les feuillages des arbres peignaient un ciel verdâtre et sombre, troué par des étoiles lumineuses trop faibles pour atteindre le sol, et les troncs disposés chaotiquement autour de moi me donnaient la sensation d'être perdue au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de couloir.

Mon corps se laissait guider, seul la main d'Eko, fermement accroché à mon bras, me raccrochait encore à un semblant de réalité. Je ne sentais ni l'humidité se coller contre ma peau, ni la fraîcheur d'une rosée d'ombre sur l'herbe s'immiscer entre mes jambes et mes pieds, ni la fraîcheur de l'obscurité refroidir mon pauvre petit corps. Je ne sentais rien de tout cela, tant mon esprit était égaré. J'étais encore devant les soldats, devant le regard ocre du deuxième loup, un regard familier, inquisiteur et rassurant. Un regard qui me liait, intransigeant, à mon passé. Et un regard que je dû renoncer pour ma survie.

Au bout d'une interminable course, Eko s'arrêta au milieu d'une minuscule clairière, couverte par de grands saules pleureurs, non loin d'un petit ruisseau où coulait une eau pure et cristalline.

Eko s'effondra sur le sol, la respiration sifflante, les membres épuisés.

Elle s'approche du ruisseau et y puisa de l'eau avec ses mains pour y déposer ses lèvres et boire le contenu :

« -L'eau est bonne Michiko-chan, m'informa-t-elle en se retournant vers moi le regard embrumé par la fatigue. »

J'hochai silencieusement la tête. Elle me connaissait comme étant ainsi, peu bavarde, plutôt solitaire et silencieuse. Comme elle, je m'approchai doucement du ruisseau, et m'assis à ses côtés, buvant quelques gorgées de l'eau froide que j'avais récupéré dans mes mains.

Puis mon regard se reporta sur elle et je vis quelques larmes s'écouler. Elle renifla une bonne fois avant de détourner son regard, peut-être trop honteuse de se montrer aussi faible à moi. Mon premier geste fut de l'enlacer. Etrange, mon corps réagit tout seul. J'eus la pensée, et mon corps a agi de son chef. Mes bras encerclèrent son petit corps chétif et je commençai à la bercer, ma joue posée sur sa tête. J'humais silencieusement ses cheveux dont l'odeur de chanvre persistait, preuve qu'elle traînait souvent dans l'atelier du cordier. Je sentis ses bras m'enlacer la taille et nous restâmes ainsi pendant longtemps, peut être des heures. Si j'avais conservé la notion de temps, j'aurais pu le dire, mais j'étais comme un nouveau né : seul la faim et le désir de posséder m'étaient connus. Le temps, les coutumes, l'étiquette, les sentiments…tout ceci m'étaient à la fois étrangers et familiers.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon quand Eko se redressa, calmée. Son visage était gonflée par les sanglots et ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais elle souriait de nouveau, ce qui me rassura.

Elle passa son visage dans l'eau, comme pour purifier sa tristesse et inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

« -On n'ira pas plus loin dans la nuit, fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Il vaudrait mieux établir un camp et se reposer un peu.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Demandais-je sans la regarder.

-Si, répondit-elle, je suis morte de peur. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ne retournerais pas au village. Pas maintenant que ma sœur et mon père m'ait vendu ! Non, il faut aller ailleurs.

-Où ?

-Tokugawa est arrivé au pouvoir, mais ils ne contrôlent pas encore tout le Japon, m'expliqua-t-elle en commençant à ramasser des tas de feuilles. Nous avons une chance d'échapper à son joug en nous dirigeant vers les terres de l'ouest.

-L'ouest ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle plus sombre, se sont des terres sauvages, où on rencontre beaucoup de youkais. C'est assez dangereux, mais il existe des villages là-bas, nous pouvons nous débrouiller pour y aller et y rester. » Je ne répondis pas. Elle semblait peu confiante, voire désespérée, mais avions nous vraiment le choix ?

En ces temps de misères et de guerre, la vie d'un homme ou d'une femme n'était qu'un fil fin et fragile, dont la durée dépendait de son instinct de survie. Un simple coup de trop, une simple brise, et le fil pouvait être coupé de manière irréversible. Alors quand deux jeunes filles aussi débrouillarde soient-elles, se retrouvaient dans la nature, seules, quelles étaient les chances de leur survie sans un village pour les protéger ?

Je savais qu'Eko n'était pas quelqu'un de très endurant, pire encore elle se fatiguait déjà beaucoup dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Supporterait-elle un pareil voyage ? Comment pourrons-nous nous nourrir ? Même s'il s'agissait du printemps, les arbres ne donnaient que des fleurs, pas de fruits. Les baies de certains buissons n'étaient pas encore comestibles à cette époque de l'année et beaucoup de prédateurs rôdaient parmi les bois, sans parler des brigands et autres violeurs.

Nos chances de survie étaient minces, abandonnées ainsi à la nature. Eko fut la première à se coucher. La course l'avait totalement épuisée. Elle s'endormit aussitôt couchée et sa respiration régulière rythmait mes pensées qui n'étaient pas joyeuses, loin de là.

Fuir vers l'ouest était notre seule chance, mais c'était abandonner un tyran pour d'autres. La chance n'était pas avec nous, il ne fallait pas la prendre en compte dans l'estimation de nos survies. Eko, ma pauvre Eko.

J'avais oublié qu'elle venait de tout perdre, tout. Moi, ce n'était guère grave, je m'étais déjà réveillée avec rien. Deux semaines dans un village ne m'avait pas laissé le temps d'y avoir des repères et de toute façon, je pense que je n'en aurais jamais eu. Je n'étais pas faite pour la vie de paysans. Pour qu'elle vie étais-je faite ? Pour quel destin me suis-je éveillée ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je me souvenir de ce passé ?

Je me couchai aux côtés d'Eko, enlaçant son corps fragile de mes maigres bras. Elle souffrait, même dans son rêve. La séparation, la trahison, l'abandon. Autant de sentiments terrifiants et étouffants que j'aimerais éviter en dormant pour toujours.

Et Eko était en train de les subir. Même dans son sommeil, ses larmes s'écoulaient encore, intarissable. Puisse un jour quelqu'un lui faire oublier ces souffrances et la rendre heureuse, songeais-je en m'endormant à mon tour.

Ma vie n'était qu'errance, dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Mais j'étais vivante et j'avais des sentiments, des envies, des désirs. Sauf que je ne m'en souvenais pas.

Eko aurait peut-être aimé être à ma place. Ne pas se souvenir d'avoir été trahi et vendu, ne pas se souvenir d'avoir eu des êtres chers qu'on a perdus.

Ai-je moi aussi été trahi ? Ai-je moi aussi eu à aimer un jour ?

En y pensant, des larmes s'écoulaient de mes joues, alors qu'aucune douleur caractéristique de la tristesse ne torturait ma poitrine. C'était comme ci, mes yeux versaient des larmes alors que j'étais sans émotion particulière.

Une réponse donnée à ma question muette. Une réponse donnée à une question que je ne m'étais encore jamais posée à moi-même…

Je m'endormis bien vite à mon tour. La fatigue, bien que je ne la sente pas, était présente. La journée avait été éprouvante, plus pour Eko que pour moi, et ma fatigue provenait du nombre trop grand d'émotion que j'avais ressenti.

Je n'y étais pas habituée, tout simplement.

Au fond de moi, en égoïste que la nature nous rendait, j'avais espéré ne jamais me réveiller, ou alors ouvrir les yeux ailleurs, et découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus.

Pourtant mes yeux s'ouvrirent là où ils s'étaient refermés. Eko n'avait pas bougé, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même. Seuls ses yeux avaient cessés de verser de l'eau. Elle respirait lentement, parfois secouée de quelques convulsions, signe d'un rêve pas forcément agréable. Que pouvait-elle donc rêver d'agréable après avoir vécu pareil trahison ?

Elle se réveilla à son tour, dans une inspiration brute et froide. Elle expira longuement, calmant les battements de son cœur fougueux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement.

Elle se redressa sur son coude, et passa sa main sur son visage barbouillé. Revenir à la réalité était difficile pour elle, il semblait.

Elle se leva et se débarbouilla au ruisseau, lavant son visage comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

Puis elle se retourna vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle s'avança doucement et brisa le silence matinal :

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-Un sommeil sans rêve, pour une fois, répondis-je en me redressant, mieux que toi en tout cas.

-Je suis désolée, je…, elle soupira à cours d'excuse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin, la rassurais-je. Pas à moi en tout cas.

-Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Michiko-chan, fit-elle tremblante en se rendant compte une nouvelle fois des évènements passés.

-Tu restes tout ce que j'ai, rétorquais-je sans émotion. Alors ne change pas.

-Mais que faire ? Je…je ne connais pas la région et…

-Nous allons faire comme nous pouvons Eko-chan la coupais-je. Tu continueras à sourire et moi à ne rien comprendre. Sauf que nous irons vers l'ouest. »

Elle se tut et hocha la tête doucement, un peu rassuré par cette perspective. Nous étions deux femmes, jeunes, nous risquions de ne pas passer inaperçu. Moi encore moins avec mes yeux blancs et mes longs cheveux. Eko était déjà plus…humaine et plus commune. Il fallait que je cache mon visage, tout du moins mes yeux.

Plus tard peut être pourrais-je voler un chapeau de paille ou m'en fabriquer un.

Nous nous levâmes et un grognement sourd nous arrêta dans notre chemin. Une masse informe géante rôdait dans les environs. Eko s'accrocha de peur à mon kimono et commença à trembler :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la masse sombre.

-Pas un ennemi en tout cas, répondis-je en ne sentant aucun danger dans les environs.

-Pas…un ennemi ? »

La masse s'avança dans la lumière et je reconnus le premier loup d'hier. Il tenait dans sa gueule un lièvre mort dont le sang s'écoulait encore. Il avait été tué récemment.

Le loup s'avança, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de nous effrayer et déposa le gibier avant de s'avancer vers moi pour me renifler.

Il dû baisser sa tête pour que son museau touche mon cou.

Eko était sur le point de paniquer et de partir en courant, je resserrai mon emprise sur sa main et la calmai :

« -Calme-toi, il ne veut que vérifier si nous ne sommes pas blessée, lui expliquais-je.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue à cause de l'angoisse.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, je le sens. »

Le loup croisa mon regard et comme la veille je sentis une certaine nostalgie se mélanger dans la lueur sauvage de ses yeux bleus. Puis il expira rapidement et bondit derrière nous, s'évanouissant comme il était venu.

Un autre mystère qui tournait autour de moi. Il avait oublié le gibier…volontairement je supposais. Un animal n'était pas dans le genre à oublier ses proies sans raison apparente. Comment le savais-je moi qui ne connaissais rien à ce monde ? Je l'ignorais. Je le savais c'est tout.

Je m'avançai vers le lapin et me retournai vers Eko qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

« -Eko, il nous faut du bois pour le feu, expliquais-je en commençant à dépecer le lapin avec une pierre pointue. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et partit en quête de morceau de bois pour faire un petit feu. La vue du sang me donnait la nausée, mais la faim prônait sur le reste et je pus me contenir avant de craquer. La peau fut jetée au pied d'un arbre et j'accrochai le lapin sur un pique que je laissai suspendre au dessus d'un feu.

Eko avait été rapide, et elle avait ramené un gros tas de bois.

Quand le lapin fut assez cuit, j'en donnais une part fumante à Eko qui commença à le dévorer, inquiète :

« -Comment le savais-tu Michiko-chan ?

-Je ne sais pas, expliquais-je. Des sensations de déjà vu envahissent mon esprit et je ressens comme une nostalgie en regardant ce loup. Je crois que je le connaissais, avant…

-Mais c'est un youkai, s'étonna-t-elle. Tu aurais autrefois côtoyé des youkais ?

-C'est possible, soupirais-je. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas courant, fit-elle douteuse, qu'une humaine vive avec des youkais et y survive…

-Peut être ne suis-je pas humaine, émis-je l'hypothèse. Après tout, qu'elle est la différence entre les humains et les youkais ? Il n'existe pas de youkai à l'apparence humaine ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, perplexe. Son univers était fragile et limité à son petit village, alors que pouvait-elle savoir de quoi que se soit d'autres ailleurs ?

Avait-elle seulement rencontré des youkais auparavant ? J'en doutais.

Elle semblait si fragile dans son ignorance, et la beauté qui faisait son insouciance se dissipait peu à peu. L'innocence de sa vie était un rêve merveilleux dont elle venait de se réveiller brutalement.

J'achevai mon lapin :

« -De toute façon, cela ne change rien Eko-chan. »

Elle redressa la tête subitement.

« -Eko-chan est Eko-chan, et Michiko est Michiko. Tu restes la seule que j'ai tout comme je suis la seule qu'il te reste. Alors après, savoir ou pas ce que Michiko était avant ou pas, est-ce si important ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire naissant au creux de ses lèvres. Nous éteignîmes le feu et repartîmes en direction de l'ouest, dos au soleil.

La journée se passa, similaire à la précédente, et celle d'après, et encore celle d'après. Quatre jours plus tard, nous quittâmes la densité de la forêt pour les plaines et les larges chemins de marchands. Il fallait nous cacher, nous dissimuler parmi les foules des passants, ce qui n'était pas facile au vue de l'odeur de bois et de résine qui nous collait à la peau. Encore, si nous avions été avec un homme, nous aurions pu passer pour des voyageurs, mais nous n'étions que deux femmes, jeunes, perdues en pleine nature.

A plusieurs reprises, les marchands nous ont arrêtés, et à plusieurs reprises nous les avions semés dans les vallons et les bosquets qui arpentaient la région. Notre but était de filer vers l'ouest, après que nous importait le temps ou les dangers. Eko se fatiguait souvent, il fallait s'arrêter régulièrement pour reprendre des forces et nos maigres économies personnelles n'y aidaient guère. En fait, je n'avais rien sur moi, à part mon kimono trop court et le foulard qui retenait ma longue chevelure. Eko n'était pas en meilleure état : ses pieds, torturés par les épines et les cailloux, étaient rouges et boueux. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait courts s'étiraient de part et d'autres de sa tête en un pétard désordonné noirâtre, gras et collant à la peau. Ses mains et ses coudes étaient égratignés de partout, présentant des croutes que je désinfectais comme je pouvais, avec les herbes et rivières environnantes. Nous ne nous étions nourris que de baies et de gibier, quand on arrivait à en attraper un.

Depuis notre départ, nous n'avions pas revu le loup. Il nous avait offert le repas le premier jour, et avait disparu parmi l'ombre de la dense forêt, sans jamais redonner signe d'existence. Eut-il été un rêve j'aurais peut être compris mon engouement à son égard, mais il ne l'avait pas été.

Eko et moi-même avions parfaitement en mémoire la façon dont l'animal était intervenu dans la lutte pour nous échapper, brisant les bras de sa puissance mâchoire et menaçant les hommes de sa sauvagerie.

Mon cœur battait à chaque fois que je m'en remémorais la scène et la raison était inexplicable. La façon même avec laquelle j'avais lutté m'était incompréhensible. Avais-je été une guerrière ? Une combattante ? Une Taijiya ? Avais-je connus ce loup ? L'avais-je combattu auparavant ?

Tant de questions sans réponse, qui me maintenaient éveillée le soir, quand Eko s'effondrait de fatigue.

Après ces quatre longues journées épuisantes, nous pûmes enfin apercevoir les premiers villages, qui bordaient la frontière entre les terres de Tokugawa, et les landes sauvages des Terres de l'Ouest, terres vers lesquelles nous espérions un futur autre que soumise.

« -Michiko-chan, souffla Eko épuisée, arrêtons nous là…s'il te plait.

-D'accord, haletais-je après avoir grimpé tout en haut de la colline. »

Eko me rejoignit doucement, et se posa au sol comme on jetterait un sac de riz par terre. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage en sueur et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Seule sa poitrine s'abaissant et se relevant rapidement témoignait de l'effort douloureux qu'elle venait de surmonter.

Je n'étais guère épuisée pour ma part. J'étais assez endurante et comme mon esprit était toujours occupé à vagabonder ailleurs, dans mes pensées les plus profondes, et bien je ne remarquais jamais vraiment les efforts que je devais fournir.

Eko en revanche, s'en préoccupait beaucoup, autant que ce qui nous entourait. Alors que j'avançais vers l'inconnu, le cœur léger, elle était constamment sur ses gardes, anxieuses et nerveuses aux moindres bruits. Toute cette nervosité l'épuisait énormément, et quand je lui faisais la remarque elle me répondait : « Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille, sinon on serait prise par surprise et tuée. »

Peut être avait-elle raison. Les notions de mort et de vie m'étaient encore peu familières pour que je m'y sente concernée.

Eko rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi, toujours allongée sur l'herbe fraîche.

« -Michiko-chan, qu'allons nous devenir une fois dans l'ouest ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je simplement. Nous sommes jeunes et physiquement assez endurantes. Il y aura bien un village qui aura besoin de deux paires de bras en plus pour des rizières ou autre. Je ne demande rien, simplement une vie qui est mienne. »

Même si, songeais-je, ce ne sera jamais le cas tant que ma mémoire ne reviendra pas. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une âme errante à la recherche d'un passé.

Une phrase me revient toujours en tête, même si je ne sais plus qui l'eut dit autrefois : celui qui n'a pas de passé n'a alors pas d'avenir. Serait-ce le cas pour ma part ? Allez savoir…

J'étais vraiment perdue dans cet univers étrange où tant de sensations différentes déferlaient à chaque instant.

Puis un bruissement étrange brisa la quiétude de mes pensées et je sentis mes sens basculer dans un mode alertée, que je ne connaissais que depuis le combat contre les soldats.

A mes côtés, Eko se détendait toujours, comme si elle ne sentait pas ce danger imminent dans les alentours. Ma propre personne était concernée, je le sentais. Le sang de mes veines pulsait de plus en plus forts, et les battements de mon cœur, qu'en repos je n'entendais guère, se mirent à battre au même rythme que mon sang bouillant.

Mes jambes se redressèrent et fléchirent immédiatement, prêtes à bondir dans la situation d'une attaque. Toute mon attention se porta sur les frondaisons d'où nous étions arrivés auparavant, les buissons ne faisant pas plus de bruit que le vent dans leurs feuilles. Pourtant je le sentais…je sentais cette odeur de sueur écoeurante, je sentais l'odeur du métal, du fer, du cuir et surtout, je sentais l'odeur d'un homme, d'un mâle. Il n'était pas imposant, loin de la, plutôt un dominé, et sa propre présence ici n'était en rien hasardeuse.

Je me surpris moi-même à songer ainsi : en quoi le fait qu'il soit dominant ou dominé, plus qu'il soit un mâle, m'intéressait ? J'agissais, non je pensais vraiment de manière étrange et douteuse…étais-je humaine encore ?

Eko remarqua enfin mon changement soudain de comportement, mais je n'étais alors pas plus maîtresse de moi-même qu'avant. C'était comme si un sixième sens sauvage s'était emparé de mon corps et agissait à ma place, à croire que mon instinct de survie prônait sur la raison qui me faisait humaine.

Puis elle s'inquiéta :

« -Michiko-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle en se mettant derrière moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? M'écriais-je, le regard toujours porté sur le même point. Montrez-vous ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils étaient une petite dizaine tout au plus, en armure de soldat, les mêmes qui accompagnaient Jade.

Aurions-nous été suivies ? Sommes-nous recherchées ? Apparemment c'était le cas :

« -Je suis Mamoru Sanoske, le chef de la garnison Est au service du Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu ! Au nom de mon clan, je vais vous ramener toutes les deux aux seigneurs, et empocherai la récompense.

-Une récompense ! S'étonna Eko. Depuis quand on met des récompenses pour la capture de deux voyageurs ?

-Depuis que ces voyageurs sont des fugitives sensées servir le seigneur ! S'écria un soldat.

-Alors rendez-vous bien sagement et personne sera blessé, menaça Mamoru Sanoske.

-Je vous rends la donne, rétorquais-je en reculant doucement, partez, oubliez nous et personne ne sera blessé. »

Ma phrase les fit rire, rien de plus. Ils me sous-estimaient, ce qui était une erreur en soi. Je ne connaissais pas l'étendue de ma force, ni même jusqu'où je pouvais aller, mais je savais parfaitement qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre moi. Tant qu'Eko serait en sûreté, je serais meurtrière et quiconque tenterait de l'approcher ne récolterait que ma rage. Au fond de moi je m'en sentais capable. Alors quand deux d'entre eux se jetèrent, amusés du défi, je les cueillis simultanément au creux de leurs estomacs, d'un simple coup de jambe bien placé. Surpris, ils tombèrent au sol et rentrèrent dans les rangs en titubant, maintenant leur ventre dans un rictus de douleur.

« -La chienne ! Hurla l'un d'eux, elle sait se défendre !

-Elle ne fera pas le poids longtemps, rassura Mamoru Sanoske. Je ne m'en fais pas, elle doit être la seule à se défendre. Ordre à tous, occupez vous de l'autre ! »

Il avait compris qu'Eko ne savait pas très bien se défendre…et il voulait l'utiliser pour m'avoir !

Ils ne furent pas deux, mais dix à se jeter sur nous cette fois ci, bien trop nombreux pour Eko. Je m'interposai entre Eko et eux, assomai deux d'entre eux d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque, fouettai l'air de ma jambe, brisant impitoyablement la mâchoire d'un troisième, immobilisai un quatrième sur sa contre-attaque quand EKo s'écria :

« -Derrière toi ! »

Le coup partit, mais je ne fus pas celle qui le reçus. Eko s'était mise sur la trajectoire du coup de bâton qu'un soldat escomptait me réserver et elle le reçut au niveau de l'épaule. Dans un gémissement cours et douloureux, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

« -Eko-chan ! M'écriais-je en assommant le garde que j'avais immobilisé. »

Je m'approchais d'elle et les soldats tentèrent de m'encercler mais en vain, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à me mettre le grappin dessus. Ils étaient anormalement ralentis, ou peut-être étais-je trop rapide pour leurs yeux. Le fait étant que je fus à deux pas d'Eko en quelques secondes.

Je vérifiais les pulsions de sa jugulaire et quand je fus certaine qu'elle se porterait plutôt bien, je contre-attaquais, furieuse.

« -Elles ne sont que deux ! Gronda Mamoru mécontent, n'êtes vous donc que de sombres incapables ?

-Elle est rapide la putain ! Rétorqua un soldat avant de se prendre un compagnon que j'avais lancé sur lui. »

Mais j'avais beau les repousser, ils revenaient sans arrêt à la charge. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Eko dans cet état…moi aussi tôt ou tard je serais épuisée et incapable de la défendre. Pourtant, quelque chose en moi grondait de manière exponentielle. Plus l'ardeur de la bataille augmentait, plus je devais fournir d'effort pour repousser l'ennemi, plus mes veines pulsaient en un rythme commun avec les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, et je sentais peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps se perdre avec le temps.

Mes gestes devenaient plus précis, mais aussi plus foudroyant et meurtrier, ce que je ne voulais pas forcément. Mes jambes dansaient dans les airs, mes mains frappaient la chaire et les muscles impitoyablement et je me surpris à me délecter des cris de douleur que je provoquais autour de moi. Les craquements des os étaient une envoutante mélopée qui m'attirait à en faire davantage, les hurlements de douleur, le bruit de la chaire qui se déchire, tous ses éléments résonnaient dans mes oreilles et appelaient à la sauvagerie de mon corps que je ne contrôlais alors plus du tout.

Je me sentais partir dans une danse sauvage et mystique, dans laquelle les mouvements avaient le but de frapper, de torturer, d'offrir la souffrance en réponse à ma rancœur. Les pas de danses étaient les coups, et la sensibilité de la danseuse que j'étais n'était rien de plus que le visage fermé d'un esprit enfermé. Je sentais ma raison vaciller, mon esprit et ma morale se perdre dans les échos des hurlements, j'entendais ma conscience m'ordonner de m'arrêter, ce que j'aurais fais sans aucuns doutes…si j'avais su comment.

Ma main s'enfonça dans le thorax d'un des soldats et tous s'arrêtèrent. Le corps du soldat s'immobilisa, et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il me sembla léger comme un plume mais rugueux comme l'écorce. Dans un gargouillement sinistre, le soldat rendit son dernier soupir avant d'atteindre le sol et dans un fracas poussiéreux, il s'effondra, mort. Son sang s'écoulant de sa plaie était resté sur ma main qui arborait au bout de mes doigts, des ongles étrangement longs et pointus, effilés comme la lame d'un katana d'un grand maître-forgeron. Je regardai ma main, incrédule et étrangement absente. Mes yeux faisaient l'aller retour entre le soldat mort et ma main couverte de son sang, sans que mon esprit ne fasse le rapprochement.

Puis, une flèche s'abattit sur un autre soldat, qui rendit l'âme durant sa chute au sol. Mamoru ordonna le repli et des voix de rage se répandirent dans la vallée, de derrière moi.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent, et la respiration vint à me manquer. C'était comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un long cauchemar, pendant lequel une bête assoiffée de sang avait pris possession de mon corps et avait participé à la mise à mort d'un être humain.

Ses ongles longs, ces sensations farouches, cette agilité surhumaine, ce goût et ces compétences pour le combat…

En sombrant dans le sommeil protecteur, je compris une chose…une terrible nouvelle. Je n'étais pas humaine.

Etais-je pire ? Etais-je mieux ? Personne ne pouvait le juger, et c'était bien ça qui m'inquiétais.

Sans passé, et certainement sans avenir, je venais de comprendre qu'en fin de compte, j'ignorais tout de moi…jusqu'à même ce que j'étais supposée être.

Prochain chapitre : « -Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as, jeune fille. Peu de personne peuvent se vanter de pouvoir devenir Geisha.

-Tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste Michiko-chan…et je le croyais…mais maintenant, j'en ai assez de fuir, assez d'aller ailleurs. Je suis heureuse Michiko-chan ici, vraiment…

-Je te détruirais petite Michiko, et je prendrais plaisir à le faire devant tout l'Hanamachi. Les seigneurs Youkais te cracheront dessus quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

-Michiko-chan, pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse ?

-Il est impossible pour une Geisha d'aimer, Kannan, Mère ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

Il est un homme dont je rêve chaque nuit, et dont le nom ne m'est pas révélé. Il est un espoir que j'aspire…qu'un beau jour, en essayant de rester celle que je croyais être…j'avais brisé…

Prochain chapitre : Le début d'une nouvelle vie, la fin d'un espoir.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Me voici de retour. D'abord désolé pour le temps qu'il a fallu. Et bon, comme je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps j'ai décidé de fragmenter le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire. En combien de partie...allez savoir. Bref, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews tout de suite, peut être dans le prochain post. Je vais faire aussi vite que je peux mais bon...dur dur^^.

Je suis peut être en vacance, mais je ne sais pas, la flémardise m'empêche de m'y mettre sérieusement.

Ah, un petit conseil pour vous autres les lecteurs. Quand vous arriverez au passage de "Il est un homme dont je rêve" vers le fin de cette partie, écoutez Oasis de Traja Turunen sur youtube, je l'ai écris avec cette musique et franchement...ça rend bien^^.

Gros bisou et à la prochaine surtout. Merci de votre fidélité.

Disclaimer: vous savez déjà.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 3, Partie 1: Début d'une vie, fin d'un espoir

Quand je me réveillai, ce fut par le choc provoquer par les cahotements d'une charrette sur une route de pavé rugueuse. Peu confortable, je sentais mes os craquer de partout. J'avais dû rester dans la même position pendant plusieurs heures et mes membres n'en ressortaient que plus douloureux à mouvoir. J'avais l'étrange sensation d'être passer sous un troupeau de chevaux lancés au triple galop.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil devant moi : j'étais dans un carrosse de bois porté par un homme seul, à mes côtés reposait Eko. La charrette avançait à pas de course, traversant les nombreuses maisons des alentours, maisons de goût différent habitant divers hommes et femmes. De certaines sortaient des musiques d'opérette, d'autres des rires gras et des clapotements de mains. Parfois nous passions devant des stands de nourriture qui propageaient leurs délicieuses odeurs de poisson grillé ou de friandise savoureuse, la plupart des plats se présentaient sur de petites étagères à la portée des vendeurs.

Des gardes surveillaient sans arrêt les étales, jetant des regards froids et méfiants à toute la foule qui passait devant avec une énergie et une hâte particulière.

La ville était assez sombre, c'était le matin. L'humidité de la nuit me collait encore à mes vêtements…qui n'avaient pas changé depuis mon premier réveil auprès d'Eko.

Je me redressai doucement, sentant les os de mon dos craqueler avec l'effort soudain. Mes membres ankylosés me firent un peu mal au début, mais le temps que le sang se remette à mieux circuler, la douleur s'estompa.

A côté d'Eko se tenait un homme, cheveux nattés, kimono commun à la classe des riches, il regardait devant lui, songeur et perplexe. Il avait tout l'air d'un commerçant ou d'un homme d'affaire. Quand à savoir pourquoi nous étions avec lui…c'était une autre affaire.

Il remarqua enfin mon réveil et m'adressa un regard froid et hautain :

« -Te voila éveillé, enfin, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

-Excusez-moi, fis-je un peu méfiante, le voyage a été éprouvant pour nous deux…

-D'où viens-tu ?

-De l'Est, répondis-je en évitant d'y émettre des précisions.

-Du territoire de Tokugawa je suppose, ajouta-t-il en un souffle. Pourquoi les soldats de Tokugawa vous ont attaqués à la frontière qui plus est?

-Parce qu'ils voulaient nous ramener auprès de Tokugawa je suppose, dis-je. Nous nous sommes enfuis quand nous avons appris qu'on nous destinait à la servitude…

-Ah, quelle ironie, soupira-t-il un brin moqueur, vous échappez à la servitude pour l'esclavage…

-Vous êtes un vendeur d'esclave ? M'enquis je soudain inquiète.

-Je suis Mabu, pas un vendeur mais le vendeur d'esclave de l'Ouest jeune présomptueuse. Et le ton sur lequel tu t'adresses à ma personne est passible d'une sanction ! Mais je ne risquerai pas de gâcher une pareille beauté…

-Qu'allez vous faire de nous ?

-Tout dépendra des ventes. Ton ami, peut être, ira dans une maisonnée seigneuriale. Toi en revanche…

-Une maisonnée seigneuriale ? Qu'est-ce ? Où sommes-nous d'abord ?

-Alala, qu'elle absence de courtoisie. Je vous ai sauvé des griffes des soldats je te signale ! Réprima-t-il mécontent. Vous êtes dans la cité impériale de l'Ouest, dirigé par le Grand Seigneur.

-Le Grand Seigneur ? Est-ce son nom ?

-Personne n'ose le prononcer, et je te conseille de ne jamais le connaître jeune effrontée. Cela pourrait bien t'en coûter la vie. Le Grand Seigneur est un Taiyoukai si puissant, qu'il domine tous les autres d'un seul regard ! Personne ne le contredit et tu n'as pas intérêt à être la première.

-Donc il y a d'autres seigneurs youkais…, murmurais-je. Et vous comptez vendre Eko à ce genre d'endroit ? Vous comptez nous séparer ? Je ne laisserai jamais ce genre de chose produire !

-C'est pourquoi je vais te vendre en premier, ricana-t-il. Tant que la drogue t'empêche de te débattre librement.

-Une…drogue ? Demandais-je en sentant ma tête tourner.

-Oui, par mesure de précaution je t'en ai administré, peu avant ton réveil d'ailleurs, tu m'as l'air d'être très sauvage, remarqua-t-il en me maintenant le menton.

-Enfoiré, insultais-je.

-Que de mots grossiers venant d'un minois aussi magnifique. Où as-tu eu de pareils yeux ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Moi-même je ne le savais pas. J'aurais pu répondre, de ma mère ou de mon père, si je les avais connus ou si je m'en souvenais, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Je rassemblai ma force pour me dégager de son emprise et jurai intérieurement vengeance pour plus tard.

La charrette pénétra dans des ruelles plus obscures que d'autres, éclairés par de faibles torches de couleurs rougeâtres dont la flamme intérieure vacillait au moindre souffle de vent. Nous longeâmes d'étroits couloirs de ruelles, dont les pavés mouillés montraient qu'il avait plu précédemment. Les nuages sombres au ciel d'ailleurs en témoignaient la présence.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand la charrette s'arrêta. Eko remua un peu et ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent quand Mabu descendit.

Il me prit fermement l'avant-bras, puis celui de la pauvre Eko qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, et nous força à sortir à notre tour de la charrette, titubante à cause de la drogue.

Poser un pied au sol me sembla douloureux et impossible de tenir correctement debout sans l'appui d'un support, en l'occurrence Mabu.

Il nous fit reculer vigoureusement quand le portail s'ouvrit et une élégante femme en sortit, portant un kimono de soie particulier, ouvert sur le cou, entouré d'un obi rouge écarlate. Elle se retourna quelques secondes et son visage d'un blanc surprenant me surpris : elle était entièrement maquillé d'un masque blanc, les lèvres rouges, les yeux étirés et les sourcils repeins par de la cendre de charbon. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une grande coiffe retenu par des peignes de jades décorés de fleurs différentes en perle. Elle était belle, et se déplaçait sur de hautes chausses avec grâce et élégance. Sa tête se tenait droite, son cou allongé étiré vers le ciel, elle présentait son front à l'horizon et ses yeux au sol.

Elle ne resta qu'une demi-seconde sur moi et se retourna, accompagné d'une autre femme, plus jeune en revanche, le regard moins gracieux, qui se hâtait de rejoindre la femme. Son kimono, visiblement trop grand et trop serré, ne lui permettait pas de grandes enjambés et traînait au sol. Elle accourait aux côtés de l'autre par de petits pas rapides, ce qui était, en soi, assez comique à regarder. En fait, j'aurai ri, si la situation me l'avait permise.

Une vielle femme se tenant sur une canne s'avança dans l'allée étroite et s'arrêta en face de nous. Elle se retourna et nous toisa quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur Mabu, un peu méfiante :

« -Qui sont-elles Mabu-san ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix raillée et rauque.

-Un nouvel arrivage tout bonnement incroyable. Je comptais les revendre à des seigneurs mais j'ai pensé que celle là pourrait vous intéresser. »

Il me poussa en avant et je titubais avant de regarder la vieille avec haine et hargne, tentant vainement de l'intimider.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, de bas en haut, s'attardant sur mon visage, sur ma taille, ma poitrine, mes jambes, puis s'exclama :

« -Elle peut-être, mais l'autre non. »

Puis elle donna une bourse de pièce à Mabu et ce dernier commença à repartir avec Eko. Je fus la première à réagir et à tenter de l'attraper, mais la vieille fut plus prompte que moi et elle m'enlaça la taille pour me jeter à l'intérieur et refermer le portail hâtivement.

J'appelai Eko en criant, elle me répondait par de faibles gémissements de désespoir, se débattant dans les bras de Mabu comme une souris de débâterait dans les pattes d'un tigre. Puis il la fit monter sur la charrette et ordonna le départ. Cette dernière s'ébroua et le visage d'Eko disparut dans la brume matinale, définitivement de ma vue.

La vieille femme s'empara de mon avant-bras et ma traîna de force à l'intérieur :

« -Tu devrais être reconnaissante envers Mabu-san de t'avoir laissé ici !

-Laissez-moi ! M'écriais-je en me débattant, Eko-chan ! Eko-chan !

-Allons donc ! Silence, m'ordonna-t-elle en faisant claquer sa canne contre le sol. Tu vas réveiller Mère avec tout ce bruit.

-Que m'importe ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle ne me lâcha que quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur et je tombai au sol à bout de force. Les effets de la drogue s'étaient répandus sur tout mon corps à cause de mon agitation et j'en fus réduite à traîner au sol, furieuse.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher de moi. Mes cheveux détacher s'éparpillaient partout atour de moi et ma position ne me permettait que de voir le sol poussiéreux d'un parquet mal entretenu.

Les pas cessèrent et la vielle femme s'agenouilla :

« -Oka-san, fit-il en s'inclinant, voici une nouvelle venue, une merveille trouvée par Mabu-san.

-Une merveille dis-tu ? S'enquit une voix langoureuse mais âgée. Voyons donc de quelle merveille parlons-nous. »

Puis je sentis une canne de bambou se poser sous mon menton et me forcer à relever la tête. Préférant garder mon regard au sol, j'obéis non sans renfermer la pulsion sauvage qui hantait mon cœur à cet instant :

« -C'est un visage peu commun en effet, déclara la voix. Quel âge as-tu jeune fille ? »

Je ne répondis pas, tout simplement parce que je l'ignorais. Face à mon silence, la vieille déclara :

« -Insolente, réponds à Mère !

-Attend Sacha, intervint la voix, je vais présenter la chose autrement. Je suis Yure, Mère de cet Okiya. Tu viens d'être vendu à une Maison de Geisha jeune fille, si tu es sage et que tu m'obéis, alors je ferais de toi une grande Geisha.

-Où est Eko ? M'écriais-je en me redressant. »

La vieille me tint les bras et m'immobilisa au sol. Yure l'interrompit :

« -Ton ami n'aura pas autant de chance que toi, elle sera vendu à un seigneur youkai, prie pour que cela ne soit pas le Grand Seigneur, expliqua Yure. Tu pourras la revoir, peut-être, si tu es sage.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Demandais-je en la toisant sauvagement. »

Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté, tout en maintenant mon menton en hauteur.

« -Ses yeux, murmura-t-elle, beaucoup de brume dans ses yeux…et beaucoup de sauvagerie et d'insolence ! D'où viens-tu jeune fille…quel âge as-tu ? »

Elle ne semblait pas méchante, ni même me vouloir du mal. De toute façon que pouvais-je bien faire ? J'étais prisonnière de ma propre ignorance. Que faire ? Quel destin est le mien ? En avais-je à cet instant ?

Je devais m'adapter, et une chance s'offrait à moi. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lutter. Pourtant je ne répondis pas à sa question.

Elle se redressa d'un soupir et s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable :

« -Ta vie est ici maintenant, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'as d'autres choix que de t'y résoudre. Tu ne reverras jamais ni ton ami, ni ta famille. Je te suggère d'apprendre à accepter ce fait. Quand cela sera le cas, rajouta-t-elle avant de partir, fait moi signe. »

Puis elle ordonna à ce qu'on m'enferme dans le grenier, attendant que la rage du changement ne passe dans l'amertume et la tristesse d'une nouvelle perte.

Je devais juste attendre l'occasion de sortir, mais cette occasion ne se présenterait alors jamais si je ne leur faisais pas croire à une soumission totale, pendant quelques jours…

Je voulais demeurer libre, ça c'était une chose certaine. Je n'étais pas humaine, ça en était une autre. Pourtant, même si je me sentais dans la capacité de me battre et de tenter de fuir, mon instinct m'insufflait de ne pas le faire. Pourquoi ?

Etais-je destinée à me retrouver dans cet endroit ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, si j'arrivais à partir, à fuir, où irais-je ? Pour faire quoi ?

C'était peut être l'occasion de refaire une vie, de cesser d'errer…ou alors d'achever mes jours dans l'ignorance. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un morceau de chaire sans avenir, vide d'émotion et de souvenirs…

Chercher ce que j'étais auparavant, redevenir celle que j'étais, celle que mes souvenirs auraient préservés, quand je les aurais retrouvés, voila peut être une solution. En attendant, j'étais prisonnière ici, et la patience serait mon allié le plus précieux pour retrouver Eko.

Alors, quand la grand-mère vint me servir le repas et s'informer de ma santé je lui répondis :

« -Que voulez vous de moi ?

-Tu sembles t'être calmée, remarqua-t-elle en posant le plateau sur le sol. »

Il n'y avait qu'un maigre bol à peine rempli de riz. La maison ne devait pas être très riche à première vue, à moins que se ne fut parce que j'étais esclave.

« -Que voulez vous de moi ? Répétais-je sans pour autant lui accorder un seul regard.

-Sers la Mère et devient Geisha, répondit-elle, fait honneur à ton Okiya.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous…

-Tu habites ici maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, ni même à devenir Geisha, rétorquais-je. Pourquoi serais-je contrainte à le devenir ?

-Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as jeune fille, fit la grand-mère en posant sa canne et en me tenant par les épaules. Peu de personne peuvent se vanter de pouvoir devenir Geisha. »

Vraiment ? Songeais-je. Alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Qu'était-ce une Geisha en fin de compte ? Cela n'avait pas l'air si terrible de le devenir, peut être même était-ce un honneur que de le devenir. Au moins aurais-je un destin plus dirigé si je faisais ce choix. Mais à quoi bon, quand on ignore sa route ?

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, signe distinctif que je réfléchissais profondément.

La grand-mère aussi s'apaisa légèrement et m'adressa dans un sourire maternel :

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-J'ignore mon vrai nom, répondis-je tristement. On m'appelle Michiko, mais c'est un nom d'emprunt en attendant de me souvenir du vrai.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Mes premiers souvenirs remontent à ma rencontre avec Eko-chan. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste…

-Tout ce qu'il te restait plutôt, me corrigea-t-elle. Au moins tu n'auras aucun mal à oublier ta vie d'auparavant.

-Ne me demandez pas d'oublier s'il vous plait, suppliais-je. Se sont les seuls souvenirs de bonheur que j'ai...

-Fais comme bon te semble, soupira la grand-mère. Je suis Sacha, la cousine de Mère. Tu lui appartiens désormais, sert là comme tu le peux et tu pourras espérer devenir une Geisha. »

J'hochai la tête non sans quelques arrières pensés combattives. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un, au moins c'était un fait indéniable.

Ma rage combattive intérieur m'avait permis à bien des reprises d'échapper au joug de certains seigneurs, ou soldats, et le fait qu'elle n'ait en rien agi contre ces femmes devrait prouver que mon destin est de devenir Geisha, ou du moins d'être en ces lieux.

Mais j'étais inquiète pour Eko. Que devenait-elle ? Etait-elle maltraitée ? Malheureuse ?

Sacha partit, me laissant à mes pensés avec pour seul promesse de retour un vague « Je reviendrais pour tes débuts », à peine murmuré.

Mes poings se serrèrent et des larmes déferlèrent sur mes joues, s'écoulant en vive traitresse de mon cœur que je ne comprenais pas. Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans la poitrine, comme si des dizaines de poignards s'y enfonçaient à chaque battement et ramenait le sang qui s'en écoulait en larmes.

Etait-ce ça la tristesse ?

C'était douloureux. Mais pourquoi étais-je triste ?

Immédiatement, l'image d'Eko s'imposa à moi, comme une réponse de mon esprit au phénomène qui se déroulait sur mon corps. Ce n'était pas un disfonctionnement vitale, mais simplement une émotion. Je ressentais.

Devrais-je m'en réjouir de savoir encore pleurer ?

Je ne mangeais pas. La faim ne me venait pas, même avec le temps. L'écœurement était au centre de mon attention, autant que cette tristesse qui ne semblait pas se tarir. Mais au fil de la journée, j'appris à la contenir, autant que mes sanglots, et bientôt je pus la contrôler pour rendre l'apparence de son inexistence en mon sein, bien que cela soit futile. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que qui que se soit puisse les voir, puisse me voir dans cet état.

Après une journée entière de méditation, de contrôle de soi et d'apaisement, Sacha revint avec un autre plateau, plus chargé cette fois ci, avec du poisson fumant et du riz en bouillie. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte le regard porté sur le plateau repas précédant :

« -Tu n'as rien mangé, déclara-t-elle, plus comme étant un constat qu'une question. Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas mourir. Mère ne le pardonnerait pas.

-Je n'avais pas faim, expliquais-je. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me laisser tuer aussi facilement, après autant d'effort pour fuir la dictature et la soumission.

-Je vois, c'est de cette sauvagerie que tu vas devoir calmer si tu veux rester parmi nous et devenir Geisha. Une Geisha est un artiste, pas une bête de foire.

-On ne peut apprivoiser la sauvagerie, rétorquais-je, on ne peut que la rendre docile dans les limites d'une entente.

-Un marché si je comprends bien, intervint une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de la Mère.

-Oka-san, s'inclina Sacha, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

-Il n'y a pas de marché qui tienne, fit-elle en s'avançant, tu es maintenant un bout de chaire à moi, et rien d'autres, tu m'appartiens.

-De droit uniquement, répondis-je en maintenant son regard, le reste ne dépend que de mon ressort. Je n'ai peut être ni passé, ni souvenir, mais je reste celle que je suis. De droit je vous appartiens, mais je suis encore maîtresse de mon corps et de mes sentiments.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, pour survivre tu dois te soumettre, petite insolente, siffla la Mère.

-La soumission n'appartient pas à mon vocabulaire. Plutôt mourir, m'écriais-je, que de me soumettre ainsi !

-Ton insolence ne t'aidera pas à devenir Geisha ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

-Ca tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie de le devenir ! Poursuivis-je.

-Oka-san, s'interposa Sacha, vous vous faites du mal, laissez là donc parlementer dans ces chimères de contrat ou de marché. »

La Mère me toisa quelques secondes puis hocha lentement la tête avant de quitter le grenier, ses sandales de bois claquant sur le sol avec force.

Sacha se retourna vers moi :

« -Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire ici Michiko, gronda-t-elle. Tu lui dois respect et vie !

-Je suis contrainte à rester vivre ici, pourquoi devrais-je émettre le moindre respect envers mon geôlier ? »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête puis me prit par le bras et me tira en dehors de grenier :

« -Suis moi, je vais te montrer certaine chose. »

Je la suivis, difficilement car elle marchait très vite malgré sa canne…et puis les effets de la drogue ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés entièrement à cause de mon immobilité. Elle me conduisit jusqu'aux bains et m'imposa le silence :

« -Mère n'est pas loin, ajouta-t-elle en prétexte, je n'ai aucune envie de la voir arriver avec son bâton de bambou…

-Je vois, chuchotais-je. »

Elle me déshabilla et me fit laver avec ses mains rudes, frottant ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse par les frottements. Puis elle m'habilla d'un kimono blanc en lin certainement, très léger, et m'attacha les cheveux propres en une longue natte qu'elle rangea à l'intérieur de mon kimono.

« -De pareil cheveux sont convoités, m'expliqua-t-elle comme excuse. S'ils voient que tu n'es qu'une simple servante, ils peuvent t'attaquer pour s'emparer de tes cheveux…

-Que font-ils avec les cheveux ? Demandais-je curieuse et étonnée.

-Des perruques certainement, pour certains, d'autres les vendent aux youkais les plus envieux dans des breuvages et élixirs.

-De telles choses existent, m'étonnais-je. »

Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise, mais de l'apprendre c'était…effrayant.

Puis Mère débarqua dans la petite salle et s'arrêta en me regardant une fois habillée et nattée.

Elle prit une boite d'une étagère sur un mur du fond et s'avança vers moi en me la jetant par terre :

« -Sacha t'expliquera, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir. »

La grand-mère s'assit par terre et ouvrit la boite pour en sortir une paire de sandale de bois et une paire de chaussette blanche :

« -A l'intérieur, fit Sacha en montrant les chaussettes. Celle là c'est pour dehors, fit-elle en montrant la paire de sandale de bois. N'oublie pas, ici il y a des règles à respecter.

-Ca fait beaucoup, marmonnais-je.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais te montrer quelques choses. »

Nous quittâmes la petite salle de bain pour l'extérieur. Sacha ne me quittait pas d'une semelle, elle me mena jusqu'à une petite cabane dans l'Okiya et me fit monter les escaliers pour accéder à une porte en hauteur. Nous sortîmes alors sur le toit de la petite cabane, qui se montrait être en réalité le réservoir d'eau. Il y avait un petit espace et une vue imprenable sur toute la cité.

Cette dernière s'étendait au loin à l'horizon, dans une infinité de toit de maisons, toutes de tuiles à couleur de pierre ou en bois. Des portails jusqu'aux toits seigneuriaux, on voyait tout. En me tournant je vis à quel point l'Hanamachi était grand et à quel point il pouvait être dangereux d'être livré à soi-même :

« -Comprends-tu le danger que tu as évitée ? Me demanda Sacha.

-Non je ne vois pas, répondis-je, vous me montrez la ville et après ?

-C'est la cité impériale ! S'exclama Sacha, ici si tu n'as pas un toit, tu es vendue comme simple esclave de plaisir ou autre. Tu n'aurais pu songer à meilleur avenir ailleurs qu'ici Michiko saches le. Oka-san t'offre une nouvelle famille et un avenir meilleur.

-Peut être mais je ne supporte pas la soumission, déclarais-je ferme.

-Alors envisage la chose différemment. Vois Oka-san comme une tante sérieuse et protectrice que tu dois obéir car elle est ton ainée de bien des années ! Tu lui dois respect et obéissance. Nous ne sommes plus dans la nature sauvage ici. »

Elle n'avait pas tort…mais quelque chose en moi induisait ce raisonnement en erreur. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas voir les choses comme Sacha le présentait ?

Yure était quelqu'un de certes renfermé, mais je lui devais sa protection et la nourriture qu'elle m'offrait. Il y avait une part de moi qui se battait contre cela, cette même part qui régissait la fureur et la sauvagerie de mon cœur. C'était cette part inhumaine, que j'avais appris à connaître plus tôt.

« -C'est envisageable…si j'étais humaine, expliquais-je à Sacha.

-Comment cela ?

-Quand nous nous sommes fais attaquer par les soldats Eko et moi-même, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps et j'ai senti une immense fureur grandir en moi. Mes ongles se sont transformés en griffes acérées et j'ai tué un homme. J'y ai pris grand plaisir, mais en même temps je trouvais cela répugnant et horrible. C'est alors que j'ai su que je n'étais pas humaine…pas totalement… »

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard se porta au loin dans l'Hanamachi. Ses rides creusés la rendaient très vulnérable, et je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'elle possédait pareille force si elle ne m'avait pas empoigné l'avant bras auparavant.

Sacha devait être dans la soixantaine, un exploit pour notre époque. Son kimono cachait ses maigres courbes, les seuls témoins de la beauté d'une ancienne jeunesse. Ses yeux marron se portèrent sur le soleil couchant, puis sur moi avant de déclarer :

« -Cela pourrait expliquer la couleur de tes yeux, fit-elle. Peut être es-tu un Hanyo…

-Un Hanyo ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un enfant né d'un youkai et d'un humain.

-C'est possible ? Ca existe vraiment ? Fis-je surprise.

-Et bien oui, le demi-frère du Grand Seigneur l'était il y a bien longtemps.

-Qu'est-il devenu ce Hanyo ?

-Mort de vieillesse, expliqua la grand-mère. Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Si tu n'es pas en mesure de contrôler ton sang de youkai, alors il va falloir y mettre un terme, et ce avant que Mère ne s'en rende compte.

-Comment ? Demandais-je. »

C'était une partie de moi que je craignais, mais en même temps elle me ramenait vers une ivresse qui me faisait oublier la souffrance de l'oubli. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser libre cours à une entité que je ne contrôlais pas. Alors s'il y avait un moyen pour la sceller…

« -Un de mes ancêtres étaient une Miko puissante, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai en ma possession un bracelet qui a ce pouvoir. Mais…, elle hésita le regard légèrement triste, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma sœur…

-Alors je trouverais un autre moyen, décidais-je.

-Non, j'accepte de te le céder, mais en échange tu dois me promettre de bien servir ma cousine. »

J'hésitais. Certes, c'était peut être l'occasion de calmer cette bête monstrueuse qui grondait en moi, mais d'un autre côté, c'était comme accepter une défaite sans qu'il y ait eu à combattre.

Bah, songeais-je, c'est comme signer un accord de paix pour éviter qu'une guerre éclate. Et puis, je n'aurais qu'à la voir comme une tante, exactement comme le dit Sacha, pas comme une maîtresse. Je resterai libre de mes décisions et de mes choix.

J'acceptais. Sacha sortit le bracelet de son kimono. Elle le tenait sans arrêt contre son cœur apparemment. Elle tendit la paume de sa main droite, l'autre main tenant le bracelet. C'était un bracelet de perle médiocre, peu attirant, mais dont l'aura et la puissance se faisait bien ressentir, du moins pour moi.

Je tendis ma main droite et elle me mit le bracelet. Une vive lueur y émana et je sentis mes forces me quitter rapidement. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombai de tout mon poids sur le sol. Avant de sombrer, j'entendis Sacha me rassurer :

« -C'est chose normal, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici demain, tu seras prête à servir Oka-san. »

Je sombrais.

Il est un homme dont je rêvais chaque nuit, et dont le nom ne m'était pas révélé. Sa présence n'était pas désagréable, au contraire elle m'apaisait. Quand je reprenais conscience, je me retrouvais alors dans une chambre luxueuse sombre, magnifique décorée de divers objets précieux tels des toiles, des tapisseries d'orient, des coussins de soie brodés de fils d'or et d'argent, des napperons, des rideaux de velours ou des draps de satin teint d'un écarlate sanglant et magnétique.

Puis mon regard se porta sur une fine lueur qui traversait l'un des voiles transparent qui limitait la chambre à l'extérieur et mon corps s'avança de son propre chef. J'entendais mes pieds nus se poser sur le sol et faire craqueler le parquet de chêne ciré à la cire d'abeille qui envoutait tendrement mon nez de sa résine de pin. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à chaque secondes qui passait, à chaque pas que je faisais, comme si je me rapprochais de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un de précieux et d'important, comme si j'étais sur le point de redécouvrir un fait important, ou de le découvrir pour la première fois.

Devant le fin rideau je m'arrêtai et humai l'air alentour, prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour me donner une contenance.

L'air qui filtrait à travers le voile m'appelait, un air chaud et doux, comme une envoutante brise de bien être.

Mes pieds traversèrent le pallier, et mes mains écartèrent le pan de toile qui masquait le dehors du dedans. J'avançais, yeux fermés car ébloui par la clarté soudaine, comme si j'avais vécu une éternité dans l'obscurité et que je venais de retrouver la lumière.

Paupières closes, mes pieds poursuivirent leur avancé me guidant dans un rêve bien étrange. Une délicieuse odeur vint titiller mes narines et tandis que mon regard s'accoutumait à la luminosité de la Lune, je me laissais bercer par cette savoureuse essence, sucré comme le miel, rugueuse comme le Pin, et amer comme la sève humide d'un jardin printanier ou comme l'écorce d'un Sakura un matin brumeux. Oui, une odeur qui, du profond abysse de mon cœur, resurgit de ma mémoire et me guida sur le chemin du souvenir.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent, acceptant l'invitation de la curiosité. Il apparut alors devant moi, en même temps que mon cœur cessa de battre et que mes poumons cessèrent d'inhaler ce parfum envoutant.

Un grand cerisier au tronc puissant et faisant pleuvoir sur nous sa neige de fleurs se présentait sur son chemin et son regard, que la rivière d'argent qu'était ses cheveux dissimulaient, se portait vers une Lune lointaine et mystique.  
L'odeur venait de lui, je le savais. Le vent nocturne soufflait sur ma droite et son parfum si divin revenait à chaque instant hanter mes narines, alors que mes yeux se languissaient de voir les pans de son haori danser avec ses cheveux dans une étreinte mystérieuses et gracieuses.

Puis, ses épaules se soulevèrent, en même temps que son torse et il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un long soupir de chagrin, qui parvint à mes oreilles comme une plainte déchirante, un chant de lamentation qui éveillait en mon sein l'envie, que dis-je, le besoin de secourir, d'enlacer, d'étreindre le corps de cet homme, étouffant jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle de tristesse qui hantait alors son soupir.

Le regard toujours porté vers la Lune, à croire qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle ou qu'il demandait quelque chose, une prière silencieuse adressée à la Dame solitaire, pétrifié comme une statue de pierre qu'on aurait éternellement figée dans la tristesse et la décadence, il murmura un nom. Si bas que même le plus silencieux des silences n'auraient pu l'entendre. Pourtant, son murmure résonna dans mon esprit comme un appel crié, un signal puissant et fracassant qui retentissait dans ma tête en écho successif.

Il appelait quelqu'un. Non, il suppliait sa présence comme torturé par l'immobilité et l'absence. Ce quelqu'un, que m'importe qui il pouvait bien être. Cet appel, que m'importait à qui il était destiné. Je ne voulais que consoler en l'entendant, je ne voulais qu'appeler à ses côtés, le soutenir. Mon cœur le voulait, mon cœur désirait se pétrifier en statue à ses côtés, regarder la Lune avec lui, quitte à ne jamais découvrir l'aspect de son visage. C'était là, l'aspect qu'éprouvait mon cœur envers cet homme.

Mon corps voulait son corps, mes oreilles sa voix, mes lèvres les siennes. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je bouger ? Pourquoi étais-je obligé de contempler cet appel déchirant du plus profond de la nuit d'un homme seul, dont ma présence aurait pu consoler un peu de sa solitude ? Pourquoi ?

Il répéta encore et encore son murmure et à chacune de ces lamentations, mon cœur s'effondrait en un millier de morceau que je croyais indestructible. Mais à chaque fois qu'il répétait, les morceaux des morceaux s'éclataient encore, comme si un gros coup de poignard s'enfonçait dans les résidus et les réduisaient encore plus.

J'avais envie de crier, de l'appeler, d'hurler son nom, mais je ne le connaissais pas. J'avais envie de me défouler, de pleurer, mais ni mes mains, ni mes jambes, ni même mes larmes ne s'ébranlèrent.

Puis, il murmura à nouveau et ce fut comme s'il s'était mis à parler ma langue. Il appelait une dénommée Kumiko. L'assemblage de ces trois syllabes déclencha en moi une vague d'émotion contraire, comme s'il y avait conflit dans mon esprit entre un ouragan terrible et une douce brise légère comme une plume.

Des milliers d'image s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête, sans que je n'ai le temps de les graver ou d'y mettre un souvenir dessus. Elles passaient sous mes yeux et disparaissaient aussitôt, sans que je n'ai le temps de vraiment les voir. Mais une image revenait souvent, c'était l'homme que je voyais dans mes rêves. Etait-ce mes souvenirs ? Je ne le voyais pas comme cela.

C'était les souvenirs d'une autre, pas les miens. C'était les fragments de mémoire de quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors, je n'étais plus celle que j'étais autrefois. Ces images s'effaçaient, revenaient, à chacun de ses appels, brisant encore plus mon cœur, souillant encore plus mon âme.

Puis tout s'arrêta, et la statue pétrifiée de l'homme qui se tenait dos à moi s'ébroua et il commença à se retourner. Mais à chaque fois, quand je suis sur le point de voir son visage, quand je suis sur le point de comprendre ces images qui défilent, le rêve s'évanouit et mes yeux s'ouvrent sur la réalité.

Il est des sensations que je ressens, à chacun de mes réveils. Ces sensations, sont celles d'un rêve que j'ai déjà fait, et qu'à nouveau j'ai refais encore. Ces sensations sont celles de l'incertitude, de l'incompréhension, de la frustration…et puis…le vide. Je ne ressentais plus rien, juste après, comme ci les dernières brides du rêve s'étaient définitivement estompés avec mes souvenirs. Je savais simplement que j'avais rêvé d'un homme, qu'il était un homme dont je rêvais à chaque nuit, et dont mon cœur ne pouvait que saigner parce que mon esprit et ma conscience ne pouvaient s'en rappeler. L'absence, est bien la seule arme qui n'ait jamais été aussi meurtrière, c'est l'arme la plus puissante, car elle est bien la seule à tuer les immortelles. L'errance n'est que ses conséquences.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

Salut tout le monde, je vous ai manqué? Bon je vous poste la deuxième partie du chapitre 3 qui sera en trois parties (donc il en reste une^^).

Avant le plaisir, la réponse aux commentaires:

-Yuri: et bah écoute, contente de savoir que tu viens de nous rejoindre et contente aussi que cela te plaise. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfiction avec Sesshomaru en français parce que en anglais, c'est terrible, il y en a une tonne Oo.

-MissPetiteCandy: Moi aussi j'ai hâte de revoir Sesshomaru et t'inquiète pas, dans cette partie de chapitre, il y a une petite allusion à ce personnage, je n'en dis pas plus.

-Thalia: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai comme l'impression que le chapitre des retrouvailles sera...votre préféré (et certainement le mien, avec peut être à l'occase un petit lemon...mais je verrais mouahahaha que je suis cruelle).

-memelyne: Kikou ma belle^^ contente de te revoir à nouveau. Je peux toujours compter sur un de tes reviews et franchement je pense que pour cette raison je te dédierai un chapitre on verra. Soit rassurée j'ai reçu toutes tes reviews, il n'en manque pas une seule^^. Concernant le fait que tout le monde cherche à la soumettre, il ne faut pas oublier le contexte historique: la liberté d'un individu n'est possible que s'il a la force et Kumiko ne l'a pas encore. Elle se bat pour sa liberté, ce qu'en fin de compte, ils font tous au bout d'un moment. En plus, Kumiko est assez belle, ce qui attise la convoitise de possession. Il n'y a pas encore les droits de l'Homme et tout comme maintenant, encore moins l'égalité des sexes...Elle n'a pas été vendu au Grand Taiyoukai, mais Eko non plus. Elle a été vendu à un seigneur youkai, mais je n'ai jamais dis lequel^^. Brefu tu verras dans ce chapitre.

-Cynthia: nouvelle fan? Décidément, ça n'arrêta pas sérieux, je suis trop contente. Bienvenu à toi ma belle, puisses-tu apprécier les aventures de Kumiko (enfin la suite quoi^^) s'il y a quelque chose que tu comprends pas, n'hésite pas à demander^^.

-Sywenn: Tu es contente, je poste la suite^^. Ta fanfiction aussi est tout bonnement génial (bien que je perçois quelques erreurs de prononciation mais rien n'est parfait comme j'aime à dire et se sont des défauts que j'apprécie car corrigeable). Tu trouves que ça fait mal au coeur de voir qu'ils sont si proches en rêve, alors dans cette suite tu vas avoir le coeur brisé en lisant ma pauvre^^. Je suis assez douée pour faire durer le suspens et franchement, vous allez en détester des gens dans cette fanfiction. Mais pas de souci, je déteste ce qui ne finit pas bien^^.(à quand la suite pour toi aussi?)

Voila voila, n'hésitez pas surtout, si vous avez des questions.

Bonne Lecture.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 3 Partie 2 : Une nouvelle vie, fin d'un espoir

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui me ramena à la réalité. Le bruit d'une porte de bois qui claque contre un mur, et le plancher qui craquait sous de lourds pas. Je me redressai la tête lourde par la fatigue. J'avais dû dormir pendant un sacré bout de temps. Je secouais frénétiquement la tête, histoire de me redonner un peu de tonus, puis je me levai. Sacha m'avait posé dans le grenier, le même dans lequel j'avais passé ma journée de la veille.

Je mis les chaussettes blanches de la maison et sortis, curieuse mais aussi méfiante. Le cœur battant, j'avançai dans l'étroit couloir, me laissant guider par les bruits de pas que j'entendais.

Un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'une des fenêtres m'informa qu'il était encore bien tôt, que la matinée venait à peine de commencer.

Un gros ronflement provenant d'une pièce voisine m'indiqua que Sacha dormait profondément et en passant devant une porte entre ouverte, je découvris Oka-san adossé contre le mur en face de son bureau, piquant du nez au lieu de travailler. Elle avait dû travailler tard la veille, notamment pour la gestion de l'Okiya.

Je m'approchai désormais de la porte qui me séparait des pas quand cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement sur une de ces femmes que j'avais vu en venant. En fait c'était elle, la petite qui suivait l'autre grande. Elle me toisa quelques secondes avant de s'écrier sans prendre en compte le fait que les deux autres femmes dorment :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'une souillon comme toi fait ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasale désagréable. »

Elle puait l'alcool terriblement et son maquillage coulait de son front en sueur. Elle sentait le jasmin, du moins aurait-elle dû car l'odeur du sake s'y mélangeait et le résultat était écoeurant. Et puis la façon dont elle me toisait et me traitait de souillon me rappelait un peu cette fameuse Jade, la personne à cause de qui tout avait commencé.

Dès notre première rencontre, je sus immédiatement que nous ne nous aimerions pas.

Elle portait la même tenue que la veille, à savoir un magnifique kimono de soie, brodé de fleur de sakura sur les manches et au niveau du col, mais contrairement à l'autre femme, ce dernier n'était pas du tout ouvert au niveau des épaules et du cou, bien au contraire. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus par une épingle d'ivoire argenté perlé de quelques pierres précieuses descendant en cascade le long de son cou. Elle aurait pu être belle, si elle n'avait pas cette voix désagréable et ce regard snobinard :

« -Si vous parlez trop fort, vous risquez de réveiller la Mère et Sacha-dono, rétorquais-je en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Pouarf ! Qu'importe, répondit-elle, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question souillon !

-Qu'est-ce que tout ce tapage ? S'écria Yure en apparaissant au coin de sa porte.

-Il semblerait que cette femme ait trop bu, expliquais-je. Elle n'arrive pas à se taire.

-Silence, souillon misérable. Je suis rentrée Oka-san, poursuivit cette dernière. Je suis une Maïko désormais et bientôt je serais la plus grande Geisha de tout l'Hanamachi, plus grande que ma tante !

-Elle a peut être trop bu, ajoutais-je.

-Mère, je peux savoir depuis quand on héberge les paysans ici ?

-Navré Koruka, mais Michiko n'est pas une paysanne. Pour l'heure ce n'est qu'une servante, mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle devienne Geisha un jour, expliqua Sacha.

-C'est exact. Mais pour l'heure, soupira Yure, vous me fatiguez, vous vous ferez la guerre des rivale plus tard ! »

Puis elle disparut dans son bureau, certainement pour s'endormir à nouveau.

« -Je m'appelle Hiroyichi maintenant ! Gronda la Maïko en tapant contre la porte fermée du bureau de Yure. Puis elle se retourna vers moi et ricana avant de disparaître dans le couloir, à la recherche de sa chambre je suppose.

Sacha m'invita à entrer dans ses appartements :

« -Ecoute moi bien petite Michiko, commença-t-elle, ne soit surtout pas l'ennemi d'Hiroyichi.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas peur des bourgeoises dans son genre…

-Tu devrais. Hiroyichi est malicieuse et c'est un véritable serpent. Sa tante est Reïko, la plus grande Geisha de l'Hanamachi et de ce fait elle dispose de nombreux contact parmi les seigneurs, chuchota Sacha. Elle pourrait très bien orchestrer ta mort sans que personne ne le sache.

-Que m'importe, je reste tel que je suis, rétorquais-je. Et ce n'est ni fille de bourgeoise, ni assassins de seigneur qui me fera changer cela. Quitte à mourir un jour, je préfère rester moi-même et suivre ma ligne de conduite ! »

Sur cette phrase, nous quittâmes les appartements pour commencer la longue journée qui nous attendait. Pour cette première journée, Sacha m'expliqua comment marchait l'Okiya, ce que j'avais à y faire en tant que servante, mon devoir vis-à-vis des Geisha et des Maïkos.

« -Tu devras d'abord amener l'eau dans le réservoir en le puisant dans le puits et en l'amenant à l'endroit où nous étions hier, énuméra-t-elle. Ensuite tu devras te rendre dans la salle de bain et la nettoyer pour après t'attaquer au salon et à l'entrée.

-Tout cela en une matinée ? M'étonnais-je. Cela risque d'être compliqué.

-Tu peux soupirer, au moins tu feras un maximum pour devenir Geisha, marmonna Sacha. Ensuite, tu devras nettoyer la chambre d'Oka-san, d'Hiroyichi, la mienne, aussi celles des autres et servir Oka-san. Tu sais, avec la vieillesse…

-Je comprends…mais quand est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir ?

-Sortir ? S'étonna-t-elle en reniflant, jamais. Personne ne sort de l'Okiya, sauf pour aller servir le thé ou à l'école de Geisha. »

Sur cette dernière certitude elle me laissa dans le salon que je devais nettoyer de fond en comble. Par malheur, aucun ménage n'y avait été fait et ce depuis…longtemps je pense.

Serrant les poings je m'exécutais. Au début, cela sembla un peu difficile voir même impossible. Je ne me souvenais vraiment pas de la manière dont il fallait procéder pour nettoyer une pièce et dans ce genre d'activité, il n'y avait rien que le reflexe du corps ne puisse faire pour aider.

Alors je me prenais les pieds dans les rideaux ou faisais tomber les seaux d'eau et de savons par terre. Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois pour laver le sol correctement et encore, même après la troisième fois il restait des tâches.

Je n'étais pas très douée pour ce qui était de doser les produits et les herbes de nettoyage et encore moins pour m'exercer à retirer la poussière.

Mais au bout de deux heures épuisantes sans pause, j'avais enfin achevé de remettre en ordre cette pièce. Je remerciai intérieurement cette Hiroyichi pour avoir réveillé l'Okiya au moins trois heures avant le chant du coq, ce qui m'avait donné une avance sur le temps.

Pour ce qui était du reste, j'ai bénéficié des conseils de Sacha. Elle n'était pas très gentille, notamment sur la façon dont je m'exerçais, mais au moins ces conseils m'étaient précieux :

« -Fait d'abord la poussière en hauteur avant de t'exercer au sol, me répéta-t-elle en claquant sa canne à côté de moi. Tout ce que tu balayes en haut retombe en bas, il est inutile de nettoyer un sol avant d'avoir dépoussiérer les meubles auparavant ! »

Cela semblait logique et relevait du bon sens…pour quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie dans ce genre de besogne. Mais pour moi qui venait de passer de l'épuisement du voyage et du combat de la survie à des tâches comme le ménage ou le service…c'était comme changer de monde subitement.

Mes mains n'étaient pas faites pour curer le sol ou maintenir des torchons, mes pieds n'étaient pas programmés à marcher dans d'étroits couloirs et des parquets cireux. Non, je n'étais pas faite pour ce genre de service. Peut être qu'une vie de Geisha me conviendrait mieux.

Non, je devais attendre la moindre occasion pour m'enfuir d'ici et retrouver Eko. Mon inquiétude quand à la vie qu'elle menait me donnait des forces et je me disais que peut être, en ce moment, alors que je passais le chiffon sur une jolie table, elle était peut être en train de se faire violenter ou pis…

Et de l'imaginer m'appelant à l'aide, cela me consumait d'une rage nouvelle et la fatigue qui naissait tout juste d'un dur labeur disparaissait sous un rideau de fureur. Je courrais plus vite pour nettoyer le sol, les balais m'obéissaient, mes jambes s'harmonisaient et la perspective de la retrouver m'emplissait de force.

Au final, je pus terminer le nettoyage complet juste à temps pour le repas que je devais servir. Travailler n'était pas un problème pour moi, mais tenir tête à de pures pimbêches, voila un défi qu'il me fallait relever, ne serait-ce que pour me forcer à ne pas répondre à des suppliques de mon esprit.

J'ouvris la porte du salon, genoux contre sol et laissai entrer les occupants de la bâtisse, tête baissée comme me l'avait indiqué Sacha.

Yure entra la première, suivi de Sacha et de deux femmes : l'une d'elle était Hiroyichi, la deuxième une amie à elle, certainement du même Okiya. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yure d'accepter la rivalité à partager à manger.

Quand elles furent toutes entrées, et qu'Hirochyichi se moqua de la saleté du salon que je venais de nettoyer, je refermai la porte et inspirai profondément : le parcours risquait de devenir très, très long.

Et en effet, cette fille m'en fit voir de toutes les couleurs, pour des raisons que j'ignorai totalement…bon partiellement peut être.

Certes, je n'étais pas le genre à me laisser avoir, et elle le genre à ne pas supporter que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de sa petite personne, mais de là à m'accuser de flâner pendant mes heures de travail…on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à monter au moins trente fois deux étages avec deux seaux d'eau rempli à raz du bord et ce en une heure uniquement. Non seulement mes mollets sentaient l'effort, mais en plus mes bras me faisaient horriblement souffrir. Les courbatures étaient douloureuses au début, mais avec le temps, je ne les sentis plus.

Il fut un jour pourtant, où Hiroyichi poussa le bouchon un peu trop loin. J'étais en train de nettoyer les dalles de la cours intérieur du jardin quand elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, les cheveux décoiffés et cascadant sur son épaule gauche. Elle portait un kimono large, rouge, maintenu par une ceinture de soie de la même couleur. Démaquillée, elle n'était pas très jolie : d'un teint jaunâtre, cireux, ses yeux étaient de la couleur de la terre et ses lèvres, quand elles n'étaient pas rougies, étaient blêmes.

Elle s'avança vers moi. Je m'inclinai, non sans penser à la douleur des hommes qui devaient croiser son chemin quand elle n'était pas maquillée…c'était peut être pour cette raison qu'elle ne quittait pratiquement jamais l'Okiya sans maquillage, sa réputation en aurait pris un sacré coup.

Elle s'arrêta en face de moi :

« -Alors yeux de cendre (un nouveau surnom), comment vas-tu ? N'oublie pas, avec ta mocheté naturelle et cette insupportable odeur de crottin qui ne te lâche pas, il est hors de question que l'on me voit avec toi.

-C'est exact, cela pourrait ruiner à ma réputation, répondis-je. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de ruiner mes chances alors que je n'ai même pas commencé…

-Sale garce, même si Mère a décidé de t'envoyer à l'école de Geisha, cela ne te donne pas le droit de te prétendre en être une.

-N'est-ce pas valable pour toi aussi Hiroyichi, me défendis-je. Cela fait longtemps que tu es Maïko…serais-tu si laide que personne ne veuille de toi autrement que comme pot de peinture ? »

Elle me gifla violemment, m'envoyant dans la boue. Elle s'approcha et m'arracha les cheveux pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux :

« -Je te détruirai petite Michiko, siffla-t-elle les dents serrés, et je prendrais plaisir à le faire devant tout l'Hanamachi. Les seigneurs Youkais te cracheront dessus quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

-Ne prends pas ton cas, commençais-je, pour des réalités. » Je l'envoyais valser dans sa chambre d'un coup de main sur le plexus.

Le souffle coupé, elle resta béat de surprise. Je me redressai et la toisai :

« -Ne crois pas que je sois comme toutes les autres à qui tu as pourris l'existence Hiroyichi. Mes yeux de cendre n'ont aucune provenance humaine, autant que l'envie de te tuer. Mais je ne le ferai pas, la rassurais-je. Je n'ai pas envie d'être souillé du sang d'une mocheté pareille. »

Elle se redressa et me rendit la foudre de mon regard :

« -Tu es bien moins docile que ton amie, ricana-t-elle.

-Eko ? Sais-tu où elle est ? Demandais-je. »

Voyant mon intérêt elle ricana et me fit dos, son attention soudainement absorbée par les petites cloches accrochées en cascade contre la façade et qui faisait répandre leur tintement cristallin dans la cours.

Je m'approchai :

« -Si tu sais quelque chose parles ! Ordonnais-je.

-Et bien, de ce que j'ai entendu, commença-t-elle en se frottant les mains et en me regardant de côté malicieusement, ton amie, Eko je crois, a, comment dire, taper dans l'œil du seigneur Kyochiro-sama.

-Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil ? »

Elle se moqua de mon incompréhension. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ses expressions de jeune. Que voulait dire « taper dans l'œil » si elle ne lui avait pas tapé dans l'œil ?

« -Si elle lui avait mis les doigts dans les yeux, elle serait morte et toi tu serais anéantis. Non, disons qu'elle lui a plu.

-Et alors ? Qui est ce Kyochiro ?

-C'est le bras droit du Grand Seigneur, un youkai très sévère et quand une femme lui plait, elle inspira et poursuivit en un souffle, on ne les revoit jamais. »

Cela me suffit à ranimer la colère qui s'éveillait en moi. Malgré la présence du bracelet, je sentis la fureur et la rage à la bordure de ma raison, il ne manquait qu'un geste qu'une parole, pour que tout vacille dans l'incontrôlable part de moi que régissait le sang youkai de mes veines.

Je pris cette peste par le cou et menaçai :

« -Où est-elle ? »

Apeurée et voyant bien qu'elle n'avait aucun soutien d'ailleurs, elle répondit, une lueur maléfique dans le regard :

« -Elle est dans la cité impériale Ouest, un peu à côté, dans le domaine seigneurial surveillé. Tu vas la retrouver, je le sais. »

Elle détourna mon emprise d'elle d'un simple coup et quitta la pièce, rire moqueur au bord des lèvres.

Je poursuivis ma besogne, poings et lèvres serrés. Cet homme…plutôt ce youkai, si jamais il lui faisait quoi que se soit…je le tuerai.

C'était ce que je m'étais promis. Alors, quand le soir même, la pluie s'abattit sur la Cité Impériale et qu'il fallu quelqu'un pour porter l'ombrelle d'Hiroyichi, je me portai volontaire directement avec comme prétexte l'envie de sortir un peu.

Yure n'en vit qu'une preuve supplémentaire de soumission et Sacha, une envie de liberté limitée. Seule Hiroyichi comprit la véritable raison de ma proposition, et un demi sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle mettait ses hautes de chausses de bois et moi mes simples sandales.

Ouvrant le parapluie, je la suivis comme je pus, me prenant toute l'averse sur la figure. C'était comme si les dieux faisaient pleuvoir sur nous un torrent d'ailleurs, une vraie chute d'eau. Les rues se remplissaient de cette eau qui ne savait où s'écouler et je sentis d'ailleurs bientôt le niveau de l'eau narguer mon talon. Hiroyichi n'avait pas cette malchance là, ses chausses étaient bien plus élevées que les miennes et elle n'avait qu'à maintenir son kimono hors du sol.

En quelques minutes, nous avions travers les couloirs sombres et inquiétant de la nuit et la maison de thé nous apparut malgré le déluge qui s'abattait sur nous. Deux femmes vinrent accueillir Hiroyichi et cette dernière se retourna avant d'entrer :

« -C'est ta seule chance, yeux de cendre. »

Puis elle me congédia d'un simple geste et je laissai immédiatement tomber le parapluie pour courir, direction la Cité Impérial Ouest, dans les jardins du Grand Seigneur.

Ce n'était pas difficile à trouver, il suffisait simplement de suivre l'amélioration des maisons vers l'Ouest.

Puis, je débouchai sur une frontière virtuelle, celle entre la Cité Impérial et le domaine seigneurial. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui faisait barrière, si l'on omettait l'absence totale de fréquentation : des muraux. Peu élevés, mais tout de même présent, la seule façon de les franchir c'était par les toits.

Je grimpai sur les toits glissant d'une habitation voisine, du moins d'un débarras d'une maison, car il fallait vraiment grimper haut pour aller sur les toits de ces maisonnées royales et sublimes. J'accédai sur la rangée des toits des muraux qui barraient le chemin entre le reste de la Cité et le domaine seigneurial.

Dire qu'il était interdit de faire une telle chose serait une perte de temps, parce que cela allait de soi.

Sacha disait que le peu de personne qui avait franchi l'enceinte du domaine, sans y être autorisé, n'en ressortait pas vivant…ou pas entier.

Inspirant profondément, je me laissai glisser le long du mur et posai mes pieds déchaussés sur le sol de la terre interdite. Le cœur battant, mon esprit guidé par la seule objective de retrouver Eko, je me laissai glisser parmi les buissons et les broussailles des jardins, glissant telle une ombre parmi les ombres. Je pus passer inaperçu devant des gardes, les sentinelles que je devinais non humaine, rien que par la présence de leur casque reptilien et d'une longue queue écailleuse qui frottait le sol en envoyant de la poussière derrière.

Leur pas lourd était menaçant, presque aussi menaçant que les lances pointues qu'ils tenaient fermement entre leur main.

Ils ricanaient bruyamment, et passer silencieusement, pour moi qui n'étais qu'une feuille à côté d'eux, allait de soi.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minute, je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle. Je n'avais toujours aucun signe d'Eko et mon inquiétude grandissait, surtout que j'avais, à trois reprises, failli me faire repérer. Je poursuivis toutefois mon chemin, l'œil alerte et les oreilles aux aguets. Au moindre bruissement je me figeais, ou alors je me mettais à terre et rampais, ce qui me sauva la vie à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, je débouchai au niveau d'une cours intérieur, qui n'avait qu'un seul occupant : Eko.

Elle chantonnait un air joyeusement et étendait de magnifique kimono sur un fin fil suspendu entre deux arbres. Je m'approchai d'elle silencieusement et m'emparait d'elle par derrière, lui maintenant la bouche pour qu'elle évite de crier. Comme je m'y attendais, elle se débattit jusqu'à ce que je la rassure :

« -Doucement Eko-chan, c'est moi, rassurais-je en la relâchant doucement. »

Elle se calma immédiatement et se retourna :

« -Michiko-chan, murmura-t-elle comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve, oh Miciko-chan ! »

Elle se jeta à mon cou et nous nous étreignîmes passionnément. Mon cœur bondissait de joie et se languissait de ce contact. J'étais rassurée, et je me rendais compte à quel point Eko m'avait manqué.

Elle se redressa pour mieux me contempler et dans un sourire resserra sa prise sur moi.

Revenant à la dure réalité, je nous défis de notre étreinte :

« -On n'a pas de temps à perdre, murmurais-je en lui prenant la main, il faut filer d'ici en vitesse. »

Je commençais à partir mais elle s'arrêta et nos mains se lâchèrent. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai. Elle se frottait la main pensive et coupable…

Un peu triste elle secoua doucement la tête en fermant les yeux puis s'expliqua :

« -Je suis désolée Michiko-chan…mais…je ne peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi Eko ? Je ne comprends pas, on m'a dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un de cruel, qui quand il était attiré par une femme, on ne les revoyait jamais…

-Parce qu'elles repartaient toujours car il les libérait, déclara-t-elle. Kyochiro-sama est le plus doux des seigneurs qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il est gentil, un peu froid et renfermé, mais il a un grand cœur et il est mon sauveur.

-Eko-chan…je ne comprends pas. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus cher à mes yeux et pourtant je n'arrive pas à te comprendre.

- Tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste Michiko-chan…et je le croyais…mais maintenant, j'en ai assez de fuir, assez d'aller ailleurs. Je suis heureuse Michiko-chan ici, vraiment…et puis, elle hésita, Kyochiro-sama serait bien trop triste si moi aussi je le quittai.

-Je vois…tu es heureuse ici. »

Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas l'arracher à son bonheur ainsi, juste parce que je n'avais qu'elle. Je n'étais pas assez égoïste pour cela. Il fut une courte période où nous ne nous serions jamais quitté pour ce genre de raison, mais désormais, elle avait continué à vivre sans moi.

C'était là, notre différence. Elle savait quel chemin prendre, elle avait un avenir rempli. Moi j'étais et je restais une coquille vide, autant de souvenir que de futur. Je n'avais pas le droit de la contraindre à mener la même vie que moi.

Alors pourquoi cela me faisait-il aussi mal ? Parce que j'avais la sensation d'être trahi ? Mais elle avait tout les droits du monde à rester, moi pas. Elle avait juste eu plus de chance que moi, c'est tout. Et c'était ce qui faisait la différence.

« -Oh Michiko-chan si tu savais, je suis vraiment heureuse. Elle s'arrêta puis repris, et toi Michiko-chan ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien traitée n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un seigneur ? Il est gentil avec toi ?

-Oui, elle n'est pas trop méchante. Les autres non plus, répondis-je sans vraiment y mettre du cœur. »

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Eko.

« -Jures moi une chose Michiko-chan, fit-elle. Jures moi que tu seras heureuse là où tu iras et ce qu'importe ce qui t'arrivera. »

Une promesse que je ne pouvais pas faire tout simplement. Se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'elle me demandait ? Vivre sous la menace constante d'Hiroyichi, sous la servitude, à combattre sans cesse pour conserver un semblant de liberté…

Peut être pas, après tout elle était différente de moi, sa conception des choses l'était également. Elle était entièrement humaine et pour elle, une vie de servitude sous le joug d'un maître bon et compatissant valait mieux une vie de liberté mais de souffrance.

Pour moi qui avait du sang youkai, la domination d'un ou d'une autre était comme déclarer sa mort tout simplement, et ça je le sentais dans toutes les fibres de mon petit corps.

Je lui rendis un regard triste, et silencieux.

Inquiète de mon silence elle renouvela la question, que je ne répondis toujours pas.

Puis la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement et un youkai apparut. Ses cheveux étaient cours, blanc, et tombaient en dégradés sur son visage cachant son œil droit. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, était froid, non plutôt frais, comme la neige, mais tout de même sévère et inquisiteur. C'était un seigneur, sans aucun doute. Il portait un Hakama blanc surmonté d'un kimono de la même couleur, aux liserés argentés. Au dessus du kimono se présentait une armure, ensemble de plaque argenté, rassemblées entre elles par une ceinture blanche elle aussi. Il portait notamment en complément de cette armure une protection de métal supplémentaire au niveau du cœur, soutenu par trois sangles de cuir dont l'une passait sur son épaule gauche et les deux autres en dessous des amples pans de ses manches.

« -Eko, que fais-tu encore dehors, c'est dangereux, demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Kyochiro-sama, fit-elle en s'inclinant par reflexe. »

J'avais déjà disparu dans les buissons. Je regardai une dernière fois le visage d'Eko, un visage que je voulais garder graver dans ma mémoire. Le premier souvenir que j'avais d'elle, le sel souvenir que j'avais d'une amie…

Nos chemins se séparèrent ici même, alors qu'elle tentait d'expliquer la situation à son seigneur, et moi d'échapper à sa vigilance pour survivre. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester ici désormais, mais j'étais quand même soulagée, parce qu'au moins Eko serait heureuse ici. J'avais vu le regard que ce seigneur lui avait porté : un regard tendre, un regard attentionné.

Eko serait protégée ici, et heureuse. Elle ne risquait plus rien, et la perspective de son avenir était désormais claire et tracée, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour moi. Je fis demi-tour essayant de retrouver mon chemin parmi les arbres et les différentes cours. Cet endroit était vraiment gigantesque, il devait y avoir au moins dix hectares en plantations et en décoration. Et pas moyen de m'orienter maintenant…

Je marchai au hasard, me guidant par les quelques lueurs que je percevais à travers la pluie dense. Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à un petit ruisseau qui coupait le chemin et la forêt. De l'autre côté de ce ruisseau, je percevais un bâtiment à part, comme construit exprès en retraite par rapport au château seigneuriale. C'était une petite maison, au mur de bois, qui devait contenir deux à trois pièces au moins. C'était simple, léger, mais quelque chose de puissant et de menaçant y émanait. Quelque chose qui foudroya mon esprit et m'attira à aller à l'encontre de ma volonté à savoir fuir.

Le ruisseau ne pouvait être traversé que par deux ponts, dont l'un d'eux se présentait en face de moi à quelques mètres, autant en profiter. Par ailleurs, je ne sentais la présence d'aucun youkais ni même humains dans les environs. Au pire des cas, je n'aurais cas fuir…

Inspirant profondément, je m'approchais, inexorablement attirée par cette petite maison en retraite. Elle était en faite encerclée par le ruisseau et se dressait droite et fière à l'écart, encerclée par les bois du domaine seigneuriale. Des vapeurs s'élevaient d'une des cheminées : je devinais la position de source d'eau chaude.

Je continuai à m'approcher, le cœur battant au fur et à mesure que je m'y avançais. D'étrange sensation me frappait quand je portais mon regard sur certains angles de la maison ou quand j'humai une odeur qui me parut familière. Je connaissais cet endroit. Oui, j'en étais certaine. Mais où l'avais-je déjà observé ? Où l'avais-je déjà vu auparavant ?

Cette sensation de savoir, te tenir la réponse sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir s'en souvenir était insupportable et pourtant je la connaissais bien.

Je quittai l'ombre de l'orée de la forêt pour m'avancer dans la cours intérieur. Il n'y avait aucune barrière pour empêcher quiconque venant de la forêt d'y pénétrer mais un sixième sens instinctif me disait qu'il fallait vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour vouloir s'y rendre.

Je m'arrêtai juste en face d'une entrée. J'étais pied nus et il ne fallait surtout pas que je me fasse remarquer. Je restai sur l'herbe humide, en face de la porte coulissante. Je me retournai et contemplai le paysage : oui j'étais déjà venu ici, auparavant. J'avais déjà contemplé le bois de ces arbres anciens qui formaient ensemble une véritable barrière végétale, j'avais déjà sentis ce parfum de pin résineux.

Mes pieds avaient déjà touchés ce sol humide et glissant, tout autour de moi respirait la nostalgie et la sensation de déjà vue.

Je m'avançai cette fois ci vers ma gauche, glissant le long des remparts de la maison. Au détour d'un angle, je m'arrêtai : un grand cerisier prônait au centre d'un petit jardin, par lequel s'écoulait une douce cascade d'eau du ruisseau. Il n'y avait pas de plantes magnifiques aux couleurs chatoyantes, ni même d'arbustes, simplement un cerisier en fleur. Un magnifique et ancien cerisier. Une brise légère fit tomber quelques uns de ses pétales et mon cœur s'arrêta en même temps qu'un flash me frappa : ce cerisier était dans le rêve que chaque nuit je faisais.

Cette pensée afflua dans ma tête, comme une évidence non dissimulée que je venais de prendre en compte. L'homme de mon rêve se tenait devant ce cerisier.

Ce cerisier, cet arbre, je le connaissais.

Je m'avançai, sans prendre plus garde à ce qui m'entourait, la seule chose en tête étant le souvenir de l'arbre. Il y aurait pu avoir mille soldats aux alentours que je n'en aurais alors eu cure : cet arbre était bien plus important que le reste.

L'image du tronc me titillait l'esprit, comme si je devais me souvenir de quelque chose d'autres, de plus important, sa présence en cet endroit, la façon dont il était enraciné, tout en sa présence m'aspirait vers une autre vie.

Je posai ma main sur le tronc et fermai les yeux. Une douce chaleur émanait du tronc, et une voix dans ma tête résonna en un murmure léger « l'arbre qui fleurit éternellement. »

Un indice important.

Je connaissais cet arbre, il était unique au monde, car il fleurissait tout le temps. Je relevai la tête et fronçai les sourcils :

« -L'objet précieux…caché dans l'arbre qui fleurit…, murmurais-je en répétant l'écho d'une de mes consciences intérieures lointaines. »

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'arbre, un lien indéniable avec mon passé, un objet que j'avais besoin de posséder, maintenant que je me souvenais de son existence.

Qu'était-ce ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il était caché dans l'arbre, dans une cachette que moi seule connaissait. Et si je le retrouvai, alors cela signifierai que cet endroit a appartenu à mon passé, et que je pourrais occasionnellement tout faire pour m'en souvenir.

Je fermai les yeux et tendis mon attention vers cet écho, les réminiscences de ma mémoire que l'image de l'arbre faisait apparaître.

« -Dans l'arbre, opposé au rayon du soleil crépusculaire, embrassant le rayon lunaire du nord… »

Je cherchai le bon endroit, avec ma mémoire des jours passés, quand j'avais le temps de bien me localiser par rapport aux différentes orientations. Le nord était derrière moi, donc l'objet était dans l'arbre en face de moi. Mais il n'y avait aucune ouverture, ni même morceau d'écorce différent des autres. Le tronc était droit, rugueux et dur. Je posai ma tête contre mon front, il me manquait quelque chose, un indice.

Je relevai la tête et la solution me frappa de plein fouet : juste au dessus de moi, il y avait une grosse branche, et au dessus de cette branche, un nid intérieur creusé par des mites. Je grimpai dans l'arbre, le cœur s'accélérant. J'étais proche de l'objet, proche d'un souvenir de ma mémoire perdu. J'en ressentais comme de la crainte et de l'anxiété en même temps. La peur de découvrir celle que j'étais autrefois, la peur de ne rien trouver, la peur de la déception…

J'atteignis la branche en question et me hissai pour m'y asseoir. Je m'accrochai au tronc, peu confortable de ma situation. Je devais me tenir à au moins deux mètres du sol, voire trois, et une chute serait terrible…pas mortel, mais terrible.

Mais j'avais en face de moi, un petit creux dans l'arbre et dans ce petit creux se tenait un désordre de pétale. Je dispersai ces pétales et m'arrêtai : un tissu enveloppait quelque chose. Je le pris et le dépliai. Je découvris un morceau de soie, jaune, peint de fleur rouge. Il n'était guère très grand, et le bout était déchiré, mais face à sa présence, une immense chaleur m'envahit. Ce morceau de tissu m'apaisa littéralement. J'étais hypnotisée par ce morceau de tissu si bien que je n'entendis pas la porte coulissante s'ouvrir.

Ce fut une petite voix aigri et grésillant qui me ramena à la réalité…et au sol aussi.

« -Qu'est-ce que…Seigneur ! Un espion ! »

Mauvais pour moi. Je me relevai en ignorant la chaleur cuisante de mes muscles ankylosés, et serrant le tissu étroitement contre mon cœur, je partis en courant, entendant par ailleurs une voix froide et lointaine :

« -Laisse Jaken…laisse. »

Quitter ce jardin ne fut pas facile, mais étrangement je ne fus pas traquée. Pourquoi me laissait-on sortir ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne comptais pas faire demi-tour pour le savoir. Même si j'étais du genre à demander des comptes, je ne voulais surtout pas me faire attraper, et dans le domaine seigneuriale par-dessus tout.

Cela serait terrible, même pour moi, et cela marquerait la fin des espoirs pour devenir Geisha…même si sans le savoir, ses espoirs s'étaient amenuisés mais pas de mon intervention, plutôt par quelqu'un d'autre qui m'avait bien piégé : Hiroyichi.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 3

Me revoila avec la fin du chapitre que vous attendiez toutes j'en suis certaine^^. Mais bon, désolé pour le retard, les vacances et la chaleur, ça donne pas envie de rester enfermé dans sa chambre pour taper (j'en connais qui seront d'accord avec moi^^).

Réponse aux reviews d'abord:

-MissPetiteCandy: Je pense que vous avez toutes compris de qui était le fameux Grand Seigneur; c'est pas passé inaperçu^^. Quand à celui qui parle à Jaken...bah oui c'est encore lui morte de rire. Faut dire c'est normal, Eko a été vendu à Kyochiro un youkai qui habite juste à côté de Sesshomaru (comme pratiquement tous les seigneurs youkais qui vivent à la Cité Impériale). Enfin, je ne dirai pas qu'Hiroyichi soit Hatsumomo, disons qu'elle est sa rivale. Je vais faire en sorte que l'histoire se déroule différemment que dans le film, tout en conservant certains...traits communs^^. Après tout c'est une histoire inspiré de l'univers d'Inuyasha et de Mémoire d'une Geisha, pas un Cross-over^^.

-Thalia: Comment vas tu^^? Ma foi, il y aura beaucoup de frustration dans cette histoire, surtout quand on sait ce qu'ils ont vécu auparavant. Et tu crois que le chapitre précédent était frustrant, bah ma pauvre cette fin de chapitre l'est encore plus^^. Pour ce qui est de ces 100 ans, je réserve le soin à quelqu'un d'autre de raconter (pas moi en tout cas, ni Kumiko^^puisqu'elle sait même pas qu'elle est plus vieille que Sacha et que Yure elles-même).

-memelyne: Kikou ma belle (on a déjà choisi nos surnoms^^). Je crois que je vais aller me planquer après ce chapitre vu comment vous serez encore plus frustrée. Quand à ce qu'Hiroyichi fait...no comment tout est écrit dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du lien avec le passé et le morceau de tissu, j'espère que vous avez toutes compris qu'il s'agissait du morceau de la ceinture que Sesshomaru a déchiré pour faireun bandage à son bras, quand elle était tombée de cet arbre et qu'il l'avait rattrappé (la vraie première preuve d'attention de la part de Sesshomaru). Je suis sûre que vous l'aviez oublié celui là^^ (Moi aussi, c'est quand j'ai revu mémoire d'une Geisha et le mouchoire^^). Pour ce qui est de l'odeur et de la marque...l'odeur je n'en sais rien (*conscience: bah voyons tu veux juste pas le dire*) et la marque, c'est comme pour ses cheveux qu'elle a normalement blanc, il faut...que le sang youkai se réveille (un peu comme les marques d'Inuyasha quand le sang de démon prend le contrôle, il a des marques sur les jours qui apparaissent).

-itomi: Respire ma grande, respire. Je suis surprise que tu partes directement dans t'en engouement, cela me rend heureuse. Seulement, si c'était vraiment le cas...bah se serait différent, enfin...je crois, je ne suis pas très douée pour imaginer une autre alternative à mon histoire. Sesshomaru n'est pas du genre à tirer aux conclusions hâtives, mais plutôt à prendre son temps pour analyser et être certain de ce qu'il en est (après tout il est immortel).

-Hyna: merci pour ces deux commentaires^^. Désolé de n'avoir pu poster avant...concernant le rythme de post, je demande simplement un commentaire en échange, mais généralement je l'ai avant même d'avoir fini de taper la suite^^ donc bon. Au début si, je demandais au minimum un commentaire mais maintenant vous êtes tellement nombreuse que je viens à peine de poster la fin du chapitre 3 que j'ai déjà 11 commentaires par chapitres! Je suis vraiment comblée et j'ai comme la pression, car je ne veux décevoir aucune d'entre vous^^.

Voila, voila, bonne lecture et à plus tard. Je vais essayer de taper un chapitre aujourd'hui pour vous le poster^^.

Disclaimer: Voir chapitres précédents.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 3 Partie 2 : Début d'une nouvelle vie, fin d'un espoir

Je n'eut pas le temps de refermer le portail, qu'une main vigoureuse m'empoigna l'épaule et me fit tomber. On me traîna jusqu'à la cours intérieur, dans laquelle se tenait Hiroyichi, Yure, Kamari et Tamako (les deux amis d'Hiroyichi qui ne font que la copier bêtement).

Hiroyichi souriait à tout va et quand Sacha me lâcha enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner derrière son éventail, me regardant comme un dieu regarderait un misérable.

Je crois que si je n'avais pas eu ce bracelet, je l'aurais déjà égorgé, et ça elle ne le savait pas.

Je sentis le froid tissu de soie contre mon cœur, ce qui apaisa légèrement les battements frénétiques de mon cœur à l'appel de la rage.

J'inspirai profondément :

« -Et bien, je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'échapper…, soupira Yure les yeux rouges de rage.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je dans l'incompréhension. »

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, ce fut le coup de bâton de bambou qu'elle m'offrit au visage, en hurlant de me taire :

« -Tu n'es pas en droit de dire quoi que se soit ! S'écria-t-elle. »

L'impact me propulsa sur le dos, dans la boue. Une cuisante douleur déferla au niveau de ma mâchoire et le goût du sang envahit ma langue. Je crois que je m'étais ouvert…

Mais dans la surprise, je restai béate. Elle venait de me frapper…violemment. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« -Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru Hiroyichi, mais elle avait raison…

-Quoi ? Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? Insistai-je.

-Tais-toi ! »

Et elle abattit sur moi sa colère, du bout de son bâton. Elle me frappa à divers endroit, surtout au niveau du flanc et du dos, parfois l'abdomen quand je me recroquevillais pour fuir la douleur. Mes cris s'échappèrent tous seuls de ma gorge, et la souffrance se propagea bientôt un peu partout sur mon corps. Je n'éprouvais aucune haine envers la Mère, seulement envers cette chienne d'Hiroyichi. Qu'avait-elle dis ? Qu'avait-elle manigancé ? Que voulait-elle à la fin ?

Quand je ne sentis plus d'autres coups parvenir, je me remis à respirer, fort, de manière irrégulière. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, elle m'avait trop frappé. Peut-être avais-je une côte brisée, j'avais du mal à respirer.

« -Mère, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait compris la leçon, siffla Hiroyichi. Si vous êtes fatiguée, laissez-moi donc m'en charger…c'est le rôle des grandes sœurs que de veiller à l'éducation des petites sœurs… »

Yure toisa pendant quelques secondes Hiroyichi, puis porta son regard sur Sacha à qui elle tendit le bâton :

« -Trente coups de bâton, pas un de moins, ordonna-t-elle.

-Mère, je pouvais le faire, intervint Hiroyichi.

-Une Geisha, apprenti ou pas, n'a pas à faire ce genre de chose ! Tu n'es pas libre Hiroyichi, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Yure s'installa sur la petite terrasse et hocha la tête pour demander à sa cousine de manœuvrer. Cette dernière posa sa canne sur le côté, et inspira profondément avant de crier :

« -Allonges toi par terre ! »

J'obéis, non sans retenir des gémissements de douleur en bougeant. Quand je fus ventre sur la terre, je me reçus un seau d'eau gelé sur le corps.

« -La douleur sera bien plus forte sur des muscles contractées, pour que tu n'oublis pas envers qui va ton devoir ! Poursuivit-elle à voix haute. »

Puis elle s'approcha de mon oreille :

« -J'ignore ce que tu as fais à Hiroyichi, mais arrête maintenant. Ceci va te coûter bien plus qu'une simple souffrance. Je vais te frapper assez fort, pour qu'Oka-san ne te frappe pas encore plus fort ! »

Et sur ces paroles elle commença à abattre son châtiment sur mon dos. Elle avait raison, à cause de l'eau froide, les muscles de mon dos se contractaient pour réchauffer mon corps, et quand le bâton frappait, la douleur était dix fois pire !

Pendant les trois premiers coups je pus retenir les cris qui voulaient s'échapper, mais la peine était bien trop douloureuse, aussi quitte à souffrir, autant l'extérioriser. J'aurais d'autres occasions de faire payer cette injustice à cette garce d'Hiroyichi.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle avait orchestré : ma perte, et aussi comment elle s'y était prise.

Et dire que je m'étais laissée prendre par pareille complot…j'avais été sotte. Mais que m'importait en fin de compte, car j'avais, auprès de mon cœur, un lien matériel avec mon passé. Et un lieu désormais, car je savais parfaitement que ce cerisier était là dans ma mémoire absente. Concernant les vingt-sept autres coups, ils alimentèrent un chant de cris provenant de ma gorge. Enfin ils auraient dû, car au vingt-cinquième coup, la clochette de l'Okiya retentit et Kamari débarqua en toute hâte dans la cours :

« -Oka-san, c'est Mabu-dono, il apporte une nouvelle, expliqua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Bien, Sacha, continue.

-Oka-san, souffla Kamari blême, il n'est pas seul…

-Vraiment ? Qui d'autre est avec lui alors ?

-Le…le…, elle déglutit et répondit, le Grand Seigneur. »

Ce fut comme si le temps cessa de tourner dans la cours. D'un côté, Hiroyichi et Tamako partirent dans leur chambre se préparer, de l'autre, la Mère pâlit totalement et ordonna avec hâte :

« -Va et termine le travail au grenier ! Pas de nourriture pour les fuyards Sacha, ne l'oublie pas.

-Mais, tenta cette dernière.

-Obéis ! »

Elle inclina son front et ma traîna jusqu'aux escaliers qui donnait au grenier. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit, et me posa à l'intérieur. Puis elle descendit car elle avait oublié le bâton de bambou et il me restait au moins cinq coups à recevoir, cinq coups qui promettaient très douloureux.

Je tentai de me redresser, mais la douleur était telle que mon corps retomba, complètement dépouillé de forces.

Je respirais difficilement, à dose irrégulière et chaque air inspirer me coûtait un effort douloureux, si ce n'était pas terrible. Je m'avançais vers la lumière, les trous du plancher qui me permettaient de voir le salon sans être vue.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Hiroyichi et sur Tamako qui attendirent de chaque côté de la grande porte coulissante. Elles étaient excitées si ce n'était anxieuses et euphoriques à la fois. La venue du Grand Seigneur était improbable, voire quasi impossible, alors pourquoi serait-il venu tout de même ? Serait-il venu…parce qu'il sait que j'ai pénétré son domaine ?

Il serait venu…pour me punir ? Songeais-je. Mon cœur repartit dans un élan d'inquiétude. En moi, je savais que je ne pourrais supporter une autre séance de torture comme celle-ci, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

La rage de Mère était incroyable, elle faisait passer l'honneur avant le reste. J'aurais été humaine, cette côte cassée aurait pu perforer mes poumons et j'en aurais été bonne pour une mort lente et douloureuse. Par chance, je sentais le sang youkai commencer à rétablir mes douleurs et à réparer le mal.

Elles ouvrirent la porte et une petite créature verte, pas plus grande qu'une commode s'avança, tenant un bâton avec deux têtes. Il ressemblait à un crapaud.

C'était ça le Grand Seigneur ? Pensais-je. Il doit certainement se faire appeler ainsi à cause d'un complexe d'infériorité…

Puis il s'agenouilla à gauche d'Hioryichi et s'inclina, front collé au sol.

Apparemment ce n'était pas lui le Grand Seigneur…

Yure fut la deuxième à entrer dans le salon et elle s'inclina à droite de Tamako, juste en face du crapaud démon. Et enfin, un homme entra. Enfin de là où j'étais c'était assez difficile à dire, mais vu ce qu'il portait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Première chose étrange : l'aura démoniaque et farouche qui émanait de cet être. C'était un youkai, à n'en pas douter, mais il respirait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus menaçant aussi qu'un simple youkai. Les explications de Sacha me revinrent en mémoire durant l'une de nos séances de nettoyage :

« -Le Grand Seigneur est un Taiyoukai, on dit même qu'il est la Taiyoukai le plus puissant du monde. D'un seul regard, il peut maîtriser n'importe quelle furie.

-C'est quoi un Taiyoukai ?

-Un Taiyoukai est un youkai supérieur. D'une puissance incommensurable, se sont généralement les seigneurs et les princes. Mais notre Grand Seigneur lui, je pourrais le comparer au Prince des Taiyoukais.

-Vous l'avez déjà vu Sacha-sama ?

-Qu'une fois, de très loin. Sauf s'il te l'autorise, tu n'as pas le droit de le regarder, du moins pas dans les yeux. Il pourrait prendre cela comme un défi de ta part et ta tête, aussi jolie soit-elle, ne resterait pas cinq secondes de plus sur tes épaules. »

Peut être que cette étrange aura émanait de lui parce qu'il était un Taiyoukai. En tout cas, je sentais sa puissance d'ici. Mon sang de démone me disait qu'il était un mâle alpha dans son clan, il mâle que ma raison veut éviter, mais que mon sang youkai convoite.

J'inspirai profondément, retenant un gémissement de douleur quand ma côte cassée frotta le sol du parquet. Le mieux serait de ne pas bouger, mais la douleur était telle que je ne pouvais pas rester dans la même position.

L'adrénaline était retombée avec l'apparition de Mabu et du Grand Seigneur et la souffrance n'en était que plus insupportable. Hiroyichi était chanceuse, si je n'avais pas eu ce bracelet…j'aurais certainement les mains couvertes de son sang de putain.

Deuxième chose étrange, se fut la similitude entre le Grand Seigneur et l'homme dont je rêvais. Mais il fallut qu'il me fasse dos pour que je m'en souvienne. Ces longs cheveux blancs argentés étaient plus longs, et il semblait plus grand…et peut être plus serein et plus froid.

Je préférais ne pas croiser son regard, aussi contemplais-je sa tenue : il portait exactement la même chose que dans mon rêve : un grand Hakama blanc de soie, un Kimono recouvert d'une armure rattachés par un Obi jaunâtre avec des fleurs rouges lequel je reconnus le morceau de tissu qui se tenait contre mon coeur, une épaulière à pique sur son épaule gauche et une grosse fourrure sur son épaule droite, tombant derrière lui en une traîné élégante.

Seules différences : son visage n'était pas une supplique larmoyante, ni même une statue empêtrée dans le chagrin, mais un masque de glace et de traits lisses et parfaits, un casque de froideur et illisible.

Il se dressa de tout son long, haut et droit, grand et noble. Il semblait rayonner au centre de la pièce, un soleil parmi les poussières d'étoiles.

Troisième chose étrange : les palpitations incontrôlables de mon cœur. C'était comme les battements d'ailes d'un petit oiseau, et des larmes naquirent aux abords de mes yeux, alors que je n'avais pleuré de douleur à ma torture. C'était des larmes différentes. Des larmes…de joie ?

Une immense chaleur m'envahit alors, et la douleur ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ma respiration se fit plus forte, je voulais humer son parfum, mes doigts se mirent à caresser le plancher, en imaginant son image. Je n'arrivais plus à décoller mon regard de lui, de ses formes, de sa présence. Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge était serrée.

Sacha fut la dernière à entrer et elle referma la porte. On fit installé le Grand Seigneur au bout de la table, en face Yure et à côté du seigneur, le crapaud démon, qui se distinguait vraiment de la beauté de son maître.

Il s'assit gracieusement, les pans de ses longues manches s'élevant dans l'air dans de silencieux mouvements, et le sol accueillit le poids du Seigneur.

Le silence s'installa. Yure savait qu'elle n'était pas disposée à parler ou à le regarder sans en avoir été invité. Moi en revanche, je pouvais parfaitement voir ce qu'il faisait : il toisait chacune des femmes qui se présentaient à lui dans cette pièce. Il ne manquait que moi en fin de compte.

Hiroyichi, quand elle sentit son regard sur elle, remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et fit tinter les clochettes en forme de fleur qu'elle portait en barrette. Elle s'était vraiment maquillée de manière rapide, et je ne la reconnaissais vraiment pas. J'aurais pu prétendre à la trouver belle, si l'image de sn vrai visage ne s'imposait pas à moi simultanément après cette pensée.

Sa vulgaire tentative de charme s'acheva dans l'ignorance la plus totale, car le Seigneur détourna aussitôt les yeux, se moquant éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ou tenter. Ce simple fait me fit rire intérieurement : je n'étais pas la seule à la trouver laide, même derrière ce masque de peinture. Je crois que quand on était pourris jusqu'à la moelle, on avait beau se peinturer la face de mille couche de poudre, cela ne nous rendrait pas beau pour autant.

Le Seigneur en revanche, était beau. Pas mignon comme un enfant, pas agréable à regarder comme un homme de plaisir, non, il était simplement beau. Une beauté profonde. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau n'était pas pourri. Pas comme cette Hiroyichi.

Puis il brisa le silence, d'une voix qui me donna la chair de poule :

« -Est-ce vraiment ici que Reïko-san a fait ses débuts ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui Seigneur, répondit la Mère sans bouger d'un sourcil. Nous avons aussi sa petite nièce qui fait ses débuts. »

Hiroyichi s'inclina pour indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

« -Les chausses que vous portez sont assez communes parmi les Geishas et les Maïkos, soupira-t-il. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi diable parlait-il de chaussure ? Etait-ce pour lancer une conversation ou avait-il un but bien précis.

« -Oui, répondit Yure qui comme moi ne comprenait pas grand-chose. C'est une tradition pour nous autres Geishas.

-Vous gravez toujours vos chaussures du nom de l'Okiya ?

-Oui, c'est une façon de dire que leur propriétaire nous appartient. »

Il se tut et contempla à nouveau toutes les personnes présentes. Il semblait pensif, mais impossible de dire si c'était bien ou pas. Je voulus me redresser mais mon bras me lâcha en cours de route et je retombai sur le plancher, épaule en première. Je pus juste à temps retenir un cri de douleur.

Mais le mal était fait, l'impact de mon corps sur le plancher avait révélé ma présence à tous les occupants du salon. Le Seigneur fut le seul à ne pas lever les yeux vers le plafond.

« -Qu'était-ce ? Demanda le crapaud.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Yure innocente.

-Bien sûr, ricana le Seigneur, si les Geishas portent de hautes chausses et la Mère de l'Okiya ainsi que sa cousine des chausses en Ivoire, cela signifie qu'il y a forcément une servante. Où est-elle ? »

Sa voix en revanche avait changé. Visiblement il ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache quoi que se soit. La Mère déglutit péniblement et répondit en inspirant profondément :

« -Elle…n'est pas actuellement présentable mon seigneur.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il, elle l'était pourtant il y a deux heures dans mon jardin. »

Silence complet. Le crapaud…c'était…

Mon coeur se serra d'angoisse. Il m'avait retrouvé. Mais comment ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il savait où j'allais qu'il ne me fit pas poursuivre ?

Yure en revanche n'était plus pâle, mais carrément translucide. Je pouvais voir ses veines à travers sa peau, cela en était effrayant. Voyant que personne ne répondait, il poursuivit :

« -Je ne vais pas demander quoi que se soit, je veux juste qu'on l'amène. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une tentative pour rassurer.

Comprenant cela, Yure regarda Sacha et secoua la tête en direction de la porte : ordre silencieux pour dire « va me la chercher ».

Quelque chose me disait que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, ce que je n'avais aucunement envie. Sacha disparut du salon, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du grenier s'ouvrit. Elle resta devant le pallier quelques secondes, le regard triste.

Je lui rendis son regard, horrifiée. Elle s'avança, je glissai en arrière en la suppliant :

« -Non, pitié non.

-Michiko-chan, ce que tu as fait est terrible. En temps normal c'est la peine de mort ! Gronda-t-elle. Après cela, tu peux être certaine d'une chose, ton avenir en temps que Geisha n'existe plus. Ce serait un miracle que tu survives. »

Hiroyichi…avait-elle aussi programmé cela ? Ou bien était-ce cette malchance que je connaissais si bien depuis mon réveil qui jouait encore contre moi ?

Le fait étant que je n'avais pas la force de lutter et que la perspective d'une autre séance de torture m'horrifiait. Je n'étais pas du genre à perdre espoir, loin de là…mais…les sentiments contradictoires qui environnaient mon cœur me perdaient dans un chaos que je ne gérais pas.

D'une part les palpitations de mon cœur, d'autre part la perspective d'une mort atroce…Tout cela grâce et à cause de cette saleté d'Hiroyichi.

Respirant difficilement, je m'accrochai à Sacha, mes jambes ne tenant plus rien. Elle me descendit tant bien que mal et toqua à la porte. Avant d'ouvrir elle me murmura dans l'oreille :

« -Soit courageuse ma fille, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Yure qui m'empoigna l'avant-bras et me jeta dans le salon, comme un jetterait un vulgaire chiffon.

Je tombai sur le flanc, le mauvais côté car je sentis une immense douleur provenir de ma poitrine, juste sous le bras droit, là où j'avais senti ma côte se casser. Elle s'avança et me força à m'incliner :

« -Incline-toi devant ton Seigneur ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement en abaissant ma tête. »

J'avais envie de tousser, non de vomir tellement les tourments étaient insupportables. Puis elle recula et s'inclina :

« -Comme vous pouvez le constater Grand Seigneur, elle a déjà été puni pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir.

-Où l'avez-vous attrapé ? Demanda-t-il sans s'arracher à ma contemplation.

-Devant le portail de notre Okiya mon seigneur, répondit la Mère.

-Ne trouvez vous pas cela étrange ? Si elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, elle ne serait pas revenue ici de son plein gré…

-C'est que…

-Qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait. »

Puis il sortit de son Kimono un morceau de tissu et le déplia : c'était une de mes sandales que j'avais perdu en tombant de l'arbre (l'autre étant tombé pendant que je grimpais les toits). Il la déposa devant moi en disant :

« -Quelqu'un avait perdu sa sandale. Je suis venu la lui rendre et je constate qu'elle est à moitié morte, expliqua-t-il.

-Elle vient juste d'essuyer une sévère correction, protesta Hiroyichi.

-Serais-tu en train de contredire les faits ? Question le seigneur en la fusillant du regard.

-N…non mon Seigneur…

-Une côte cassée, des bleus un peu partout sur le corps, traces éventuelles de fragments de bambous incrustés dans la peau. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir sans soin si elle n'était pas retombée sur le flanc en arrivant dans le salon.

-Que voulez vous dire, mon seigneur ? Demanda Sacha la seule qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi.

-En la jetant, la côte cassée a perforé le poumon droit, expliqua-t-il sans émotion. Dommage, elle semblait belle. »

Puis il posa deux doigts sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête. Nos yeux se croisèrent, mon cœur bondit et mes poumons cessèrent toutes activités.

Ses ambres…cette odeur…ce touché. Je le connaissais. Je le connaissais…

Il s'arrêta, son masque de givre éclata par la surprise. Je fus cependant la seule à le constater, car immédiatement après il reprit son teint pâle et son visage sans émotion.

« -Réflexion faite…ce serait un terrible gâchis, soupira-t-il. Jaken, va me chercher Nabaru.

-Oui mon seigneur, fit le crapaud en courant sur ses petites pattes.

-Mon Grand Seigneur, souffla Yure, que faites-vous ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas Yure, répondit-il. »

Puis il ordonna à ce que les autres partent. Seul restèrent Sacha et Yure. On me déposa sur des coussins et en attendant le guérisseur Nabaru, le seigneur me demanda :

« -Quel est ton nom ?

-Elle s'appelle Michiko seigneur, répondit Yure. »

Il releva la tête agacé et rétorqua en fusillant le mur en face de lui :

« -Je sais que la tradition veut que tu répondes à sa place, mais je m'adresse à elle uniquement ! Quel est ton nom ? »

Je le regardai mais ne répondis pas. Je détournai mes yeux et tentai tant bien que mal de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. En un seul instant, je n'avais jamais eu autant de sensations différentes : sensation d'être rassurée, réchauffée, mais aussi angoissée et glacée par la peur et la douleur. Mon cœur battait de joie et de haine en même temps et mes yeux déversaient un torrent de larme à la fois joyeuse et douloureuse.

J'étais pétrifiée de surprise et de stupeur, ma gorge se serrait d'émotion et de souffrance. Alors il fallait que je retrouve mon calme, que je puisse apaiser toutes ses émotions pour être certaine de lui répondre correctement.

J'inspirai et détournai les yeux. Je préférai ne pas répondre que de mal répondre.

Il posa une main froide sur mon front et reposa sa question :

« -Quel est ton nom. »

J'inspirai difficilement et répondis d'un murmure presque inaudible :

« -On m'appelle…Michiko.

-On t'appelle…mais ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, constata-t-il. Quel est-il ?

-Je l'ignore, soupirais-je.

-Tu ignores ton nom ?

-Elle ignore tout de son passé, intervint Sacha. »

Il se retourna et toisa la grand-mère d'un œil mauvais. Inquiète je serrais le pan de son Hakama, plus par reflexe que par véritable volonté.

Il se retourna et examina mon visage avant de descendre sur mon poignet. Il frôla le bracelet qui le repoussa d'une aura violette. Sacha blêmit.

« -Un contrôleur de pouvoir youkai, fit-il en frottant ses doigts fumant, un ancien objet puissant, que je n'ai pas revu depuis l'époque de mon demi-frère.

-Il…vous manque ? Murmurais-je curieuse. »

Une étrange lueur passa furtivement dans ses yeux, à croire que j'avais rêvé puis il répondit :

« -C'était un mortel, le sang humain qui coulait dans ses veines lui promettait une mort certaine il le savait. »

Il ricana ensuite, un demi-sourire sur ses magnifiques lèvres :

« -Pour ton cas c'est différent. Tu es une youkai à part entière, mais tu as l'âme d'une humaine. »

Le guérisseur arriva, essoufflé et commença à m'examiner. Le Seigneur se releva et ordonna à son serviteur crapaud de préparer leur départ.

« -Tu es amusante, tu me plais, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

-Mon Grand Seigneur ? Intervint Yure. Nous n'avons pas les fonds pour payer pareil guérisseur…

-Il me faut une compagnie pour les danses du Printemps. Vous n'avez cas m'envoyer une de vos filles. Cela fera l'affaire…pour l'heure. »

A cet instant, la petite fille que j'étais sans autres perspectives dans la vie qu'un grand vide, comme ma mémoire, se découvrit soudainement un but dans l'existence. Je compris que de devenir Geisha, me permettrait d'accéder, à autre chose : une place dans son monde. C'était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je désirais. Il était le lien vers mon passé, le lien vers mon existence : il était mon avenir.

Mais Mère avait d'autres projets pour moi. J'avais déshonoré l'Okiya, et ce devant le Grand Seigneur en personne. Je lui devais ma vie, ma survie plutôt car l'enfer commença depuis ce jour. Je rembourserai ma dette jour après jour, année après année…mais pas comme Geisha. Comme esclave, des Geishas.

J'avais accepté cette nouvelle vie, en sachant qu'elle me conduirait peut être vers le passé…mais ce que je n'avais pas escompté, ce fut qu'en cherchant à le retrouver, en pénétrant dans le domaine seigneurial, j'avais brisé l'espoir d'un jour devenir Geisha.

Quelle ironie du sort…pour retrouver mon passé, je devais entrer dans le monde du seigneur. Le seul moyen était de devenir Geisha…un avenir qui venait de disparaître tout bonnement.


	8. Chapter 4

Salue tout le monde, je vous ai manqué?

Pas trop je pense, enfin j'espère^^.

Petite réponse aux reviews avant de début du réconfort (bah oui, l'effort je viens de le taper (houhou le jeu de mot)):

-MissPetiteCandy: Se sont-ils vraiment retrouvés? Bonne question. tout ce que j'ai écris, c'est que le Grand Seigneur a croisé la route de Michiko^^ rien de plus. Quand à Michiko en Geisha, faudra attendre un peu.

-Talia: Je te remercie humblement pour ces compliments, cela me va droit au coeur^^. Pourquoi Sesshomaru n'est-il pas reparti avec Kumiko? Parce que comme je le disais, c'est la rencontre du Grand Seigneur et de Michiko. Les danses du printemps...bah tu les verras pas. Parce que sera une autre Geisha qui accompagnera Sesshomaru pour ces danses. Sinon, concernant le comique, pourquoi changer d'équipe qui gagne? De mémoire, c'est l'humour un peu dérangé de Kumiko qui plait le plus, alors pourquoi aurait-elle changé intérieurement? Certes, elle est très bouleversée par le simple fait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, et son propre comportement en est touché aussi. Mais vous verrez, elle n'a pas tellement changé, elle en fait toujours qu'à sa petit tête^^.

-memelyne: il va falloir que je me méfie de toi aussi ma belle. Tu as tendance à bien deviner certaine chose. En effet, le fait que le Grand Seigneur ait appelé un guérisseur (alors qu'avant de regarder son visage il parlait comme si elle était déjà condamnée) prouve qu'il a de l'intérêt pour Michiko. Lequel? Peut être est-ce lié à la ressemblance...je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Sesshomaru pour le savoir^^. Concernant l'odeur, je ne dirais qu'une seule chose. Elle n'a pas changé en un siècle. Le problème (ou du moins l'étrangeté dans l'affaire) ne vient pas de Michiko. Hiroyichi a ses propres raisons pour agir ainsi, raisons que vous découvrirez bien plus tard^^ (personnellement, je compte la rendre encore plus garce qu'Hatsumomo et Serupendity^^, oh que je suis cruelle). Enfin, je me demande moi aussi comment Kumiko va revoir Sesshomaru en étant une simple et banale escalve inssoumise et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête...vraiment je me le demande.

-Yuri: Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais faire ce que je peux. C'est sûr, il n'y a pas assez de fiction sur Sesshomaru...des amateurs peut être. Non? Personne pour en écrire une? *gros soupirs* Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé en relire de nouvelle en français (bien que celle en anglais sont pas mal, mais partit comme c'est les 28 pages de fanfictions avec Sesshomaru seront terminés en un mois...j'en ai encore deux autres à comblés).

Enfin bref, pour toutes autres questions, n'hésitez pas, je suis disponible (mon ordinateur est allumé durant toute la journée). Bonne Lecture.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 4 : Kannan, l'amour impossible

Un mois. C'est la durée qu'il me fallut attendre avant de pouvoir me mouvoir correctement et retrouver mes corvées. Un long mois d'attente pénible, mêlant le quotidien de souffrance, d'humiliation, et de rage. Hiroyichi m'en fit voir de toutes les couleurs, Yure me promettait un avenir pénible et les soins du guérisseur étaient douloureux.

Un mois avec pour seul soutien Sacha, qui avait tout compris depuis le début mais dont le témoignage n'aurait servi qu'à aggraver son cas, et Kannan. Kannan c'était la nouvelle qui débarqua en même temps que le Grand Seigneur, avec Mabu. Une autre youkai comme je m'en doutais, mais plus inférieur que ceux que j'avais croisé.

Les cheveux blancs, le regard violet, les lèvres enfantines, le corps pâle…c'était une véritable beauté fragile. Hiroyichi en fit, comme pour moi, son souffre douleur et la pauvre ne comprit pas grand-chose de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle avait veillé sur moi pendant ce long moi, me nourrissant, me tenant compagnie, m'aidant à me laver, à prendre les médicaments nécessaire. Elle faisait les corvées pour deux, alors que moi j'étais prise au piège par mes blessures.

Nous étions devenues amie, bien que je sois restée une longue semaine silencieuse et méfiante à son égard. Elle était tout le temps triste, ailleurs, rêveuse et mélancolique et gaffeuse aussi. Elle ne cessait de soupirer sans cesse en regardant l'ouest presque sur le point de pleurer. Mais elle ne sanglotait que la nuit, dans ses rêves tout en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. La souffrance et le chagrin se lisaient sur ses traits lisses, autant que la fatigue des premiers jours. Etais-je comme elle en fin de compte ? Prisonnière d'une vie passée, de mes sentiments, condamnée à servir une autre famille que la mienne, à servir une autre cause que celle que je défendais ?

Peut être. Au final, j'ai brisé le lourd silence que ma méfiance avait installé, un jour qu'elle me servit le repas :

« -Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demandais-je sans la regarder. »

Elle ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, surprise de mon intervention. Elle inspira et répondit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure :

« -Kannan, fit-elle d'une petite voix mielleuse. Et…et Vous, c'est…Michiko ? »

Timide. Ce fut la première remarque qui surgit à moi. Elle était terriblement timide. Ce simple échange l'avait fait rougir comme une pivoine et le faisait bégayer. Etais-je si intimidante ?

Difficile à dire. Eko n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement influençable, peut être très superstitieuse comme l'était la plupart des gens de la campagne, Yure et Sacha étaient bien trop âgées pour être intimidées par quelqu'un comme moi et cette prétentieuse d'Hiroyichi n'était intimidée que par la seigneurie.

Kannan était la première à être aussi gênée de ma présence, c'était…comment dire…frustrant aussi de mon côté.

« -Oui, répondis-je comme de rien n'était. Enfin, c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné, parce que je n'en ai pas d'autres.

-Votre mère ne vous en a pas donné un ? Demanda-t-elle surprise avant de boucher ses lèvres de ses mains.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, haussais-je les épaules en grimaçant légèrement. Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, après tout tu es une servante comme moi.

-Vraiment ? Sacha-sama me demande toujours de bien prendre soin de vous pourtant…

-Parce que Sacha est quelqu'un de gentil et qu'elle sait que je me suis fait piéger par cette chienne d'Hiroyichi. Méfie-toi d'elle Kannan, c'est un vrai serpent. »

Elle était totalement d'accord, et ce fut ce point en commun qui scella une nouvelle amitié entre nous. Elle n'était pas méchante (put-elle un jour comprendre ce que méchanceté veut dire), douce, timide et terriblement maladroite. Pire que moi !

Elle descendait d'une longue lignée de serviteur de Taiyoukai.

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a vendu ici alors ? Demandais-je un jour qu'on devait nettoyer le salon.

-Et bien, elle hésita. »

Elle n'était pas du genre à hésiter dans les révélations, j'en conclus que la chose était véritablement importante. Me remettant à la contemplation du meuble que je nettoyais, je la coupai dans sa réflexion :

« -Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons tous besoin d'avoir nos petits secrets.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…ce n'est pas…très original, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. Kakeru-sama était mon seigneur, je devais m'occuper de la propreté de sa cuisine comme ma mère et ma grand-mère auparavant. J'étais fière de reprendre le flambeau familial et je m'appliquais chaque jour du mieux que je pouvais. Un jour, le fils du seigneur tomba malade, piqué par un venin de serpent et le guérisseur était parti en voyage. Alors je dus lui apporter les repas directement dans sa chambre…et… »

Plus elle racontait, plus elle rougissait. Je sentais sa température corporelle grimper en flèche et son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'on aurait dit que les voisins s'amusaient avec des percussions. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Etait-elle malade ? Elle était un peu trop chaude mais aucun signe de souffrance extérieur n'était visible.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

« -Et…nous sommes tombés amoureux, acheva-t-elle en souriant.

-Amoureux ? C'était la maladie qu'il avait ? Il te l'a transmis ?

-Mais non, s'écria-t-elle surprise. C'est de l'amour, c'est purement sentimental, ce n'est pas une maladie. »

Je commençais à comprendre. Elle avait développé des sentiments envers le fils de son seigneur…mais quand à savoir ce qu'il en était…je ne comprenais pas.

L'amour ? Un mystère à mes yeux. Etais-je amoureuse ? Que ressentions-nous quand nous sommes amoureux ?

« -Donc…tu es tombée amoureuse du fils de ton seigneur, répétais-je. Et après ?

-Aucun seigneur intelligent ne laisserait leur enfant épouser une servante, même par amour, expliqua-t-elle triste. Alors il m'a séparé d'Hakuryu-sama en me vendant à Mabu-dono. »

Elle poussa un long soupir qui me fendit le cœur. Etrange, j'ignorais ce qu'était d'aimer, mais je compatissais à sa propre souffrance. Je lui souris et l'enlaçai doucement, une étreinte qui surprit Hiroyichi :

« -Ah, Michiko-chan, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, la pauvre Eko a déjà été remplacé…remarque que, corrigea-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qu'elle a remplacé. »

Puis elle partit avec ses sbires en ricanant bêtement. Je serrai le poing et les dents, inspirant profondément pour contrôler la rage. Comment osait-elle parler d'Eko ainsi ? Comment osait-elle ?

Malheureusement, elle pouvait, c'était ça le pire. Elle se permettait tout, puisque je n'étais qu'une esclave et elle une Geisha. Nous n'étions pas plus libre, mais c'était notre seul point commun, oh oui le seul.

Kannan se redressa et me regarda, sourcils froncés :

« -Eko ?

-Mon amie…qui a été acheté par un bon seigneur, expliquais-je en rangeant un kimono dans sa place initial.

-Oh, je vois, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que c'est un secret pour toi…

-Pas du tout. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver et pour nous enfuir à nouveau. J'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus, mais elle était désormais heureuse chez son seigneur. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et ses yeux pétillaient, comme quand nous allions chercher des baies pour les teintures. Alors je l'ai laissé, je ne pouvais pas l'arracher à ce bonheur par égoïsme. »

Et nous avons continué à ranger la maison, comme d'habitude. Nous servions le diner le soir, dans le salon, nous nous assurions de la quantité d'eau dans le réservoir, nous nous occupions de la vaisselle, de la lessive, du séchage, du nettoyage, de l'entretien des placards, des tiroirs, des greniers, des entrés, des toits, des invités, et tout cela pendant…oh, quel importance.

Le temps n'avait pas vraiment de notion en moi.

Les semaines passèrent, les mois s'enchainèrent, et avec eux mes espoirs. Kannan fanait dans sa solitude, bien que ma présence lui permettait encore de subsister, elle se mourrait jour après jour de ne pouvoir être auprès de celui qu'elle chérissait.

Je l'entendais souvent me dire « Michiko-chan, pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse », et soupirer longuement durant nos heures de pause, le regard vrillé l'horizon comme si elle s'attendait à le voir au loin.

Ce genre de regard, je le retrouvais le soir même, dans mes rêves. C'était le même genre d'émotion qui circulait dans mon rêve, cette sensation d'attente, cette impression de planer entre deux temps, entre deux histoires.

L'homme de mes rêves, c'était bel et bien le Grand Seigneur. Il ne murmurait que « Kumiko », il ne bougeait pas, il respirait à peine. A chaque rêve, je ressentais la même brise, la même souffrance, la même nécessité de secourir sans jamais pouvoir intervenir. J'étais comme moi-même figée dans le rêve, présente sans vraiment l'être, observatrice mais pas existante.

A chacun de mes réveils, des larmes s'écoulaient de mes yeux, alors que mon cœur se revêtait de cette protection qu'était le vide. Je m'étais attendue à des révélations, des flashbacks, des objections de ma conscience, en tenant toujours cet objet si précieux au creux de mon cœur…mais rien ne survint. Rien, comme moi.

Puis un mois s'écoula, et un deuxième, sans nouvelle d'Eko, du Grand Seigneur, ou encore de ma mémoire perdue. Deux mois difficiles, durant lequel le temps glissait sur moi, deux mois que je ne voyais qu'à travers les barreaux des fenêtres de l'Okiya ou des palissades des cours de la Maison.

Hiroyichi devint une véritable Geisha, une fête fut organisée en son honneur. Elle devint mille fois plus insupportable envers moi. Kannan fut envoyée à l'école de Geisha, et je ne pus la voir qu'à l'occasion, durant les repas que je servais.

Hiroyichi lui interdit par ailleurs de me voir, comme si elle ne me pourrissait pas l'existence assez. Partout où j'allais, tout ce que je venais, elle crachait son venin insipide ou se cachait derrière moi pour mieux me frapper en plein cœur. Le pire, c'était ces deux amis : Tamako et Kamari. Quand Hiroyichi n'était pas là, elles la remplaçaient magnifiquement bien. Aussi m'a-t-on accusé d'avoir détruit un meuble, d'avoir inondé le salon, d'avoir gâché un kimono…

Tous ces moindres faits n'arrangeaient en rien la dette que j'avais envers Yure. Et elle me le rappelait sans cesse…

Les mois s'enchainèrent de nouveau, si différents et similaires entre eux. Et bientôt une année entière. L'hiver, mon premier hiver depuis mon réveil, s'annonça. Quel âge avais-je ? Quand étais-je né ? Quand était-ce mon anniversaire ?

Je l'ignorais. Mais comme j'avais les yeux blancs comme la neige, Yure décida que mon anniversaire serait le jour des premières neiges. Pourvu qu'il y en ait de la neige, m'étais-je dis en entendant cela.

Et pour mon anniversaire, j'avais décidé une chose importante : cette année ma douce Kannan, tes efforts ne seront pas vains. Je t'aiderai.

Du moins, j'espérais.

Une semaine après mon anniversaire, alors que je devais nettoyer les bains malgré le temps, un bruit sourd retentit dans la réserve de la cours intérieur. Oka-san et Sacha dormait encore, il était trop tôt et de mémoire les autres Geishas étaient bien trop fatiguées. Il ne pouvait y avoir que Kannan, mais elle venait la veille d'être déclarée Maïko.

Je m'avançais prudemment et glissait un regard parmi la fente de la porte : C'était Kamari. Elle était avec…un homme.

La nouvelle me choqua. Kamari était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors qu'il était interdit…

Le problème, c'était que faire ? Je n'étais pas du genre à balancer quelqu'un, aussi cruel soit-il, pour avoir aimé un autre. C'était profondément humain. Mais une Geisha comme elle…ne devait pas traîner avec un homme. Que penserait Mère si je cachais cette annonce ? Que penserait Kannan, si je dénonçais impunément ce genre de pratique ?

J'étais piégée.

L'homme brisa le silence :

« -Kamari-chan, qui est-ce ? Que fait-elle ici ?

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Michiko-chan, sale chienne, tu m'espionnes ?

-Que fait cet homme ici Kamari ? Il n'a pas le droit ! Grondais-je en murmurant. »

Mais le glissement de la porte de bois sur le sol attira l'attention de Mère et de toutes les autres.

Kamari fut la première à réagir et à supplier l'homme qu'elle aimait de rester à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait rester, sans risquer de mourir.

Les cris de Mère retentirent de l'entrée. Preuve qu'il était impossible maintenant de sortir par devant.

« -Tanaka-san, murmura Kamari, je t'en prie…

-je reviendrais Kamari, je t'en fais le serment. Et ensemble, nous partirons. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et il commença à partir.

Yure arriva et m'ordonna :

« -Que fais-tu Michiko ! Attrape-le ! Poursuis-le ! »

Je jetai un regard sur Kamari et me jetai à la poursuite de ce Tanaka.

Dans les rues, il faisait encore sombre, mais je les connaissais par cœur. J'arrivai au niveau de la grande rue quand l'homme s'arrêta :

« -S'il te plait, laisse moi partir ! Me supplia-t-il.

-Si je te laisse partir, c'est moi qui vais en pâtir, rétorquais-je. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Je l'aime.

-Et moi pas, reviens avant de te faire tuer ! »

Mais trop tard. Yure avait averti les gardes et une lance vint se nicher au creux de son estomac…par derrière.

Il me regarda horrifié et murmura Kamari avant de s'effondrer, mort. Les soldats ramenèrent sa dépouille, et moi avec dans la cours où personne n'avait bougé.

On fit jeter le corps au pied de Kamari. Cette dernière se mit à hurler et à pleurer le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Kannan s'avança et, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, me regarda de stupeur.

« -Elle a essayé de s'enfuir avec, expliqua le soldat en parlant de moi.

-Pas du tout, me défendis-je, j'essayais de le ramener vivant ! »

Yure s'avança et s'accroupit devant Kamari. Puis elle la gifla. Kamari s'effondra au sol, sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« -Que croyez vous donc ? Gronda Yure les yeux rougis de colère. Qu'une Geisha peut aimer ? Elle n'en a pas le droit ! Jamais ! »

Kannan blêmit encore plus et des larmes se déversèrent, sur son visage. Yure poursuivit la menace, faisant de ce pauvre Tanaka, un exemple :

« -C'est le sort réservé aux hommes qui osent prétendre à l'amour d'une Geisha ! Vous êtes averti maintenant. »

C'était ainsi. Les soldats embarquèrent le corps de Tanaka et l'on fit enfermer Kamari dans la réserve, afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas libre d'aimer.

Quand à moi, je passai le reste de ma journée tenant dans mes bras Kannan, dont la mort de Tanaka avait détruit les brides de ses rêves. Avait-elle imaginé l'homme qu'elle aimait mort inerte ? C'est possible.

Blottie, elle ne cessa de pleurer, que jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus fournir de larme. Elle était exténuée, fragile, brisée. Ses yeux globuleux et petits étaient rougis par les larmes, son visage ballonné par le chagrin, et son corps fatigué des convulsions qui l'avaient secoué durant ces sanglots.

Je la berçai, partageant sa tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas savoir, ce que c'était, je ne pouvais pas le ressentir, ne connaissant rien à l'amour. Pourtant, quand j'imaginai l'homme de mes rêves, le Grand Seigneur, gisant au sol, mon cœur se déchirait alors et des larmes brulantes incendiaient mes joues.

Alors j'inspirais profondément et redoublais d'effort pour ne pas y songer encore, en peine perdue. La mort d'un seul homme n'est pas chose facile. Le poids de la vie coule dans chacune de nos veines. L'acte de mort est comme un acte impardonnable : le prix de l'assassinat, qu'il soit justifié ou non, n'était rien d'autre qu'une part de soi-même.

Que pleurions-nous, en fin de compte ? Notre prison ?

Fallait-il qu'un homme meurt pour comprendre à quel point nous étions prisonniers de notre devenir ? Une Geisha ne pouvait aimer, fallait-il pleurer pour s'en plaindre ? A moins que pleurer était le moyen d'exprimer notre chagrin, la souffrance intérieur que nous accumulions jour après jour, dans une vie que nous n'aurions jamais désiré mener.

C'était peut être cela, la compassion. Alors Kannan pleurait l'absence de son bien aimé, Kamari pleurait la perte du sien, et moi je pleurais le manque, tout simplement. C'était durant ces moments, où je me sentais liée avec tous, que je me sentais vraiment humaine.

Et pour rien au monde, je voudrais que cela se reproduise.

Alors, quand la semaine effaça extérieurement nos chagrins, quand il fallut à nouveau ressortir les peignes de jade, les kimono de soie, laver le salon, curer les dalles de la cours, cirer le parquet des chambres, nous dûmes scellés chacune dans nos cœurs, les tourments de nos souffrances personnelles et faire semblait d'aller mieux, pour que rien n'empire.

Kannan s'éteignait. Elle était malade. Malade d'amour, malade de devoir vivre une telle vie. Et je la comprenais. De toute manière, ma situation ne pouvait empirer.

Alors je m'avançai vers elle, durant un des seuls moments où nous étions seules :

« -Kannan-chan, murmurais-je en nouant son Obi, rejoins moi ce soir dans la cabane du réservoir.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ce soir, tu retrouveras l'homme que tu aimes, et tu resteras avec lui. Si tu ne deviens pas une Geisha, ils ne le traqueront pas. Ce Tanaka n'était qu'un simple marin, mais le fils d'un seigneur en revanche…

-Tu es folle ! Que se passera-t-il s'ils nous attrapent ?

-Ils ne vont pas risquer de te faire quoi que se soit qui gâcherait ta beauté, la rassurais-je. Et puis, si tu ne meurs pas en tentant de le retrouver, tu mourras de son absence avec le temps.

-Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça. Ne me fais pas rêver Michiko-chan je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Il est impossible pour une Geisha d'aimer, Kannan. Mère ne te le pardonnera pas. Alors quitte cet endroit avant d'en devenir une ! M'exclamais-je.

-Mais et toi Michiko-chan ? »

Elle se retourna et serra mes mains dans les siennes. Elle était visiblement inquiète pour mon sort. J'expirai bruyamment :

« -Je n'ai ni passé, ni avenir Kannan. Ce soir, tu retourneras chez l'homme que tu aimes, moi j'irais faire mes adieux à Eko-chan et je partirai définitivement.

-Tu me le jures ? »

Encore ce genre de promesse. Heureusement pour moi, Sacha débarqua dans la chambre et interrompit notre conversation en embarquant Kannan qui allait être en retard.

« -Michiko-chan, tenta-t-elle. »

Mais je ne répondis pas. Ce soir, elle me fera jurer, certainement, mais je ne l'en laisserai pas le temps. J'avais pris ma décision. Rester ici, servir éternellement des vipères, sans n'avoir que le droit de pleurer et de vivre en se taisant…je n'étais pas faite pour ça.

Alors quand le soir arriva, j'étais prête et déterminée. Qu'importe ce que me réserverait l'avenir, je le supporterai toute seule.

Nouant mes cheveux en un chignon pour mieux bouger et dissimulant les cheveux blancs de Kannan sous une couverture noire, nous sortîmes de l'Okiya en grimpant sur l'arbre de la cours et en enjambant les hautes palissades.

Je me laissai guider par mon flair dans les ruelles sombres, tenant la main de Kannan fermement dans la mienne. Elle voulait parler, elle voulait me faire jurer, je le savais, et à travers ses yeux angoissés par la peur de se faire attraper, il y avait la peur pour moi, une peur que je ne voulais en aucun cas lire. Ce soir, elle retrouvera son amant, dans la joie pas autrement. Avec le temps, elle apprendra à m'oublier, et peut être de temps en temps aura-t-elle une petite pensée pour moi. C'est tout ce que je voulais.

Je ne voulais pas voir Kannan à la place de Kamari, sanglotant désespérément sur le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle chérissait. Je ne voulais pas revoir ce drame une seconde fois. Nous arrivâmes dans les abords du domaine interdit quand une patrouille de soldat me prit par surprise. Je collai mon corps et celui de Kannan contre le mur et priai pour que personnes ne nous remarquent. Jurant intérieurement, je compris qu'il serait plus difficile de pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Après tout, cela faisait une bonne année au moins, depuis ma dernière tentative et les rumeurs de guerre avaient peut être inquiétées les seigneurs pour faire doubler la garde.

La patrouille passa en silence, juste devant nous, sans que le feu des torches ne nous dénonce. Quand ils furent assez éloignés pour que mes oreilles ne puissent entendre de leur pas que de vulgaire froissement, je quittai notre cachette et repris ma course.

Depuis notre départ de l'Okiya, aucunes paroles ne s'étaient échangées. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça de toute façon.

Kanna resserra son emprise sur ma main, une façon comme une autre de montrer son anxiété. Je n'étais pas inquiète, seulement déterminée. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je m'étais jurée à moi-même de guider Kannan jusqu'au chemin du bonheur et de la laisser le parcourir pour retrouver son seigneur. Elle avait veillé sur moi pendant un mois, elle avait enduré les crasses de cette chienne d'Hiroyichi et de ses acolytes pendant toute cette période, sans défense, maintenant c'était à mon tour de lui rendre son investissement personnel.

J'arrivai au niveau de la grande muraille. Je me souvins qu'il fallait grimper sur le toit d'un débarras voisin pour y accéder, ce que je fis. Bien évidemment, ce genre de débarras n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi donc changé un débarras ? Quelle question. Les nobles et bourgeois ne s'intéressaient pas du tout à ce genre de détails insignifiants. Mais quand on pensait que la position de cette petite cabane rempli d'objet divers, permettait d'accéder au domaine interditeen évitant gardes et sentinelles, pour des gens comme nous qui devons notre survie à la servitude et à l'obéissance, ce genre de détails ne passait pas inaperçu.

J'aidai Kannan à grimper sur le toit et ensemble, nous parcourûmes les quelques mètres qu'il fallait pour pouvoir ensuite se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol du domaine. L'herbe et les feuilles camouflèrent le bruit de notre chute. Deux soldats passèrent par là, à ce moment précis et nous nous dissimulèrent dans le petit tas de feuille qui se trouvait au niveau de la muraille. Cachées de la lumière lunaire par les pans du mur et du toit, cachées des soldats par les feuilles, nous étions indécelables.

Quand les soldats furent assez éloignés, je poursuivis mon chemin, Kannan sur mes pas. Nous traversâmes les jardins luxueux, les forêts somptueuses, le tout dans le silence et la rapidité la plus complète. Il y avait deux fois plus de garde, une bonne chose…pour la surveillance pas pour nous. Au final, je mis deux fois plus de temps que la dernière fois pour revenir dans la petite cour où j'avais retrouvé Eko car d'une part, il y avait plus de garde, et d'autre part je n'avais pas pris le même chemin. Il était facile de s'y perdre, quand on ne connaissait pas et fort heureusement pour moi, j'avais gardé en mémoire quelques repères.

Je débouchai sur la cour en priant pour que celle que je cherchai s'y trouve. Et, chance toute souriante, elle y était.

Elle était assise sur un rocher et regardait les servantes étendre le linge. Elle portait un beau kimono, et ses cheveux avaient repoussés et étaient maintenus par un beau peigne de jade incrusté de pierres. Elle était belle, légèrement maquillée au niveau des paupières et le teint moins pâle.

Ses yeux couleur noisette pétillaient de joie et de bonheur. J'avais bien fait, de la laisser là. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un éventail qu'elle tripotait pensive.

Je m'approchai d'elle suffisamment pour ne pas être vu des servantes et demandai à Kannan de m'attendre, chose qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

Je sifflai doucement :

« -Eko. »

Elle se retourna subitement et une joie indescriptible se lit dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et ordonna à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Les servantes ne se firent pas prier et rentrèrent dans la bâtisse en silence.

Quand elles furent toutes parties, Eko se jeta dans mes bras :

« -Oh, Michiko-chan ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'étais si inquiète.

-Eko-chan, soufflais-je, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je suis si contente que tu sois revenue. Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, je…

-Eko-chan, la coupais-je. C'est important. Ne sois pas désolé de quoi que se soit. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur préserve le à n'importe quel prix.

-Michiko-chan…

-Je suis venue aujourd'hui, car j'ai besoin de ton aide, avouais-je.

-Oh Michiko-chan, je te dois tellement. Je ne suis plus une servante désormais, m'expliqua-t-elle en se laissant traîner, je suis une courtisane. La préférée de mon seigneur Kyochiro-sama.

-Tant mieux. »

Je l'amenai devant Kannan qui retira le châle qui lui couvrait les cheveux. Elle salua Eko timidement et inquiète.

« -Kannan, c'est Eko, mon amie, présentais-je. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle.

-Enchantée, fit-elle en saluant une nouvelle fois.

-Eko-chan, connais tu un certain Kakeru ?

-Et comment que je le connais, ce serpent manigance toujours quelque chose contre les autres seigneurs.

-Son fils, Hakuryu tu le connais aussi ?

-Oui, contrairement à son père, le fils semble plus agréable et gentil. Mais depuis un an, il devient assez agressif, notamment envers son père, je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Hakuryu-sama est agressif ? S'inquiéta Kannan.

-C'est parce qu'il a été séparé de la femme qu'il aimait, expliquais-je. Et cette femme, c'est Kannan. Infiltre là parmi tes servantes, et fais la retrouver Hakuryu-sama, pour leur bonheur, demandais-je.

-Pas de souci, je sais déjà comment m'y prendre. Les seigneurs ne font pas attention aux servantes des courtisanes, je n'aurais cas prétendre qu'elle est venue remplacée une vieille servante qui est morte.

-Je te remercie Eko, soupirais-je rassurée. Kannan.

-Michiko-chan ?

-Eko accepte de t'aider à retrouver ton homme. Tu dois bien l'écouter et faire tout ce qu'elle te dit d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Kannan, la coupais-je. Inutile de t'inquiéter, elle n'est pas du genre à manipuler ou utiliser les autres. Si tu me fais confiance, fais lui confiance aussi.

-Mais et toi Michiko-chan ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Elle a raison, intervint Eko, si tu rentres toute seule, que se passera-t-il ?

-Je prétendrais que je l'ai poursuivi mais qu'elle m'a échappé, rassurais-je. Je dirais que tu as fui vers le domaine interdit et que tu es allé au-delà. Ayant déjà été punie pour être allé aussi loin, je prétendrais que je n'ai pas osé y aller par peur.

-Cela marchera ?

-Cela marchera Kannan, fais moi confiance, insistais-je. Je dois partir vite maintenant. »

Je commençais à partir mais Eko me retint :

« -Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas toi aussi ? Me proposa-t-elle.

-Impossible, le Grand Seigneur me reconnaîtrait aussitôt. Et chacune d'entre vous en pâtira et je ne veux pas.

-Seras-tu donc la seule à souffrir d'une vie misérable ? Fit tristement Kannan. C'est pas juste.

-Eko, tu as ton seigneur, et toi Kannan tu as ton amant. Moi je n'ai rien ni personne, pas même un semblant de souvenir de mes parents, alors justice ou pas, les choses sont ainsi.

-Mais le Grand Seigneur, commença Kannan.

-Qu'importe Kannan ! Grondais-je. Je dois partir. »

Et je partis en courant, laissant derrière moi les deux seules personnes chères à mon cœur, les deux seules amies que j'eus. Le moment n'était pas aux larmes mais à la joie. Eko avait trouvé un équilibre parmi les courtisanes de son seigneur et Kannan retrouverait bien assez tôt son amant qui la protégera et l'aimera en retour.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Je rentrai dans l'Okiya, seule. Bien sûr, je fus prise en flagrant délit, et mon histoire ne trompa personne. Mais les coups de bâton ne me faisaient plus rien, tant mon cœur saignait déjà à la perspective d'une vie de soumission, avec pour seule compagne, la solitude.

Prochain chapitre : « -Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir durant la grande parade annuelle du retour du printemps !

-Vous savez ce qu'on dit, le Grand Seigneur aurait autorisé un seigneur youkai à épouser une de ces servantes…

-Une souillon restera à jamais une souillon, petite Michiko.

-De toutes les Maïkos que tu peux prétendre entraîner, pourquoi faut-il que se soit Michiko ? Elle n'est même pas assez disciplinée en tant que servante !

-Un pari est un pari. Nous allons devoir te transformer et ce pendant les cinq mois qui viennent. »

Alors que les brises du passé soufflent de l'Est, le vent glacial du Nord hivernale, amena à moi, une bien étrange surprise.

Prochain Chapitre : Retournement de Destin.


	9. Chapter 5

Me voici de retour! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur (j'ai cru d'ailleurs perdre toutes mes musiques et mes mangas, mes scans, mes parties de jeu et tout, la peur du siècle) et je n'ai pus taper la suite que depuis 13 heures aujourd'hui même. Je viens de finir le chapitre, enfin, et je suis complètement épuisée après ces 10 pages d'écriture.

Mais bon, la joie, la joie^^. La suite est enfin là. Réponse aux reviews avant de commencer:

-Hyna: Dommage que tu ne saches plus quel chapitre il s'agit, j'aurais bien aimé savoir quel passage te fait penser à la Belle au Bois dormant (qui au passage est l'un de mes disneys préférés). Quand à la durée de son sommeil...je ne sais pas si c'est drôle pour elle^^. Pour nous autres qui connaissons son passé, oui, mais peut être pas pour tout le monde^^. Contente de te savoir parmi nous^^.

-memelyne: Coucou ma Belle^^ (et oui je m'y fais aussi au surnom tout mignon) j'adore à chaque fois tes messages, ça me touche tellement...que je ne m'autorise jamais à poster la suite sans en recevoir un^^. A l'origine, Kannan était inspiré de l'histoire similaire que je voulais faire, mais avec Rin et Kannan n'était personne d'autre que Kanna (qui ne l'a pas deviné franchement?) et Hakuryu n'était personne d'autres que Hakudochi. Oui je sais, je ne suis pas aller chercher loin pour les changements de prénom...Tu penses que la soumission des Geishas est une horreur, et bah ma pauvre ce chapitre ne va pas te faire changer d'avis...loin de là.

-Thalia: l'important dans un rival ou un ennemi, c'est qu'il puisse devenir encore pire à chaque fois. Si on le considère comme un ennemi terrible et méchant accompli, bah il n'y aura aucune évolution et on va bien vite s'ennuyer. Donc oui, Hiroyichi peut devenir encore plus garce qu'elle ne l'est déjà et rien que ce petit chapitre (bon okay grand chapitre) va te le prouver.

-Mimikaï: Alut^^. Je ne suis pas cruelle avec Kumiko, le destin l'est tout simplement. La vie de l'époque n'est pas une vie facile, je dirais qu'elle est plus difficile à cause des guerres, des incertitudes, des mythes des croyances. Il n'y a pas la science pour venir au secours ni même les droits humains à disposer d'eux même, donc c'est normal que nous considérions les aventures de Kumiko comme horrible pour nous autres qui vivont tellement bien. Donc oui, je l'admets je n'aimerai pas vraiment être à la place de Kumiko (sauf si à la fin je finis avec Sesshomaru, là rien à foutre j'y fonce mais comme je ne prévois jamais rien par avance...bah voila quoi^^). Le titre...bah en fait tu es peut etre la seule à avoir vu ce titre comme quelque chose d'ambigu et de, peut être, mauvais. Tu verras bien^^.

-Sywenn: le simple fait que tu n'aies pas posté dans ta fanfiction montre que tu as été occupé. Alors inutile de t'excuser^^. Je suis contente de savoir que tu suis toujours avec autant d'attention ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle t'inspire à poursuivre la tienne. Moi même au début, je n'étais pas sûr de la tournure de l'histoire et regarde maintenant... Plus de cinquante chapitre et plus de 180 commentaires à mon actif. Je suis tellement heureuse et comblée que vraiment...j'en perds mes mots (pour un écrivain c'est problèmatique). Enfin bref, merci beaucoup.

Maintenant, place à la suite, je suis certaine que cela va vous plaire.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 5 : Retournement de destin

L'Hanamachi entier était en fête. Pourquoi ? Très simple, les premières neiges. Bien sûr, mon anniversaire aussi, mais ça, à part Sacha, personne ne s'en souciait. Alors l'Hanamachi s'illuminait de ses somptueuses lanternes, les Geishas se couvraient de leurs soyeux manteaux en fourrure, flottant toujours dans leurs draps de soie, les seigneurs et nobles se pavanaient de maisons de thé en maisons de thé, l'ambiance festive arpentait chaque recoin des rues de l'Hanamachi, si ce n'était de la Grande Cité Impériale elle-même.

Festif était un mot banale pour décrire l'ambiance et les comportements de tous. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'était la neige, alors je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi les gens la fêtaient.

Sacha aussi était excitée, peut être à cause des autres et de l'accumulation des années de pratiques et de connaissance.

« -Mes reins me font souffrir, dit-il en rangeant une boite dans le grenier, les premières neiges tomberont durant la grande parade.

-C'est quoi la neige ? Demandais-je à Sacha en lui tendant une autre boite.

-La neige ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la neige Michiko-chan ?

-Non.

-La neige, c'est les larmes des montagnes éternelles, récita-t-elle poétiquement. C'est de petites boules blanches et froides qui fondent avec le retour du printemps.

-Oh, et pourquoi tout le monde fête la neige ?

-Parce que les premières neiges sont un moment important dans l'année tout simplement. Pourquoi fêtons-nous le retour du printemps ? Les premiers pétales de sakura ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'était le but des fêtes, soupirais-je.

-Ah, ma pauvre Michiko, si tu n'étais pas aussi indisciplinée, Mère t'aurait peut être laissé un peu de liberté après la Grande Parade. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Ce qui est fait, est fait Sacha, rétorquais-je. Et pour rien au monde je ne le regretterai, souris-je intérieurement. »

En repensant à la joie de Kannan, mon cœur se gonflait de bonheur et la solitude et la douleur de mon quotidien disparaissaient pendant quelques secondes. C'était suffisant pour moi, pour tenir le coup.

Une semaine s'était passée seulement depuis la fuite de Kannan et comme je le supposai les autorités ne l'avaient pas retrouvé, si seulement ils savaient qu'elle se trouvait sous leur nez.

Quand à Eko, je ne l'avais pas montré, mais mon cœur bondissait de joie quand j'apprenais que Kyochiro-sama s'était entiché d'une de ses courtisanes, sa favorite en plus.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans l'Hanamachi. Généralement, les seigneurs étaient engagés dans des mariages forcés et la compagnie des Geishas était une consolation de leur fortune ou de leur influence. Alors, quand un seigneur réclame le droit d'épouser une courtisane, par raison purement sentimental, la nouvelle faisait le tour du royaume en une journée.

Alors j'étais comblée. Malgré les autres crasses de cette chienne de Hiroyichi, j'arrivais à sourire le matin, en regardant le soleil dans la petite entaille du toit du grenier où l'on m'avait logé.

En revanche, ma situation avait empiré. Je pensais que cela ne pouvait empirer, mais avec la fuite de Kannan, mes corvées doublèrent, en même temps que les humiliations et les punitions. Je ne me laissais pas faire ! Ca pour sûr, il faudrait que l'on me tue pour que j'accepte de me soumettre à cette vipère.

Mais les faits étaient là : je ne mettais les pieds dehors que pour tenir le parapluie d'Hiroyichi et j'étais toujours raccompagnée par quelqu'un. Les invités ne posaient jamais aucun regard sur moi, car de toute façon j'étais désormais plus rien. Même les esclaves de Geishas avaient plus de droit que moi.

Mais je m'en moquais ! C'était un bon sacrifice et je vivais constamment avec cette consolation.

Et l'annonce de la Grande Parade ainsi que du festival des premières neiges firent vite oublier mes « bêtises » aux yeux de Mère et des autres, seule Sacha s'en souvenait encore.

« -J'ai eu vraiment du mal à dormir hier soir, se plaignit Hiroyichi durant le déjeuner. Sacha-dono, quand vous punissez Michiko, par pitié, faites le mais faites en sorte qu'elle se taise, c'est épuisant à force. »

Garce. J'étais tentée de lui renverser son thé sur la figure, mais la punition d'hier traînait encore en des vagues de douleur au niveau de mon dos, et je n'avais pas envie que cela empire. Apparemment, on évitait de trop me frapper surtout à cause de mes côtes encore fragiles.

Hiroyichi était toujours aussi désagréable et semblait abattre sur moi toute la frustration et la colère qu'une vipère comme elle pouvait accumuler en une journée, quand ce n'était pas en une heure.

Mère ne pensait qu'à l'honneur de l'Okiya, à ce qu'en dirait les voisins…alors elle se moquait bien que sa « moins que » servante soit punis tout le temps, pour des raisons qui, évidentes, ne sont en réalités qu'éphémère.

Kamari me vouait une haine sans limite : pour elle j'avais tué Tanaka, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour elle j'étais la coupable sans aucun doute. Alors quand elle avait l'occasion, elle se vengeait par des coups bas, des coups en traître. La dernière, Tamako, n'était que l'ombre insignifiante d'Hiroyichi, guère plus belle que son ainée, sauf derrière un pot de peinture blanc, quand on ne la reconnaissait pas.

Mon quotidien était devenu un véritable enfer. J'attendais chaque nuit avec impatience, les seuls moments où, quand les autres étaient en train de se donner en spectacle (j'aurais plutôt dit en train de glouglouter comme des dindes avec les seigneurs tous plus aveugles les uns que les autres), je pouvais respirer librement et sortir de mon kimono, le morceau de tissu si précieux à mes yeux.

Le rituel quotidien voulait que je passe mon regard dessus, sous tous les angles, en tentant de chercher des choses que je n'avais pas vu auparavant, des taches, des fils décousus. A chaque fois je m'émerveillai devant la beauté de ce tissu, et devant le flot de sentiments qui se dégageait de moi.

Puis je passais ma main dessus, touchant le textile du bout de mes doigts, par peur de le déchirer, et le collais contre ma joue pour l'humer fortement. Je sentais toujours cette délicieuse odeur de miel et de pin résineux, et m'endormais sur cette note naturelle et nostalgique pour rêver du Grand Seigneur, de son regard, que je savais maintenant doré, vrillé vers le ciel, de ses suppliques tendres adressées à la Lune, de ce murmure doux et emprunt de chagrin.

Ma vie était…devenue ainsi. Esclave de Geishas le jour, esclave de mon ignorance la nuit, le temps devenait une routine bien étrange dans laquelle je laissais mon esprit fondre dans le moule. Alors, quand l'annonce d'un festival circulait et animait le quotidien d'une lueur d'excitation et de joie, je me laissais volontiers bercer par le courant et suivais la foule dans son engouement. Quand il s'agissait de fuir le quotidien las, tout était bon.

C'était peut être pour ça que les seigneurs faisaient la guerre, songeais-je en dépliant un drap que je venais de laver.

Sacha m'avait laissé seule dans l'Okiya, les autres s'étant rendu dans le festival. La parade n'avait lieu que le lendemain et toutes les Geishas étaient requises pour accompagner, danser, servir les seigneurs qui, pour l'occasion, s'étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Cité.

« -Halala, Kannan doit être bien occupé au château, me dis-je à moi-même. Mais au moins, elle s'est approchée de son amant, j'en suis contente. »

J'allais pour frotter un autre kimono quand la clochette de l'entrée retentit dans toute la maisonnée vide.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me séchai les mains et me précipitai rapidement en direction de l'entrée tout en réfléchissant sur la présence d'un visiteur.

« Cela ne peut être Mère, elle avait dit qu'elle passerait la journée avec Hiroyichi pour le festival, cela ne peut être un invité, sinon on m'en aurait parlé… »

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et m'approchai des barreaux du portail. Deux gardes attendaient en face. Mon cœur frémit de peur :

« Auraient-ils trouvés Kannan ? C'est impossible. »

Par précaution je m'approchai, tête baissée :

« -Que veulent ces seigneurs dans une maison de Geisha ? Demandais-je.

-Ouvrez, ordonna l'un d'eux.

-Oka-san s'est absentée pour la journée. Je ne suis pas autorisée à recevoir qui que se soit dans l'Okiya sans son accord, protestai-je en saluant.

-Même pas moi ? Intervint une voix masculine qui me donna la chair de poule. »

Cette voix, je l'entendais tous les soirs, dans mes rêves, en un murmure.

Immédiatement je m'inclinai plus respectueusement, même si l'envie de relever la tête me torturait l'esprit. C'était ma bête intérieure. Le sang de youkai qui était en moi avait formé dans mon esprit une autre conscience, plus bestiale, plus emprunte de liberté, à qui je devais autant d'insolence et de besoin de m'épanouir selon ma volonté. C'était cette même bête que j'avais scellé à l'intérieur de moi par le bracelet de Sacha.

« -Pardonnez moi Grand Seigneur, expliquais-je plus par habitude que par réel dévotion, mais les ordres d'Oka-san sont formels et puis, elle n'est pas ici, il n'y a que moi.

-C'est parfait, c'est justement toi que je cherchais. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi « me » cherchait-il donc ? Aurait-il compris le manège avec Kannan ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements de mon pauvre cœur, je repris en déglutissant :

« -Et…que puis-je pour vous ? Demandais-je.

-J'aurais aimé être accompagné d'une Geisha aux yeux couleurs de neige, mais je vois que tu n'as pas terminé ta formation, soupira-t-il.

-Ma…formation ? M'étonnais-je, j'avais raté quelque chose. »

Penserait-il que j'étais en train d'être formée à devenir Geisha ?

« -Il y a erreur, expliquais-je. Je ne suis que l'esclave de cet Okiya, rien de plus.

-Une…simple esclave ? Répéta-t-il lentement. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec les autres Geishas pour le festival…

-Exact.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Quoi donc mon seigneur ? »

Le portail s'entre-ouvrit et une main froide se posa sous mon menton et m'invita à croiser un regard flamboyant. Comme la fois précédente, je sentis mon esprit vacillé à cet étrange contact et mon cœur partir dans une course folle. De grandes sensations déferlèrent dans tout mon corps, mélange de frisson glacial et de bouffée de chaleur intrépide.

Son regard n'était pas inquisiteur, ni méchant. Il était neutre, froid, légèrement doux, mais j'avais l'impression de regarder à travers un mur de glace.

Impénétrable, voila comment était son regard.

« -Pourquoi une pareille beauté n'est-elle pas devenue Geisha ?

-Je suis trop…indisciplinée, je pense. J'ai aussi laissé s'échapper une autre servante. Mère a donc décidé que je rembourserai ma dette ainsi.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue, quel dommage, j'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés pour cette parade. Une autre fois, peut être. »

Puis il repartit sans se retourner, une lueur mystérieuse dans son regard. Avant qu'il n'ordonne le départ je m'élançai :

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vouliez ma présence à la grande parade, mais…, j'inspirais et voyant qu'il attendait je poursuivis, je viendrais avec Hiroyichi… »

Il hocha doucement la tête et ordonna d'un geste bref le départ. Le carrosse disparut dans les couloirs de la ruelle et je restai devant le portail, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des roues sur le sol ne soit qu'un souvenir.

Le Grand Seigneur, en personne avait requis ma présence. Pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il…qu'il soit véritablement un lien de mon passé…et qu'il m'ait reconnu ?

Difficile à dire quand on croisait un tel regard.

Je posai ma main, pensive, sur la joue qu'il avait touché et me sentis rougir comme une pomme. Je secouai furtivement la tête, pour retirer toutes pensées de mon pauvre esprit et me remis au travail en frottant le linge, plus énergique que jamais.

Malheureusement, je ne cessai de songer au Grand Seigneur, à la beauté de ses traits, de ses formes, de sa voix, de son odeur, à l'incandescence de son regard, dans lequel brulait une flamme glacée et dangereuse.

Ma bête intérieure, réduise au silence par le bracelet, en éprouvait une véritable crainte…mais aussi une grande attirance mentale. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, tous les autres membres de l'Okiya rentrèrent dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Kamari et Tamako étaient saouls, Yure et Hiroyichi guère plus silencieuses. Seule Sacha semblait stoïque, peu dérangés par l'attitude des autres, l'habitude peut être.

Yure fut la première à se calmer et me demanda les nouvelles :

« -Les kimonos sont prêts pour la Grande Parade de demain et j'ai nettoyé l'aile ouest comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

-Bien, autre chose peut être ?

-Oui. J'inspirais profondément et racontai, le Grand Seigneur est passé dans l'après-midi. »

Aussitôt dis, Hiroyichi et les autres se calmèrent pour me regarder, les yeux ronds et surpris. Yure cessa tout bonnement de respirer et Sacha ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« -Que dis-tu ? Souffla Yure. Le…le Grand Seigneur…ici ?

-Oui, répétais-je. Mais conformément à vos ordres, je n'ai laissé personne rentrer.

-Mais…que…, elle inspira et tenta de se calmer, que voulait-il ?

-Il voulait…, j'hésitai…elles ne me croiront peut être pas mais bon.

-Et bien ? S'impatienta Hiroyichi, que voulait-il ?

-Il voulait savoir, s'il pouvait obtenir la présence d'une Geisha demain durant la Grande Parade.

-Bien sûr qu'il peut ! N'importe qui ! S'écria Yure.

-Mais, intervins-je dans sa joie. Il a précisé…quelqu'un en particulier.

-Et qui donc ? Demanda Hiroyichi.

-Il a dit, j'aimerai pour être accompagné d'une Geisha aux yeux couleurs neige. »

Silence.

L'excitation retomba lourdement et l'atmosphère festive et joyeuse se transforma en une lourde et angoissante situation. Hiroyichi roula des yeux et Kamari et Tamako ricanèrent. Sacha mordilla ses lèvres en fermant les yeux et Yure commença à fulminer.

La surprise, se fut ce qui suivit. Je m'attendais à de la surprise, à de la stupeur, mais pas à ça. Yure m'administra une gifle royale qui m'envoya valser à deux mètres au moins. L'impact résonna dans le salon pendant quelques secondes et la douleur afflua sur tout mon visage, en même temps que le sang dans ma bouche.

Ma bête intérieure se mit à fulminer comme un lion dans sa cage.

« -Espèce de sale petite menteuse ! S'écria Yure en voulant m'en mettre une deuxième. Je vais t'apprendre à parler du Grand Seigneur de cette façon !

-Mais je ne mens pas, me défendis-je. C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit !

-Silence ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Yure tendit son bâton de bambou à Sacha, signe d'une punition.

« -Cinquante coups ! Et pas un de moins ! Je veux être présente pour les compter moi-même. »

On m'amena dans la cour et on m'aspergea d'eau glacée avant de commencer la torture. Bien sûr, cela était insupportable, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. On m'avait frappé la veille, et on me refrappait à nouveau. Pour moi c'était la première fois et mon sang de youkai n'avait pas eut le temps de bien soigner les blessures de la veille.

En plus, le nombre de coup était doublé par rapport à d'habitude. C'était injuste, vraiment injuste. Pendant le traitement, je repensai à la douceur de sa main sur ma joue, à ce regard doux. Sentir la différence amena mes larmes à tomber. Je priai intérieurement pour que ce supplice s'arrête, pour que la vérité éclate, mais rien ne fit et les cinquante coups de bâton s'imprégnèrent dans ma mémoire et sur mon corps, comme étant l'une des plus terribles punitions qui m'ait été donné de subir durant toute la vie dont je me souvenais.

Quand cela s'arrêta, je n'avais même plus la force de me relever.

Ce fut Yure qui s'empara de mes cheveux et qui me souleva la tête en les tirants :

« -Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir durant la Grande Parade annuelle des premières neiges ! Siffla Yure avant de me lâcher. »

Hiroyichi ricana dans son coin pendant que Sacha tentait tant bien que mal de me ramener dans ma « chambre ».

Elle me posa sur le ventre et retira mon kimono pour m'appliquer de la pommade.

Je cachai difficilement le morceau de tissu que je tenais contre mon cœur :

« -Je vois que tu essaies toujours de le cacher, murmura-t-elle en prenant de la pommade.

-Tu es la seule à connaître son existence Sacha, soupirais-je faiblement.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de chose…si Hiroiyichi l'apprenait elle te ferait des misères.

-Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser Sacha…c'est le seul lien que j'ai avec mon passé… »

C'était la conversation que nous avions, à chaque fois qu'elle m'appliquait l'onguent pour mes blessures. C'était du moins une façon comme une autre de commencer à s'expliquer, à se comprendre.

« -Pourquoi as-tu mentis petite Michiko ? Me demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Je le jure, soufflais-je en sentant les larmes me revenir, je n'ai pas menti.

-Prétendre que le Grand Seigneur a de l'intérêt pour toi…vraiment Michiko-chan tu es allée trop loin, tu dois arrêter tout de suite.

-Je n'ai pas menti ! Hurlais-je. Je…je n'ai pas…menti. »

Mes sanglots emportèrent ma conscience. Ce soir, il n'y aurait ni rêve, ni repas. Ce soir, il y aurait simplement un long repos et un rétablissement douloureux et silencieux.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par nul autre que Sacha. Elle était la seule d'ailleurs qui pénétrait dans mon « antre », Hiroyichi ne prenant jamais la peine d'user ses chaussettes dans pareille endroit (heureusement pour elle car sinon elle serait tombée des escaliers à de nombreuses reprises, bien sûr tout le temps par mégarde ou accident). Elle me secoua doucement, tout en m'appelant.

C'était la première fois que sa voix assagie, ne brisait pas la tendresse d'un beau rêve, et je reconnus que cela était finalement pénible. Je m'étais habituée à ce petit plaisir intime chaque nuit…

« -Michiko-chan, murmura-t-elle une dernière fois, me faisant grogner.

-Sacha…pourquoi toute cette agitation ?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à m'habiller.

-Hiroyichi a hérité de l'Okiya ? Demandais-je alerte.

-Pire encore ma fille, déclara-t-elle en nouant mon obi. Mère a décidé de te vendre après la Grande Parade.

-Comment ?

-Elle veut te vendre dans l'Hanamachi d'à côté, dans une maison de prostitué…

-Mais…pourquoi ? Que…comment ? »

J'étais complètement bouleversée. J'allais être vendue…en tant que putain. C'était une idée de cette chienne d'Hiroyichi, pour sûr. Elle avait dû proposer cette idée à Mère pendant qu'elle était saoule la veille…

Et maintenant il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Je serrai mes poings, aussi fort que mon cœur et que ma gorge. La nouvelle s'abattit à ma conscience comme un torrent déverserait sa charge aqueuse sur une vallée fragile. Nous descendîmes en hâte, pour rejoindre Yure et les trois autres Geishas qui nous attendaient dans le salon avec une femme, plus laide, et plus froide que Yure.

Elle me dévisagea avec un petit en coin et s'en retourna vers Yure :

« -C'est qu'elle a de beaux yeux la lionne, remarqua-t-elle. Pourquoi donc veux-tu me la vendre ?

-Hidemi-san, soupira Yure, peut être est-elle belle, mais c'est une véritable sauvageonne, impossible d'en faire quoi que se soit. De toute façon, nous avons conclu un accord, elle sera à toi ce soir.

-Ma foi, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Elles s'inclinèrent toutes et cette Hidemi partit en me regardant et en le léchant les lèvres de manière obscènes. J'en ressentis une vague de fureur et si je n'avais pas le bracelet, je me serais jeter dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

Quand la porte du salon se referma, Yure me contempla du haut de son égo :

« -Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, petite Michiko, expliqua-t-elle comme prétexte. Si tu n'étais pas aussi sauvage, tu aurais été une bonne Geisha…

-Je croyais que les Geishas n'étaient que des œuvres d'art vivante et non des esclaves, rétorquais-je. Je n'ai jamais été insolente envers quiconque qui ait ma reconnaissance. Je vous ais obéis sans rechigner, j'ai accepté de soumettre mon sang youkai pour mieux faire et pourtant, quand je vous ai révélé la vérité…vous avez tout simplement refusée d'y croire et avez préféré me jeter dehors. Alors soit, vendez moi comme une putain. Je n'ai plus besoin de ceci. »

J'arrachai violemment le bracelet et le jetai au niveau de son visage avec hargne. Puis je lui fis dos, ignorant ses protestations et me rendis dans le grenier pour m'y isoler, attendant le soir. J'avais promis au Grand Seigneur d'être présente à la Grande Parade, et je n'y serais pas.

Ma seule pensée en cet instant, se fut de sentir constamment l'espoir de le revoir se briser contre le mur des faits.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, des larmes déferlèrent sur mes joues, et mon cœur se libéra de la charge trop lourde de ma vie et de ma souffrance. Je restai assise à genou, le corps orienté devant la seule entaille de lumière qui traversait le mur de bois, les mains posées en poing sur mes genoux, les épaules tremblantes par les sanglots.

J'entendis Sacha me déposer le petit déjeuner et s'approcher :

« -Michiko-chan, murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée.

-Sacha…ne le soyez pas. De toutes les personnes que j'ai connues, vous êtes la seule que je respecte le plus dans cet Okiya. Je suppose, que je n'avais pas le choix.

-J'en informerai le Grand Seigneur, me consola-t-elle. Il semble t'apprécier, peut être que…

-Si je ne viens pas à la Grande Parade, la coupais-je, le Grand Seigneur comme tu dis n'aura plus aucune considération pour moi. Oubliez, Sacha. Merci pour tout. »

Elle soupira, leva sa main dans un geste futile et la ramena à son corps tout en se retournant. Avant de quitter le grenier toutefois, elle s'exprima :

« -De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant regretté le choix de ma cousine Michiko-chan. Sache-le. »

Elle ajouta avant de refermer la porte :

« -L'Okiya sera vide durant toute la journée. Hidemi viendra te chercher ce soir, avant le retour de Mère. La Grande Parade a lieu sur la place centrale, quand le soleil atteindra son zénith. Une jeune fille disciplinée resterait dans son Okiya bien sagement. »

Puis elle referma la porte, dont l'impact sur le bois résonna pendant longtemps dans mon cœur. Je relevai la tête, au bout d'un temps interminable. Le silence s'était installé dans l'Okiya depuis une bonne heure, alimenté de temps en temps par des cris de joie dehors.

Je fis sécher mes larmes en les essuyant sur mes manches et préparai les maigres effets personnels qu'il me restait.

Une vie de prostitué…, songeais-je. Ce n'était pas à quoi j'étais destinée tout de même ? Je ne pourrais décemment pas me laisser faire. Que pouvais-je faire ? Me laisser conduire, me laisser violer, pour de l'argent que je ne toucherais même pas ?

Je n'étais pas comme ça, toutes les fibres de mon corps le criaient. Je n'étais pas une soumise, une putain qui vendait son corps. Je n'étais peut être pas noble de naissance, mais jusqu'à maintenant je m'étais toujours battue pour préserver la noblesse de mon âme et de mes convictions. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait d'une moi ancienne, alors je n'allais pas tout abandonner maintenant, juste parce qu'une humaine l'avait décidé !

« -Au moins tu commences à penser raisonnablement, murmura ma bête intérieure. Il était temps que cela soit ainsi.

-Tu ne devrais pas te taire toi ?

-Depuis que tu as retiré le bracelet, figure-toi que non. Tu peux toujours te forcer à m'ignorer, mais je suis désormais une partie intégrante de toi, de ta pensée…

-Il semblerait que je n'ai d'autres choix…, soupirais-je mentalement.

-Exactement. Pourquoi n'attends tu pas cette Yure et ne l'étriperais-tu pas ? J'ai tellement envie de sentir son sang sur mes doigts…

-Moi pas. Même si elle vient de me vendre, je lui dois toit et nourriture. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Ou alors, la bête que tu es n'est rien d'autres qu'une conscience immonde qui ne pense qu'au sang et au massacre ?

-Je suis la sauvagerie de ton sang ma chère. Je songe forte heureusement à autre chose qu'à cela. A ta liberté, à ta puissance.

-Chose dont je ne songe jamais…à quoi cela pourrait-il me servir ? Pas à me souvenir de celle que j'étais en tout cas.

-Ha, tu as tellement à apprendre…, soupira-t-elle. Mais bon…chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant que je suis libre, j'aurais plus d'occasions pour…comment dire…agir ?

-Je te le déconseille, cela ne m'apportera que des ennuies !

-Pauvre idiote, je suis une part de toi, je te rappelle. Si tu n'en exprimes pas l'envie, je ne pourrais agir à ma volonté ! Quand comprendras-tu cela ? »

Je restai sur sa question préférant ignorer le reste de ses vociférations inutiles. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour l'instant.

J'étais toute seule dans l'Okiya et ce pour le restant de la journée. La question était alors, que faire ? Fuir ?

« -Pourquoi pas, proposa l'autre.

-Et pour faire quoi hein ? Aller bouffer les âmes des humains pour se rendre plus fort et répandre la terreur de ma personne dans toute la région ? Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre ne me trouve et ne me tue ?

-C'est la loi de la jungle ma belle.

-Et nous ne sommes pas dans une jungle ! Nous sommes dans une société ! Avec des humains et des youkais !

-Fais comme tu veux, je ne suis que la part sauvage de toi…

-Que faire ? Je ne peux même pas respecter ma promesse…

-Et pourquoi donc ? Yure et les autres ne rentreront pas avant la tombée de la nuit et cette espèce de carcasse dégoulinant de graisse qu'est Hidemi viendra te chercher au coucher du soleil. Mise à part cela, qui pourrait faire attention à une pauvre esclave, ancienne future Geisha, et future nouvelle prostituée ?

-Où veux-tu en venir au lieu de me rappeler oh combien mon sort est misérable ?

-Sort ! Va donc le voir ! Dans un coin de ruelle bien sûr.

-Et comment veux-tu faire pour qu'il me remarque ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es bien la seule qu'il s'attend à chercher dans la foule. C'est un taiyoukai d'une grande puissance, il saura te retrouver, fais moi confiance.

-Justement, ce dernier détail je ne l'aime pas trop.

-Mets en dehors de ça tes préjugés concernant les youkais s'il te plait. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé de la raison de ma présence en toi ? Toi qui es si…humaine ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-je le savoir ? Tu ne le sais pas non plus.

-…tu n'as pas tort. »

Nous voilà bien avancé. Je parlai à moi-même en pensé deux heures après avoir appris que j'allais être vendu à un gros porc vivant.

J'allais vraiment pas bien…

« -Quand un youkai a une idée ou une envie bien précise, à moins qu'il soit confronté à plus fort que soit, rien ne peut l'en empêcher. Les humains ont ce qu'ils appellent la morale ou l'éthique, nous autres nous n'avons que la force et le pouvoir. Pour le Grand Seigneur, expliqua-t-elle, lui qui est le plus puissant de tous, il n'a aucun obstacle face à lui. Il te trouvera, sois-en certaine.

-Alors je n'ai qu'à quitter l'Okiya, me glisser en douce parmi les couloirs et les ruelles tout en évitant les passants et attendre le début de la parade pour rentrer une fois ma promesse tenue. Non mais vraiment quel plan minable ! »

Quel plan minable ! Marmonnais-je intérieurement, une trentaine de minute plus tard. J'avais beau contredire cette idée, je me retrouvais quand même dans le coin d'une petite ruelle, derrière toute la foule dense. La Grande Parade allait commencer et j'avais déjà repéré l'emplacement de Yure et des autres. Elles se trouvaient dans la troisième rangée en face de moi.

En remarquant plus attentivement, on pouvait comprendre la disposition des rangées : devant moi (donc tout derrière) les paysans et les serviteurs, puis après les commerçants, les bourgeois et courtisans, les nobles humains, puis les youkais pour finir. Les nobles seigneurs paradaient avec le Grand Seigneur d'après Sacha, ils n'attendaient pas comme les autres.

La foule était en délire pour sûr, c'était l'unique grande parade de l'année et on prévoyait en plus la tombée des premières neiges. Après la parade, la Grand Seigneur ouvrirait le reste des festivités et les stands de nourriture et de jeu offriraient la joie de tous, gratuitement.

Moi, folle que j'étais, je n'étais là que pour qu'il me voie, pour qu'il sache que j'ai respecté ma promesse et que, même si je ne serai pas aux côtés d'Hiroyichi, j'aurais brisé l'ordre, pour lui.

Lui, la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté ma nouvelle vie, j'avais accepté de pouvoir devenir Geisha, pour entrer dans son monde et maintenant…alors que la proximité même me séparait de lui, voila qu'en me vendant à une maison de prostitués, Yure m'arrachait définitivement de lui.

Mon cœur se serra cruellement à cette idée et de nouvelles larmes jaillirent de mes prunelles chagrinées.

« -Tout mais pas ça, pensais-je.

-Etre séparé d'un inconnu te rend donc si sentimental ? Demanda ma bête intérieure.

-Il ne m'est pas inconnu, tu le sais très bien. A toi aussi il t'est familier.

-Oui, son aura démoniaque est un appel constant en mon sein, soupira-t-elle. »

Au moins, nous étions d'accord sur ce point : le Grand Seigneur nous était connu. Peut être connaissait-il l'origine de sa présence…Après tout, il fut le seul véritable qui eut compris ma véritable nature : un youkai à l'âme humaine…

Enfin, au bout d'une interminable attente, des cris de joie et d'applaudissement s'élevèrent de ma droite et un grand char tiré par des youkais à têtes de dragon s'avança au centre de la place, fendant la foule qui se poussait à son passage. Dessus, se tenait un magnifique trône d'or et de pierres précieuses, entouré de petit coussin de satin aux fils dorés et argentés.

Le Grand Seigneur y était assis, avec à ses côtés, tous les autres seigneurs youkais, dont l'amant de Kannan et son père, ainsi que le maître d'Eko.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs se trouvait à ses côtés, une véritable statue de pierre dans un magnifique kimono de soie blanc, aux pétales d'un rouge saillant.

Les yeux fermés, elle était concentrée sur son maître et sur rien d'autre, elle ne me vit donc pas.

« -Dommage, pensais-je, j'aurais aimé la revoir une dernière fois. »

Ma bête intérieure ne dit rien, j'en conclus donc à son consentement.

Cela me faisait bizarre d'avoir une autre conscience en moi, une autre petite voix que mes propres pensées…je pensais qu'avec le temps, cela irait mieux…

Le Grand Seigneur ne daignait même pas regarder la foule. L'ennui se lisait sur son visage, la seule chose que l'on arrivait à lire de lui d'ailleurs.

Mon cœur bondit…douloureusement, en songeant que c'était peut être la dernière fois aussi que je le voyais ainsi, aussi grand et lumineux, resplendissant parmi ses fidèles qui l'acclamaient haut et fort. Mes mains serrèrent le morceau de tissu que j'avais, inconsciemment sorti de mon kimono tandis que de nouvelles vagues de larmes débarquèrent. Tous criaient de joie, s'extasiaient du spectacle, s'amusaient, s'inclinaient, acclamaient, dansaient, riaient…sauf moi.

Moi, la seule qui n'ait ni passé et désormais qu'un avenir vide d'espérance.

A l'écart de toute la foule, admirant la seule personne de son passé, j'étais l'étrangère, la damnée.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tenir une telle promesse m'aurait coûté aussi chère. La douleur était mille fois plus insupportable que des coups de bâton ou que des trahisons ou d'éternel complot d'une rivale impitoyable.

Venir ici, me glisser parmi la joie, moi la seule à déplorer un malheur en ce jour, pour regarder la grandeur même, à moi qui n'était pour l'heure qu'une vulgaire poussière.

Jusqu'au bout du moins, je la respecterai. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque…ou que la parade ne s'achève au loin, ce qui semblait se produire.

Quand il passa juste en face de moi, au moment où son visage me fut de profil et que mon cœur rata un battement parce que je n'allais plus le voir, ses yeux se dévièrent et s'incrustèrent dans mon cœur. Sa tête suivit le même mouvement et d'un coup de main dictateur, il fit cesser l'avancé.

Il me regarda, puis fronça les sourcils, légèrement avant de poser son regard sur Yure et les autres et de revenir vers moi.

A cet instant, je me sentis transportée ailleurs, comme si la simple froideur de son regard avait gelé tous mes sentiments, toute ma misère. Et même si la glace finirait par fondre, au moins je me serais sentie heureuse pour quelques instants.

Mais mon cœur débordait de trop de chagrin et malgré le fait que j'étais comblée de le revoir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer en sachant que cela serait peut être le dernier regard…

Sur le coup, la détresse me fit avancer de quelques pas et mes poumons se gonflèrent, près à crier, à appeler à l'aide.

Mais je m'arrêtai, en me rendant compte de ce que je comptais faire…Mes yeux s'abaissèrent doucement et je m'évanouis dans l'ombre de la ruelle, sentant toujours sur moi, le regard du Grand Seigneur.

Je courus. Jusqu'à l'Hanamachi, jusqu'à l'Okiya. Je courus à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons ne puissent plus supporter l'allure. Je m'arrêtai…au milieu du salon et fondit en larme.

« -Pourquoi moi bon sang ? Pourquoi…

-Relève-toi ! Ordonna ma voix intérieure. Ne laisse pas le chagrin et la tristesse envahir ton cœur de désespoir !

-Et que crois-tu donc que je puisse faire d'autres ? Sortir griffes et crocs pour attaquer et massacrer tout le monde ?

-Humph, voila une idée intéressante, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je ne rigole pas ! Hurlais-je intérieurement.

-Pas la peine d'hurler je t'entends très bien, se défendit-elle. Tu es un youkai oui ou non ? Les youkais ne se lamentent pas sur leur sort. J'ai peut être accepté la présence de tes sentiments et ta logique de vivre typiquement humaine, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu te laisses avoir par les émotions ! Alors maintenant, debout et affronte ton choix avec dignité et honneur ! »

Quand bien même elle avait raison…il était trop tard. J'avais tenu ma promesse et j'entendais maintenant la foule en délire chanter et danser parmi les rues.

Je me retenais pourtant…difficilement mais je me retenais.

Alors j'entendis ma bête intérieure soupirer et me dire :

« -Nous n'aurons pas de compagnie avant des heures. Vides-toi maintenant, je serais seule spectatrice de notre malheur. »

Je cédai à la tristesse durant tout l'après midi.

Prochain Chapitre : "-Une souillon restera à jamais une souillon petite Michiko.

-De toutes les Maïkos que tu peux prétendre entraîner, pourquoi faut-il que se soit Michiko ? Elle n'est même pas assez disciplinée en tant que servante !

-Un pari est un Pari. Nous allons devoir te transformer et ce pendant les trois mois qui viennent."

A chaque pas que je ferais, à chaque goutte que je verserais, à chacune des danses que j'interpréterai, je me rapprocherai de mon but, de ce pourquoi je me suis relevée sans cesse après humiliation et coup: une place dans son monde.

Prochain Chapitre: La Maïko aux yeux de brume


	10. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde^^.

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai écris aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais bon à côté je recherche du travail et j'ai mes heures de conduite^^. Je pars en week end, alors pour patienter je vous poste un long chapitre, rempli d'amour^^(enfin écris avec amour je dis pas ce qu'il y a dedans).

Réponses aux reviews:

-memelyne: salut ma belle. Contente que le passage de Sess à l'Okiya t'ait plu (j'étais toute excité quand je l'ai écris, au début c'était pas prévu, je l'ai fais sur un coup de tête et je suis contente d'avoir pu remettre l'histoire après comme je le voulais^^). Merci pour ton commentaire. D'ailleurs je dois te remercier parce que c'est ta longue reviews qui m'a booster à écrire les trois quart de ce chapitre (je l'aurais écris entièrement mais le temps m'a pris de cours).

-Mimikaï: Peut être attend-il le déluge, je ne sais pas. Peut être a-t-il des doutes, mais pour vous mettre dans la voie, voici un petit conseil: souvenez vous du contexte historique, c'est très important. Sess est le Grand Seigneur, qui est en conflit avec l'Est dominé par l'humain Togukawa. Je n'en dis pas plus^^.

-Thalia: Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est toujours bon de se sentir soutenu^^. Apparemment l'interventin de Sess dans l'Okiya a plu à tout le monde, j'en suis également heureuse^^. Comme je le disais plus haut, à l'origine cela n'était pas prévu dans le chapitre, c'est sur un coup de tête. Résultat, c'est le moment que vous préférez le plus. J'ai comme l'impression que vous préférez les passages coup de tête^^.

-Cynthia: Tu as posté ta reviews en même temps que la suite alors je réponds ici. Je suis contente que cela te plaise^^. Nouvelle fan? Soit la bienvenu si c'est le cas^^.

Maintenant, la suite que vous attendiez toutes^^.

PS: attention, Kumiko se réveille.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 6 : La Maiko aux yeux de brume

Un gros bruit, des pas titubants, une respiration haletante. Puis une poigne qui attrape mon bras, une autre qui me secoue comme une prune, et une écoeurante odeur d'alcool. Voila comment les choses s'enchainèrent à mon réveil.

Emergeant, j'ouvris les yeux encore lourds et tentai d'analyser ce qu'il se passait. J'avais tellement pleuré que je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte et la journée s'était défilée sans moi et sans que j'en prenne conscience.

Quand à cette chose non identifiée qui me secouer dans tous les sens, ce n'était autre qu'Hidemi venu chercher son dû. Hidemi : grosse, grasse, autant par la matière que par les cheveux, des yeux globuleux et bouffis, rouges à cause de l'alcool, une bouche boursoufflée, de grosse pommette, des bras aussi gros que mes mollets, bref elle se noyait dans sa propre obésité.

Ma première pensée en la reconnaissant, ce fut :

« -Comment une femme peut-elle être aussi grosse et aussi moche en même temps ?

-Bienvenu chez les humaines, ricana ma bête intérieure. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ou quoi ? On ne peut pas dire que Hiroyichi soit une reine de beauté ou alors les seigneurs ont pas les trous en face des yeux…

-On dit, les yeux en face des trous, idiote ! Et tous les êtres humains ne sont pas comme ça.

-En attendant, fais quelque chose pour calmer la grosse truie, elle m'énerve à nous secouer comme ça. »

Je poussai subitement Hidemi qui alla s'éclater contre le mur dans un fracassement assourdissant.

« -Non seulement elle est moche, mais en plus elle a la souplesse d'un ivrogne, ricana encore plus l'autre.

-Tais-toi ! »

Elle se releva difficilement et tanga un peu avant de reprendre équilibre et de me toiser de son petit mètre soixante.

Puis elle inspira profondément et s'exclama :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hein ? On me pousse pas moi vilaine garce ! »

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me gifler, mais je fus plus rapide et la repoussai encore une fois. Elle retourna embrasser la poussière mais cette fois elle resta assise, l'effort de se lever lui coûtant peut être trop.

« -Attend un peu petite chienne, menaça-t-elle en sueur, attend que je me lève et que je t'attrape.

-Il ne fallait pas être aussi grosse, répondis-je insolente. Si vous ne l'aviez pas été, vous ne seriez pas aussi fatiguée.

-Heh, Yure me disait que tu étais insolente, mais tu frises l'insulte ! La dernière qui a osé me tenir tête n'a plus de langue pour le raconter !

-Elle a dû se tromper de baguette et manger avec les vôtres, la pauvre si elle avait fait plus attention, soupirais-je. »

D'un côté, c'était assez comique, parce que cette Hidemi n'était rien d'autre qu'une grosse truie à qui on avait donné le titre d'humain. D'un autre, c'était angoissant, car je ne me reconnaissais vraiment pas, du moins pas comme j'étais avant d'avoir retiré le bracelet. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi…aussi…moi-même ! Insolente peut être, mais si j'étais comme ça, alors pourquoi le renier ? Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de me laisser faire.

Elle se releva mais cette fois elle me menaça du bâton de bambou qui traînait dans le coin et qu'elle avait, par je ne sais quel miracle d'ailleurs, épargnée, alors qu'elle avait juste auparavant brisé la table en posant son grossier postérieur dessus.

Cette baguette de bambou…combien de fois est-ce que j'avais plié sous la torture ? L'occasion était idéale de se venger, songeais-je avec assurance.

Une lueur de malice dans mes yeux intimida toutefois la grosse, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le monde entier ne pliait pas sous son autorité.

Moi ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi le monde entier la supportait.

Ma bête intérieure semblait d'accord car je l'entendis siffler dans ma tête, faussement sidérée :

« -On a pas le droit d'être aussi moche ! »

Un demi-sourire sur mes lèvres, j'attendis qu'elle s'élance à la charge pour trancher la baguette avec mes ongles.

« -Griffes seraient plus appropriés. Même s'il s'agit du prolongement de tes ongles, affilés et terriblement coupant, on appelle ça des griffes.

-Tu vas continuer à me couper longtemps ou pas ?

-Hey, je suis la part rebelle de toi, et puis, c'est moi que tu utilises alors laisse moi expliquer comment ça marche. »

Je l'ignorai pour me concentrer sur la truie qui regardait son bâton en morceau avec des yeux encore plus ronds et globuleux. Elle était tétanisée et complètement sidérée.

Je poursuivis :

« -Vous avez toujours envie de me transformer en une putain des bas quartiers ? Demandais-je en faisant craquer mes doigts.

-Yure n'avait pas spécifié ce genre de chose, trembla-t-elle en titubant vers la sortie.

-Vraiment ? M'étonnais-je faussement, je suis certaine qu'elle en est désolée...terriblement désolée. Ah, comme c'est trop tard, vous avez déjà payé pour m'avoir…

-Et bah…, elle secoua frénétiquement la tête et déclara avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, qu'elle garde l'argent et toi ! »

Elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises avant d'arriver au portail et s'enfuie sans même attendre le carrosse ou celui qui en était chargé.

« -Comment quelque chose d'aussi gros et moche peut il courir aussi vite ? Se demanda ma bête intérieure.

-La routine du métier je suppose, répondis-je en reprenant la même tristesse habituelle. »

La question était désormais, qu'allais-je faire ?

La tentative de Yure pour se débarrasser de moi avait échoué et tous allaient rentrés d'une minute à l'autre.

Ma bête intérieure me conseilla de fuir, de partir à mon tour, mais je la coupai en lui rappelant qu'à part ici, je, non nous n'avions aucun endroit où aller. Errance pour errance, je préférai quand même rester ici, avec Sacha.

« -Je suis surprise quand même, remarquais-je mentalement en commençant à ranger le salon. Je ne me connaissais pas ainsi.

-C'est parce que je suis là désormais…et puis tu redeviens un peu de celle que tu étais avant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Etais-je…ainsi ?

-En pire !

-Tu me connaissais alors ?

-Pas du tout.

-Mais alors…

-Hey ! Je suis une partie de toi tu t'en souviens ou pas ? Ce que tu ignores, je l'ignore ici, mais je suis aussi liée à ton subconscient qui lui sait. Alors quand je dis que tu étais encore plus insolente avant, tu peux me croire.

-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois. Mais pourquoi que maintenant ? Pourquoi à partir du moment où je t'ai libéré ? Pourquoi pas avant, quand j'étais avec Eko ?

-Bonne question. J'ai peut être mon hypothèse là-dessus.

-Voila que ma deuxième conscience intérieure émet des hypothèses je deviens vraiment folle…

-Hum, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Je l'entendis rigoler à ma remarque. C'était vraiment bizarre de se parler à soi-même, oui vraiment bizarre. En même temps, je comprenais pourquoi les youkais ne se sentaient jamais vraiment seul…ils devaient, peut être, souvent parler avec leurs…bêtes intérieures.

« -Tu te trompes là-dessus. Tous les youkais n'ont pas ce genre de…phénomène.

-Quand tu parles de « phénomènes » tu veux dire le fait que le sang de youkai matérialise en soi une sorte de seconde conscience plus sauvage et instinctive ?

-Oui. Et seuls les grands démons en ont, des youkais assez sociables pour vivre en groupe ou qui ont des coutumes familiales.

-Tu en sais des choses dis-moi…

-Je ne le sais, que parce qu'au fond de toi tu le sais. N'oublie pas, je suis toi.

-Cela fait je ne sais plus combien de fois que tu le répètes…, soupirais-je mentalement. Bon c'est quoi ton hypothèse ? Pendant que je range le couloir. C'est une vraie tornade cette Hidemi…

-Quelle est la différence entre le moment où tu étais avec Eko et celui où tu m'as sentie pour la première fois ?

-J'étais séparée d'elle.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Le lieu ? Je crois que c'était à proximité de la frontière Ouest…

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je me suis rapprochée de mon passé avec le…ah ! J'ai compris ! M'exclamais-je. Tu parles du Grand Seigneur ?

-Exact. Tu sais en toi-même qu'il est un lien indéniable de ton passé, un lien important. Si important d'ailleurs que tu as décidé de tout faire pour l'approcher.

-Oui bon, passe les étapes j'ai compris et alors ? Quel lien avec toi ? Serais-tu lié à lui ?

-Etrangement, je le crois. Peut être même que je viens de lui qui sait, tout ce que je sens c'est que quand il est dans les parages, je me sens agitée et nerveuse.

-Voila que ma conscience déraille…

-Je ne suis que le miroir démoniaque et sauvage de toi Michiko…

-A d'autre… »

Elle ricana et se tut. Enfin !

Je venais à peine de finir de nettoyer le salon quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des rires s'introduire dans le couloir principal. Puis la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand et Hiroyichi se mit à hurler.

Yure ainsi que Tamako et Kamari accoururent et quand elles me virent, la surprise et la rage se lirent sur leur visage.

« -Mais…qu'est-ce qu'elle fou encore là ? S'écria Hiroyichi rouge de rage.

-Tu me manquais trop, prétextais-je en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Hidemi n'est pas venue te chercher ? Demanda Yure soucieuse.

-Ah ! Cette bonne vieille Hidemi, soupirais-je en me curant les griffes, elle est passée mais…dans son immense bonté elle a décidé de me laisser avec ma seule famille, et l'argent aussi d'ailleurs.

-Michiko-chan, souffla Sacha surprise, que lui as-tu fais ?

-Moi ? Mais rien, mentis-je. »

Silence.

« -Bon d'accord, elle m'a un peu trop secoué et je lui ai rendu l'appareil. Ah et le bâton de bambou, intervins-je en ramassant six morceaux de bambou, bah elle a voulu me frapper avec mais…je n'étais pas d'accord. Navrée vraiment… »

Je le tendis vers Yure, sourire aux lèvres. Quel plaisir de voir leur tête, c'était bon. Après toute une année passée dans la servitude et la souffrance, ma vengeance était onctueuse.

Mais je n'étais pas aussi cruelle qu'elles, aussi me contentais-je simplement de menaces très voilées.

Sacha récupéra la baguette en morceau et la posa dans un coin de la pièce :

« -Je vais faire un peu de thé, annonça-t-elle en se traînant dans le couloir, je crois que nous allons devoir parler. »

Yure hocha la tête, pâle, très pâle. Puis Hiroyichi, furieuse, voulut s'enfuir dans sa chambre mais un ordre de Yure l'en dissuada :

« -Je n'en ai pas encore fini !

-Mais…

-Qui commande cet Okiya ? Tonna Yure d'un regard méchant. »

Rappelée à l'ordre Hiroyichi vint s'installer à sa place en grognant. Elle ne devait pas aimer mon petit sourire, ça tombait bien je ne l'aimais pas non plus.

Quand Sacha revint avec la théière et les tasses, nous étions toutes assises et le silence était maître.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table et commença à servir. Yure inspira profondément et débuta la conversation concernant mon avenir :

« -Qu'allons nous faire de toi maintenant ? Hidemi ne prendra pas le risque de s'encombrer de toi, surtout que tu es non seulement insolente mais en plus violente.

-Je n'aime pas la violence Oka-san, intervins-je, mais je ne suis pas humaine et vous l'avez tout simplement oubliée. J'ai une dette toutefois envers vous. Vous m'avez nourri, logé, accepté comme une de vos filles et ce pendant une longue année.

-C'est exacte. Et en quoi cela me protégera de tes griffes Michiko ?

-La reconnaissance est grande. Mes griffes ne vous atteindront jamais. Elles ne l'ont pas fais pendant que vous me punissiez de choses que je n'avais pas commise, et ne le feront pas. Je ne promets rien pour vos autres…filles en revanche, précisais-je en souriant.

-Je refuse qu'elle reste ! Protesta Kamari.

-Silence ! Ordonna Yure. C'est à moi d'en décider. »

Puis elle revint sur moi, les yeux flambant de colère.

« -Te rends-tu compte de l'impasse dans laquelle tu me mets petite Michiko ?

-Au moins, nous sommes deux Oka-san. Je n'ai jamais demandé à atterrir ici, mais je me suis quand même abandonné au travail pour survivre.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti alors ? Si cet endroit te déplait tant ?

-Et pour aller où Oka-san ? Mise à part l'Hanamachi, je ne connais personne d'autre.

-Alors que veux-tu hein ? Me prendre l'Okiya ? Me menacer ? S'énerva Yure. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter un démon comme toi.

-Je veux devenir une Geisha, répondis-je simplement.

-Une Geisha, cracha Yure. Et comment donc ? Une Geisha n'est pas insolente ou barbare ! Elle ne menace pas ses ainées de ses griffes non !

-Mais une Geisha n'a pas à laver le sol ou à être insultée par ses sœurs comme une moins que rien. Elle n'a pas à subir leur raillerie. Vous ne m'avez connu que comme une servante alors comment pouvez prétendre que je ne ferai pas une bonne Geisha ?

-Je le sais tout simplement ! Tonna Yure.

-Vous savez quoi ? M'énervais-je à mon tour.

-Ce qu'elle sait, intervint Hiroyichi ayant retrouvé son calme, ce qu'elle sait, c'est que tu n'es qu'une souillon. Une souillon restera à jamais une souillon petite Michiko. Qu'importe quels seront tes efforts, la sueur qui s'écoulera de toi, ne sentira jamais le jasmin ou le lilas, mais le poisson et la décomposition.

-Ne prend pas ton cas pour des généralités Hiroyichi ! Rétorquais-je.

-Voila une manière bien éloquente de te faire garder ta langue ma chère, intervint une voix que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais entendu. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction, à savoir la porte du salon.

Sacha l'ouvrit et s'arrêta de stupeur. Elle recula et une magnifique femme entra. J'entendis les respirations se couper et les yeux s'arrondirent de surprises.

L'odeur du jasmin embauma la pièce alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table. Elle portait un beau kimono de soie bleu, brodé de fleurs diverses et variés, de couleur blanche et jaune. Son visage était agréable, des lèvres fines, un nez aquilin, des yeux en amandes, un regard châtain, de longs cheveux ébènes cascadant sur une frêle épaule aux courbes gracieuses.

Elle se mouvait dans l'espace en glissant avec magnificence. C'était une Geisha, à n'en pas douter. Rien que sa présence personnelle l'affirmait. Dans chacun de ses regards ou de ses mouvements, elle était beauté.

C'était la Geisha que je voulais devenir, la passerelle que je convoitais.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement en face de Yure et poursuivit :

« -Cela fait bien longtemps Oka-san.

-Reiko, murmura cette dernière d'une petite voix. Que…que viens-tu…

-Je suis désolée d'être entré ainsi, mais la porte était ouverte et personne ne semblait entendre la clochette… »

Elle laissa quelques secondes à Yure pour se reprendre. Cette dernière secoua frénétiquement la tête et ordonna à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Mais Reiko n'était pas de cet avis et intervint :

« -Elles peuvent rester. Après tout, cela les concerne…dans un certain sens…

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène en ces lieux ma tante ? Demanda Hiroyichi.

-L'ennui ma chère nièce. L'ennui, répondit-elle en focalisant sur moi un regard pénétrant. »

« -Etrange, songeais-je, pourquoi un tel regard ?

-Je pense que cela te concerne plus particulièrement, me répondit-elle. Qui sait les vraies raisons qui l'on conduites ici… »

« -Alors ? S'enquit Yure en lui versant du thé. Je t'écoute.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu comptais vendre ta servante à une maison de prostitué. Jamais de ma longue vie je n'ai entendu pareil balivernes, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pourrais-je croire que ma bien-aimé Oka-san décide de sacrifier une telle beauté à des badauds et des marins ?

-Pourtant c'est le cas, répondit Yure. Du moins c'était, avant qu'elle ne fasse fuir Hidemi de son impudence.

-Vraiment ? Alors j'arrive trop tard…heureusement que tu l'as repoussé pour moi, me remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Et nous étions justement en train de parler de son devenir, poursuivit Yure. Mais je suppose que les rumeurs ne sont pas les vraies raisons de ta présence ici Reiko, du moins je pense.

-Je suis intéressée par cette jeune fille Oka-san. Je m'ennuie et puisque ma nièce est une grande Geisha, elle peut se débrouiller seule désormais, expliqua Reiko. Alors…

-De toutes les Maïkos que tu peux prétendre entraîner, pourquoi faut-il que se soit Michiko ? Elle n'est même pas assez disciplinée en tant que servante ! Marmonna Yure.

-La discipline n'est qu'une question de compréhension, notamment pour ceux de son espèce.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Intervins-je.

-Ne le prend pas mal Michiko, rétorqua Reiko. Quand je parle de ton espèce, je parle des youkais. Contrairement aux humains, les youkais voient les choses différemment et ce n'est pas à coups de bâton ou de punition que nous pourrons les discipliner. D'ailleurs, discipliner un youkai est chose impossible. »

« -Elle n'a pas tort, commenta ma bête intérieure. Il est impossible de nous dompter totalement. Nous sommes plus sauvage que les humains, mais moins que les animaux. Nous sommes à mi-chemin dirons nous.

-Je vois. »

« -Si je comprends bien, reprit Hiroyichi, vous voulez prendre Michiko et l'entraîner à devenir une Geisha ? C'est ridicule !

-Je refuse, annonça Yure. Elle me coûte déjà suffisamment comme ça.

-Suis-je bête, je n'ai pas encore énoncé la garantie, soupira Reiko. »

Yure la regarda de travers, intriguée. Elle connaissait suffisamment Reiko pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à faire n'importe quoi. Elle n'était pas le genre non plus à nuire aux autres, tant que cela n'allait pas à l'encontre de ses intérêts.

Soudainement plus intéressée, Yure revint sur sa décision, méfiante :

« -Et de quelle garantie parlons-nous exactement ?

-L'école, la nourriture, les vêtements, tout ce qui concerne Michiko et les dépenses qu'elle fait et fera, seront à mes frais.

-Je suis maintenant certaine que tu plaisantes, rigola Yure. Aucune femme intelligente ne prendrait pareil risque.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? Très bien. Si Reiko n'est pas prête pour les danses du printemps, alors je m'engage à payer trois fois sa dette. »

Silence.

Yure était tout bonnement plus intéressée. Je dirais même qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : accepter. Reiko poursuivit :

« -J'émets toutefois une petite condition.

-Laquelle ?

-En fait il y en a deux. La première va de soi, que Michiko logera dans mes quartiers, je ne veux pas que la jalousie de ma nièce ne nuise au pari en vigueur.

-Cela va de soi, répéta Yure en empêchant Hiroyichi de répliquer.

-Ma deuxième condition, c'est que si j'arrive à faire d'elle une Geisha pour les danses du printemps, ni toi, ni personne d'autres ne toucheront ses futurs gains.

-Je vois, c'est un quitte ou double, soupira Yure. Très bien ! J'accepte ce marché. »

Deux jours plus tard, je me retrouvai en compagnie de Sacha, qui m'accompagnait jusqu'à la petite maison de Reiko :

« -Tu sais, Michiko-chan, Reiko est la plus grande des Geishas de tout l'Hanamachi. Elle est la seule qui ait pour Danna un Youkai, m'expliqua Sacha.

-Un Danna ?

-Tu comprendras durant ton apprentissage, rigola-t-elle de sa vieille voix rouillée.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne vive pas dans l'Okiya avec les autres de la maison de Yure ? Demandais-je pensive.

-Parce que son Danna est un youkai riche et qu'il refusait qu'elle vive avec le commun des Geishas. Il s'agit de la maison de Reiko, ses appartements privés, raconta-t-elle. Reiko est l'image même de la Geisha accomplie, un modèle de bonheur que toutes les Geishas de cet Hanamachi convoite. »

Ces paroles restèrent dans mon esprit jusqu'à notre arrivé. Ainsi donc, cette Reiko était non seulement la tante d'Hiroyichi, mais en plus la plus grande Geisha. C'était un fait important que je devais prendre en compte.

De plus, elle semblait savoir s'y tenir avec le traitement des youkais, au moins ne serais-je pas traitée comme une moins que rien, ou même frappée.

C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Je marchais vers un avenir plus prometteur, vers ma future enseignante particulière, qui m'apprendrait à devenir l'une de ces magnifiques femmes, semblant flotter dans des kimonos de soie, aux côtés du Grand Seigneur.

J'étais à la fois anxieuse et heureuse, deux sentiments que j'avais maintenant habitude à ressentir. Ma mémoire vacillait toujours quand je repensais au Grand Seigneur, à ses paroles sybillines, et à ses actes on ne peut plus incertains…

Sacha fit sonner la petite clochette et une vieille servante se présenta devant le portail :

« -Je vous amène Michiko-chan, expliqua solennellement Sacha en carrant ses épaules tout en se tenant plus ou moins droite avec sa canne. »

La servante s'inclina et ouvrit le portail.

Je m'avançai mais Sacha me retint doucement par le poignet. Je me retournai :

« -Michiko-chan, commença-t-elle la voix perturbée par un chagrin naissant. Je suis contente. Tu pars pour une nouvelle vie et…

-Je sais Sacha, la rassurais-je.

-Et même si les moments que tu as passé à mes côtés n'étaient pas les plus beau de ta vie je voulais te dire que…

-Moi aussi, la coupais-je. Moi aussi Sacha. Je vous remercie pour tout. »

Je déposai un doux baiser sur son front ridé et lui offris l'un de mes plus beaux sourires. Puis j'entrai et, avec un dernier regard, je vis le portail se refermer, Sacha versant quelques larmes de bonheur derrière ses barreaux.

Avant d'entrer toutefois, sa voix me parvint :

« -Tu as su comblée de bonheur mon petit cœur Michiko-chan, puisses-tu le trouver à ton tour. »

Souriante, j'attendis que la porte d'entrée se referme pour reprendre contenance. Maintenant, l'heure n'était plus à des « au revoir » déchirants, mais à la préparation d'un avenir.

Je ferais désormais tout, pour me rapprocher de lui, de l'homme qui détient mon passé, à travers les yeux couleur du soleil.

Je suivis la servante jusque dans une pièce à part, dans laquelle Reiko parlait avec un homme…non un Youkai. Il était relativement jeune, peut être dans le deux ou troisième siècle de son existence, mais possédait déjà un corps impressionnant et un charisme digne d'un seigneur.

D'après mon flair, il appartenait à la famille des Démons Renards, un magnifique Kitsune aux cheveux de feu, remontés en une flamme imposante sur sa tête. Ses oreilles étaient deux fois plus longues que celles des Démons Chiens, et ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang.

Il portait un Hakama jaune, brodé de serpents sur la longueur du mollet, ouvert au niveau des hanches, laissant entrevoir ces dernières d'une couleur mate.

Son Kimono était jaune aussi, mais les pans de ses manches étaient dissimulés dans d'imposants brassards qui protégeaient jusqu'aux jointures des doigts et remontaient jusqu'aux coudes. Son Hakama, légèrement entrouvert au niveau du torse, laissait dévoiler un poitrail puissant, musclé et bronzé, décoré par des dessins sur la peau.

Ils cessèrent leur discussion lorsque la servante s'inclina face à eux et murmura mon arrivé à Reiko.

« -Michiko est ma nouvelle protégée, déclara cette dernière au youkai. »

Il porta son regard flamboyant vers moi et je sentis ma bête intérieure grogner intérieurement :

« -Mauvaise nouvelle, me murmura-t-elle. Nous lui plaisons.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Tu ne sens pas ? Ce parfum de convoitise, cette essence de désir qui s'écoule de sa peau, la sueur de celui qui apprécie un magnifique paysage. »

Il me sourit, enfin, un demi-sourire. Puis il inclina légèrement la tête et déclara :

« -Elle est aussi belle que sa grande sœur. »

Préférant ne pas répondre, je lui rendis un regard fermé et inclinai légèrement le bassin. Il salua à son tour Reiko et disparut de la pièce sans un bruit, avec juste comme preuve de mouvements, le bruissement de son Hakama.

Reiko se retourna vers moi et déclara dans un sourire :

« -Tu as réussi à troubler le comte, ma chère. Maintenant tu as rallumé le feu de la convoitise.

-Que…voulez vous dire ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le comte est un homme important pour moi, expliqua-t-elle. C'est mon Danna. Un jour, si tu as de la chance, tu auras aussi un protecteur. »

Je la suivis dans sa petite maison et nous débouchâmes dans une autre pièce, donnant sur un jardin intérieur. Elle se posa devant la porte coulissante du jardin et m'arrêta, alors que je voulais m'agenouiller pour refermer la porte :

« -Debout, ordonna-t-elle d'une douce voix, tu n'es plus une servante désormais. »

Je me relevai. Elle tendit sa main gracieusement et m'invita à la rejoindre dans un sourire.

Je m'arrêtai en face d'elle, tête baissée.

Pourquoi donc montrai-je autant de respect ? Parce que cette femme m'avait sortie de la servitude en me proposant un avenir, qu'il y a un an, l'on m'avait ôté.

Elle posa sa main sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête, regard dans regard.

« -Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Il y a beaucoup de brouillard dans ces yeux.

-Cela vous déplait ? M'enquis-je.

-Pas vraiment, affirma-t-elle. Tu es un être unique Michiko. Une telle perle rare dans une maison de prostitué aurait été un terrible affront à la beauté que nous offre la nature.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment, protestais-je. Il y a des youkais qui ont des yeux plus magnifiques.

-Tes yeux sont comme la brume, comme toi.

-La brume ?

-La brume est mystérieuse, intouchable, indomptable. Nous aurons beau refermé la main pour l'attraper, elle s'échappera toujours. Nul ne sait ce que cache la brume et ses mystères sont d'autant plus attirants qu'ils sont dangereux.

-Suis-je donc condamné à être autre qu'une Geisha ?

-N'ait de crainte Michiko, tu seras une Geisha, peut être même la plus grande. Mais pour devenir une simple Geisha, il faut accepter sa soumission.

-Alors je ne serais pas une simple Geisha, déclarais-je tout bonnement. »

Le simple fait d'entendre le mot soumission me donnait la chair de poule et ma bête intérieure rageait sur la défensive. Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur ce simple mot.

« -Yure a dû avoir beaucoup de mal à tenter de te soumettre, rigola Reiko.

-Elle n'a pas réussi.

-C'est vrai, forte heureusement pour nous. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Une Geisha se devait d'être soumise, auquel cas ce n'était pas une Geisha…alors pourquoi ?

« -Je ne vous comprends pas, Reiko-san.

-Onee-san si tu préfères, me coupa-t-elle.

-Onee-san, repris-je. Où diable voulez vous en venir ?

-C'est très simple. »

Elle m'invita à prendre le thé dans la petite pièce et m'expliqua :

« -Vois-tu, j'ai toujours été destinée à devenir une Geisha, même si je n'étais pas très…coopérant. J'ai tenté de nombreuse fois de m'enfuir et malgré mes tentatives, on me retrouvait toujours. Mais j'ai quand même accepté d'aller à l'école de Geisha, croyant qu'on me laisserait tranquille une fois devenu Geisha.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas, constatais-je.

-Exact. Je ne me sentais pas faite pour ce destin, même si j'excellais dans les arts des Geishas. Mon insolence et ma détermination m'a donné une réputation de dure à cuir et peu de nobles s'intéressaient à la Maiko que j'étais.

-Mais alors, la coupais-je, comment avez-vous fait pour devenir la Geisha la plus renommé de l'Hanamachi.

-Les…seigneurs youkais n'ont guère peu d'intérêt envers ce qui leur est déjà soumis. C'est juste un passe-temps que de se divertir de nos talents, raconta-t-elle. Alors, quand ils apprirent mon existence, je devins une grande convoitise. Une humaine qui ne se laissait pas faire, c'était comme un grand défi lancé entre tous les youkais, le premier qui la dompterait.

-J'ai la sensation que ce genre de chose marche très bien, murmurais-je comme si le contexte me rappelait quelque chose.

-Etre le seul à réussir parmi d'autres, est une preuve de puissance. Aussi quand mon Danna m'acheta mon Misuage, je devins la plus célèbre des Geishas, car la première à avoir été aussi convoitée par autant de seigneur youkai à la fois.

-Et vous voulez en faire de même pour moi, c'est cela, conclus-je. Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous ne me connaissez de personne, alors…

-Je suis désolée, me coupa-t-elle. Mais, il y a une autre raison à cela. Tu sais que Hiroyichi est ma nièce.

-Oui.

-C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée. Si elle est devenue une Geisha c'est grâce à moi. Son insolence, son impudence, sa jalousie et sa mauvaise fois, par ma faute je leur ai donné une force. Ma nièce n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, mais l'est devenu…

-Je vois…et vous comptez m'utiliser pour la remettre à sa place si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui et non, je trouvais aussi que c'était un gâchis que de te vendre à la prostitution. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Onee-san, moi-même je ne suis pas une sainte, et j'aspire à devenir Geisha pour m'approcher de celui qui détient ma mémoire.

-Qui donc ?

-Le Grand Seigneur. Alors si, en devenant une Geisha comme vous l'escomptez, je peux m'approcher de lui, je suis prête à tout, même à en faire baver votre nièce pour votre bon plaisir. »

Elle me contempla pendant quelques secondes et ajouta en fermant les yeux :

« -Quel spectacle cela sera, fit-elle en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé fumant, quand la cour entendra parler de la Geisha youkai plus insondable et indomptable que la brume…oui, je te ferai connaître dans tout l'Hanamachi comme la Maiko aux yeux de brume.

-Merci, Onee-san.

-Pas de précipitation hâtive, petite sœur. Nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir, et malheureusement, peu de temps…

-Je vois, l'enjeu du pari est strict, soupirais-je. Cela va être dur mais je ferai de mon mieux. Après tout, c'est une première pour tout le monde. Vous qui entraînez un youkai, moi qui doit apprendre l'art d'une Geisha.

-Un pari est un pari. Nous allons devoir te transformer et ce pendant les trois mois qui viennent. »

Prochain Chapitre : «-Nous allons devoir te transformer, et ce qui prend des années d'apprentissages, tu devras le connaître en quelques semaines.

-N'oublie jamais, ce que sont les Geishas.

-En cette cérémonie du _san san ku do_, nous voici désormais lié. Désormais tu porteras le nom de Amarinth. »

Trois mois. C'est à peine de temps d'une saison, c'est à peine le temps pour une graine de s'enraciner dans la profondeur de la terre. Pourtant, c'est durant ces trois mois, que la petite graine que j'étais, deviendra une magnifique et grande fleur, mêlant la grâce du mystère et l'impudence de la sauvagerie.

Prochain Chapitre : Devenir une Geisha


	11. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde, vous ai-je manqué? D'abord, navré pour le retard, le week end c'est prolongé jusqu'à Jeudi et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire auparavant. De plus, je travaille maintenant, donc le rythme de postage va s'étendre un peu^^.

Mais voici la suite tant attendu, comme quoi je pense à vous quand même. Il y a dans ce chapitre un autre moment coup de tête, je vous laisse deviner lequel^^.

Bonne lecture et merci de vos soutiens.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 7 : Devenir Geisha

Trois mois…une saison.

Trois Lunes, s'élevant dans le ciel, toutes identiques et différentes avec le temps. La lune ne change pas, celle qui changeait…c'était moi.

Comment décrire ces trois mois…comment donc ?

Je n'avais pas le temps de penser, la souffrance le faisait pour moi.

Je n'avais pas le temps de me reposer, ni même de me soucier de quoi ou de qui que se soit d'autres que ma formation.

Pourtant, à chaque jour qui se voyait achever par le coucher imposant du soleil à l'horizon, je me sentais éprise d'un élan de liberté et de bien être. La lourdeur de la servitude semblait n'avoir jamais existé dans mon cœur, seul résidait l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

L'entrainement était dur, pour ne pas dire invivable. Chaque mot, chaque syllabe prononcée par ma Grande Sœur, était une leçon, un savoir à connaître une manière comme une autre d'apprendre.

« -Nous allons devoir te transformer, et ce qui s'apprend en des années d'apprentissage, tu vas devoir le connaître en quelques semaines. »

Voila comment tout à commencer, quelques minutes seulement après avoir achevé ma tasse de thé.

Et la chose fut en effet difficile. Nous avons dû tout revoir en cette simple journée. Elle m'a vu marcher, m'asseoir, me lever, servir, acquiescer, manger, soupirer, cligner des yeux, m'adosser, m'incliner, parler, sourire, rire, crier…et aucunes de ces actions n'étaient dignes d'une Geisha.

A la fin de la journée, j'étais extenuée, par tous les exercices qu'elle m'avait imposés :

« -Quand la Geisha bouge, sourit, parle, elle doit être gracieuse comme la branche d'un Saule glissant sur un lac et douce comme les pétales de Sakura. »

Le simple fait de marcher était pénible. Glisser un pied, puis l'autre, le tout dans un mouvement uni. N'aller ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, garder un rythme constant pour donner l'illusion de flotter dans l'air et de frôler le sol.

Même en chaussette, cela était difficile, j'imaginais en chausse de bois…

Ma position n'était pas idéale non plus :

« - Redresse ta poitrine, recule les épaules et agrandis ton cou.

-Comment ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut que tu sentes le froid hivernale glisser sur toute la surface arrière de ta nuque, expliqua-t-elle en me montrant les points de son cou. Pour t'aider tu peux pousser ta tête en essayant de toucher le ciel de ton front et le sol de ton menton, en même temps. »

Marcher avec en tête cette position était impossible et nous dûmes nous y reprendre à maintes reprises.

Les journées qui suivirent ne furent pas les plus agréables. Pire encore, il m'était difficile de m'en rappeler entièrement tant les exercices me prenaient de la conscience.

Nous nous levions très tôt le matin, pour le maquillage, du moins les bases, puis passions le reste de la journée à marcher dans toute sa maisonnée, au début avec mon simple kimono de servante, puis avec des apparats de plus en plus lourds.

« -Le maquillage est un élément important d'une Geisha, comme la peinture le serait à un magnifique tableau. Notre garde-robe est aussi essentielle pour nous, que l'est le pinceau et les outils d'un peintre.

-Vous parlez comme ci la Geisha était une œuvre d'art, remarquais-je.

-Mais nous sommes une œuvre d'art, Michiko-chan. Nous sommes bien plus que cela, nous sommes des artistes et des œuvres d'art vivant. »

Elle me présenta les divers produits :

« -Ceci, commença-t-elle en montrant un pot rempli d'une substance huileuse, est du Bintsuke-abura. C'est une huile que nous mettons sur le corps avant de le recouvrir de poudre blanche.

-Il faut toujours mettre l'huile ?

-Si tu ne l'as mets pas, je ne suis pas certaine que le reste ne tienne…

-La poudre blanche, c'est fait à partir de quoi ? Demandais-je en peignant mon visage d'huile.

-Beaucoup à base de plomb, soupira-t-elle, mais je n'aime guère le plomb. La mienne est faite à base de poudre de riz, je trouve cela plus…agréable. Certes c'est plus cher, mais le touché est plus doux…

-Avec quoi devons-nous mettre la poudre ?

-Avec ceci. »

Elle me donna une brosse dont le manche rectangulaire était fait de bambou :

« -Ce sont des poils de youkais, expliqua-t-elle. Mon Danna me l'a offert il y a longtemps, alors que je n'étais qu'une Maiko. Tu ne trouveras guère plus doux.

-Comment dois-je faire ? Je ne me suis jamais maquillée…

-Pour la première fois, je t'aiderai. Ensuite tu te débrouilleras. »

L'étape du maquillage était long et pénible, il ne fallait pas bouger, ni dépasser les limites du torse et des épaules, ne pas bouger quand on enduisait le corps d'huile, ou de poudre blanche mélangée avec l'eau.

Les lèvres étaient peintes en rouge, et mes sourcils blancs, remarqués aux charbons de bois. D'ailleurs cela me brûlait un peu, au début…

« -En temps normal, il y a des règles pour le maquillage. Je ne devrais te rougir que la lèvre inférieure dans ta première année, cependant nous n'avons que trois mois. Aussi allons-nous passer cette étape et te maquiller directement comme une Maiko accomplie.

-Quand sortirais-je pour l'école ?

-Quand tu sauras danser, chanter, parler, marcher, sourire et te comporter comme une Geisha. »

Au moins la réponse fut brève et tranchante.

Durant toute la première semaine, nous nous sommes consacrées au maquillage, à la coiffure, aux apparences. Il était essentiel que je ressemble le plus rapidement possible à une Geisha.

Alors c'était maquillage, habillage, comportement, position, marcher, tenir, porter et supporter. De très tôt le matin, jusqu'à très tard le soir. Ma vie était devenue un flux continue et épuisant d'activité et d'apprentissage rapide et en mon fort intérieur, cela me plaisait beaucoup.

La sensation de ma rapprocher de mon but à chacun de mes gestes étaient plus présent, plus…rassurant.

Quand je me sentais mal, quand j'avais envie de vomir, quand j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, je repensai à cette unique rencontre, entre le Grand Seigneur et moi, alors que j'étais seule dans l'Okiya. Revoir le contact de ses yeux, la chaleur de son regard, la douceur de sa main frôlant ma joue…tout cela me ramenait à la réalité et me donnait l'envie de faire encore plus d'effort.

Vers la fin de la première semaine, je savais à peu prêt marcher sans tomber (sur le parquet je n'avais même pas essayé les chaussures) et me tenir comme il fallait. Pour ce qui était du maquillage, Reiko m'avait laissé m'en occuper dès le début. Elle m'avait montré comment faire, l'ordre, la façon, l'importance, et je n'avais eu qu'à copier.

Comment jouer avec les miroirs pour mieux voir, comment faire un magnifique tracé avec la brosse, comment peindre les lèvres sans dépasser…tout cela je l'avais appris ensuite, à mes dépends.

Ce fut difficile, mais je pus y parvenir.

La seconde semaine, nous la consacrâmes aux danses et aux parler. Danser était mille fois pire que le reste. Je n'étais vraiment pas très bonne, pire encore, je n'arrivais pas à faire deux pas sans me tromper ou tomber.

Manipuler les éventails, quand mes ongles ne les déchiraient pas, était un exercice impossible pour une maladroite de mon genre. Danser gracieusement tout en utilisant les éventails pour moi, c'était comme élire Hidemi en reine de beauté, cela revenait du grotesque tellement c'était impossible.

Voyant que cela n'avançait pas, Reiko m'inscrivit à l'école de Geisha, pensant que les mouvements m'aideraient à y arriver. Le matin était toujours consacré aux maquillages, habillages, l'après midi à des exercices pour les danses à l'école, et le soir à divers autres choses, comme la conversation, ou la musique.

De cette façon, un mois entier s'écoula. Un mois inutile, puisqu'au final, je n'étais guère différente de la servante d'avant. A la rigueur, j'étais peut être plus gracieuse, mais rien de plus.

Au quatrième jour du deuxième mois, nous eûmes une visite inattendue, aussi inattendue qu'improbable. Je venais de tomber, pour la vingtième fois en cette soirée, du haut de mes chausses de bois, mais je fus complètement surprise de sentir une douce chaleur plutôt que le dur sol.

Autre phénomène étrange, je n'étais pas par terre, mais debout, maintenu par cette chaleur.

D'un regard, je vis Reiko pâlir et s'incliner face à moi…et je sus tout de suite à qui j'avais à faire quand une voix moqueuse retentit juste au dessus de ma tête :

« -Il parait qu'il faut plusieurs semaines à une Maiko pour apprendre à marcher convenablement avec ces chaussures, plaisanta-t-il. Je n'étais pas susceptible de le croire, je pensais que les humains étaient trop incapables pour se déplacer normalement…

-Mon Seigneur, nous…nous ne vous attendions point, s'exprima Reiko.

-Je voulais juste voir ce que devenait cette fameuse servante aux yeux de brume, expliqua-t-il en cherchant mon regard. »

« -Si je ne bouge pas, tu crois qu'il va le remarquer ? Pensais-je intérieurement.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, il ne sait même pas que tu es dans ses bras, s'exclama ironiquement ma bête intérieure. Franchement, des fois ce que tu peux être stupide !

-Oh ça va hein, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Il en résultat une immense rougeur au niveau de mes joues, et je fus heureuse à cet instant d'être peinturer de blanc.

Pourtant, mon rythme cardiaque accéléré n'échappa pas à la vigilance incroyable du Grand Seigneur ni à celle de son bras droit :

« -Je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps, déclara-t-il.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous Grand Seigneur, fit Reiko.

-S'il reste ici, s'exprima alors le second que je reconnus comme étant Kyochiro, j'ai bien peur que votre petite sœur ne subisse une crise cardiaque avant l'heure. »

Cette plaisanterie fit rire tout le monde…sauf moi et le Grand Seigneur. Je commençai à me redresser doucement, sans que personne ne puisse s'en apercevoir quand je sentis le bras du Grand Seigneur se refermer sur moi avec une légère pression m'empêchant alors de décoller mon corps de l'étreinte du seigneur, chose qui à part moi, passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ! Paniquais-je intérieurement.

-Simple, répondit ma bête intérieure, tu devrais voir les choses comme elles sont.

-Soit plus clair !

-Tu étais sur le point de te redresser, et lui seul le sentait. Il aurait dû te relâcher mais au contraire il a refermé son emprise sur toi, à ton avis ça veut dire quoi ? Pas trente mille choses en tout cas.

-Je ne vois pas, que voudrait le seigneur de moi ?

- De tous les démons que la Terre ait jamais portés, il a fallu que je tombe sur la seule incapable de comprendre quoi que se soit ! A ton avis pourquoi le Grand Seigneur est-il venu à l'Okiya la dernière fois ? Pas pour compter les pierres des pavés en tout cas ! Pour toi ! Andouille ! S'il est venu, c'est parce qu'il voulait ta compagnie ! Et si maintenant il ne veut pas que tu te redresses c'est parce qu'il veut que tu restes dans ses bras ! Compris ?

-Mais pourquoi moi ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Je ne le connais pas, et lui non plus…

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu sais qu'il est un lien de ton passé, peut-être même te connaît-il plus que toi, gronda ma bête intérieure. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu profites. Je suis certaine que le nombre de femelle qui se sont retrouvée dans ses bras se compte sur les doigts d'une main ! »

Elle avait peut être raison.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant le reste de la conversation :

« -Je suis curieux de savoir quand cette jeune Maiko sera prête, poursuivit Kyochiro, cela sera un véritable prodige pour la noblesse humaine.

-Dans trois mois mon seigneur Kyochiro-sama, répondit simplement Reiko un sourire respectueux aux lèvres. »

J'entendis les murmures des courtisanes et la surprise des seigneurs.

Kyochiro lui-même montra de la surprise. Seul le Grand Seigneur ne semblait pas ébranlé par cette nouvelle. Au contraire je dirais même que quelque chose le perturbait :

« -Trois mois ! S'exclama un seigneur youkai, mais c'est impossible.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il en est, répondit Reiko avant moi. »

D'un simple regard, je compris que je n'avais pas le droit à la parole. Ne pas avoir le droit de s'exprimer, voila un fait bien désagréable à mon oreille…

« -Impossible, vous vous moquez de nous ! S'écria un autre seigneur.

-Qu'ya-t-il de si difficile à accepter ? Intervins-je alors. De ce que je sache, ce n'est pas vous mais moi qui vais m'entraîner. »

J'avais répondu, pas parce que je voulais jouer les insolentes, mais parce qu'ils me sous-estimaient tous. Sauf le Grand Seigneur, qui m'avait finalement lâché, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres glacées.

Suite à mon intervention, certains seigneurs sifflèrent de surprise et de blasphème, offensés par ma simple réponse.

Je me tins droite, grande et fière et toisai les seigneurs un à un.

L'un d'eux exigea correction, un autre me désira morte.

D'un simple geste, le Grand Seigneur calma les mâles en fureur et sa voix glacée interrompit la ferveur de mon intervention :

« -Il n'y aura aucun représailles, déclara-t-il simplement d'une voix tranchante.

-Mais enfin, Grand Seigneur, insista un noble qui désirait correction, elle a porté atteinte à la cour par son arrogance.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça, crachais-je. »

Les seigneurs rirent de cette annonce, sauf celui concerné. Au moins j'étais remontée dans l'estime des autres.

Kyochiro s'exprima, se reprenant de son rire :

« -Elle a de l'impudence à revendre cette petite, fit-il. Vivement qu'elle devienne une magnifique Maiko.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, s'inclina Reiko.

-Qui sait, reprit Kyochiro, peut être viendrons nous auprès des humains pour sa compagnie.

-Elle ne sera pas destinée aux humains, déclara le Grand Seigneur avant de repartir, non sans m'avoir adressé un dernier regard mystérieux. »

« -Comment peut-on être aussi doux et aussi froid en même temps, me demandais-je.

-En étant un grand démon, qui se méfie autant de ses amis que de ses ennemis, me répondit simplement ma bête intérieure.

-Je n'ai pas eu la sensation qu'il se méfiait de moi pourtant…

-Parce qu'il ne se méfiait pas de toi…plutôt de nous. Il est important…il est plus important que nous le pensions…

-Il faut s'en approcher, déclarais-je.

-Mais pour ce faire, il faut devenir une Geisha…

-Alors nous deviendrons une Geisha, quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Ce fut à partir de ce jour que les choses s'améliorèrent. Par la venue soi-disant hasardeuse de la cour, le Grand Seigneur m'avait fais comprendre sa volonté : il me voulait à ses côtés. Ce qui était réciproque en soi. Depuis le début, je n'aspirais à être Geisha que pour entrer dans son monde, m'approcher de lui, et retrouver celle que j'étais.

Mais ma bête intérieure avait raison : plus que ma mémoire, ce que je voulais avant tout, c'était de m'épanouir à ses côtés.

Alors quand il quitta la maison de Reiko, quand nous reprîmes nos exercices, je n'avais que ce but en tête. Etait-ce l'origine de mes sentiments humains qui me rendait si forte et si motivée ?

Peut être…

Reiko en revanche, n'en revenait toujours pas. Pas de la présence occasionnelle du Grand Seigneur ou de l'étrange intérêt qu'il me manifestait (d'ailleurs je la soupçonne d'être au courant de certaines choses que j'ignore), mais plutôt de ma propre progression.

Nous avions déjà perdu un mois et il était maintenant presque impossible pour moi de tenir mon pari. Mais le Grand Seigneur s'était montré, et comme par magie, les choses devinrent plus faciles.

Danser m'était devenu agréable, pourvu que je m'imagine auprès du Grand Seigneur. Jouer de ses éventails ravissants était aisé, pourvu que j'envisage un jour de le montrer au Grand Seigneur.

Marcher, sourire, être, tout cela m'apparaissaient simple…pourvu que cela soit pour lui et lui seul. Quand je fermai les yeux le soir, le cou posé sur le takamakura, pour que ma coiffure ne soit pas défaite et puisse tenir pendant la semaine, la première chose que je voyais, c'était lui, son corps de puissant mâle se tenant droit et fier, ses cheveux ondulant au gré des Alizées, dansant gracieusement autour de sa frêle et invisible nuque. Ces moments remplissaient mon cœur d'une joie sans nom, et je me plaisais à demeurer derrière lui, en envisageant un jour, pouvoir poser une main gracieuse sur cette épaule puissante et plonger dans l'incendie qu'incarnait son regard.

Oui, même si mes journées étaient souffrances, mes nuits me rappelaient l'idéal que je recherchais et chaque matin m'accueillait toujours aussi déterminée.

Le mois suivant me vit transformés. Plus vite que la chenille, plus rapide que l'oisillon, j'avais accompli ce qu'aucune autre femme n'avait jusqu'alors fait, et ce pour l'unique homme que ma bête intérieure et moi-même aimions : l'homme le plus impénétrable et intouchable que la terre n'ait jamais portée.

Reiko en était fière, jamais elle n'aurait cru cela et pourtant, j'étais une autre femme.

« -Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour toi, Michiko-chan, déclara Reiko à l'aube du troisième mois ;

-Pourquoi donc Onee-san ? Demandais-je pendant que la servante préparait un magnifique kimono.

-Aujourd'hui, a lieu la cérémonie qui te verra officialisé en Maiko, expliqua Reiko. »

Je me maquillai lourdement, insistant sur la poudre et le rouge des lèvres. C'était une cérémonie importante, je me devais d'être présentable. Puis on m'habilla d'un magnifique kimono blanc, brodé de motifs divers, allant d'un oiseau de paradis à une feuille de bambou.

Il était lourd, comme le kimono de Maiko que j'avais porté pour m'entraîner à marcher.

Ma coupe de cheveux était la plus original : à cause de leur longueur, le traditionnel chignon était impossible à réaliser. Alors on ne le fit qu'à moitié, le reste retombant sur mes épaules en une cascade soyeuse. On y ajouta une barrette perlée et Reiko s'avança :

« -J'ai une surprise pour toi, déclara-t-elle les yeux malicieux. Le Grand Seigneur a eu vent de la cérémonie mais ne pouvant y assister, il a insisté pour que tu portes ceci. »

Elle me tendit un petit coffret qui contenant alors le plus beau et le plus précieux des peignes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie : finement taillé dans une pierre que je ne connaissais pas, il était incrusté de perle de diamantine (aujourd'hui on appelle ça du diamant) qui retombait en des rameaux de clochettes brillantes. Quand ces dernières s'entrechoquaient, on pouvait entendre le doux scintillement cristallin que faisait la diamantine. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

Reiko, devant ma stupeur, se permit un beau sourire et me mit le peigne sur les cheveux.

« -Ce peigne n'a pas de valeur tellement il est précieux, m'annonça-t-elle. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il semblerait que tu aies les faveurs du Grand Seigneur. Le connais-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, déclarais-je simplement. Il m'est familier, peut être que je l'ai connu…

-Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien…, soupira-t-elle compatissante. Mais aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'autre, avec des souvenirs que tu auras toi-même fais. »

Nous sortîmes de sa maison et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction d'une maison de thé. Le chemin fut court et silencieux mais je ne cessai de penser au magnifique trésor que je portais sur la tête et qui attirait le regard de tous.

Reiko sourit mystérieusement et je l'entendis marmonner tout bas :

« -Une façon comme une autre d'affirmer une protection. »

Je ne compris pas et ne cherchai pas à comprendre. Elle me l'aurait expliqué, si cela avait été important.

Arrivé là-bas, nous nous dirigeâmes gracieusement vers un coin privé du jardin, dans lequel nous attendait Yure et Sacha. Que ne fut sa surprise quand elles me virent arriver. J'entendis Sacha me souffler « Comme tu es magnifique. » et Yure cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes de surprise.

Nous nous installâmes sur une table basse qui présentait trois coupes de sake différentes.

Puis la cérémonie se déroula selon la tradition. Yure se présenta en témoin et accepta la cérémonie (en tant que Mère), puis Reiko but trois gorgées dans chaque coupe de sake avant de me les tendre. Je bus trois gorgées de chacune et reposai la dernière sur la table tout en déglutissant. L'alcool n'était pas mon fort…

Reiko prit une profonde inspiration et déclara solennellement :

« -En cette cérémonie du san san ku do, nous voici désormais lié. Désormais tu porteras le nom de Amarinth. »

Devenir une Geisha, était maintenant une chose qui m'était possible. J'étais une Maiko et désormais rien ni personne ne m'empêcherai d'atteindre mon but.

Prochain Chapitre : « -Je me souviens de ces yeux, elle a fait fureur la première fois à la cour, comment se prénomme-t-elle ?

-Amarinth.

-Je vais te détruire !

-Elle peut te détruire. Elle souillera ton nom, utilisera son influence pour voler tes clients, fera en sorte de t'éloigner de la cour.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Aller là où elle ne pourra t'atteindre.

-C'est elle, le seigneur Togukawa la désire ! Attrapez là ! »

Durant les trois mois d'hiver, même si je me suis rapprochée de mon but, mes ennemis se sont multipliés et ont montés en puissance. Les deux grandes Geishas d'une même famille se disputent pour moi, chacune pour un objectif différent et maintenant, même la seigneurie nippone se dispute pour ma propriété.

Je n'appartiens à personne ! Que cela soit su ou il en coutera de mes griffes.

Prochain Chapitre : Hiroyichi et Le danger de l'Est


	12. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde, comment ça va? Bien j'espère. Voila, je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et je le poste, désolé d'avoir été aussi lente, mais j'ai appris (en écrivant le début du chapitre en plus) la mort d'un ami que j'ai connu en maternel et je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça...

Bref, la vie continue et la fanfiction aussi. Ce chapitre marque un important tournant dans l'histoire, j'ignore si vous saurez lequel...Hiroyichi sera toujours aussi peste qu'à son habitude et de nouveaux ennemis débarquent...comme de nouveaux alliés. Notre bonne vieille Kumiko doit faire ses preuves, voyez comment cela se passe.

Pour celles qui ont vu Mémoire d'une Geisha, donc qui comprendront ce qu'il va se préparer dans le chapitre suivant (à cause de la mise en bouche de la fin de chapitre) je vous demanderai de ne rien raconter dans les reviews, histoire de faire perdurer le suspens (et accessoirement de forcer celles qui igorent à regarder le film que vous pouvez, au passage, visionner en version française sur Dailymotion gratuitement.).

Quoi d'autres...ah oui! Question, pour celles qui ont vu le film de Mémoire d'une Geisha, sachant que cela se passe des siècles auparavant, pensez vous que je respecte bien l'histoire, le développement, la hiérarchie et la structure complexe du système? Parce que c'est dur de faire un mélange entre un Japon des années 1940 à un Japon des années 1600...avec des youkais et tout.

Je voudrais simplement savoir si cela est respectée et ce que vous en pensez dans l'ensemble (pour l'instant^^).

Réponse aux reviews:

-Hyna: désolé, j'étais partie pour les écrire les deux chapitres quand j'ai appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Ca m'a plombé le moral donc j'ai pas osé écrire des trucs nuls...Concernant la Belle au Bois Dormant et ce fameux rêve, bah ouai on peut penser à ce genre de chose, même si pour ce qu'il en est vraiment, ce rêve ne sont que les réminiscences d'un lien puissant et indescriptible expliqué en début de cette fanfiction par Miserere, rien de plus^^.

-memelyne: Kikou ma Belle. Tu avais raison, le passage de la rencontre hasardeuse n'était pas prévue au programme et je me rend compte encore une fois que c'était ce qui plaisait le plus^^. Concernant ce qu'il va se passer niveau réaction d'Hiroyichi, bah tu verras dans ce chapitre si délicieux^^. Les débuts d'une Maiko sont toujours difficiles, notamment quand ses clients se révèlent être les youkais les plus puissants de la Terre...Je suis cruelle je sais. Quand à ce que ressent Sesshomaru, je crois que je ne serais jamais capable d'écrire un passage en étant dans sa tête. Je peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'utilise un personnage externe qui aura tout compris et qui le dira haut et fort devant Sesshomaru. Pour moi, Sesshomaru est l'incompréhension même, il est illisible et impossible à décrire intérieurement. J'aime tellement son personnage que de m'incruster dans sa tête et de le faire agir et être, même si c'est un maximum respecté par rapport au perso du manga, bah se sera une insulte tout bonnement envers le personnage du manga. Voila ce qu'il en est, donc les questions concernant ce que pense Sesshomaru, je ne pourrais jamais y répondre, car mon but c'est justement de faire en sorte qu'on se le demande, sans avoir de réponse par lui-même. Car même quand Bokuseno expliquait, rien ne nous disait que cela était vrai à 100%, cela ne ressortait que de la logique.

-Thalia: Voila ton attente récompensée. Je suis contente que mes mises en bouche t'inquiètent et que les dialogues avec sa bête intérieure te plaisent, car c'est le but. Personnellement, moi je me poserai la question si je profite ou pas, car c'est tellement soudain et gênant, que pour quelqu'un de timide comme Kumiko, bah tu sais pas comment réagire. Kumiko est à l'origine à l'image qu'elle se fait d'elle: si elle se trouve laide et repoussante, les autres la trouveront laide et repoussante. En fait, c'est exactement comme la plupart d'entre nous, jeunes filles. Les autres nous voient à l'image de ce que nous-même voyons de nous. Donc oui, Kumiko est belle en Geisha, à partir du moment où elle se trouvera belle (ce qui est, je vous rassure le cas), d'autant plus qu'elle possède du sang de youkais (en fait c'est devenu un youkai à part entière, mais elle a conservé une âme plus humaine).

-Mimikaï: Houhouhou, tu es la prmeière à manifester de l'attirance pour mon petit comte. Ma foi, je suis contente qu'il soit attirant, c'est le but. Mais rassures-toi, tu verras dans ce chapitre que cela n'a en fin de compte, guère d'importance. Pour répondre à ta question, le passage coup de tête c'est bien la rencontre avec le Grand Seigneur (d'ailleurs je suis surprise qu'aucune d'entre vous ne m'ait demandé pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça^^ mais bon, tant pis). Sinon, que dire à part un Grand Merci pour tous vos encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur?

Aller, bonne lecture, vous l'avez bien méritée. J'ai une longue semaine qui m'attend, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre rapidement.

Puissez vous me pardonner. Visionnez donc le film en attendant, et remplacez les personnages par les miens^^ c'est toujours ça de gagner.

Bisou.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 8 : Hiroyichi et Le Danger de l'Est

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant une grande porte massive, décorée de part et d'autres par des statues de dragons ornementées de lierres grimpant.

Un soldat s'avança, lance en main et demanda à ce que nous nous présentions. Reiko avança légèrement, de sorte à ce que son visage soit éclairé par la faible lueur d'une lanterne accroché au carrosse et prononça d'une langue soyeuse :

« -Nous venons de la Maison de Yure, expliqua-t-elle. Le Grand Seigneur a requis notre présence pour cette soirée.

-En effet, cela est vrai, passez. »

Le carrosse s'ébranla de nouveau et nous traversâmes la grande allée intérieure du Domaine Interdit. Je venais de recevoir mon nouveau nom, que déjà j'étais requise, conséquence, l'anxiété grimpait dans ce petit cœur de femme.

Reiko ne semblait guère surprise, aussi prit-elle grand soin de m'expliquer durant le restant du trajet :

« -Contrairement aux humains, les youkais sont très patients quand il s'agit d'obtenir les choses, mais ils sont tout de même aussi curieux. Depuis ton intervention, tu es devenue le sujet de conversation le plus répandu parmi la noblesse démone.

-Cela ne va pas à l'encontre de vos plans j'imagine, soupirais-je. Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitiez ?

-Disons que j'ai été prise de…ton impudence, toi qui est si maladroite et si impulsive. Forte heureusement tu as bien rattrapée la chose.

-Le Grand Seigneur m'en a donné l'occasion, me défendis-je par trop de compliment.

-Pense à le remercier en cette nuit de fête, ce soir, c'est en ton honneur que le sake sera versé.

-En mon honneur ? M'étonnais-je. Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Tu es la première youkai et maiko, de plus tu es passée de la simple servante à la gracieuse fleur d'aujourd'hui en un temps presque impossible.

-J'ai…simplement été motivée, prétextais-je en songeant au Grand Seigneur. Cela n'est pas un grand miracle.

-Pour eux si, maintenant tiens toi tranquille, il faut que tu sois rayonnante pour tes débuts. »

Un serviteur du Danna de Reiko nous attendait devant l'entrée principale de la forteresse (pour ne pas dire palais tellement il était immense).

« -C'est comique tout de même, intervint ma bête intérieure pendant que je descendais du carrosse, à chaque fois que nous venons ici, il fait nuit noir.

-Peut être un jour pourrons nous y venir quand le soleil sera haut dans le ciel, songeais-je.

-Oui, il n'en sera que plus magnifique, soupira ma bête intérieure. »

Pas besoin de deviner de qui elle parlait, puisque je le pensais également. J'étais complètement obsédée par le Grand Seigneur, cela en devenait presque inquiétant. Chacune de mes pensées allait toujours vers lui, chacun de mes gestes étaient dédiés en son honneur et chacun des soupirs que je préservais au fond de moi, lui étaient destinés.

Alors pas étonnant que ma bête intérieure soit sous l'emprise de ce puissant démon. Quand je lui redemandai pour la énième fois les raisons de son attirance, elle me répondit comme on réciterait une leçon :

« -Les youkais, surtout quand il s'agit d'une femelle, recherchent un compagnon, du moins dans notre espèce. C'est dans la nature même des choses : la femelle recherchera un mâle puissant pour porter sa progéniture et faire perdurer ses gênes à travers le temps.

-C'est pour les animaux, mais pour les youkais qui peuvent vivre, pour les plus puissants, pendant une éternité, comment cela marche ?

-La femelle recherchera un mâle puissant afin qu'il puisse lui assurer la protection nécessaire à sa survie et à celle des membres et de son clan et de sa future progéniture. Tu verras quand le temps viendra, tu comprendras tout. »

Et le temps passait, je pensais toujours autant au Grand Seigneur, sans comprendre pourquoi ma bête intérieure était attirée par lui, moi y compris.

Maintenant je gravissais les marches d'un palais magnifique aux colonnes de marbres noires et sculptées de motifs floraux, et je m'apprêtai à passer ma première soirée en temps que Maiko. J'appréhendai beaucoup : la peur de rater, la peur de trébucher pendant une danse, la peur d'échouer lamentablement.

Mais il fallait avancer et serrer les poings. Ma consolation était bien trop importante pour faire marche arrière : aujourd'hui, je danserai devant le Grand Seigneur et sa cour, j'offrirai à sa vue un petit morceau de mon poignet pour qu'il puisse s'en délecter de plaisir, je servirais le sake dans sa coupe et sourirais à sa présence.

Et rien que pour cela, mon cœur bondissait dans une danse désordonnée. Il fallait que je me calme absolument.

« -Une Geisha est douce comme le Saule et légère comme la brise flottante au gré des Moussons, me rappelais-je intérieurement.

-Une Geisha glisse sur le sol comme le vent glisserait sur un pétale de Sakura, reprit ma bête intérieure.

-Nous sommes une Geisha maintenant, repris-je plus confiante.

-L'heure est venue de le prouver à tous. »

On nous ouvrit la porte de l'intérieure et nous traversâmes un long couloir éclairé par des lanternes de toutes les couleurs, entre de massives et imposantes colonnes. Le parquet grinçait sous nos pas réguliers, et résonnait dans toute la pièce de manière peu rassurante.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'entrée d'une autre pièce, au bout d'un couloir, dans laquelle je pouvais entendre des rires gras et des conversations bruyantes.

Des ombres se dessinaient à travers le papier de riz, comme des ombres chinoises que les lanternes nous montraient. C'était amusant.

J'inspirai profondément : je sentis plusieurs sortes d'effluves pénétrer mes narines. Le Danna de Reiko était là, son parfum suave et acide me le prouvait, il y avait aussi Kyochiro, et le Grand Seigneur.

Parmi les autres, je ne retins que quelques uns, dont ceux présents la dernière fois il y avait un mois.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent et le masque impassible coula sur mon visage déjà saupoudré de blanc. Le masque d'une Geisha, la peinture d'une œuvre d'art. La porte coulissa et la lumière éclaira le magnifique kimono blanc que je portais. Le peigne de diamantine refléta la lumière par mille petites lucioles auréolant le mur et le sol et tous les regards se portèrent vers les nouvelles arrivantes : nous.

Reiko fut la première à entrer, sourire respectueux aux lèvres, je fus la seconde. J'avançais comme j'avais appris à faire, grâce et beauté dans chacun des mouvements, le regard léger, les commissures légèrement étirés, afin qu'on ne sache si cela est sourire ou pas.

Le regard fermé, mais les pommettes accueillantes, la respiration courte mais légère, pour que les épaules, dans leurs arrondissements érotiques, fasse succomber à l'appel de l'attirance.

Le faire avec des femmes, cela n'avaient que peu de conséquence, mais en pénétrant dans cette salle, rien que les odeurs et les regards m'informaient de l'effet que je produisais à l'assemblée : ils me dévoraient littéralement.

L'odeur de la convoitise hantait maintenant l'air, tandis que les regards se faisaient plus insistant, plus…contemplés. Ils regardaient avec indécence ma poitrine bien cachée, cherchaient un morceau de ma cheville, ou alors s'attardait avec obscénité sur ma nuque peinte, ou sur la petite surface non peinte, traversé d'un « W », comme les barrières d'une clôture.

« -Les humains ont au moins plus de retenu, songeais-je.

-Le sens-tu ? L'odeur de la convoitise ? M'interrogea ma bête intérieure. C'est la preuve de ce que nous sommes devenues. Nous ne sommes guère plus l'esclave, la pauvre petite servante, mais la fleur que tous veulent cueillir.

-Cela…est effrayant.

-Le monde est dangereux. Il faut toujours rester sur ces gardes. C'est pourquoi les femelles youkais cherchent un mâle puissant !

-Pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant ?

-Parce que je sais que tu sens son regard sur toi, je sais que tu tentes de maintenir ton rythme cardiaque stable, mais la simple pensée qu'il pourrait, comme les autres, te désirer, te rend folle.

-Je le désire moi aussi…, soupirais-je intérieurement. Mais une Geisha…

-N'a pas le droit de désirer, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure de peine. »

Je m'avançais jusqu'à être à droite du Danna de Reiko, elle-même étant à sa gauche. Me réflexion intérieure me laissa froide et plus concentrée. Ce dernier, portant le nom de Raïkobo, se tourna vers moi quand l'ambiance de notre arrivée retomba à celle de la fête :

« -Je me souviens de ces yeux, elle a fait fureur la première fois à la cour, comment se prénomme-t-elle ? »

Silence dans la salle, tous les regards se portèrent vers moi. Même si certains faisaient mine de continuer à bavarder, je sentais leurs oreilles tendues dans ma direction, aguicheurs. J'étais obnubilée par ce regard que je sentais sur moi, mais la peur me rongeait l'estomac et la bile en faisait de même.

Je déglutis péniblement, aussi silencieusement que possible et adressai un regard vers Reiko. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux et je répondis après une profonde inspiration, lèvres légèrement entre ouverte pour « appeler au fantasme » d'après Reiko.

« -Amarinth.

-Amarinth, répéta Raïkobo, ces yeux sont d'une merveille…n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tendit sa coupelle de sake en direction du Grand Seigneur et bu toute la coupelle en une seule gorgée :

« -En l'honneur de vos débuts, Amarinth-san. »

D'autres suivirent l'exemple et bientôt ils en arrivèrent à trinquer pour mes débuts. Je remerciai le geste d'un simple mouvement de tête et m'apprêtai à servir Raïkobo quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer trois nouveaux arrivants : deux seigneurs…et Hiroyichi. Elle était aussi maquillée, et semblait élégante (je dis bien sembler parce que pour moi qui l'ai vu sans maquillage je peux l'affirmer, les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles sont), et quand son regard se posa sur moi, je sentis le frisson de la jalousie parcourir ses veines et fondre en fureur mauvaise dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Elle inspira profondément, me toisant sur toute la longueur de mon corps et m'adressa un sourire mauvais.

Ils s'assirent à des places vides et d'un regard à Reiko, cette dernière m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

Ce soir serait en mon honneur, et ce ne sera ni Hiroyichi, ni personne d'autres qui viendraient le gâcher.

Je déglutis discrètement et déversai le flacon qui contenait le sake…qui aurait dû. Mais aucune goutte ne semblait sortir et quand je voulus insister d'un geste impulsif, le seigneur d'Hiroyichi se moqua de ce geste :

« -S'il y avait eu une seule goutte dans ce flacon, je suis certain qu'elle n'aurait pas résistée à Amarinth-san. »

Ils rirent de sa remarque, sans remarquer la méchanceté. Mon cœur bondit bruyamment tandis que la honte submergeait mes joues en feu. Reiko vint à ma rescousse :

« -Ne l'embêtez pas trop, Seigneur Kakeru-sama, elle est nouvelle.

-Comment résister à l'envie de taquiner pareille beauté ? Se défendit faussement le seigneur en question. N'est-ce pas, mon fils ? Comment résister à l'appel de la beauté ?

-Avec l'indulgence, je suppose, répondis l'homme qui se tenait à côté du seigneur Kakeru. »

Ainsi c'était lui, Hakuryu, l'homme dont Kannan était tombée follement amoureuse. Il semblait serein, quoi qu'un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il avait été forcé de venir festoyer.

Je pris une autre fiole de sake, vérifiai si elle était pleine et en déversai dans la coupelle que me tendait Raïkobo.

Il remercia d'un geste du menton et la conversation reprit. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille, trop préoccupée par la tension constante du regard d'Hiroyichi.

Puis ils se turent et Kakeru leva sa coupe de sake :

« -Ce soir, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi donc Kakeru-sama ? Insista un autre seigneur plus…médiocre.

-Oui dis-nous.

-En cette magnifique soirée, je suis devenue le Danna de la charmante Geisha qui se trouve à mes côtés. »

Les applaudissements résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, mais une sonnette d'alarme mentale frétilla en moi, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine dissimulée. Hiroyichi avait un Danna…et youkai en plus. Immédiatement mon regard se porta sur Reiko, dont la pâleur témoignait de l'annonce : elle n'était pas au courant, et la surprise était aussi mauvaise qu'inquiétante.

Quand les applaudissements s'achevèrent, Hiroyichi se redressa et s'exprima d'une mélodieuse voix, trop mélodieuse à mes oreilles pour être vraie :

« -C'est pour moi un honneur, déclara-t-elle. En cette soirée, j'ai réussi ce que toutes Geishas convoitent, puis elle ajouta en portant un regard dans ma direction, mais dont peu arrivent en fin de compte un jour. »

L'insulte était blessante, et la voir piétiner ainsi les réjouissances de ma nouvelle venue était bien frustrant.

J'étais sur le point de répliquer quand Kyochiro le fit à ma place :

« -C'est vrai, maintenant que Reiko-san est avec Raïkobo-sama et vous avec Kakeru-sama, la question est de savoir à qui va revenir cette magnifique perle de beauté, dont l'élégance et l'impudence n'a pas son équivalent dans l'histoire. »

Cette remarque eut le mérite de relancer l'attention sur moi, et la médiocrité d'Hiroyichi passa tellement vite aux oubliettes, que personne ne remarqua le teint de fureur qu'elle arborait. Eut-elle ses chaleurs qu'on n'aurait su dire la différence.

Je repris un peu de contenance et remerciai d'un magnifique geste du menton le seigneur Kyochiro tout en démentant modestement :

« -C'est me donner trop de valeur.

-Non, il a raison, s'exprima Raïkobo, même pas précieuse Reiko n'était pas aussi insolente durant son apprentissage.

-Il est vrai que je ne possédais pas ces atouts, ajouta Reiko en snobant Hiroyichi.

-Vous êtes pour moi, un véritable exemple, rétorquais-je, qui ne connaît aucun semblable. Vous avoir pour grande-sœur est un honneur. »

Je m'inclinai respectueusement, et je remarquai qu'en tendant le cou, plusieurs seigneurs tentèrent de s'avancer doucement pour avoir meilleure vue. J'entendis Raïkobo avaler péniblement sa gorgée de sake, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

Je n'avais escompté pareil effet.

« -Dites moi Grand Seigneur, intervint alors Kakeru, vous êtes bien silencieux depuis le début des festivités, ne trouvez vous donc point cette charmante fleur à votre complaisance ?

-Vous savez bien que le Grand Seigneur n'apprécie que peu les Geishas, défendit Kyochiro. »

Entendant cela, une sueur froide me parcourut l'échine et je me demandai si je n'avais pas commis une erreur.

Pourtant il avait désiré ma présence pour la grande parade, et il m'a toujours encouragé à suivre cette voix, songeais-je, alors pourquoi, s'il n'aime pas les Geishas…

Jusqu'ici j'avais pensé que devenir Geisha serait un moyen de me rapprocher de lui, de son monde, mais comment faire si lui-même n'a aucune attirance et aucun goût pour nous ?

Serais-je tombée dans une impasse.

« -Ah, j'avais omis ce détail, poursuivit Kakeru, quel dommage, une si belle fleur.

-Je ne suis pas certain que le terme de fleur lui soit approprié, finit-il par dire froidement. »

Je voulus tenter ma chance, mais Hiroyichi me devança :

« -Les fleurs sont bien trop précieuses et bien trop fragiles. »

J'inspirai profondément et répondis en servant du sake dans une autre coupelle :

« -Vous semblez savoir beaucoup sur les fleurs, Hiroyichi-san.

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

-Il est commun d'aimer ce que l'on n'a pas, ou ce que l'on n'est pas, répliquais-je souriante.

-Amarinth-san, soupira Reiko.

-Laissez, il est aussi commun que les Maikos se prennent pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas ou ne seront jamais.

-Vous semblez être douée dans cette matière Hiroyichi-san, je ne peux que respecter tant d'expérience personnelle, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Raïkobo acquiesça et d'autres poursuivirent. Au moins je lui avais cloué le bec à cette grognasse.

Elle s'éventa rageusement en me lançant des éclairs du regard. Je préférai l'ignorer et me tournai en direction de Reiko quand la voix du Grand Seigneur retentit de derrière ma nuque, son souffle chaud caressant mon épaule droite :

« -Une louve, prononça-t-il simplement.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Kakeru.

-Amarinth me fait penser à une louve, répéta-t-il en me tendant sa coupelle vide. »

Je le servis sans le regarder. Mon cœur partait dans une folle course effrénée sans possibilité de le calmer et ma respiration devint incontrôlable. J'avais la sensation que mes poumons allaient explosés et que la chaleur de mon corps allait sortir en une fumée noire.

Il me voyait comme une louve, il…il ne me détestait pas !

Et surtout, il était derrière moi et était venu de lui-même demander à ce que je le serve.

D'un seul regard, il aurait pu me faire déplacer, mais non, il était venu de lui-même.

J'entendis le sake se déverser dans sa gorge et l'odeur de son cou m'apparut comme étant la plus attrayante et la plus subtile qu'il puisse exister. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans cette odeur…

L'air que je respirais lui-même m'était vide et médiocre comparé à ce parfum si…délicieux, le même parfum que j'inspirais profondément dans mes lèvres.

Sa coupelle se posa à côté de moi et je l'entendis se lever et retourner à sa place.

« -Tu avais raison Kyochiro, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Sur quoi mon seigneur ? S'interrogea ce dernier.

-Le sake a meilleur goût, quand c'est une femelle qui le sert, avec amour.

-Je vous remercie, fis-je simplement le rouge montant en feu sur mon visage.

-Mais pourtant mon seigneur, intervint Raïkobo, les servantes vous servent souvent du sake…en quoi cela est-il différent ?

-C'est vrai, constata le Grand Seigneur au visage impassible. Amarinth.

-Ou…oui ? Bégayai-je.

-Sers m'en davantage. »

Heureuse, je me relevai et passai le reste de la soirée à le servir, comme dans mes nombreux rêves de jour, quand j'envisageai de le servir, d'être à ses côtés.

Ce moment, je m'en souviendrai pour longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis un long mois, comme à chaque seconde passée à ses côtés, je me sentais vivante.

A ses côtés, peu m'importait de me souvenir ou non de celle que j'étais, peu m'importait d'être une Geisha, d'être une servante, de n'être rien, tant que j'étais à ses côtés, j'étais bien.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le temps passa et la soirée s'acheva, rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je sentais déjà l'amertume du départ se déferler sur mon cœur quand, avant de sortir du palais, la voix du Seigneur Kyochiro retentit de l'entrée, s'adressant à Reiko :

« -Le Grand Seigneur a beaucoup apprécié Amarinth-san, déclara-t-il. Il veut qu'elle revienne le plus tôt possible.

-Nous ferons ce qu'il en est, s'inclina Reiko.

-Dans deux semaines, aura lieu un tournoi, annonça Kyochiro, soyez présentes. »

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre du couloir et nous rentrâmes à la maison, Reiko satisfaite de cette soirée, et moi heureuse dans la perspective de le retrouver.

« -Quelle magnifique soirée, décrétai-je en rentrant dans le salon.

-Plutôt bonne, admit Reiko le visage sombre, mais soyons sur nos gardes Amarinth-san, Hiroyichi n'est pas prête de se laisser faire, surtout après ce que tu lui as fais…

-C'est elle qui a commencé, me défendis-je.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, soupira Reiko avant de retourner dans sa chambre. »

J'en fis de même et laissai le sommeil me gagner, préservant dans le fond de mon cœur, ces retrouvailles merveilleuses. Je lui avais plu, j'en étais certaine.

Les discussions n'étaient que peu variées, et il ne parlait presque jamais mais son regard ne se détournait jamais entièrement de moi. Il m'avait voulu à ses côtés dès le premier jour et je voyais parfaitement qu'il était satisfait du peigne. D'ailleurs, je l'en avais remercié dès que j'en eu l'occasion, une conversation courte, mais qui resta gravée dans mon cœur, même avant de sombrer dans le sommeil :

« -Je voulais vous remercier, pour ce magnifique présent, remerciais-je humblement.

-Ce peigne n'est rien, affirma-t-il. Mais il a des choses en commun avec toi, au début ce n'était qu'un morceau de métal, magnifique par la blancheur qu'il irradiait, mais brute. En un mois il a été façonné en ce peigne et l'on a découvert à l'intérieur ces diamantines.

-Les diamantines n'ont pas été mises après ? M'étonnais-je.

-Il est des trésors que l'on conserve enfoui en soi Amarinth, murmura-t-il en me dévorant de ses yeux de braise, qui lorsqu'ils sont découverts, deviennent le plus beau et le plus unique des présents. »

L'intonation de sa voix, me laissait toutefois songeuse. Elle était…profondément chagrinée, comme si en cet instant, exprimer ces mots lui était douloureux. La conversation s'acheva sur sa dernière remarque, qui me rappela immédiatement la façon dont il appelait cette « Kumiko » dans mon rêve :

« -Le plus dur c'est d'attendre… »

Je n'ai pas osé demander plus, et je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne le fallait pas.

Cette nuit, alors que je me reposais tranquillement, je me sentis réveillée brutalement par une secousse inconnue. L'esprit encore dans les vapes, je me reçus une gifle douloureuse et cuisante, ce qui eu effet de me réveiller complètement. C'était Hiroyichi, elle s'était infiltrée dans la maison et maintenant pensait à m'infliger une correction pour la soirée.

Elle m'agrippa les cheveux et me força à la regarder en face :

« -Je vais te détruire ! Souffla-t-elle. Hein, Mi-chi-ko. »

Elle me repoussa violemment contre le sol et s'éclipsa comme elle était venue, danger silencieux errant dans la nuit noire.

Je me relevai et la poursuivis dans les ruelles sombres, mais je la perdis de vue. Elle ne semblait pas se diriger vers l'Okiya, contrairement à mes pensées, mais plutôt vers le Nord de la Cité Impériale.

Les ruelles étaient humides, l'odeur de pourriture et de pisse s'infiltrait par la brume nocturne et des voix d'ivrogne se mélangeaient aux cris des ménagères et aux lamentations des enfants abandonnés.

Hiroyichi m'avait semé vers les bas-quartiers de la Cité et mon instinct m'informa d'un potentiel danger environnant. Mes sens en alerte, je fis prudemment demi-tour avant d'entendre des pas de course se rapprocher de moi. Inquiète, je pressai le pas, mais les bruissements de bottes sur les pavés s'accélérèrent aussi :

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Songeais-je.

-Nous sommes poursuivit, répondit ma bête intérieure.

-Semons-les, proposais-je.

-Bonne idée. »

Je me mis à courir, difficilement certes à cause de mon kimono et de mes hautes chausses. Au bout de quelques minutes, je glissai et tombai sur le sol. Sonnée je tentai de me relever mais le bras puissant d'un homme le fit à ma place.

Il me tint par le col. Il était drapé de noir entièrement, de la tête au pied, et portait à sa hanche un petit katana.

C'était un Ninja, à n'en pas douter. C'était une caste étrangère à ma personne, voire étrangère aux terres de l'Ouest. Je n'en avais jamais vu et je ne connaissais leur existence que d'Eko.

« -Les Ninjas sont des samouraïs de l'ombre, ils n'agissent que par des méthodes discrètes et suivent un entraînement si perfectionnés qu'il leur faut des années pour faire une première mission. Les Ninjas les plus connus sont ceux qui servent désormais Togukawa. »

Le Ninja approcha mon visage du sien et déclara :

« -Ses yeux sont de la couleur de la brume, nous la tenons. »

Je n'étais pas d'accord. D'une pulsion de mon pied, je me dégageai de son emprise en m'élevant au dessus de lui et en atterrissant deux mètres derrière.

Il se retourna rapidement et d'un mouvement de son poignet, appela des renforts qui se perchèrent sur les toits des maisons environnants la ruelle.

« -C'est elle, le seigneur Tokugawa la désire ! Attrapez-là. »

Ma première pensée fut « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! »

Ce fut (accessoirement parlant) la même pensée que ma bête intérieure.

Je m'exclamai en essayant de gagner du temps et de trouver une méthode de combat, ou un moyen de m'en sortir :

« -Depuis quand Tokugawa convoite une simple Geisha ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que nous que vous n'êtes pas une simple fille, Hime-sama, s'exprima le Ninja qui m'avait attrapé.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas une princesse non plus, il faut arrêter le sake ou alors vous faire soigner !

-Nous sommes au courant, vous ignorez tout de votre véritable identité, déclara un deuxième en s'approchant de moi.

-Et de vos véritables pouvoirs semble-t-il, remarqua celui qui semblait être leur chef. Le Grand Seigneur est bien imprudent de la laisser ainsi, sans surveillance ! »

Ce qui arriva ensuite…demeure à mon sens comme un grand mystère. Les Ninjas s'élancèrent tous sur moi dans un mouvement synchronisé, quand un hurlement de loup retentit et qu'un youkai à l'apparence humaine, tout de blanc vêtu, fila comme le vent à travers les ombres de la rue, tranchant les corps des Ninjas en morceau.

Leurs chairs n'avaient pas finis de tomber par terre, que le youkai s'arrêta face à moi. Il avait de très longs cheveux blancs, comme le Grand Seigneur et portait un ensemble blanc, sans armure apparente. Ses yeux étaient bleus, d'un bleu qui m'était familier. Il m'offrit un sourire apaisant, presque amical et s'inclina devant moi tout en s'emparant de ma main et en déposant un léger baisé dessus.

Puis il se redressa et je ne vis plus rien. A mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit, bien sage. J'aurais pu croire cela à un rêve, si je n'avais pas sur moi le même kimono de la veille, dont le flanc droit avait été aspergé de boue, témoin de ce qui s'était passé.

J'appelai inquiète Reiko, qui débarqua dans la chambre alerte :

« -Que se passe-t-il Amarinth ? Pourquoi tous ces cris ? »

Je fondis dans ses bras et lui expliquai les moindres détails des faits qui s'étaient produis durant la nuit.

Elle m'écouta avec attention, une lueur d'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Elle me croyait, j'en étais certaine.

« -Concernant l'apparition de ces hommes en noir, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'en parler au Grand Seigneur, lui seul pourra t'apporter la protection que tu requières. Je suis même certaine que le youkai qui t'a sauvé était à son service.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu ne le sais pas, parce que tu ne le connais pas, soupira Reiko, mais le Grand Seigneur n'est pas du genre à laisser ses biens sans surveillance.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, rétorquais-je.

-Sans que tu ne l'aies remarqué, il te convoite lui aussi, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Le peigne qu'il t'a offert, c'est une façon de dire aux autres youkais qu'il est lui aussi dans la partie, que comme tu es celle qui le porte, il te réserve…mais les autres ne vont pas le laisser faire, aussi tu dois faire attention.

-Vous voulez dire, Onee-san, que maintenant même la seigneurie nippone me convoite ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je l'ignore, fit-elle dans un soupir. Concernant Hiroyichi…

-Elle veut me détruire…

-Elle peut te détruire, répéta-t-elle insistante. Elle souillera ton nom, utilisera son influence pour voler tes clients, fera en sorte de t'éloigner de la cour. Elle en a les moyens désormais…

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Aller là où elle ne pourra pas t'atteindre.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

-Il y a chez les nobles youkais, bien plus de conflit et de complots qu'il n'y a ailleurs, raconta Reiko. Ce genre de fête est un moyen d'éviter ces faits, car pendant que les seigneurs boivent et s'amusent, ils ne complotent pas.

-C'est une manière de voir les choses, marmonnais-je.

-Ce Kakeru est quelqu'un de bien vu en général, mais je sais que le Grand Seigneur ne le porte pas dans son cœur. Hiroyichi a le devoir de rester prêt de lui, de lui obéir durant ce genre de soirée, toi tu es encore libre, m'expliqua-t-elle en versant le thé. C'est sur cet élément là, que tu dois jouer.

-Vous voulez dire que je dois m'approprier les ennemis de Kakeru-sama ? Enfin m'approprier, m'en faire des clients fidèles ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'Oka-san t'ai choisi comme fille adoptive et que tu n'hérites de l'Okiya… »

J'avalai ma gorgée de travers face à cette annonce. Alors c'était donc ça, la véritable raison de cet engouement soudain pour moi et pour ma formation.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, loin de là, seulement cela me semblait trop…irréalisable. De plus, je ne resterai pas Geisha, cela m'éloignerai de mon but véritable…

« -Vous vouliez en fait que je devienne la future fille adoptive de Mère ?

-C'est le seul moyen pour qu'Hiroyichi te laisse tranquille, admit Reiko. Car si l'une de ses sbires le devient, tu peux être certaine d'être chassée de l'Okiya, ou vendue ailleurs…

-Et si j'arrive à avoir un Danna ? Proposais-je, on ne pourrait m'atteindre…

-Avoir un Danna, surtout un youkai, n'est pas la meilleure chose que l'on puisse désirer…Amarinth.

-Mais il me suffit de le choisir et je pourrais… »

Elle secoua tristement la tête, coupant court à ma proposition. Comme explication, elle répondit simplement :

« -Amarinth…ce n'est pas la Geisha qui choisie son Danna, mais le Danna qui la choisie. Et quand c'est le cas, il n'y a malheureusement aucun moyen pour une Geisha d'y échapper… »

Alors même si elle ne l'aimait pas, même s'il était répugnant et abjecte…quand un Danna choisissait une Geisha, elle devait se soumettre et accepter. C'était là, la raison pour laquelle une Geisha ne pouvait désirer, ne pouvait aimer.

Car pour une Geisha, avoir un Danna était la plus grande des choses qui pouvait lui arriver…mais aussi la pire. A l'image de mes propres désires : l'espoir d'avoir un jour pour Danna le Grand Seigneur, ou l'horreur de devoir achever mon existence, soumise à un autre seigneur youkai.

J'inspirai profondément, acceptant la nouvelle, aussi difficile soit-elle :

« -Comment allons-nous nous y prendre alors ? Hiroyichi ne laissera pas les choses se passer sans s'interposer…

-Tu verras, quand les choses seront installées, tout ira simplement. Contentes-toi d'être la Geisha la plus impudente et la plus belle de tout l'Hanamachi, je m'occupe du reste. »

Je ne me suis pas méfiée de ces paroles…j'aurais dû me méfier de ces paroles…

Prochain Chapitre : « -Le tournoi a lieu quelques semaines avant les fêtes du printemps, c'est une façon comme une autre de commémorer l'arrivé du printemps. Et chaque année, le Grand Seigneur y participe et gagne.

-Je voulais vous remercier, pour m'avoir sauvée l'autre nuit.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée, prends ce couteau et coupe toi la jambe à l'endroit où je l'ai marqué.

-Ekubo, c'est un gâteau de riz. Quand tu en auras l'occasion, tu glisseras le plus discrètement possible la boite au seigneur Kyochiro, il comprendra ce qu'il en est. »

Le temps passe, et mes ennemis poursuivent leurs méfaits dans l'ombre. Alors que, pas à pas, je me rapproche de mon objectif, Hiroyichi se dresse devant moi, infatigable et traîtresse que jamais. Le printemps est là, et dans deux semaines, si je ne suis pas devenue une Geisha accomplie, nous aurons perdu notre pari et Hiroyichi gagnera.

Les seigneurs youkais m'apprécient beaucoup, ils m'offrent à chaque rencontre, de nouveaux présents. Ils se délectent de mon impudence et dans l'ombre alimentent la convoitise.

Je pensais croire en Reiko, j'avais confiance en Reiko. Mais qui un jour aurait pu me dire, que ce qui rembourserait ma dette, ce qui ferait de moi une véritable Geisha, n'est rien d'autres que la vente de l'objet de la plus grande convoitise : ma domination, ma virginité, l'entièreté de mon être.

Prochain Chapitre : Séduction, début de la chute.


	13. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde, je vous ai manqué? Quelle semaine chargée tout de même, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Pour vous rassurer je me sens mieux et j'ai fais mon maximum pour écrire. Mais comme je vous connais impatiente, je vous poste la première partie du chapitre 9 qui est très long (l'un des plus long de cette fanfiction). A, et qu'avez-vous pensé du film Mémoires d'une Geisha alors? Et que pensez-vous de cette fanfiction maintenant que vous avez eu le temps de (re)visionner le film?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience^^.

Bonne Lecture.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 9 : Séduction, début de la chute Première Partie.

Les joints de la porte grincèrent pendant quelques secondes et finalement cédèrent face à la force exercée par les soldats. L'immense porte de la salle d'audience impériale était particulière : elle n'était pas coulissante mais s'ouvrait de l'intérieur.

Les craquements du bois et du métal résonnèrent dans toute l'immense pièce espacée de colonne d'or et d'argent et bientôt, nos pas se répercutèrent sur le marbre blanc qui tapissait le sol d'un éclat lumineux. Les flammes des torches s'y reflétaient tellement bien, qu'on aurait dit que ces mêmes flammes dansaient à l'intérieur de la pierre.

C'était on ne peut plus…incroyable et très intimidant.  
Reiko et moi suivîmes le serviteur dans la pièce, longeant un long tapis pourpre brodé sur les bords de dragons majestueux, nous avançant au devant de divers serviteurs et seigneurs youkais qui me regardaient, surpris de ma présence en ces lieux.

Je me retins d'ailleurs de toute illusion au fait de ma position : je n'étais pas en service. Et puis, il ne manquerait plus que ça d'ailleurs ! Ce n'était franchement pas mon genre de parader devant tous ces bouffons pervers pour leur simple plaisir. Et même si j'avais revêtis un kimono assez magnifique, quoi qu'ils le sont tous chez Reiko, cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire que j'étais en service. Non, j'étais venue pour un but bien précis, accompagnée par Reiko : j'étais venue pour revendiquer une sécurité que je pensais avoir.

La règle était ainsi : nous vivions et servions le Grand Seigneur dans sa cité, et en échange il nous protégeait. Alors quand des soldats de l'ombre de Tokugawa m'avaient attaquée, Reiko avait tout de suite demandé une audience auprès de sa majesté le Grand Seigneur.

Le serviteur s'arrêta, nous en fîmes de même. D'une inclination rapide, il s'effaça du chemin et disparut dans l'ombre, retournant à ses affaires.

Reiko se prosterna, et même si cela me répugnait toujours à le faire, je suivis son geste, le cœur et la bête intérieure protestant. Je me relevai rapidement et pris le temps de l'annonce de notre présence pour contempler avec plus d'attention les décorations et les personnes présentes : le Grand Seigneur se tenait sur un magnifique trône doré, posé sur de moelleux coussins de satin, dont les coudières arboraient deux magnifiques chiens, gueules grandes ouvertes vers l'extérieur. D'imposants rideaux de velours retombaient sur chaque côté du trône et reposaient à même le sol sur lequel se tenait assis, deux marches plus basses, le seigneur Kyochiro ainsi que plusieurs courtisanes dont l'une d'elle me regardait avec attention et sourire. Je reconnus Eko, tout de blanc vêtue, la plus proche du seigneur Kyochiro. Elle n'avait pas trop changé, si ce n'était ses cheveux étaient plus soyeux et ses yeux plus pétillants. Elle n'avait pas vécu le même enfer que moi et même si j'en éprouvais une petite pointe de jalousie sur le moment, je n'en voulus pas longtemps au destin d'avoir été injuste et remerciai les esprits pour avoir pris soin d'Eko ainsi.

Je lui rendis son sourire, le mien étant plus discret, voire quasi invisible. Un serviteur déclara haut et fort notre présence et le Grand Seigneur cessa d'écouter les seigneurs youkais qui présentaient leurs problèmes, pour détourner le regard et s'arrêter sur ma personne, sans même montrer une quelconque attention aux autres ou à Reiko.

Immédiatement, je baissai la tête et attendis, tentant de contrôler les battements irréguliers de ce traître de cœur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa volonté. Serrant les mains, si fort que les jointures blanchirent, j'inspirai profondément et me concentrai sur l'intervention d'un seigneur youkai :

« -Et bien Reiko-san, fit-il dans un ton de plaisanterie, votre nouvelle protégée s'est si bien attachée à vous qu'elle ne peut se retenir de notre présence ?

-Cela serait trop flatteur pour vous, marmonnais-je. »

Bien sûr, tous entendirent ce que j'aurais voulu garder secret, et des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Un autre seigneur youkai, à l'apparence d'oiseau noir, s'exclama en donna tune claque au dos du youkai qui s'était fait rabaisser :

« -Sans rancune mon brave, elle est de ces femelles intouchables qui nous distraient tant !

-Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, elle vous a bien eu, ricana Kyochiro un demi sourire aux lèvres.

-Cela n'était pas notre intention à l'origine, intervint Reiko, histoire de calmer l'agitation que ma personne provoquait. »

Elle m'adressa un regard sombre, comme menaçant. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si c'est abruti profond ne s'avait pas se tenir en présence d'une femelle encore vierge ? Si ?

Au début je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils étaient ivres qu'ils se tenaient ainsi, mais maintenant qu'il était sobre, je constatai qu'en fin de compte, les seigneurs youkais, à part quelques exceptions, étaient tous de gros machos puérils et terriblement lourdingues.

Un avenir prometteur…

« -Oh mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de votre compagnie, déclara un youkai sanglier.

-Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais eu autant plaisir à nous moquer des autres, ajouta un autre.

-Et c'est pour nous un honneur que de pouvoir divertir sa seigneurie, précisa Reiko, mais…

-Ah ! Et quel divertissement ! S'exclama le youkai sanglier, de toute ma longue existence, je n'ai jamais vu une femelle qui sache aussi peu tenir sa langue. »

Ils rirent tous, chose qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Non mais ils allaient la fermer oui ou non ? Moi je ne savais peut être pas tenir ma langue, mais eux ils feraient mieux de garder la bouche fermer, parce que les odeurs n'étaient pas voisines de la délicate rose, loin de là.

Alors je me redressai et, fusillant du regard le sanglier, je fulminai :

« -Certains se devraient de garder leurs bouches fermées, c'est indécent pour une femelle que de devoir supporter pareil odeur ! »

Silence. Au moins j'avais réussi. Le youkai sanglier fuma de mépris et voulut répliquer quand une main puissante et maîtresse intima le silence le plus respectable. De tous les seigneurs qui voulurent protester, le sanglier fut le seul à avoir le courage de poursuivre sa plainte :

« -Mais enfin, mon seigneur ! Elle a insulté ma personne !

-Vous n'avez pas été très tendre non plus avec, riposta Kyochiro froid, aussi n'avez-vous eu que ce que vous méritez.

-Mais…

-Si vous voulez réclamer représailles pour ces paroles, poursuivit Kyochiro, alors faites le dans les règles des Geishas. »

Le message était passé : s'il voulait me pourrir l'existence jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, il se devait de le faire en devenant mon Danna. Chouette perspective.

Il me toisa d'un regard obscène et ses lèvres grosses et moches s'étirèrent en un rictus que je pourrais qualifier de ressemblant à un sourire, si mon attention n'était pas porté sur ses dents jaunes et hideuses.

Je déglutis, plus par dégoût que par véritable peur, mais il ne comprit pas.

Le Grand Seigneur brisa alors le silence, d'une voix froide et maîtrisée :

« -Que nous vaut cette visite Reiko-san ? Demanda-t-il sans émotion.

-Et bien, elle hésita en portant son regard vers tous les autres seigneurs présents, une affaire délicate mon seigneur.

-La petite aurait-elle fait des siennes ? S'interrogea le Grand Seigneur, je vois. »

Puis d'un geste du poignet, il congédia tous les seigneurs présents et les courtisanes, les serviteurs. Seul demeura Kyochiro et Eko, pour qu'elle raison ? Ce fut la phrase de Reiko qui répondit :

« -Je vous remercie mais…

-Vous pouvez faire confiance à Eko, expliqua Kyochiro, elle est secrètement ma fiancée et en tant que futur époux, je n'ai rien à lui dissimuler.

-Je vois, merci mon Seigneur, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'incliner.

-Pourquoi cette visite soudaine Reiko-san ? Reprit le grand seigneur d'une voix moins froide et moins autoritaire. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-En effet, il est advenu un évènement auquel je ne m'attendais pas. »

Et elle raconta en détail ce qui s'était produit il y a trois jours. Aucun des deux seigneurs ne la coupèrent ou ne protestèrent durant son explication et aucun de ces deux mêmes seigneurs ne présentèrent une quelconque modification de leur émotion, du moins sur leur visage. Le Grand Seigneur ne montra rien, son visage demeurant impassible et magnifique, et Kyochiro écoutait avec concentration. Seule Eko était un peu bouleversée et me regardaient de temps en temps avec une lueur inquiète.

Quand Reiko acheva son explication, le Grand Seigneur se leva et s'avança doucement jusqu'à moi. Aussitôt je baissai le regard, n'ayant aucun droit de croiser le sien, bien que je trouve cette idée complètement dénuée de toute logique, mais bon je ne fais pas les règles, je les suis.

Il s'arrêta en face de moi et s'accroupit de sorte à ce que son menton apparaisse au niveau de mon front. Je le vis tourner la tête légèrement et je l'entendis inspirer profondément, plus renifler discrètement d'ailleurs qu'une simple inspiration. Il humait mon odeur, j'en étais certaine.

Mais que recherchait-il ? La trace éventuelle de blessure ? La preuve de mon agression ? Au bout d'un temps qui m'apparut comme une éternité, il se releva et déclara en retournant sur son trône :

« -Je vais faire doubler la garde dans votre quartier et un soldat surveillera constamment ta maison Reiko-san, assura-t-il.

-Merci mon seigneur, je me sens plus rassurée d'avoir votre soutien.

-Il n'en est que justice, Reiko-san, maintenant disposez et retournez à vos affaires.

-Oui mon seigneur. »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et se leva pour faire demi-tour quand il l'arrêta :

« -Ah et je la veux dans son plus bel apparat pour le tournoi du printemps, précisa-t-il.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répondit-il en s'inclinant. »

Nous nous retournâmes et commençâmes à prendre le chemin du retour quand le grand seigneur s'exprima de façon bien surprenante :

« -Si jamais elle pose la main encore sur toi Amarinth, fais le moi savoir. »

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai subitement. Même Reiko ne savait pas qu'Hiroyichi m'avait frappé et elle fut d'ailleurs surprise d'entendre cela. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais je restais focalisée sur le grand seigneur. Ainsi, c'était ce qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure…il était doué. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hiroyichi m'avait frappé et après bien des bains, il avait réussi à sentir la trace de son parfum.

Je me retournai et, reprenant un peu de ma fierté, je déclarai :

« -Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'elle tente de me détruire mon seigneur, et vous le savez. Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule avant, et je continuerai à me débrouiller seule après. »

Pourquoi refusais-je donc son aide et son soutien ? Parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment de ce genre et j'avais la sensation que cela lui aurait demandé beaucoup, notamment pour son image auprès des autres seigneurs youkais. Il prenait soin de moi, je le sentais bien, il s'intéressait à mon sort, et pour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui se doit de veiller à son peuple et à son image de puissant Taiyoukai, cela coûtait beaucoup que de montrer de l'intérêt envers une Maiko qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Alors je repartis aux côtés de Reiko, le cœur bondissant de joie. J'avais peut-être refusé son aide, toutefois j'étais comblée par le geste. Le savait-il ? Savait-il seulement que cette simple proposition m'avait comblée de joie et remontée mon morale bien à plat depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Peut être le savait-il…je ne devais pas le sous-estimé. Ce type était diablement fort, diablement beau, et diablement attirant pour moi. D'aussi loin, et étrange, qu'était ma mémoire, il était le seul à provoquer autant de sentiment dans mon petit corps. En sa présence, peu m'importait de me souvenir ou pas de celle que j'étais autrefois, j'avais juste la sensation d'être bien, d'être moi.

Nous quittâmes le domaine interdit avec un avenir incertain.

Aussi incertain que les jours qui suivirent. Le seigneur respecta sa promesse et le lendemain de notre audience, un soldat youkai à l'apparence robuste et au regard méfiant se postait devant notre maison et faisait des rondes avec un deuxième toutes les vingt minutes. Les contrôles des entrées de la cité avaient doublés et le nombre de garde avait considérablement augmenté, sans pour autant alerter la population qui vit ce fait comme simple précaution avec l'arrivé des danses du printemps.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, je n'eus aucun incident à déplorer. Les gardes faisaient bien leur travail et moi je m'occupais du mien. Grâce à cela d'ailleurs, Hiroyichi ne put rentrer dans la maison, comme elle avait escompté le faire après une soirée où je l'avais (encore une fois, faut dire c'est tellement facile) humiliée. Elle ne semblait savoir se faire respecter que par les coups et la violence, aussi n'était-elle jamais très douée pour répliquer verbalement à des offensives de ma part, bien qu'à chaque fois, c'est elle qui commençait.

Et après la fête, elle voulait en découdre avec moi, mais le garde l'en empêcha, pour mon bonheur et son malheur.

La journée, Reiko et moi-même restions dans sa demeure, ou sortions ensemble pour poursuivre mon perfectionnement. J'étais acceptable, pas aussi parfaite qu'une Maiko qui aurait passé des années d'entraînement, mais acceptable tout de même. Et comme Reiko le disait si bien « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es appréciée des seigneurs démons, que tu dois te reposer sur tes lauriers, une Geisha n'aura de cesse d'atteindre la perfection dans sa gracieuse majesté. ».

Alors les entraînements reprenaient avec la danse, le parlé, le touché, le sourire, la conversation, le chant, la musique, les instruments, la grâce et l'élégance. Mais c'était une routine dont j'étais habituée aussi je ne sentais plus la lourdeur de mes membres après l'effort d'une danse complexe, danse durant laquelle il me fallait absolument éviter de contracter mes muscles pour rendre plus de souplesse…or danser sans contracter ses muscles, c'était comme demander à Hiroyichi d'être belle et de se taire…vous m'aurez compris c'était difficile. Pas impossible certes, mais fort difficile. Le soir, quand nous ne restions pas chez Reiko pour nous reposer, nous allions dans des maisons de thé et divertissions hommes et femmes. Parce que bien sûr, il y avait des femmes. Ces dernières d'ailleurs étaient de meilleure conversation que leurs époux, et je devais admettre que je fascinais beaucoup. D'une part parce que je n'étais pas humaine, cela allait de soi rien qu'en regardant mes yeux, et d'autre part parce que j'étais une Geisha bien différente des autres. Alors que d'autres ricaneraient et se moqueraient de la maladresse d'une serveuse, ou de l'inattention d'une de ses consoeurs, et bien moi je poussais la parlante et menaçai quiconque oserait se moquer en ma présence. Comme l'attendait Reiko, ma réputation d'impudente circula rapidement dans toutes les maisons de thé, et au malheur de ma concurrence, la curiosité humaine l'emporta sur les valeurs respectueuses et je fus bientôt aussi convoitée par les humains.

« -Ce que les youkais convoitent par divertissement, les hommes le convoitent par jalousie envers ces premiers, m'expliqua Reiko en rentrant d'une de ses nombreuses soirées.

-Pourquoi me rendez-vous si populaire auprès des humains ? Demandais-je, je ne comprends pas, je croyais que vous me destiniez aux youkais ?

-Je ne te rends pas populaire auprès des humains Amarinth, corrigea-t-elle en frottant le dos de sa main pensive, mais je te rends populaire et désirable auprès des mâles de la cité.

-Des mâles ? Mais quelle importance ?

-Pour nous autres les femmes…aucune. Mais pour les hommes comme les youkais masculins, se battre pour une femme est dans la nature même de leur être. La nature est faite ainsi, le mâle se bat entre lui pour conquérir la femelle et cette dernière a d'autant plus de valeur si elle est convoitée par bon nombre de mâle.

-Du pur instinct animalier en fin de compte, soupirais-je. Les humains restent très proches de la sauvagerie…

-Moins proche que les youkais toutefois et quand ces derniers entendront parlés de toi des bouches de leurs associés humains, assura Reiko, je peux t'assurer que le nombre de tes clients va considérablement augmenter. »

Son but était de me rendre désirable par toute la société, afin d'écraser toute tentative de la part d'Hiroyichi. En me plaçant ainsi, dans la catégorie des plus intouchables et des plus imprenables des femelles, non seulement Reiko jouait avec les notions de gloires et d'honneurs des hommes et des youkais, mais en plus elle me rendait intouchable par Hiroyichi et ses acolytes.

Cela semblait une bonne idée, mais mon instinct me soufflait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi bien qu'elles le paraissaient. C'était trop facile, trop…étrange pour que cela soit vrai. Au fond de moi, alors que je répétais toujours cette même danse étrange et très difficile durant la semaine précédant le fameux tournoi, je me méfiai de l'avenir que me programmait Reiko. Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en elle, loin de là. Je lui devais tout seulement, quelque chose me titillait l'esprit et m'empêchait d'être tranquille sur le point de mon avenir.

Jusqu'ici je devais simplement plaire et être convoitée pour éviter Hiroyichi et la menace qu'elle représentait, cependant…qu'en était le fameux « après » ? Et comment allais-je rembourser ma dette si à chaque passage, celle qui était payé pour nos services était Reiko ?

La date fatidique arriva enfin. Le jour du tournoi s'annonça par de nombreux cor dans toute la cité et les habitants se réveillèrent l'esprit en fête. Alors que le soleil pointait à peine son aura lumineuse dans le lointain, plusieurs tambourinements et cors annoncèrent l'ouverture des jeux et du tournoi.

Mon réveil fut aussi bref que celui des autres. Le premier cor me fit sursauté et à peine eus je le temps de me souvenir de me souvenir de quel jour nous étions, que déjà mon corps allait de lui-même et se précipitait de lui-même vers la coiffeuse où reposait tout le maquillage que j'avais préparé la veille.

Je voulais être resplendissante et magnifique, pour pouvoir prétendre être aux côtés du grand seigneur pour cette occasion. Montrer à cette peste d'Hiroyichi que j'étais heureuse, que j'étais intouchable et que toutes ses tentatives étaient inutiles. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me juge magnifique, qu'il soit comme les autres mâles émerveillé de ma beauté. Car depuis le début, il était bien le seul à ne rien manifester, du moins en publique. Je sentais son intérêt sur moi, mais pas comme les autres. Il camouflait toute pensée, se rendant illisible et ainsi, imprenable.

Me maquiller me sembla une éternité, alors que je ne pris en fin de compte qu'une bonne demi-heure. L'huile avait déjà été préparée et la poudre de riz mélangée à l'eau. Quand j'eus achevé de me maquiller, une servante entra dans la chambre, à la main un magnifique kimono blanc, brodé de fil doré en forme de pétales de sakura sur les manches et sur le dos un magnifique couple de chien youkai, s'enlaçant dans un ciel argenté.

Reiko apparut sur le pallier alors que la servante m'enfilait la combinaison :

« -J'ignorais que vous aviez un kimono aussi magnifique, m'exprimais-je en contemplant la beauté du tissu. C'est une soie très précieuse d'après ce que je constate.

-Il est normal que tu ignorais sa présence, car moi-même n'est pas en possession de ce bien, fit-elle dans un sourire.

-Mais alors…, soufflais-je sidérée.

-Cadeau, déclara-t-elle, de la part d'un seigneur que tu connais bien.

-Le Grand Seigneur ? Demandais-je la gorge serrée.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Il a insisté pour que tu portes ce kimono en cette journée de fête. Il faudra que tu le remercies. »

Et sur cette phrase, elle me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre. Le Grand Seigneur venait de m'offrir un kimono des plus magnifiques et certainement des plus précieux qui puisse exister dans toute la cité. Si, en portant ce kimono, je n'attirais pas les regards de tout le monde, alors franchement je ne savais pas quoi faire !

Je réussis à reprendre mes esprits quand la servante acheva de me l'enfiler et je me regardai dans la glace : la fille qui était reflétée n'était pas moi. Elle était belle, les lèvres pourpres, le teint d'un blanc d'ivoire, les cheveux d'un noir ébène, coiffée en un chignon et dont le reste des cheveux redescendait en délicates cascades noires, prononçant les courbes de mes épaules décorées par l'or des fils brodés du kimono. Ses yeux étaient blancs, comme la neige, et aussi éphémère qu'une brume matinale de printemps. Il y avait dans ce regard, un éclat sauvage, un éclat inquisiteur et farouche. Ce même éclat que j'étais, qu'était mon amour pour le seigneur. Etais-je cette fille ? Cette poupée d'ivoire, gracieuse et fertile, dont le simple mouvement attisait le fantasme des hommes ?

Cela me paraissait tellement absurde mais, le miroir ne faisait que renvoyer une image. J'étais cette personne, sans m'en rendre compte, et cela…il fallait bien qu'un jour je l'accepte.

Reiko cessa ma réflexion profonde en m'attrapant la main et en me tirant vers la sortie :

« -Tu ne vas pas gagner de l'argent en te contemplant dans le miroir ! Plaisanta-t-elle en mettant ses chausses de bois.

-C'est si étrange, fis-je, c'est comme ci le miroir reflétait quelqu'un d'autre…

-Il ne reflète que celle que tu es aujourd'hui Amarinth, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Maintenant, ne soyons pas en retard, sinon le Grand Seigneur ne sera pas content du tout. »

Nous commençâmes à dévaler le couloir pour nous diriger vers l'entrée quand je l'arrêtai prise de panique ;

« -Onee-san, m'écriais-je en l'attrapant par la manche, serez-vous avec moi aujourd'hui ? » Elle s'arrêta et me rendit un regard un peu triste. Puis elle porta ce dernier vers l'entrée, d'où l'on entendit le son des clochettes, signe d'une visite.

« -Aujourd'hui, je dois rester avec mon Comte. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre Amarinth, aujourd'hui tu seras avec le Grand Seigneur, me rassura-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules.

-Et Hiroyichi ?

-Elle sera avec son Danna, qui n'est pas du tout parmi le cortège privé du Grand Seigneur, expliqua-t-elle. Et puis, un jour tu devras te passer de moi…

-Quand Hiroyichi sera hors d'état de nuire, décrétais-je alors. »

Elle me rendit un sourire et attendit qu'on ouvre la porte d'entrée. Le Comte Raïkobo, dans son uniforme flamboyant, attendait là, avec toute une escorte de démon renard. Quand il vit Reiko, il présenta un demi-sourire, qui ne dura pas en me voyant. L'odeur du désire se dégagea de chaque cellules de son corps et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer par pareille menace. Mais il se contint et déclara :

« -Avec une beauté aussi éclatante, vous ferez même pâlir les pétales de sakura, fit-il en me saluant. »

J'en fis de même, avec un sourire dont j'avais l'habitude, et le remerciai. Il me présenta son bras :

« -Me Permettez vous de vous accompagner ?

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint une voix. »

Puis un carrosse apparut et le seigneur Kyochiro apparut alors, lui aussi vêtu d'une armure et d'apparat luxueux. Son kimono était d'un bleu aussi profond que celui de la nuit, et brodé de motif en rameau. Il s'avança et me baisa la main avant de déclarer :

« -Le Grand Seigneur vous attend. »

Il fit présenta le carrosse, j'inclinais doucement la tête en guise d'acceptation. Puis je me tournais vers Reiko et m'inclinai devant elle, qui me le rendit. Puis je suivis Kyochiro jusqu'au carrosse. Ce dernier m'aida à monter et avant de me lâcher, il me murmura à l'oreille :

« -Le Grand Seigneur avait raison, chuchota-t-il, vous êtes plus que resplendissante dans ce kimono.

-Je…je vous remercie, rougis-je. »

Puis le carrosse s'ébranla et, guidé par Kyochiro, nous traversâmes les ruelles maintenant bondées de monde. Les passants s'écartèrent sur notre passage et comme je m'y attendais, tous les regards se tournèrent pour me regarder. Certains se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds pour m'apercevoir, d'autres se penchèrent pour mieux me discerner et moi au milieu de cette foule, je me sentis excessivement gênée. Etait-ce un moment de gloire, ou un spectacle fort rare, peut être aurais-je dû saluer gracieusement et sourire…je n'en fis rien. Au contraire, je me calai au fond du carrosse pour mieux me cacher du monde en vain.

Il était aussi facile de passer inaperçu avec ce kimono que de devenir meilleure amie du monde avec Setenta, sachant qu'elle m'accusait toujours d'avoir ôté la vie de son amant.

Au final, nous ne mîmes que quelques minutes à atteindre le domaine interdit, enfin aujourd'hui spécialement c'était le domaine seigneurial. Ce dernier n'était ouvert au commun des hommes que pour ce genre d'occasion rare et festive.

Le carrosse s'arrêta dans un coin de la grande cour, non loin d'imposantes écuries d'où l'on pouvait entendre les cris de toutes sortes de montures dont je n'avais certainement aucun moyen d'imaginer avant d'avoir vu.

Je voulus descendre mais un ordre de Kyochiro me stoppa net :

« -En ce jour, vos pieds ne toucheront le sol qu'en présence du Grand Seigneur, déclara-t-il en prenant les rênes d'une autre monture que tendait un serviteur. »

C'était une sorte de tigre, mais plus grand et au dos très large. Son pelage était orangé, comme un couché de soleil, et zébré de rayures noirâtres, virant à certains endroits sur le marron. La bête était surmontée d'une selle majestueuse, rembourrée sur le dossier par des coussins et drapée sur les côtés par de petit voile de soie.

Un filet équipé d'un mors, comme pour les chevaux, permettait de contrôlé la direction de la créature, bien qu'en fin de compte, je n'en eus aucune besoin…puisque ce fus Kyochiro-sama qui me guida à travers l'agitation et les longs corridors.

La selle était très confortable, mais le kimono m'imposait de mettre mes jambes d'un même côté, ce qui aurait été difficile pour l'équilibre s'il n'y avait pas la présence d'un pommeau en or sur le devant de la selle. Je pus par conséquent me laisser guider au loisir de sa majesté le bras droit du Grand Seigneur, au travers des imposantes masses informes de la foule en délire et des serviteurs agités, accomplissant l'ordre obscur de leurs vénérés maîtres. Les cinq gardes qui surveillaient l'avancée de Kyochiro-sama écartaient la foule sur le chemin et les gens ainsi poussés, comme pour payer ce geste par la satisfaction de leur imperturbable curiosité, fixaient avec surprise et étonnement l'élégante créature sur laquelle je me trouvais. Quand ils en conclurent qu'elle était inoffensive, ils revenaient alors directement sur moi et je pouvais sentir leur regard, parfois indécent tant l'insistance était pénétrante, profaner le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, car sur ce moyen de transport, il n'y avait ni paravent, ni surmontoir pour se cacher. J'étais pleinement exposé aux murmures d'approbation ou de désapprobations, aux cancans des femmes jalouses et aux compliments, parfois obscènes (dont je me passerais fortement bien tant j'ai l'impression d'être considérée comme une jument qui va être mise à vendre) de leurs époux ou de leurs fils, mâle en tout genre et pervers à en perdre la tête.

Certes les temps étaient dures, j'étais la première à le reconnaître (faut dire, vu comment j'avais saigné des pieds rien que pour arriver à être passablement promise à devenir Geisha), et la complaisance des femmes ainsi que leurs charmes étaient depuis la nuit des temps une forte consolation et un merveilleux moyen d'oublier ses malheurs, le temps d'un regard, le temps d'un soupir.

Mais de là à ce que je m'en sente exaspérée, cela je ne le tolérai pas.

Alors, quand je passai au niveau d'un individu de bonne classe, au prix du kimono qu'il portait je devais dire qu'il était assez aisée comme un humain, un bon père de famille, une fine moustache virile pour prouver sa puissance au sein de son domaine, bref, le prototype typique d'un homme qui a tout soit par l'héritage, soit au prix d'un effort considérable pour bâtir sa richesse.

En clair, je passai devant un type riche, qui se croyait beau (une limace répugnante aux côtés du Grand Seigneur si vous voulez mon avis…), aisée, finement décoré. Et ce dernier se permit d'aller plus loin que les autres, la goutte débordant le vase de mon, oh combien merveilleuse, impatience et (pour mon plus grand bonheur) impudence.

Il se dressa devant le Seigneur Kyochiro et, s'inclinant respectueusement (il était peut-être moche et pervers, mais pas suicidaire), se permit de commenter :

« -Puis-je connaître le nom de cette ravissante créature ? »

Ma première pensée fut : puisse-t-il s'étrangler avec sa moustache, j'aurais la paix. De quel droit osait-il me comparer à une bestiole de marché ? Une simple bête de foire ?

Mon poing se serra à cette pensée et j'eus toute les peines du monde à ne pas me jeter dessus et à l'étriper sur place.

« -Sa demoiselle se prénomme Amarinth, répondit Kyochiro en relevant la tête. » Visiblement il ne semblait guère apprécier non plus qu'un simple humain se dresse ainsi devant son chemin.

« -Sa beauté est grande, tout aussi grande que la douceur de son regard, complimenta l'homme en tentant d'attraper mon regard.

-Certes, confirma Kyochiro en faisant mine de repartir.

-Et, je constate que c'est une Maïko, intervint l'humain en barrant la route du seigneur. Puis-je connaître le lieu de ses exercices ? »

Kyochiro le toisa d'un regard mauvais et se tourna pour obtenir mon avis. Cela me libéra de toutes chaînes raisonnables :

« -J'exerce auprès de divers maisons de thé, mais je préfère la compagnie des puissants, répondis-je en contenant l'envie de l'insulter de tous les noms. »

Son regard sur ma poitrine était vraiment pénible et il en était limite à me toucher la cuisse. D'ailleurs il semblait se frotter les mains en fantasmant là-dessus. Reiko m'avait prévenu que beaucoup auraient ce genre de comportement en ma présence, et qu'il me faudrait agir en conséquence. Alors pour me calmer, je me répétai inlassablement ces mots « Une Geisha est gracieuse comme le saule et douce comme la caresse du vent sur un pétale de Sakura. »

Il se reprit :

« -Cela est fort merveilleux, sublime créature, car j'en suis un. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et acheva la conversation :

« -En ce cas, je devrais m'exprimer autrement, j'exerce là où je ne vous trouve pas. »

Il en rougit de colère et commença à quémander représailles quand Kyochiro-sama l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva hors du sol, une lueur maléfique dans le regard :

« -Vous devriez être condamné pour avoir proféré pareil menace en la personne d'Amarinth-san et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà noyé dans votre sang par terre. »

Il inspira profondément et rejeta le corps de l'homme au loin, sous quelques cris et quelques exclamations de spectateurs :

« -Seulement, poursuivit Kyochiro-sama, aujourd'hui est jour de fête et aucun sang ne devrait être versé devant les yeux d'Amarinth, il ajouta en crachant, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit victime d'un sang pourri. »

Puis il reprit les rênes et le tigre suivit sa marche, éternel ignorant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les gens se poussèrent immédiatement sur le chemin de Kyochiro-sama et quand ce dernier fut assez éloigné de la foule, il s'arrêta devant un épais rideau de velours d'un rouge bordeaux puissant et se retourna vers moi, soucieux :

« -J'espère avoir agi comme il fallait en votre nom, fit-il en s'inclinant une main sur le cœur, quel déshonneur cela serait de vous avoir portée préjudice.

-Au contraire Kyochiro-sama, m'exclamais-je précipitamment, vous avez bien fait. J'étais presque sur le point de l'égorger tellement il m'énervait à me comparer à une jument en chaleur ! »

Il ricana légèrement et son visage marmoréen n'en fut que plus lumineux. Il était assez pâle mais il était beau, vraiment beau. Moins que le Grand Seigneur, mais il avait une lueur malicieuse et agréable dans le regard, une lueur que je ne connaissais que depuis cet instant. A ce moment, je compris ce qui avait charmé Eko, au point qu'elle renonce à sa liberté.

Il attrapa le rideau et se retourna avant. J'entendais des cris et des ovations fulgurantes de l'autre côté d'ailleurs. Il me regarda tendrement pendant quelques secondes et déclara en soupirant :

« -Tu es telle que l'avait décrit me tendre Eko-chan. Une louve sauvage et farouche à la recherche d'un bonheur.

-Eko-chan pensait vraiment ça de moi ? M'étonnais-je. A ce propos, prenez en soin, précisais-je, sinon je n'hésiterai pas ! »

Sur ces paroles, je fis craquer mes doigts et lui lançai un regard menaçant. Il s'esclaffa ouvertement et répliqua :

« -Je comprends aussi pourquoi le seigneur est autant attiré par toi, alors qu'aucune autre femme n'y arrive. »

Sur cette annonce, il ouvrit l'imposant rideau et je fus illuminée par la lumière de l'extérieur. Je sentis le tigre s'avancer et mon corps se baigna totalement sous les rayons dévastateurs du puissant astre. Il s'arrêta et quand mes yeux s'accoutumèrent à la luminosité, je sentis une paire de bras entourer ma taille et mon corps se faire soulever de la confortable selle. Ses bras…je pourrais les reconnaître entre mille. C'était les siens. La foule en délire applaudissait les acrobaties loufoques de plaisantins divers, qui jouaient en crachant de gigantesques flammes colorés et imitaient avec stupidité les seigneurs youkais qui riaient de bon cœur. Elle s'étirait autour d'un immense colisée, que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu, et dont la scène, en rectangle, prônait au milieu en un grand bain de sable ou les pieds de danse faisaient soulever la poussière au rythme des tambours.

Ses bras me posèrent alors sur de confortables coussins et restèrent quelques instants sur ma taille. Kyochiro s'inclina légèrement et dans un sourire, s'éclipsa quelques mètres plus bas, rejoignant sa douce et tendre Eko qui me fit de grands sourires et de grands coucous.

Le Grand Seigneur se tenait derrière moi, son souffle chaud et doux caressait ma nuque et imposait à mon échine, de réguliers frissons de plaisir. Ses mains, fermement maintenues sur ma taille, étaient comme deux étaux de fer indéformables : ils ne bougeaient pas de mon corps, comme s'il avait peur qu'en relâchant légèrement la tension, je m'envolerai.

Une mèche de ses cheveux retomba sur mes genoux et je sus alors qu'il se tenait vraiment très près de moi.

Un homme s'avança au milieu de la scène et commença à faire une bruyante déclaration :

« -Messieurs et Mesdames, fidèles époux et épouses, honorables seigneurs et vaillants jeunes, permettez moi de déclarer, par la présente de sa majesté le Grand Seigneur, l'ouverture du Tournoi Annuel, en l'honneur du retour du printemps ! »

Il fut acclamer par une ovation et quand la foule se calma quelque peu, notamment par un mouvement de sa main qui appelait au silence, il poursuivit :

« -Le tournoi se déroulera…

-Comme chaque année, il est nécessaire d'expliquer les règles avant de commencer, me murmura le seigneur dans mon oreille. C'est un point important, car il attire l'attention du peuple.

-A chaque année, il doit réexpliquer les règles ? Demandais-je intéressée.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Pour laisser le temps aux combattants de se préparer et aux derniers spectateurs, un peu trop lents, d'arriver et de s'installer. »

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était logique, mais à cause de sa proximité et de mon cœur qui, en traître qu'il était, battait à tout rompre, je n'arrivais franchement plus à m'entendre penser.

« -Le tournoi se déroule en deux parties, poursuivit-il dans ses explications, sans même attendre le présentateur. La première est réservée aux humains.

-Les humains ne combattent pas contre les youkais ?

-Au début si, mais nous avons remarqué que c'était toujours les youkais qui remportaient la victoire, ricana-t-il d'une voix froide, alors Kyochiro a pensé à en faire deux…

-C'est plus équitable, c'est vrai, reconnus-je. Donc…la première partie commence avec les humains. »

L'entendre parler était pour moi un bonheur sans borne. Heureusement qu'il se tenait derrière moi, car sinon il m'aurait vu rougir à n'en plus finir. Il m'expliqua le fonctionnement des tournois, les passages entre youkais et humains, les procédures de déclaration d'abandon, la démarche à suivre concernant le protocole et d'autres coutumes traditionnels soit en son honneur, soit en l'honneur des dieux ou des esprits des défunts.

Le but était avant tout de vénérer le retour du printemps, aussi n'était-il pas étrange de voir les guerriers arborer fièrement un rameau de saule ou de Sakura sur leur armure, ou accroché en bracelet sur les gardes de leur katana.

Durant toutes ses explications, il ne relâcha pas ma taille, et mon cœur non plus ne chercha pas à se calmer. Il voulait me faire crever d'une crise cardiaque, ou alors je ne m'y connaissais pas.

Enfin, au bout du (je ne sais plus combien) xième combat, il relâcha pour s'avancer davantage et cette fois bénéficier de mon regard, et moi du sien. Il était habillé d'une armure, en plus de son traditionnel Hakama Blanc et Haori blanc décoré de fleurs rouges. Une armure d'un noir sombre et luisante, maintenue autour de sa taille par le Obi dont mon précieux trésor (que je tenais à mon cœur d'ailleurs) avait été conçue. Ses cheveux étaient en revanche attachés en une longue queue de cheval rehaussée, maintenu par un morceau de tissu dont j'aurai juré connaître la provenance, sans pouvoir m'en souvenir par contre. Remarquant mon air intrigué envers cet étrange élastique, il porta sur moi son regard de braise et s'expliqua :

« -Tu es intriguée par ce morceau de tissu n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il devinant mes pensées.

-Oui, mais…pas comme vous le pensez, précisais-je.

-Il t'est familier. »

Il s'exprima plus comme un constat que comme une question ce qui m'intrigua davantage. J'hochai la tête doucement sans quitter son regard des yeux. Mes sourcils froncés, je me demandais quel était mon lien avec lui, que savait-il de moi.

Il inspira profondément et déclara en regardant deux combattants :

« -Ce morceau de tissu appartint autrefois à une grande et puissante Miko.

-Une Miko ?

-Oui, une prêtresse avec de grand pouvoir et…un sale caractère.

-Je suppose qu'elle est morte depuis longtemps, si une Miko est une humaine et que cela fait longtemps pour vous…

-Non, elle est toujours en vie, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Mais alors, pourquoi garder un morceau de tissu d'une personne, alors qu'on peut la voir ? Demandais-je sans comprendre. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête et une lueur de moquerie dans le regard :

« -Je te retourne la question, Amarinth-san. »

Je blêmis en l'entendant. Savait-il que je possédai un morceau d'une de ses vieilles ceintures et que ce morceau en question représentait plus qu'un simple élément important de mon passé ?

Comme par reflexe, ma tête s'abaissa et la rougeur me gagna. Il rigola légèrement, d'un rire qui s'encra en moi comme familier et terriblement agréable et me fit relever la tête de sa main droite :

« -La chose était tentante, s'exprima-t-il comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser, mais pas assez honteuse pour présenter ainsi son front.

-Je suppose qu'il est difficile de vous cacher quoi que se soit, soupirais-je.

-Surtout quand la chose en question a été trouvée sous mes yeux, sur mon arbre, dans la cour privée de mes appartements…

-Je n'ai pas été très gracieuse aussi…à tomber des arbres ainsi, mais j'ai été surprise d'avoir été épargnée de tous représailles, tentais-je.

-Pourquoi punir quelqu'un qui a été par la suite puni ? Répliqua-t-il.

-Vous le saviez alors avant même de venir ? M'étonnais-je.

-Et à chaque fois que tu te faisais battre ou punir, justement ou injustement, je l'ai su, raconta-t-il en inspirant profondément. »

Il avait fermé ses yeux et n'accordait aucunement d'attention au combat. Visiblement, les humains ne l'intéressaient guère plus. En revanche, il semblait comme distant et terriblement méfiant à mon égard, comme s'il se limitait à être ainsi envers moi.

C'était un peu frustrant mais surtout carrément bizarre de sa part. Mais bon, en matière de bizarrerie, j'en étais plus à ça près…

Préférant changer de sujet, je me concentrai sur le combat, mais sans grand résultat. En les voyant combattre, j'avais l'impression d'assister à un règlement de compte entre ivrognes débauchés et stupidement trop secoués des hormones. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, peu avisés, et parfois dangereux…pour eux mêmes.

Vivement que les youkais combattent, pensais-je.

Puis je me retournai vers le Grand Seigneur et, inspirant profondément, je me lançai :

« -Il y a une question…que je voudrais vous poser, déclarais-je doucement. »

Il tourna légèrement sa tête dans ma direction mais son regard était toujours porter vers un point obscur de l'horizon. Je compris qu'il attendait la suite.

Je pris une autre bouffée d'air et demandai :

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que vous me connaissiez…avant ? »

Il cessa de cligner des yeux et porta ses deux pupilles froides sur ma personne. Son visage, pourtant impassible, changea brusquement et la froideur caractéristique fondit en une étrange et puissante tristesse. Cette tristesse…je la connaissais. Avant de devenir Maiko, j'en rêvai tous les soirs…

Bien sûr, personne à part moi ne pouvait le voir ainsi. Il tendit sa main jusqu'à frôler la base de mon cou et répondit :

« -Que feras-tu si c'est le cas ?

-Je…ne sais pas, répondis-je perdue. Que devrais-je faire ? »

Mes épaules commençaient à trembler tandis que la révélation retombait dans mon esprit. Il avait raison. Que ferais-je s'il me connaissait ? Le harceler de question me concernant, pour rechercher celle que j'étais ? C'était une possibilité, mais après ?

« -Ku…Amarinth-san, intervint-il d'une voix plus douce, plutôt que de chercher ce que tu étais dans l'avenir, tu devrais te concentrer sur ton futur.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tiens-tu vraiment à devenir Geisha ? Est-ce vraiment le destin que tu aspires ? »

Pour une raison obscure, comme la plupart des choses qui me concernent d'ailleurs, ce qu'il me demanda me pinça sévèrement le cœur. Sur le coup, je ne sus que répondre. Je me détournai alors et répondis :

« -Nous ne choisissons pas de devenir Geisha pour nous épanouir librement dans le bonheur, mais parce que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, récitais-je comme une formule. »

C'était la phrase que m'avait sorti Reiko, le jour où j'appris que c'était les Dannas qui nous choisissaient et non l'inverse. J'avais alors compris l'intégrité de la difficulté qu'était de vivre en étant Geisha. Nous n'étions que des œuvres d'art vivantes, rien de plus. Pas des courtisanes, pas de servantes, pas d'épouses…simplement des Geishas.

On nous fit annoncer la victoire de l'humain et le présentateur annonça le début du tournoi des youkais. Le Grand Seigneur se leva alors doucement et déclara avant de descendre vers la scène :

« -Alors je vais tâcher d'œuvrer comme celui que j'étais autrefois, fit-il, et je te montrerai à quel point tes paroles sont fausses. »

Quand il fut en bas, Eko me rejoignit toute souriante et m'enlaça amicalement avant de revenir à la décence imposée par l'évènement :

« -Je suis si heureuse Michiko…non Amarinth-chan, s'exclama-t-elle en s'éventant énergétiquement. Tu es tellement belle.

-Merci Eko-chan, fis-je dans un sourire réservé. »

J'étais bien trop préoccupée par ce que je venais de comprendre…et d'entendre. Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ? Pourquoi pour moi ?

Je pouvais poser aussi des questions le concernant : pourquoi agissais-je ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi m'attirait-il autant ? Qui était-il ? Quel rapport avais-je ?

Quand j'étais avec lui, je me moquais bien de rechercher celle que j'étais, car j'étais tout simplement. Mais aussitôt qu'il m'avait quitté, je sentais le monde entier m'abandonner, me laisser seule et même si j'avais le réconfort d'Eko, rien, oh combien, rien ne pouvait remplacer la vie qu'il m'offrait.

« -Michiko-chan, murmura Eko inquiète, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Cette Hiroyichi, elle t'a encore fais des siennes ?

-Eko-chan…, soupirais-je déprimée.

-C'est le Grand Seigneur hein, je vois bien qu'il t'attire. »

Face à mon silence, elle bondit plusieurs fois sur les coussins et dans un sourire poursuivit d'une voix joviale :

« -Tu sais quoi, Kyochiro-sama me parle beaucoup de lui. Il le respecte beaucoup et même s'il ignore son passé, il est fier d'être aux côtés de l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-S'il est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, marmonnais-je, c'est parce qu'il a retenu les leçons de son passé…

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit-elle. Le tournoi a lieu quelques semaines avant les fêtes du printemps, c'est une façon comme une autre de commémorer l'arrivé du printemps. Et chaque année, le Grand Seigneur y participe et gagne. Pourtant, chaque printemps sont différents et identiques à la fois, et toujours le Grand Seigneur demeure le même. Peu de personne ici connaisse son passé, mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'apprécier les gens pour ce qu'ils sont au quotidien. »

Une ovation triomphale s'éleva, comme apportant une affirmation à ses dires. En fait, le Grand Seigneur venait tout simplement d'anéantir tous les ennemis de son bloc. Et cette victoire, sans que je le sache, il me la dédia. Elle est les autres d'ailleurs.

Il l'avait clairement annoncé.

Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, se fut qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il vainquait ses ennemis, moi je vainquais ma propre peur et ma propre souffrance. Reiko parlait d'une vie difficile, faite de contrainte et de manque de choix. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'étais pas Reiko et pas encore Geisha. Je ferais pâlir Hiroyichi à ma manière, et je resterai celle que je suis au fond de moi : libre et indépendante.


	14. Chapter 9'

Coucou c'est moi. Je sais j'ai pas mal de retard et je suis vraiment désolé^^'. Mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai l'intention de poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui donc n'hésitez pas niveau commentaire. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que j'en avais moins =_=, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et je souhaite bonne chance pour celles et ceux qui passent leur BAC.

Réponse des Reviews:

-Thalia:Ouahou, ça c'est du commentaire. Merci beaucoup, cela me touche énormément. Je me suis souvenue bien trop tard que le film diffusé ne montrait pas la fin, aussi si tu veux je te raconte à peu prêt ce qu'il se passe, comme ça tu sauras pour mes futurs chapitres. Merci de ton soutien, cela me va droit au coeur.

-Memelyne: Kikou ma belle, je suis super contente que tu sois là. Les chapitres sont certes plus longs mais il y en aura moins en revanche. Concernant le fait que Sesshy et Kumi se rapprochent, je suis heureuse que cela te fasse plaisir en même temps il était temps...Sinon il est vrai que Sesshy ne semble pas apprécier le fait que Kumi devienne une Geisha mais peut être est-ce pour une raison bien précise. Après tout, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle il ne l'aide pas à retrouver la mémoire ou pourquoi il ne s'en approche pas, mais si vous voulez des indices, je suis preneuse et j'en donne ce n'est pas un problème.

Voici la fin du chapitre 9, avec la fameuse déclaration de l'Ekubo et les réactions de Kumiko. Rien ne la prédestinait à subir cela et pourtant...

Enjoy and Reviews!

PS: Je dédicace ce chapitre à Thalia et à Memelyne!

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 9 : Séduction et début de la chute (Suite)

Inutile de dire qui gagna le tournoi. La chose même était logique. Bien que mon cœur partait dans des élancements irréguliers à chacun des coups donnés et des entrechocs de lames stridents et menaçant, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Préoccupée par les mots qu'il m'avait dit auparavant, j'avais assisté à sa victoire sans vraiment l'être dans l'âme. Devenir Geisha était la seule façon pour moi de l'approcher, et cela il ne l'avait pas compris. Personne ne le savait en fait.

Il pensait que je gardais le morceau de tissu de sa ceinture par souci de mémoire, mais savait-il seulement qu'à ses côtés, peu m'importait d'être amnésique ou pas. Peu m'importait de ne comprendre pourquoi mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, pourquoi à chacun de ses regards, le monde autour de moi semblait disparaître dans un néant inexistant et inutile ?

Pourquoi quand mes oreilles entendaient les vibrations que déclenchait sa gorge, alors plus aucune autre mélodie ne me semblait merveilleuse ou unique.

Tout dans l'être du Grand Seigneur, que cela soit de sa grâce à combattre ou de l'aisance de sa façon de parler, tout en lui n'était qu'un vaste océan de paix et de plénitude dans lequel il me fallait baigner pour me sentir vivre.

Alors quand la foule en délire, mélangeant youkais et hommes, femmes et enfants, Geisha et noble, serviteur et esclave, l'acclama une dernière fois pour rendre triomphe à celui qui demeurait invaincu, je n'entendis rien de tout cela.

Ni même Eko, à mes côtés, qui s'était levée et qui voulait rejoindre son bonheur dans les bras berceurs de son tendre amant, et qui me disait au revoir. Ni même les pas lourds et le froissement du kimono d'Hiroyichi qui s'approchait en grande menace vers moi. Je n'entendis rien de tout ça, car alors mon esprit n'était que pour lui, mon âme n'était que dans ses mouvements et mon regard, dans le sien.

J'avais la sensation que ses soupirs rentraient dans mes poumons et caressaient la moindre parcelle de mes veines, alors que les miens tentaient en vain de l'atteindre à travers toute cette poussière. J'avais l'impression que le monde pouvait bien s'éteindre et cesser d'être, je resterai toujours accrocher à son regard.

Mais Hirocyihi brisa cet échange, comme l'orage fendrait la quiétude d'un ciel d'été paisible sous un soleil radieux. Elle se glissa derrière moi et susurra à mon oreille de viles paroles, dont la différence entre sa langue fourchue et les paroles de miel du précédent propriétaire du siège m'apparut comme farouche et terriblement brutale.

« -Et bien, il semblerait que le Grand Seigneur n'attire pas que le commun des mortels, siffla-t-elle. Mais, il ne nous faut jamais oublier, qu'une Geisha n'est rien de plus qu'une putain avec trop d'honneur !

-C'est un fait qui prouve ta grandeur, Hiroyichi, rétorquais-je acide. »

Elle me pinça de manière violente l'avant-bras, discrètement aussi et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Le présentateur annonça la fin du grand tournoi et le début des festivités. Le Grand Seigneur reçut une dernière ovation avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers et de me laisser seule, à la merci d'Hiroyochi et de ses complices qui commençaient justement à rappliquer.

La fête était terminée, la chose s'achevait ainsi, sur cette note angoissante et excessivement douloureuse à ma poitrine.

Beaucoup de questions rôdaient dans ma tête et toutes demeuraient sans réponses. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement et intérieurement je scellai ce moment unique, les soupirs dans ma nuque, la douceur de ses mains sur ma taille. Je scellai tout cela dans mon cœur, dans ma mémoire, et y imposai un sceau précieux, celui du silence. Ces souvenirs, étaient pour l'heure les plus beaux, avec ceux de mes débuts. Ces souvenirs, personne ne devait voir à quel point j'en étais comblée, à quel point j'en étais grandie et à quel point j'en étais malheureuse…

Reiko s'avança vers moi, arrivant au bon moment, comme à la rescousse. Setenta et Tamako s'arrêtèrent en chemin, et la mine un peu renfrognés et bougonneuses, elles rebroussèrent chemin et rejoignirent Hiroyichi, un léger sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

J'ignorai leurs bassesses et attendis Reiko. Elle salua gracieusement son Danna, ses longs cheveux détachés tombant sur son épaule souple et légère, puis me rejoignit un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« -Je n'avais escompté tant d'avantage, fit-elle plutôt heureuse.

-La journée semble s'être bien passée, constatais-je en soupirant. Hiroyichi est venue tout à l'heure…

-Certes, et d'après son regard, je crois qu'elle en est ressortie jalouse, ricana Reiko. »

Nous descendîmes les marches du colisée pour rejoindre la sortie privée vers laquelle se dirigeaient les seigneurs et autres privilégiés.

Un carrosse nous attendait patiemment et pendant le chemin du retour j'appris une bien étrange chose :

« -Tu vas cependant devoir t'entraîner deux fois plus en attendant la représentation, précisa Reiko sérieuse.

-La…représentation ? Demandais-je perplexe. Vous voulez dire, les danses du printemps ? Je suis déjà prête, vous le savez très bien ! »

Elle me considéra un instant avec un petit sourire, comme si elle prenait part à une sorte de plaisanterie, mais voyant mon air incompréhensible, ses sourcils se froncèrent et la plaisanterie tourna au sérieux :

« -N'as-tu donc guère pris attention au tournoi Amarinth-san ? Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Je…suis désolée, rougis-je prise au fait, j'étais…ailleurs.

-Soit prudente, cela pourrait t'en coûter, gronda Reiko en descendant du carrosse. Le Grand Seigneur a annoncé en début de tournoi, que s'il gagnait cette année encore, alors il aurait droit de te demander une faveur.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-il réclamé ?

-Une représentation spéciale de toi, répondit-elle simplement. »

Voila la raison de la jalousie d'Hiroyichi et des autres. Encore une fois, grâce à l'aide du Grand Seigneur, j'étais placée devant et la difficulté que toute Geisha avait à ses débuts, à savoir attirer l'attention, et bien devenait pour moi une chose naturelle.

Il me facilitait la vie, m'aidant à atteindre mon objectif et pourtant, quand nous nous retrouvions seuls, il voulait s'assurer que devenir Geisha était ce que je voulais, alors que depuis le début, je n'avais eu le choix. Le seul moyen que j'avais d'être à ses côtés, c'était en devenant une Geisha et en priant pour retarder le jour où un Danna me choisirait…

Reiko n'ajouta rien du restant de la journée, si ce n'est que dès le lendemain, une danse difficile serait exigée et je n'aurais de repos tant qu'elle soit parfaite.

Je n'avais qu'une semaine, une longue et pénible semaine avant les danses du printemps. Et il me restait deux semaines avant que le pari n'expire. Concernant par la suite les attaques de Togukawa, il en renouvela deux, qui s'achevèrent dans un piteux échec. J'étais plus attentive et surtout la protection que m'avait promise le Grand Seigneur était compétente. Je ne risquais vraiment rien et Hiroyichi s'était usée de ses ratés nocturnes. Durant la semaine, plusieurs choses se déroulèrent : la journée durant je me consacrais à la danse que je devais préparer et la nuit je me pavanais aux côtés de Reiko de maisons de thé en maisons de thé, attirant la clientèle de mon insolence et permettant en même temps de préparer la curiosité des futurs spectateurs. Bien sûr l'annonce ne passa pas inaperçu et malgré les quelques tentatives d'Hiroyichi pour corrompre les rumeurs et autres, Reiko m'avait assuré que nous étions intouchables :

« -Imagine un instant Amarinth, raconta-t-elle en manipulant des ciseaux une après-midi durant, que l'instant d'une soirée, tous les seigneurs de la Cité Impériale soit réuni dans un endroit, tous prêt à enchérir pour devenir le Danna de la Geisha la plus célèbre de tout l'Hanamachi.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi, protestais-je.

-Tu le seras bientôt, maintenant viens et allonges-toi. »

J'obéis et elle sortit un crayon de charbon et marqua un trait sur ma cuisse. Puis elle prit un couteau et me le présenta :

« -Je viens d'avoir une idée, prends ce couteau et coupe toi la jambe à l'endroit où je l'ai marqué, fit-elle.

-Mais vous êtes folle ! M'indignais-je en me redressant.

-Si tu veux je peux le faire, proposa-t-elle en se penchant sur ma cuisse.

-Quoi ? Non mais, attendez ! M'écriais-je en attrapant son poignet.

-Tu as confiance en moi, oui ou non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors fais ce que je te dis. »

Votre humble sœur vous dit, coupe toi la jambe et vous vous coupez la jambe. Elle vous dit suis-moi et vous la suivez. Ma vie était devenue un jeu, dont elle seule connaissait les règles.

Une heure plus tard, une fois avoir légèrement pansé ma blessure pour éviter trop de perte de sang (sang qui d'ailleurs me donna la nausée, je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que je ne supportais pas autrefois la vue ou l'odeur du sang), on frappa à la porte et un noble guérisseur youkai (le seul selon Reiko) fit interruption dans le salon de « l'accident ».

Reiko apparut à sa suite, la mine soucieuse et s'expliqua en refermant la porte :

« -Nous étions en train de manipuler nos outils quand en prenant un ruban, une paire de ciseau lui est tombé sur la cuisse, raconta-t-elle attristée. »

Bien sûr, le couteau avait été remplacé par une paire de ciseau imbibée de mon sang. Elle avait même coupé l'endroit de mon kimono pour faire correspondre l'histoire. Pourquoi donc ? Allez savoir…

Le guérisseur n'était pas un de mes clients, pis encore je disais qu'il ne venait jamais durant les quelques festivités. Mais d'après Reiko, c'était le plus riche des hommes et même s'il semblait réservé, il me convoitait comme les autres.

Elle souleva le kimono jusqu'à la hauteur de ma hanche, laissant exposer à sa vue mes fines jambes blanches et une petite parcelle de mon sous-vêtement.

Il analysa la blessure en se concentrant au maximum pour ne pas dévier son regard, même si je sentais l'odeur du désire se dégager des cellules de son corps. Il commençait même à suer et tremblait en appliquant une pommade sensé soulager la blessure et empêcher une quelconque infection. Quand il acheva de poser la mixture, il s'essuya le menton d'un revers de la main, comme s'il avait crains d'avoir bavé.

Reiko s'avança alors et s'exprima :

« -J'espère que cela n'est pas trop grave, fit-elle. Amarinth est à une période très importante de sa vie.

-Oui, avec ces yeux là et une telle beauté, affirma le médecin, elle ne peut qu'être populaire. N'ayez crainte, il n'y aura aucune cicatrice pour les danses du printemps. »

Elle le remercia en inclinant légèrement sa tête et le laissa partir, distraitement. Quand il fut éloigné nous reprîmes le travail et je n'eus jamais d'explication sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les jours passèrent rapidement, comme mes mouvements et mon agilité, au rythme des pluies printanières.

Deux jours avant la représentation, je maîtrisais parfaitement les mouvements de la chorégraphie, que Reiko me faisait même danser toute nue…ce que je trouvais louche et très étrange…

Mais il ne me fallait rien dévoiler.

La veille de la grande fête, nous eûmes rendez vous dans une maison de thé réputée pour ses fêtes grandioses et ses fréquentations importantes. C'était la maison de thé où j'avais habitude à aller, car ayant fais mes débuts ici, et la seule où trouver les youkais nobles logeant dans le domaine interdit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en songeant que peut être « il » serait là-bas. Peut être même était-ce lui qui avait exigé ma présence en cette soirée, alors que j'aurais dû me reposer pour les danses du lendemain.

Le carrosse s'arrêta et comme à l'accoutumé un serviteur vint nous accueillir en jouant de la courbette et en insistant sur la courtoisie.

Intérieurement j'en grognai d'ailleurs :

« -Ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçant à la fin !

-Hihihi, au moins tu comprends pourquoi les youkais s'amusent de ceux et de celles qui ne passent pas leur temps à s'incliner et à balancer des suppliques ennuyeuses, répliqua ma bête intérieure.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu toi, constatais-je. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ton retour ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment quittée ma chère, disons que comme tu te comportais enfin en Youkai, nos deux consciences alors disjointes jusqu'ici se sont temporairement fusionnées en une seule.

-C'est possible ça ! M'écriais-je mentalement.

-Bah écoute, en général, les youkais écoutent toujours les voies de leurs bêtes intérieures, mais comme toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, on peut dire que c'est possible pour la généralité…, se moqua-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, me défendis-je en gravissant les marches de l'entrée, si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir agi en youkai auparavant.

-C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, parce que cela n'était pas le cas, fit-elle mystérieusement.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Pas de réponse, nous étions arrivées. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit en frottant sur le parquet et tous les regards se tournèrent dans notre direction. Il y avait le Danna de Reiko, le fameux Comte Raïkobo, l'amant de Kannan et fils de Kakeru (le Danna d'Hiroyichi) un certain Hakuryu, le guérisseur Nabaru (à ma grande surprise moi qui était persuadée qu'il ne fréquenterait jamais de pareils endroits), Kyochiro-sama et le Grand Seigneur. Il y avait aussi le youkai sanglier et un autre youkai qui se tenait à côté du Grand Seigneur : il était tout de blanc vêtu, sans armure, n'arborant aucun blason ni aucun signe particulier d'appartenance à une famille. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, tombant de manière hirsute le long de son cou, et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin magnifique. Autre phénomène particulier : c'était le youkai qui m'avait sauvé la vie la première fois, le même qui s'était ensuite incliné devant moi et qui m'avait baisé la main.

Il porta son regard sur moi, comme tous ceux présents dans la pièce, et ne cessa de me contempler, une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. J'inspirai profondément et d'un sourire figé, je m'inclinai respectueusement et saluai l'ensemble de la salle.

Raïkobo fut le premier à briser le silence :

« -On peut dire que vous nous avez fait attendre, se plaignit-il faussement en baisant la main de sa Geisha avec sensualité.

-Et nous en sommes navrées, s'excusa Reiko en portant un regard général à tous. N'est-ce pas Amarinth-san ? »

Je m'assis entre Kyochiro et l'étrange youkai et répondit en m'inclinant :

« -Il est un art chez la femme qui veut qu'elle se fasse désirée davantage par l'homme en mettant à rude épreuve sa patience, répondis-je en servant du sake.

-Voila qui est bien dit, trinqua le Comte en levant sa coupelle de sake.

-Ce soir, nous portons un toast, en l'honneur de la beauté de nos merveilleuses Geishas, annonça Kakeru en regardant Hiroyichi. »

Ils trinquèrent tous et rires et conversations commencèrent à fuser, au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles se vidaient. A aucun moment depuis le début, le Grand Seigneur ne reporta son regard sur moi et à aucun moment l'étrange youkai à mes côtés ne l'en retira.

C'était comme…comme si le monde venait tout bonnement de me rejeter. Mais je ne devais rien laisser transparaître. Après tout, le Grand Seigneur avait toujours été ainsi dans ces soirées, et il agissait étrangement que quand nous étions seuls, alors pourquoi son comportement me faisait-il aussi mal ?

Avais-je mal agi ?

Mon anxiété grandissait à vu d'œil et l'heure du spectacle s'annonça par les encouragements des spectateurs. Ce soir, Hiroyichi devait danser et moi chanter pendant que Reiko jouerait du Shamisen.

Nous nous levâmes ensemble et je me mis à l'opposé de la scène, en face de Reiko. Elle inclina légèrement le menton, signe du départ, et le pincement des cordes commença à retentirent dans toute la pièce.

Hiroyochi ne bougea pas, attendant ma propre voix comme départ. L'introduction achevée, ma voix partit toute seule, sans que je l'ai commandée, et Hiroyichi commença à divertir de ses mouvements faussement gracieux. C'est alors que je compris ce qui nous différenciait toutes les deux. Elle savait danser, c'était un fait. Les années d'entraînements passées l'avaient bien développée et elle savait y mettre de la grâce et de la beauté. Mais c'était tout. Elle ne danser qu'avec un masque, une marionnette exécutant une série de mouvement ordonné et gracieux. C'était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire dans sa danse, pas d'émotion, pas de mystère ou de secret. Rien que des mouvements et de la grâce.

La danse cessa alors et des applaudissements fusèrent de toute la pièce. Certains des pièces voisines avaient même jetés un œil à travers les ouvertures des portes, intrigués par le chant et la musique.

Nous retournâmes à notre place en remerciant les honneurs qu'on nous faisait et la discussion reprit place. Au moins, les nobles youkais festoyant ne pouvaient comploter ouvertement sans être remarqué, c'était une bonne chose pour le Grand Seigneur.

L'étrange youkai à mes côtés brisa enfin le silence et une voix rauque s'éleva de sa gorge :

« -C'était un chant digne d'une princesse, fit-il en tendant sa coupelle que je servis.

-C'est trop d'honneur donné, répondis-je modestement.

-Vous êtes trop modeste Amarinth-sama, décrit-il en buvant. »

Je le regardai intriguée pendant qu'il buvait et quand il termina, je m'exprimai en rassemblant mon courage :

« -Je voulais vous remercier, pour m'avoir sauvée l'autre nuit, m'inclinais-je.

-Ie, fit-il doucement et tristement, c'est moi qui vous remercie Amarinth-sama… »

Puis il s'inclina respectueusement devant le Grand Seigneur et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, comme s'il avait attendu toute la soirée ces remerciements…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reiko s'approcha de moi :

« -Il n'y a pas assez de sake, viens donc en chercher avec moi. »

J'acceptai et me levai en annonçant mon retour prochainement, juste le temps d'une courte pause.

« -Il faut bien qu'elle remette de la poudre blanche sur son nez, ricana Hiroyichi, on pourrait voir quelques détails traumatisants…

-Il y a une différence entre partir se repoudrer le nez pour cacher sa mocheté et aller chercher du sake pour ses seigneurs Hiroyichi, rétorquais-je, ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. »

Et sur cette phrase bien insultante, nous quittâmes la pièce en direction des cuisines, les rires gras des nobles seigneurs retentissant dans tout le couloir.

Arrivées devant les cuisines, Reiko m'arrêta et sortit une étrange petite boite de sa manche :

« -Ekubo, c'est un gâteau de riz. Quand tu en auras l'occasion, tu glisseras le plus discrètement possible la boite au seigneur Kyochiro, il comprendra ce qu'il en est.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Allez ! »

Nous retournâmes sur les lieux, une servante nous suivant avec un grand plateau chargé de mets délicats et d'alcool. Reiko retourna à sa place et moi à la mienne, faisant semblant d'écouter la conversation :

« -On peut dire que je suis surpris de vous voir parmi nous Nabaru-san, poursuivit le Comte. Vous qui détestiez la compagnie des Geishas…

-Disons que…c'est une nouvelle ligne de conduite, prétexta le guérisseur en me regardant de biais. »

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais compris le stratagème de Reiko.

« -Une nouvelle ligne de conduite hein ! Je crois plutôt qu'il s'agit d'Amarinth-san, se moqua le youkia sanglier dont le nom ne me venait toujours pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nabaru-san, le défendit Kyochiro, il arrive que même les plus enfermés et illisibles des youkais, soient impuissants face à la beauté et aux mystères d'une femelle. »

Ils approuvèrent dans des rires gras et personne ne remarqua le regard étrange qu'avait porté Kyochiro au Grand Seigneur.

Reiko m'intima de le donner immédiatement ce que je fis en respirant profondément et en glissant la boite sur la cuisse de Kyochiro-sama qui ne laissa aucune surprise sur son visage. Il blêmit légèrement, mais se reprit bien rapidement :

« -C'est là trop de compliments que vous me faites, remerciais-je, je vous remercie. »

Vers la fin de la soirée, Reiko m'attrapa une seconde fois et me montra une autre boite similaire avec un gâteau de riz dedans.

Elle m'ordonna de le porter au guérisseur Nabaru avant qu'il ne s'en aille, seuls dans l'ombre de son carrosse personnel.

Je m'exécutai, non sans quelques réticences en envisageant l'ordre et mon incompréhension grandit. Le docteur aussi blêmit en regardant la boite et la récupéra en tremblant. Il la dissimula rapidement dans son kimono et s'inclina respectueusement avant de partir. De retour chez Reiko, j'étais décidée à obtenir une explication :

« -Onee-san, déclarais-je en prenant le thé, allez vous enfin m'expliquer ce que vous manigancez avec ces boites de riz ? »

Elle prit quelques gorgées de son thé et porta sur moi un regard malicieux et pétillant :

« -Ce que je fais mon enfant, expliqua-t-elle, n'est rien de plus que ce que nous devions faire.

-Je ne comprends rien…

-Vois-tu, il ne nous reste qu'une semaine avant la fin du pari. Notre but est bien sûr d'y réussir et de t'offrir l'héritage de l'Okiya par la Mère elle-même.

-J'avais bien compris, mais quel rapport avec les gâteaux de riz, m'énervais-je.

-Ces gâteaux de riz sont porteurs d'un message particulier. Vois-tu, les youkais comme les hommes, se plaisent parfois à s'offrir du plaisir avec des femmes autres que leurs épouses.

-Et ?

-Laisse-moi finir. Pour une Maiko, l'étape la plus importante est le moment où elle devient une Geisha et où elle rembourse sa dette. Et pour se faire elle met aux enchères ce qu'elle a de plus précieux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandais-je la voix coupée de souffle.

-En donnant l'Ekubo, tu annonces sans le dire que tu es prête, ton Misuage est prêt. Les enchères commenceront demain après la danse, quand le point d'excitation sera à son comble. »

La nouvelle me pétrifia de surprise…et d'horreur. Reiko prit cela comme une preuve de surprise et de joie et me laissa à cette nouvelle.

Pour devenir Geisha…je devais vendre ma virginité. Pour me rapprocher du Grand Seigneur…je devais faire ce qui me séparerait de lui définitivement…

Je devais me vendre entièrement…et détruire ce qui me faisait moi, mon entièreté, mon être. Pour une humaine, cela ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance. Mais pour une démone, offrir sa virginité, c'est offrir sa vie à une famille ou un clan. C'était vendre son âme à la procréation et se consacrer à l'éducation de la progéniture…

Mais alors dans mon cas, pour moi qui était la première Geisha à être youkai…comment pouvais-je faire ? A qui pouvais-je demander conseil, moi qui étais si seule ?

Au final…Hiroyichi avait raison : nous n'étions que des putains avec trop d'honneur.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, la détresse m'envahit et de grosses larmes de tristesse ravagèrent l'assurance de mes sentiments. Les doux moments de joie que j'avais partagé et que j'avais scellé dans mon cœur s'évanouirent et une immense tristesse s'abattit sur moi, tel les torrents de pluie qui se déchainaient dehors.

Il me fallut toute la nuit et toute la matinée du lendemain pour que mon corps cède enfin au sommeil, mais à mon réveil rien n'y fit : la petite lueur d'espoir et de joie s'était éteinte, et je n'étais guère plus qu'une enveloppe vide, attendant d'être brisée définitivement.

Prochain Chapitre : « -Montre donc à tous celle que tu es Amarinth, montre leur l'incarnation de la beauté femelle !

-Dites moi Seigneur le Comte, ne pensez vous pas qu'Amarinth serait une merveille parmi les cerisiers de vos jardins ? Pourquoi donc, ne pas l'invitez ?

-Méfies-toi de mon Comte Amarinth, plus que tous, il te convoite et n'aura aucun scrupule à se défaire des règles.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserai aux autres la chance de t'avoir, quand je peux t'avoir à moi tout seul !

-C'était inutile, de toute façon que cela soit maintenant ou ce soir, le soleil se lèvera demain sans moi… »

La danse est douce, la danse est tumultueuse, la danse est une femme qui s'exprime par ses gestes et l'émotion qu'on y pénètre.

La danse est sereine et à la fois sirène, elle suit les mouvements des éléments et le temps des saisons.

Je suis comme la danse : une merveille qui se montre devant tous, qui se découvre petit à petit, qui se possède le temps d'un soupir, et qui disparaît des mémoires, le lendemain d'une fête.

Comme la fumée d'un encens, la danse m'a consumé, comme le bois dans la braise, les enchères m'ont brûlées, et même si certains n'ont aucun honneur à me détruire avant l'heure, que m'importe.

Il eut un homme dont chaque nuit j'ai rêvé, un espoir que j'ai aspiré durant le peu de vie que j'ai eu, il eut une chose dont j'ai toujours désiré, et dont la nécessité pour y parvenir résidait à se perdre soi-même…

Depuis le début, je n'étais pas disposée à devenir heureuse. Depuis le début…

Prochain Chapitre : La dernière danse, la dernière larme, le dernier soupir.


	15. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comment ça va? Bien bien tant mieux. Moi ça va, j'ai passé l'après midi à écrire ce chapitre donc il est très très long et aussi très très...révélateurs!

Voici les informations demandées par Memelyne (si vous ne voulez pas d'indice ou lire la fin de Mémoire d'une Geisha, alors ne lisez pas)

Indice concernant Sesshomaru et le fait qu'il n'ai pas cherché à lui faire retrouver la mémoire: 1. nous en sommes période de guerre et 2. Il n'est pas le seul qui se souvienne d'elle. Vous en saurez plus dans ce chapitre.

Fin de Mémoire d'une Geisha: Sayuri est demandée dans une maison de thé et toutes pensent que c'est Nobu qui veut devenir son Danna. Ce n'est pas Nobu mais le Président qui l'attend. En fait depuis le début, il a demandé à Mamea de s'occuper de Sayuri (l'hiver quand il l'a reconnu peu avant la fameuse visite) et n'a jamais osé avouer ses sentiments à Sayuri par respect pour Nobu qui l'avait sauvé autrefois durant la guerre. Au final, Sayuri devient la Geisha du président.

Bonne lecture pour la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

PS: le prochain chapitre est un chapitre en plus. Même si à la fin de ce chapitre, la petite mise en bouche parle de la suite de l'histoire, le prochain chapitre portera sur Sesshomaru durant les deux jours qui se déroulent dans ce chapitre.

Voila bonne lecture et à +

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 10 : La dernière danse, la dernière larme, le dernier soupir

Les torches étaient allumées depuis déjà longtemps, deux heures si ce n'était plus. Elles brillaient toutes de mille éclats, toutes en mon simple honneur. Elles étaient réparties dans toutes les ruelles de la ville, de la plus éclatante à la plus débauchée, il n'y avait aucune ruelles mal éclairées ou sombres.

La population aussi était en fête. Les femmes se hâtaient de se préparer tout en surveillant les enfants d'un regard attendrissant, enfants qui s'amusaient à jouer à divers jeu, allant à l'imitation des seigneurs youkais à des histoires de noble charmante et de prince maudit. L'innocence même de la nature, dans un petit corps inoffensif. Leurs éclats de joie n'arrivaient pourtant pas à ranimer la flamme éteinte de mon cœur.

Les hommes se préparaient ou alors discutaient avec leurs voisins, père, fils, collègues, et tous n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : moi. Ma danse, ma sensualité, la légende que j'étais devenue, les enchères de ma personne…

Ils attendaient le moment où le rideau se lèverait et où tous pourront contempler de leurs statures, la petite masse insolite et gracieuse que je représentais.

Je n'étais guère plus angoissée que cela. De me dire que toute la grande Cité impériale, ainsi que toutes les seigneuries voisines se rendraient dans la salle la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse du Japon de l'Ouest, juste pour avoir l'honneur d'assister à une représentation particulière de moi…cela ne m'affectait pas plus que cela.

Au contraire, cela me rendait terriblement triste.

Parce que, ce fait ne fera qu'augmenter le prix de ma personne…

N'avais-je été réveillée que pour accomplir cette tâche et souffrir des siècles durant de cet abandon de soi. Et tout cela pour un homme qui depuis, n'avait posé qu'un seul regard sur moi ?

Je me savais stupide, maladroite et terriblement fragile. Mais j'ignorai totalement que ma naïveté et ma stupidité me mèneraient à ma perte.

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant une imposante entrée vide à mon plus grand étonnement.

Reiko fut la première à sortir du carrosse et elle me tendit la main, un sourire triomphant collé à son visage.

Je pris sa main, vidée d'énergie, et me laissai guidé à travers les nombreux couloirs remplis d'agitation. Il y avait les musiciens, les décorateurs, les danseuses, les chanteurs, les Geishas, les Maïkos, puis les serviteurs, les cuisiniers, les accompagnateurs, bref tout le personnel nécessaire à l'occasion d'une grande fête.

On me fit placer dans une pièce, réservée pour moi toute seule et on me laissa me préparer aux côtés de Reiko. J'étais déjà prête : je portais un kimono blanc décoré par de somptueux pétales de Sakura partout, sur les manches, sur les bordures, sur la poitrine, les épaules…

Mes cheveux étaient simplement maintenus par une petite barrette d'où cascadait une ribambelle de fleurs de cerisiers en porcelaine.

Reiko arriva à ma suite, toute excitée :

« -C'est enfin le grand jour, le résultat de tant de dur labeur Amarinth…

-Oui, répondis-je en me laissant coiffer.

-Tu pourrais témoigner plus de joie tout de même, rétorqua Reiko qui n'avait toujours pas compris. Serais-tu trop anxieuse à l'idée de mal danser ?

-Je pourrais faire cette danse les yeux bandés et sur une branche de saule, déclarais-je en fermant les yeux.

-Alors qu'elle est la raison de cette tristesse apparente ? Mon Comte s'en est inquiété tu sais.

-Onee-san, soupirais-je, vous êtes humaine, vous ne comprendrez pas. »

Elle n'insista pas. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle n'insiste pas en fait. Je n'étais pas coléreuse comme j'aurai dû l'être, ni même impudente. Je n'avais pas tenté de m'enfuir comme je l'aurai fais, ni même tenté de défier l'autorité de Reiko et renoncer à la voix de la Geisha, car de toute façon cela n'aurait rien changé. J'étais fatiguée de combattre sans arrêt, fatiguée d'être cette éternelle insoumise, fatiguée tout bonnement de faire des efforts, maintenant que je savais qu'il n'y avait plus de réconfort ou de bonheur pour moi. Pas de récompense, pas de bonheur, juste une grande souffrance et une fin inéluctable.

Ma bête intérieure ne disait rien, comme si elle se préparait au pire en silence. Ma tristesse provenait-elle d'elle ou de moi ? A moins que, nous étions encore une fois tellement fusionnelles, que la tristesse de l'une était aussi celle de l'autre…

Les faits étant les faits, il n'y avait plus qu'une raison valable pour moi de lutter, de contredire, de combattre.

Reiko, dans ses apparats spéciaux, m'amena mon costume pour la danse et je compris pourquoi elle m'avait fais danser nue : le costume se composait d'une culotte et d'un soutien-gorge, dans la base, et embellie par de nombreux voiles transparents de couleur rougeâtre. Le mettre prit plus de temps que prévu, car alors il fallait répandre la poudre de riz partout sur le corps.

L'enfiler en revanche ne prit que quelques secondes, tant le costume en lui-même était simple. La danse était prévu pour jouer sur la sensualité et augmenter le désir de l'homme, alors pourquoi donc dissimuler ce qui attirait tant la convoitise ?

Elle retira la barrette et laissa mes cheveux lisses retomber le long de mon corps. Ils étaient longs, très longs…trop long peut-être.

Elle me les attacha en une queue de cheval si haute, qu'elle la fixa sur le haut de mon crâne, puis laissa le reste des cheveux (dont certaines mèches étaient nattées) pendre sensuellement le long de mon corps.

Une servante toqua à la porte :

« -C'est l'heure, annonça-t-elle en portant un regard émerveillée sur ma personne.

-Merci bien, fit Reiko en m'aidant à me lever. »

On nous mena jusque devant un rideau, d'où j'entendais les bavardages et les rires des spectateurs.

Reiko me fit chausser de hautes chausses, deux fois plus hautes que celles que je portais habituellement, et m'enveloppa d'une grande cape de soie, recouvrant toute la partie de mon corps.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux :

« -Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Amarinth, soupira-t-elle, alors fais le.

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix sans émotion.

-Montre donc à tous celle que tu es Amarinth, montre leur l'incarnation de la beauté femelle ! »

Elle caressa ma joue, la mine inquiète et me souhaita bonne chance.

Quand elle quitta la scène et que les tambours commencèrent à annoncer la prochaine danse, mes yeux se fermèrent et j'inspirai profondément. Quitte à mourir, autant que cela soit de la plus belle façon. Quitte à se donner, autant que cela soit à celui qui le mérite.

Alors durant cette danse, je donnerai tout, moi, ma personne, mes émotions, j'offrirai au Grand Seigneur, la réponse à sa question muette, les réponses de ce qu'il ignore.

Le rideau s'ouvrit, la lumière aveugla mes paupières déjà fermées.

J'étais accroupie au centre de la scène, dos replié, cheveux tombant.

Mes jambes se levèrent et je redressai une à une chaque vertèbres de ma colonne vertébrale, en tournant, exposant ma nuque à tous dans un appel à l'érotisme.

Puis les tambours commencèrent à jouer la musique, accompagnés par d'autres instruments à vent. Je commençai à me laisser bercer, puis à ondoyer mon corps, dos au public. Quand le violon commença sa mélodie je me retournai brusquement vers le public et m'avançai en rythme gracieusement, faisant glisser les chaussures sur l'eau présentée sur la scène. Je donnai la sensation de marcher sur cette eau, dont les ondes affluentes s'entrechoquaient en infinités ondoyantes, au rythme d'un tambour lointain. Mon regard porté sur le Grand Seigneur, quand la mélodie partit et que les voix des hommes devinrent un chant uni, je cédai ma cape qui retomba lourdement sur le sol et exposait mon corps à demi nue pour ensuite exprimer grâce et volupté au public ravi.

Chacun de mes pas s'accompagnaient de l'onde magnifique de l'eau et des courbes uniformes des voiles qui, avec les flammes de la lumière, rappelaient la danse d'une braise.

La braise qui consume mon cœur, comme l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

Vois comme cette danse est belle, vois comme elle est pour toi.

Que chaque mouvement que tu apprécies soit l'éloge de ta magnificence…

Que chacun de mes soupirs te soient adressés

Comme un soupir d'envie qui ne verra sa fin que dans le silence d'une brume.

Que chacune des vibrations de violons, qui fassent frémir mon corps en ton nom…

Me rappelle la chaleur de ton corps sur le mien, que même dans mes rêves je n'ai pu vivre…

Prend cette danse, mon secret amant, comme le cadeau que je te fais…

Prend cette grâce, comme le cadeau de mon corps…

Regarde bien, cette beauté qui se déchaine devant toi…

Regarde moi, mon aimé, regarde moi bien…

Car en cette dernière danse je veux tout te donner…et ne plus rien laissé par la suite.

Je veux que ton regard me consume,

Je veux que ton désir ardent me brûle…

Je veux que tes soupirs incendient mon cœur,

Je veux que ton odeur devienne l'air avec lequel je respire.

Je veux que ton attention ne soit qu'à moi et moi seule.

Offre le moi, tu l'ignores, mais cette danse, je la sacrifie en ton nom.

Offre-moi ce plaisir, le temps d'un soupir, car tu l'ignores mais cela sera la dernière.

Il n'y aura pas d'autres fois, pas d'autres soupirs que ceux que tu entends.

Il n'y aura pas d'autres sourires, car moi-même j'ai oublié comment les rendre sincères…

Alors profite, regarde, aime moi.

Juste le temps d'une danse.

Juste le temps que les flammes de ton être, ravagent le mien dans un infernal torrent de lave incandescente.

Juste le temps que tu me réduises en cendre et que mon corps ai subit l'orgasme d'avoir été brûlé par toi et toi seul.

Mon seigneur à moi…mon doux seigneur…

La danse s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement et je sentis alors les battements de mon cœur frénétique ralentir doucement.

C'était fini. Il m'avait consumé, j'en étais heureuse. J'avais connu le bonheur, la joie, le temps de ma dernière danse, d'être aimé de lui…une seule fois.

Mourir maintenant, ou plus tard…tout cela m'importait désormais.

Je me relevai et saluai la foule maintenant en délire. Je sentis Reiko me remettre ma cape et ensemble nous saluâmes une dernière fois le public avant de disparaître dans les coulisses. Là, elle me serra si fort dans ses bras que j'eus l'impression que mes veines allaient éclater. Sa voix était remplie d'émotion et je sentis quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues :

« -Si tu savais Amarinth-san…, soupira-t-elle, la merveille que tu viens d'offrir restera gravé dans les mémoires…

-Merci, répondis-je d'une voix froide et sans émotion.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais le Grand Seigneur lui-même en a été charmé, je l'ai vu ! S'excita-t-elle en m'enlevant le costume. Durant toute la danse il ne t'a pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux et il n'a pas arrêté de serrer le poing, c'était incroyable. »

Alors qu'elle poursuivait son éloge de compliment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Eko ainsi que Kannan entrèrent toutes les deux comme des furies, portant un immense bouquet de fleur adressé à ma personne. Eko jeta le bouquet sur une banquette voisine et sauta à mon cou, l'émotion la travaillant également :

« -Michiko-chan ! S'écria-t-elle, tu étais…c'était…oh par tous les esprits, c'était magnifique ! j'ignorai totalement que tu étais une Miko ! »

Je relevai la tête surprise et fronçai les sourcils : en quoi avoir dansé montrait que j'étais une Miko ?

« -Mais oui ! On l'a tous vu, précisa Kannan une voix excitée, les énergies pures qui dansaient autour de toi, illuminant tes pas d'une lueur bleutée, c'était magnifique. On aurait dit que tu dansais entre l'eau et le feu !

-Des…énergies ? M'étonnais-je légèrement, vous voulez dire que… »

Elles cessèrent de s'exciter et de féliciter Reiko pour me regarder surprises.

Reiko s'avança et posa une main délicate sur ma joue peinturée :

« -Tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas Amarinth ? Me demanda calmement Reiko.

-Non…non je…je ne le savais pas, répondis-je. Je n'ai fais…que danser…

-Et bien c'était la plus belle et la plus formidable des danses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, répondit une voix. »

Puis se fut au tour du Comte et de Kyochiro d'entrer dans la pièce en applaudissant. Fort heureusement pour moi, j'étais déjà habillée et coiffée. Le Comte applaudit encore plus fort et s'inclina légèrement vers moi pour me baiser la main :

« -Merveilleux je dirais, ajouta-t-il.

-Venez donc Amarinth-san, invita Kyochiro-sama, tous vous attendent pour vous combler de compliments. »

J'acceptai l'invitation sans un mot. Une légère inclinaison de la tête pour accepter, un léger sourire habituel pour masquer le manque de sentiment…

J'étais heureuse de porter ce masque pour une fois. Il me permettait de dissimuler la forêt carbonisée que j'étais devenue suite à la révélation, cette forêt d'abord inonder par la tristesse puis brûlée par l'incandescence du Grand Seigneur et par mes secrets révélés à lui seul au moyen de ma dernière danse.

On m'entraîna jusqu'à l'entrée des coulisses qui donnait dans la salle commune et une autre ovation s'éleva parmi les rangées des spectateurs tous descendus pour venir m'acclamer. Je remerciai d'un léger sourire et suivis ma « grande sœur », le cœur lourd, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« -Ah ! Reiko-san, intervint Kakeru, quelle danse magnifique.

-Oui, poursuivit Kyochiro, vraiment magnifique.

-On aurait dit le feu d'une déclaration d'amour, fit Hiroyichi en s'éventant, c'était très émouvant de voir à quel point l'illusion peut crée la beauté.

-Je vous remercie pour tous ses compliments, répondis-je d'une voix monotone. Se fut un honneur de vous divertir. »

Puis le Comte revint accompagné de Reiko :

« -Mais j'y pense, Kakeru-sama, je donne une fête demain en l'honneur de la floraison des Sakura dans mon jardin, vous viendrez n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma foi, répondit ce dernier, il serait stupide de rater pareille occasion…

-Je sais, s'exclama Hiroyichi malicieuse. Dites moi Seigneur le Comte, ne pensez vous pas qu'Amarinth serait une merveille parmi les cerisiers de vos jardins ? Pourquoi donc, ne pas l'invitez ?

-Cela aurait pu être possible, intervint Reiko, mais Amarinth et moi-même sommes attendues à la Maison principal demain et…

-Reiko, je compte sur sa présence, rétorqua le Comte. Ne me décevez pas. »

Puis il partit, suivi de Kakeru et d'Hiroyichi qui arborait maintenant un sourire des plus triomphants. Reiko inspira profondément et se retourna hâtivement vers moi :

« -Ecoutes moi bien Amarinth-san, si tu ne veux pas y aller…

-Aller où ? Intervint Kyochiro accompagné du Grand Seigneur et de l'étrange youkai de la dernière fois. »

Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'inclina respectueusement et m'offrit un magnifique sourire rassurant. Je lui répondis en saluant le Grand Seigneur en même temps.

« -Et bien, hésita Reiko, Amarinth vient d'être invitée à la petite fête organisé par mon Comte en l'honneur des floraisons des Sakura…demain.

-Oh…et vous étiez prises ce jour là ? Demanda le Grand Seigneur d'une voix froide quelque peu moqueuse.

-Et bien moi oui, expliqua Reiko, mais Amarinth non.

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de l'accompagner, proposa Kyochiro.

-Je vous l'aurais permis mon seigneur, ajouta aussitôt Reiko, seulement je requiers également votre présence demain. »

Elle lui lança un regard sérieux et Kyochiro sembla tout de suite comprendre quel en était la raison. Il se frotta maladroitement les mains, signe distinctif d'une gêne occasionnée et répondit :

« -Cela tombe bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Ne vouliez-vous point trouver un prétexte pour vous y rendre Grand Seigneur ?

-Pourquoi pas, fit-il sans me lâcher du regard. »

Puis il s'approcha de moi et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille tout en caressant de sa paume ma joue.

Une lueur de tristesse passa vivement dans ses yeux et mon cœur se serra au contact de son regard flamboyant :

« -Dites moi Amarinth-san, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe depuis peu.

-Que…que voulez vous savoir mon seigneur ? Demandais-je en baissant la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter davantage ce regard de braise.

-Devenir Geisha…est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ?

-Je…je n'ai pas le droit de désirer, répondis-je en reculant vivement. Plus maintenant, murmurais-je en contenant les sanglots qui montaient maintenant. »

Je m'inclinai rapidement et dévalai les escaliers, comme pour fuir. Je devais partir, loin, pleurer aussi fort qu'il m'était donné de verser mes larmes.

Je voulais partir…je…

Tout ce que j'avais seulement souhaité, c'était être à ses côtés. Juste à ses côtés.

Je parvins jusqu'à l'arbre où j'avais trouvé mon trésor…trésor qui se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours au niveau de mon cœur. Je me posai contre le tronc d'arbre et sortis le morceau de tissu pour humer le parfum du Grand Seigneur et céder le masque impénétrable face à la tristesse.

Combien de temps passais-je à me lamenter sur mon sort ? Je ne sais pas. Des heures peut-être, toute la nuit aussi…Au final je m'endormis. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de mon absence. Peut être même la fête était-elle terminée et maintenant seule Reiko s'inquiétait de moi. Au final, il fallait bien accepter les choses : Eko allait épouser son seigneur, Kannan de même, Reiko avant son Danna et elle semblait en être heureuse, Hiroyichi gagnerait l'Okiya par l'héritage et ses deux acolytes y trouveraient leur compte. Beaucoup de bonheur pour tous en échange du malheur d'une seule.

Je m'endormis, complètement épuisée. Je ne rêvai pas cette nuit là, pas de Grand Seigneur pétrifié regardant la Lune en murmurant le nom d'une femme, pas de merveilleuses odeurs de miel et de pin, pas de douce brise nocturne, pas de pupilles dorées, rien.

Des voix, seulement des voix. La mienne, celle du Grand Seigneur, celle de Reiko, les explications, le Misuagé, les enchères, les regards de ses pervers égoïstes.

Et moi, au milieu de tout ces désirs, moi si seule.

Puis l'atmosphère changea et une vive lumière m'arracha au néant. Il faisait toujours noir, mais je me sentais bien. Je me sentais toujours accroupie, le morceau de tissu contre mon cœur mais la froideur du tronc d'arbre avait laissé place à la chaleur et à la douceur d'un autre corps.

Puis une voix qui déchire le silence de la nuit, je m'entendis parler avec quelqu'un :

« -Si tu fais un pas de plus, tu tombes. »

« -Mais vous serez là pour me rattraper n'est-ce pas ?

-Pff, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de rattraper toujours tes bêtises.

-Pourtant vous le faites à chaque fois. »

« -Et je me demande toujours pourquoi,.

-C'est vrai, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi j'avais droit à de tels privilèges,.

-Si tu ne les avais pas, tu n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps dans mon propre domaine.

-Quelle touchante attention, quel honneur vous me faites Sesshomaru-sama, cela ne vous ressemble pas !

-Tu ne me connais pas assez pour le prétendre.

-Peut être, cependant je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne portez pas assez les humains en estime pour leur accorder un simple privilège. »

Un nom, un seul. Sesshomaru. Une immense douceur pénétra mon cœur qui battit violemment à ce souvenir. Sesshomaru-sama…Etrangement en invoquant intérieurement ce nom, ce fut l'image du Grand Seigneur qui s'imposa dans mon esprit.

Les voix continuèrent alors :

« -T'ai-je blessée ?

-Je suis désolée.

-T'ai-je blessée.

-Au moins on est quitte maintenant, alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat… »

« -Sesshomaru-sama…

-Quoi ?

-Je…je voudrais une chose.

-Laquelle.

-Le premier que je veux revoir…je veux que se soit vous. »

Autre vague de chaleur…que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi ce nom m'était-il si familier, cette scène, cette voix…

C'était la voix du Grand Seigneur, j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille pourtant…elle était différente. La voix était plus froide, plus renfermée aussi et plus hésitante. Je ne voyais toujours rien, mais je le sentais : il était derrière moi. Son dos était posé contre le mien et je sentais ses cheveux me tomber dessus souplement. Je sentais son dos s'abaisser et se relever par sa respiration et sa voix vibrer dans mes oreilles, si proche.

Comment la chose allait-elle se poursuivre ? Je ne pus le savoir. Car une main ferme se posa sur mon épaule et une légère secousse me ramena à la réalité bien difficile.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent sur le serviteur du Grand Seigneur, un youkai-crapaud aux yeux globuleux d'un jaune effrayant. Il s'inclina légèrement et proposa :

« -Je suis certain que cet arbre est peu confortable Ku…Amarinth-sama, permettez-moi de vous conduire à vos appartements en attendant le levé du jour.

-Mes…appartements ? Demandais-je en marmonnant encore dans la lune.

-Oui, puisque vous étiez fatiguée et qu'aujourd'hui vous accompagnez le Grand Seigneur dans la propriété de Raïkobo-sama, le Grand Seigneur a mis à votre disposition des appartements au cas où. »

Je me relevai difficilement, les membres étant ankylosés, et suivis le petit youkai jusqu'aux dits appartements qui étaient en fait la pièce juste en face du cerisier éternellement en fleur.

Entrant dans la chambre, la disposition des meubles, le décor, les couleurs, tout me frappa à la figure. La pièce entière était comme dans mon rêve.

« -Cet endroit, murmurais-je le souffle coupé de surprise, je le connais n'est-ce pas ? Je suis déjà venue ici…

-C'est possible, marmonna le petit crapaud en posant mon oreiller spécial à la place des confortables coussins de soie habituel. C'était autrefois les appartements privés du Grand Seigneur.

-Pourquoi ne le sont-ils plus ? Demandais-je en me couchant.

-Les souvenirs sont douloureux pour ceux qui vivent éternellement Amarinth-sama, expliqua le crapaud en me couvrant de couverture. Et pour le Grand Seigneur, cela l'est davantage ? »

Il n'en dit plus un mot et quitta la pièce en s'inclinant une dernière fois. J'entendis ses pas s'évanouir dans les mystères de la nuit et la fatigue de gagna de nouveau.

Je ne fis aucun rêve toutefois, le confort du lit était trop prompte au repos qu'à la somnolence de l'arbre.

Pourtant, je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait de rêve ou de réalité, mais au cours de la nuit, je sentis la présence du Grand Seigneur à mes côtés. Etait-il vraiment ici ou avais-je simplement délirer ? Je ne pourrais probablement jamais le dire. Mais j'avais senti son odeur et cela m'avait apaisé. Mes yeux s'étaient entre-ouverts et je l'avais vu au dessus de moi, me regardant comme un amant regarderait sa promise, avec amour et tendresse.

Je sus que c'était un délire dès lors où il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me caressa la joue légèrement et sa douce voix vrilla dans mes oreilles comme une magnifique berceuse :

« -Dors ma Kumiko, dors. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Demain aurait lieu les enchères et je serai offerte au plus offrant. Alors je profitai de cet instant pour rêver davantage, rêver d'imaginer qu'il me protégerait, qu'il serait là pour moi, que l'homme qui tenterait alors de me violer, se retrouverait propulser par mon sauveur qui ne serait personne d'autre à part lui.

Rêver comme une princesse promise à un bien cruel destin, pourrait rêver.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un doux et beau rêve. Alors que j'avais abandonné l'espoir d'un futur bonheur, il me fallait maintenant sceller à jamais mes sentiments et refermer mon cœur. Ainsi et seulement ainsi, je pourrais mourir en paix. Car je ne comptais pas vivre après cela. Par respect pour Reiko et pour Yure, j'achèverai le contrat du Misuage, mais il n'y aura pas de Danna pour moi, pas non plus de Geisha.

Alors, quand le rêve s'acheva, quand la douceur des paroles du Grand Seigneur s'estompèrent, quand ses chaleureuses caresses cessèrent, je me permis de verser une larme, une seule.

Ma dernière, la plus importante, la clé de mes sentiments. Je la sentis glisser le long de ma joue, comme si les cellules de ma peau tentaient en vain de la retenir. Mais la gravité étant plus forte, comme le cruel destin, la larme s'écrasa sur le drap et ne fut plus qu'une tâche parmi tant d'autre, comme une goutte parmi un lac.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'étais seule.

Mes poumons réclamèrent une grande bouffée d'air, j'inspirai comme un automatisme effrayant. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de peur, plus d'espoir, plus de sentiment d'abandon, plus de larme. Juste un vide béant et un peu douloureux.

Se fut une servante qui vint m'habiller. Elle avait des cheveux longs et tout blanc et portait un simple kimono bleuté qui lui allait très bien.

Quand elle entra dans les appartements elle resta figée sur le pallier en me regardant : la surprise et la joie se lisaient sur son visage.

Puis elle secoua vivement sa tête et s'approcha de moi :

« -Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, j'ai…été surprise.

-Je sais que cette chambre était celle du Grand Seigneur…avant.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle en m'enlevant mes habits de la veille, c'est que je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh…pardonnez mon impolitesse je suis…

-Amarinth-sama, me coupa-t-elle. Je sais déjà tout de vous.

-Apparemment, soupirais-je. Vous êtes nombreux comme ça ? Demandais-je d'une voix froide.

-Non, quelques unes tout au plus. Je suis Kathan, une des servantes privilégiées du Grand Seigneur.

-Il y a des servantes privilégiées ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui, cela fait plus d'un siècle que je sers le Grand Seigneur. »

Elle me raconta ses journées, les privilèges qui lui étaient accordés, ce qu'elle aimait chez moi, et ce durant juste le maquillage et l'habillage. Puis la porte s'ouvrit juste avant qu'on me pose la barrette et Reiko entra dans la chambre, la mine inquiète et coupable :

« -Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondis-je simplement.

-Tu sais…tu n'es pas obligé Amarinth…

-Une promesse est une promesse Onee-san, la coupais-je.

-Alors écoutes moi bien, il y a une raison pour laquelle Hiroyichi a insisté pour que tu sois présente là-bas. Crois moi, méfie toi de mon Comte, il a un faible pour les jeunes filles. Et tu n'es plus n'importe qui, tu es la Maiko la plus célèbre de tout l'Hanamachi et aussi la plus convoitée. Méfies-toi bien de mon Comte Amarinth, plus que tous, il te convoite et n'aura aucun scrupule à se défaire des règles.

-Je ne serais pas seule Onee-san, rassurais-je.

-C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Pour ma part, je dois organiser les préparatifs des enchères, c'est pourquoi je ne peux assister à cet évènement…

-Je comprends.

-Soit prudente s'il te plait.

-Pensez-vous donc que je fais un mauvais garde du corps Reiko-san ? Intervint le Grand Seigneur en entrant dans la pièce. »

Immédiatement Kathan et Reiko s'inclinèrent. Je suivis, avec une seconde de retard et attendis :

« -Ce n'est que de l'inquiétude mon seigneur, assura Reiko mal à l'aise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire pour ma petite sœur.

-Je vois, soupira-t-il, relevez vous. »

Je suivis le mouvement et me concentrai sur ma barrette pour éviter de croiser son regard. De toute façon je n'éprouvais rien en sa présence maintenant et j'avais déjà renoncé à la possibilité de son intervention de sauvetage.

La barrette ne voulait pas se mettre et en regardant de plus prêt, je compris qu'elle était cassée.

Soupirant je comptais en reprendre une autre quand une main chaude se glissa dans mes cheveux et déposa un peigne que je connaissais bien :

« -Ce peigne te va mieux que toute les autres barrettes, remarqua-t-il. Pourquoi donc ne pas le porter ? »

Je retirai le peigne doucement et le rendis en m'inclinant :

« -Il serait déshonorable de prétendre posséder une chose mise aux enchères le jour même, mon seigneur, expliquais-je. »

Je pris une barrette moins luxueuse et la fixai sur mes cheveux avant de m'incliner respectueusement.

Le Grand Seigneur n'en dit rien, mais son regard fulminait intérieurement. Je l'avais blessé, et aussitôt je ressentis une vive douleur. N'y pouvant tenir je m'emparai du peigne et déclarai avant de partir :

« -Mais il n'y a aucun déshonneur à garder ses désirs cacher sur soi, fis-je en enroulant soigneusement le peigne dans le morceau de tissu précieux et en le dissimulant contre ma poitrine.

-Vraiment ? S'interrogea-t-il en m'aidant à monter dans le carrosse. Alors éclairez-moi, je voudrais savoir de quel désir il s'agit ? »

Il montra le morceau de tissu déchiré que je gardais toujours précieusement sur moi. Il y avait dans son regard, une certaine malice mais pas méchante, plus pour taquiner qu'autre chose.

« -C'est un secret, décrétais-je.

-Voila qui n'est pas très obéissant, gronda-t-il faussement.

-C'est vrai, mais avez-vous oubliez, c'est ainsi qu'on me veut, rétorquais-je en repensant aux enchères.

-Et est-ce ainsi que tu te veux toi ? »

Je le regardai tristement et reportai mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait en déclarant :

« -Vouloir ne s'applique pas aux Geishas. Une Geisha ne peut désirer. Une Geisha ne peut rêver. Une Geisha ne se doit que de divertir et de faire rêver. Une Geisha ne peut…

-Aimer ? Me coupa-t-il. C'est ce que tu allais dire n'est-ce pas. »

Il s'agissait là plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. J'inspirai profondément et me concentrai pour affronter l'iris flamboyant de l'or liquide que j'avais à mes côtés :

« -Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle c'est un secret.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire, que vous m'aimez ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement sérieux. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit ainsi ? J'allais vendre ma virginité au plus offrant parce que je voulais tout faire pour être à ses côtés, et voila que maintenant, il me demander d'affirmer l'impossible.

« -Non, je suis en train de dire que je ne suis pas permise d'aimer, contestais-je.

-Et depuis quand fais-tu ce que les autres veulent de toi ? S'énerva-t-il. Depuis quand te plies-tu à leurs exigences ?

-Et que pourrais-je donc faire d'autre ? M'élançais-je le cœur à tout rompre. Moi, la pauvre amnésique ? Je n'avais aucun destin, aucune chance d'aspirer à une paix tant que cette larve d'Hiroyichi me pourrirait l'existence ! Je ne m'appelle ni Eko ni Kannan ! Je n'ai que des rêves brisés et des brides de souvenir ! Et je n'avais aucun autre moyen de…

-Nous sommes arrivés, interrompit le petit youkai-crapaud de la veille.

-Jaken, soupira le Grand Seigneur.

-Je suis désolé mon seigneur, je n'avais pas fais attention que vous parliez de choses importantes, pardonnez le pauvre serviteur que je suis Grand Seigneur, se lamenta le petit youkai en s'inclinant plusieurs fois.

-Jaken ! Aide-la à descendre au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Il s'exécuta immédiatement.

Il me tendit sa petite patte toute verdâtre et m'invita à descendre avec une courbette des plus majestueuses. Je toisai le youkai et refusai tout bonnement :

« -Non merci, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Le petit youkai ne comprit pas. Je descendis du carrosse d'un bond et atterrit sur mes deux pieds avec l'aisance d'un chat et la souplesse d'un serpent. Puis je me retournai et toisai le Grand Seigneur en sortant mon éventail.

« -Merci bien de m'avoir accompagné !

-De rien, répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Visiblement nous étions tout deux énervés de l'autre. Il m'avait énervée à insister sur mes raisons personnelles et même si elles le concernaient, cela ne le regardait pas. Et puis j'étais bientôt vouée à me damner auprès d'un autre, alors qu'importait de toute façon ? Seulement il avait fait remonter en moi mes émotions que j'avais soigneusement enfermées au matin et j'étais à présent plus que jamais à fleur de peau. Un serviteur vint m'accueillir et quelle fut sa surprise en voyant le Grand Seigneur :

« -Mon…Mon Grand Seigneur…mon…mon maître ne m'a pas informé de votre visite…, bégaya-t-il.

-Parce qu'il faut une raison au Grand Seigneur pour parcourir ses terres maintenant ? Intervint Jaken. Le Grand Seigneur fait ce qu'il veut de son temps !

-Jaken…, soupira le concerné.

-Et ce n'est pas un Comte ou un Baron qui va le contredire, poursuivit la pauvre créature sans se rendre compte des ordres de son maitre.

-Jaken ! La ferme !

-Are ?

-Je suis venu accompagner Amarinth-san, expliqua simplement le Grand Seigneur au serviteur mort de trouille.

-Oui bah, voila, fis-je avant de partir de mon côté. »

La fête était relativement banale : il n'y avait pas de grandes cérémonies ou de spectacles particuliers, simplement un grand jardin ou de longues et fines branches de sakura flottaient au dessus de mares et de ruisseaux ondoyants. Il y avait des gens de classe moyenne, peu étaient très nobles en fait, et j'étais certainement la seule Geisha du coin.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas invité Hiroyichi et toute sa clique ?

Allez savoir.

De toute façon j'étais condamnée à ne pas finir la semaine…

Le Comte vint m'accueillir tout heureux et me présenta à ses compagnons d'arme que je ne connaissais que de vue.

Ils n'étaient pas tous du genre à arpenter les maisons de thé, et encore moins à apprécier la compagnie des Geishas, cependant je voyais parfaitement que même ainsi, ils sentaient la convoitise comme on sentirait le pin dans une forêt.

« -Mes amis, voici la Geisha la plus belle et la plus célèbre de toute la Cité Impériale : je suis honoré de vous présenter Amarinth-san.

-C'est un honneur, m'inclinais-je. »

Nous discutâmes pendant quelques minutes quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et me rapprocha d'un corps que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Par ailleurs, les visages de mes interlocuteurs prirent une teinte rouge ou blanche. Je compris tout de suite que le Grand Seigneur m'avait retrouvé et tentait de se présenter :

« -Gr…Grand Empereur, je ne m'attendais pas…à votre visite, bredouilla le Comte. Si j'avais su je vous aurais préparé une chambre et…

-Inutile, répondit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas en visite officiel, j'accompagne Amarinth-san à la place de Reiko-san.

-Oh…je vois. »

La venue du Grand Seigneur avait jeté un froid sur la discussion je le sentais bien. En fait, la simple présence du Grand Seigneur était…comment dire…effrayante. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait des autres, que cela soit serviteur ou noble, les conversations s'arrêtaient, les visages palissaient et les têtes se baissaient.

En mon fort intérieur je me surpris à éprouver de la compassion pour lui, en dépit des minutes passées à ignorer mes sentiments pourtant.

Combien de fois a-t-il dû se sentir bien seul dans sa vie ? Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si effrayés par lui ?

Sous prétexte qu'il est puissant, il doit en pâtir et être seul et malheureux ?

C'était injuste…

Alors je déglutis et repris courageusement la conversation en pensant que ma dernière journée se devait d'être agréable pour tous :

« -Mais vous savez, à l'origine je n'avais rien demandé Messires.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit l'un des compagnons.

-Et oui, c'est le Grand Seigneur qui s'est proposé lui-même ! M'exclamais-je.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda un autre, sauf votre respect mon Grand Seigneur, vous avez certainement mieux à faire que de vous…promenez aux côtés des Geishas.

-C'est ma faute, prétendis-je. J'avais peur de venir toute seule, alors il s'est proposé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me retournai vers lui et lui décrochai mon plus beau (faux) sourire. Il me regarda sans émotion pendant quelques secondes et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis il referma sa prise sur moi et répondit :

« -C'est qu'elle aurait pu s'y perdre en venant. »

Cela fit rire tout le monde et allégea quelque peu la tension. D'autres vinrent nous rejoindre et bientôt le petit groupe que nous formions se dispersa en plusieurs. Jaken s'approcha du Grand Seigneur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Grand Seigneur se redressa et ordonna quelque chose à Jaken qui s'inclina et partit.

Puis il se retourna vers moi et me contempla pendant au moins une longue minute. Au bout de cette minute (qui me parut des heures) il déclara tout en caressant ma joue :

« -Je dois m'absenter pendant une demi-heure, cela ne sera pas long.

-Comment mais…, commençais-je.

-Soit rassurée, tu n'es pas seule. Je ne serais pas long. Et puis, tu ne sembles pas supporter mon entêtement. »

Il commença à partir. Une étrange peur me submergea et mon corps partit avant même que je n'eus le temps de comprendre.

Ma main agrippa son bras et le sentiment de détresse fit battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle :

« -Je…, je cherchais une excuse à ce geste, je suis désolée. Pour tout à l'heure…

-T'ai-je blessée ? Me demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Je suis désolée.

-T'ai-je blessée ? Répéta-t-il plus fort. »

C'était comme dans mon rêve. Mais la raison était différente. Je me calmai à cette révélation et répondis tristement :

« -Non, rien ne peut plus me blesser de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous le saurez demain.

-Me le diras-tu ?

-Oui.

-Promets-le Amarinth, promets moi que tu le diras.

-Je vous le promets. »

Puis une enveloppe de brume l'engloutit et une sphère bleutée s'envola dans le ciel à grande vitesse.

« -Pardonnez moi…Sesshomaru-sama.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dis ? Me demanda ma bête intérieure ?

-Dit quoi ?

-Que tu te souvenais de lui, à quel point il comptait pour toi, de son nom ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Expliquais-je. Pourquoi donc ?

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle mentalement. Demain…

-Nous ne serons plus rien, achevais-je. »

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de l'eau qui ruisselait devant moi, songeant aux enchères qui se déroulaient et conversant avec ma bête intérieure sur le meilleur moyen de mourir rapidement et sans trop de souffrance.

« -Hélas pour nous autres youkais, la mort n'est pas une mince affaire. Le suicide s'est sérieux…et je suis sensée être ton instinct de survie…

-S'il te plait…toi seule sait à quel point je souffre. Veux-tu donc souffrir encore plus ? Et jusqu'à quand ? Nous sommes éternels ! Si nous offrons notre corps sans un mariage, sans l'établissement d'un lien de domination ou d'un lien d'appartenance, que crois-tu qu'il nous arrivera ?

-Comment sais-tu ça d'abord ? C'est moi la bête intérieure nan ?

-Je…je ne sais plus…, sanglotais-je mentalement. Que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ?

-Attendre le moment propice. Je te montrerai comment te donner la mort… »

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par la présence du Comte. Il s'approcha de moi et eut l'air surpris :

« -Où donc est passé le Grand Seigneur ?

-Le Grand Seigneur…s'est absenté quelques instants, expliquais-je.

-Oh…cela est fort dommage, il y avait une merveille que je voulais lui montrer. Ah mais en l'attendant je peux vous la montrer Amarinth-san.

-Heu…je dois l'attendre ici Seigneur le Comte, refusais-je poliment.

-Allons, rigola-t-il, cela ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes. »

Prudente, je le suivis. Il me mena jusqu'à une petite cabane dans le jardin, cabane dans laquelle s'échappait de douces et voluptueuses fragrances. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et un serviteur nous ouvrit. Il me fit entrer et je m'émerveillai : il y avait là des dizaines, voir des centaines de variétés de fleurs différentes toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Et les odeurs qui s'en dégageaient étaient tout bonnement sublimes (bien qu'elles ne soient rien comparées à l'odeur de Sesshomaru-sama…). Le Comte s'avança et caressa les pétales d'une fleur :

« -Ces fleurs proviennent du monde entier. Certaines viennent du grand continent, d'autres des îles de l'Ouest et d'autres encore de pays bien plus éloignés que le grand continent.

-Elles sont…magnifiques, soufflais-je impressionnée.

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais vous savez, reprit-il, parmi toutes ces fleurs aussi belles et rares, vous êtes la plus belle et la plus rare.

-Je…c'est trop d'honneur, les fleurs sont l'incarnation même de la beauté, rétorquais-je gênée.

-Vous savez, actuellement certains seigneurs sont affairés ailleurs, pour vous, expliqua-t-il.

-Pour moi ? Demandais-je méfiante. Pourquoi donc ?

-Mais pour vos enchères ma chère, pour vos enchères…

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Voyons ! Je suis le Danna de ta grande sœur Amarinth-san, je sais tout te concernant. Et…, il soupira, je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé avoir un Ekubo moi aussi…

-Je…suis désolée que vous n'en ayez pas reçu c'est Reiko-san qui s'en est occupée.

-Justement, fit-il en m'attrapant le menton, tu n'as distribué que deux Ekubo et il en faut trois ! Mais Reiko ne me l'a pas donné.

-Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voyez cela avec elle pas avec moi ! Répliquais-je en partant. »

Seulement, mon corps cessa tout mouvement. J'étais pétrifiée !

La respiration haletante, je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps quand je sentis le Comte me caresser la taille :

« -Allons, Amarinth, douce Amarinth…pourquoi croyez vous que vous soyez si populaire et si convoitée ? Pas seulement par votre impudence et votre sauvagerie farouche.

-Je…non…

-Si vous êtes si désirée, c'est parce que vous êtes la première que le Grand Seigneur apprécie et désire. Plus que tout, nous voulons le briser !

-Tr…traître…

-On peut nous appeler ainsi c'est vrai…vois-tu j'ai été surpris d'apprendre ce que j'ai appris de Kakeru-san, poursuivit-il en ôtant le Obi et en me déshabillant tout en baisant mon cou.

-Que…dire ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Mais c'est très simple. Quelle sera la tête du Grand Seigneur quand il te trouvera morte et violée ? Quelle sera son visage quand il fera face à sa faiblesse ? Et puis, le Grand Seigneur à part, tu es trop désirable !

-Non !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserai aux autres la chance de t'avoir, quand je peux t'avoir à moi tout seul ! »

Et il poursuivit sa perversité, me touchant et m'harcelant sexuellement. J'étais totalement pétrifiée.

A un moment, il était trop concentré sur le nœud de ma ceinture de combinaison pour s'occuper de moi et mes ongles étaient dirigés dans sa direction.

Je rassemblai le peu de force que j'avais et trancha son flanc qui fit gicler le sang.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et recula vivement, en me faisant tomber. Il regarda l'ampleur des dégâts et déclara avec haine :

« -J'avais décidé de te tuer rapidement après, mais finalement je vais lentement te briser. »

Il s'accroupit au dessus de moi et commença à m'étouffer en serrant ma gorge d'une main tout en continuant de me déshabiller de l'autre. Je sentis le besoin de respirer rapidement et l'air manquant gronda en moi en une détresse puissante. Je n'avais alors qu'une seule envie, celle de pleurer, de crier, de me débattre, de mordre, de tuer pour respirer.

Moi qui voulait mourir au plus tôt, voila que j'avais l'occasion…mais pas comme ça.

De savoir que cela le blesserait lui, voir le détruirait…je ne pouvais pas accepter. Pouvais-je encore le désirer ? Pourquoi alors que j'étais prête, le destin se jouait de nouveau de moi et m'offrait une raison de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours ?

Si seulement je n'avais pas été si précieuse auprès du Grand Seigneur…

Le Grand Seigneur…J'y repensais toujours. Sesshomaru-sama…

Comment me regarderait-il, moi, une fois souillée ? Comment réagirait-il face à mon impuissance, face à ma faiblesse ?

Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, pire encore je m'éteignais à petit feu. Déjà des points noirs me masquaient la vue et de sourds bourdonnements hantaient mes oreilles. Je n'avais plus de souffle et chaque mouvement me coûtait plus qu'il en était supportable.

Alors prier le Grand Seigneur, appeler à l'aide…c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire.

Raïkobo aboutit enfin au dernier rempart de mon corps : les sous-vêtements. Ils n'étaient guère résistants : une simple serviette de lin enroulant mon corps sur plusieurs épaisseurs.  
Il s'arrêta :

« -Quelle merveille, qui aurait pu croire que derrière tous ses morceaux de tissu, ton corps soit si appétissant…. »

Il se lécha avec obscénité les babines et sa main baladeuse se referma sur mon sexe. La rage me donna assez de force pour crier, car il avait par mégarde relâché sa prise sur ma gorge.

J'inspirai rapidement et poussai le plus grand cri que j'ai jamais fais :

« -SESSHOMARU-SAMA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mon cri se répercuta dans toute la pièce, et même en dehors. Comme en réponse à cet appel, l'orage se mot à gronder et une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur le jardin, alors que l'heure précédente un magnifique soleil arborait son magnifique disque.

Mais avec la foudre, personne ne sembla entendre mon cri et ma vaine tentative pour appeler à l'aide se solda d'un échec et d'une cuisante gifle.

« -Espèce de garce ! »

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas (et moi non plus à ce qui suivit).

La fenêtre se brisa ainsi que le mur et une masse informe et blanche passa juste au dessus de moi, entraînant le Comte dans sa course.

Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de surprise et de douleur et s'écrasa sur le sol, plaqué par un loup géant au pelage argenté. Ce dernier d'ailleurs grognait très fort et ses crocs luisants menaçaient le cou du Comte.

Puis, il apparut subitement, comme l'orage.

Ses cheveux voletaient légèrement autour de son corps et ses yeux normalement doré, luisait d'un vert étrange, injecté de sang. Le blanc d'yeux s'était transformé en un rouge pourpre menaçant et il jetait sur le Comte un regard des plus meurtriers.

« -C'est…c'est impossible, bégaya le Comte, comment peut-elle connaître ton nom ? Comment ? »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura ce qui semblait être la vérité dans le creux de son oreille. Puis il recula et s'approcha de moi, ignorant totalement ma nudité. Il enlaça mon pauvre corps et le recouvrit de son Hakama. Il me rassura tant bien que mal, me berçant légèrement :

« -Hikari, occupes-toi de lui. »

Une chose étrange se produisit. Le loup géant, que je reconnaissais comme celui qui m'avait aidé avec Eko la première fois, se transforma et prit l'apparence d'un youkai, le youkai étrange qui m'avait sauvé cette nuit là.

Puis il prit le corps du Comte et le sortit des décombres.

Nous restâmes seuls, Sesshomaru-sama et moi.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et murmura dans mon oreille :

« -Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Kumiko, me rassura-t-il. Je ne te ferai aucun mal Kumiko, alors n'ai pas peur…

-Sesshomaru…sama, murmurais-je. C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? Sesshomaru-sama….

-Oui, répondit-il en humant le parfum dans mon cou, et tu es Kumiko Hatori.

-Kumiko…c'est celle que vous appelez tous les soirs…, murmurais-je.

-Comment… ?

-J'en ai rêvé…chaque nuit depuis notre rencontre, expliquais-je. J'étais certaine que vous me connaissiez.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te laisser toute seule, s'excusa-t-il. On dirait que les années ne m'ont pas assagie. Heureusement qu'Hikari est arrivé à temps… »

Reiko fut la deuxième à arriver, suivi de prêt par Kyochiro et d'autres venus en renfort. On fit arrêter le Comte ainsi que Kakeru et d'autres traîtres dans les minutes qui suivirent et Reiko s'approcha de moi et m'aida :

« -Faites lui prendre un bain et qu'elle se repose, ordonna Sesshomaru.

-Grand Seigneur, intervint Reiko, est-ce qu'elle…

-Il n'a pas eu le temps, la rassura-t-il.

-Tant mieux, je n'osais imaginer l'enfer qui s'en aurait suivi s'il lui avait volé sa valeur, soupira Reiko soulagée. Ma pauvre, Hiroyichi t'aurais fais des misères. »

Puis elle m'aida à m'emmener vers un carrosse. Avant de partir elle annonça :

« -Merci pour l'avoir sauvé Grand Seigneur, fit Reiko. Amarinth, remercie-le s'il te plait…

-C'était inutile, de toute façon que cela soit maintenant ou ce soir, le soleil se lèvera demain sans moi… »

Le carrosse s'ébranla et partit, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de comprendre le véritable sens de ses paroles. Je me retournai une dernière fois et soupirai en revoyant Sesshomaru-sama. Il m'avait appelé Kumiko, il m'avait protégé et il n'y avait derrière toutes ses actions, pas que de l'intérêt. Il y avait aussi de l'amour.

Et c'était triste de s'en rendre compte que maintenant.

Savait-il seulement que quand demain se lèvera, il m'aura perdu une bonne fois pour toute ?

Prochain Chapitre : « -J'apporte le résultat des enchères.

-La totalité des gains iront à l'Okiya et à l'héritage.

-Vous me l'aviez promis ! Vous m'aviez promis l'Okiya !

-Je suis désolée Amarinth, vraiment. Tu as eu une dure journée, et te demander cela…

-C'est impossible, cela ne se peut !

-Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Quitte cet endroit tout de suite !

-Elle l'a tué ! Elle est folle Mère, folle à lier !

-Le mouchoir de tes souvenirs ou le peigne de diamantine, choisis Amarinth, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne t'épargnera le fouet ! »

Ai-je eu un jour le droit d'aimer et d'espérer ? Certainement. Chaque jour qui m'ait été donné de croiser Sesshomaru, sa présence, sa personne, chacune de ces journées, je bénissais ce monde car il en appartenait.

Alors que la victoire approche, en même temps que ma fin, Hiroyichi joue sa dernière carte. Nous étions rivales depuis longtemps, nous sommes devenues ennemis. J'ai brisé ses espoirs en dénonçant la traitrise de son Danna, j'ai tout détruit dans sa vie. Maintenant, elle est là, devant moi, la haine lui ronge les tripes et elle sourit face à moi, annonçant une fin bien plus rapide que je n'osais l'imaginer.

Quand on a connu la gloire, le succès et que du jour au lendemain on retombe dans la servitude et l'ignorance…il y a des prix à payer.

Prochain Chapitre : Le dernier acte d'Hiroyichi


	16. Chapter 10 bis

Salut tout le monde! Et oui surprise! J'étais tellement atristée de vous avoir fait patienter pendant deux semaines pour un chapitre (même s'il est géant ce chapitre =_=) que j'ai décidé de vous poster un chapitre un peu spécial: chapitre avec point de vue Sesshy!!!! Bon le narrateur est interne, ce n'est pas Sesshomaru mais bon...

Vous êtes contente hein?^^ J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai peur d'avoir rendu Sesshy trop OOC (Out Of Character pour les incultes : personnage de fanfiction qui ne respecte pas celui d'origine), même si d'un autre côté 100 ans se sont écoulés et il a bien changé.

Réponse aux Reviews:

-Memelyne: Kikou ma belle, toujours au rendez vous semble-t-il. Tu dois vraiment apprécier ma fanfiction et j'en suis ravie^^. Je suis contente que tu aies reconnu le souvenir et la raison pour laquelle elle ne voit pas, c 'est tout simplement parce que dans le souvenir non plus elle ne voyait pas. Si vous voulez relire le passage, c'est dans Peut être toi et le titre du chapitre c'est "Le premier que je veux revoir" c'est dans la quarantaine de mémoire (43 il me semble). J'avais adoré ce passage où ils sont dos à dos et où Kumiko entend le rire de Sesshomaru qu'elle grave dans sa mémoire (d'où l'idée du souvenir hihihi). Concernant la danse, je me suis inspirée de la musique Roxane's Veil de Vangelis, dans la BO d'Alexandre le Grand, je te conseille de relire le passage et d'écouter la musique, je trouve que ça rend bien. Concernant Hiroyichi, je vous avais dit que je la rendrais plus peste que Serupendity et c'est justement dans le prochain chapitre que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Au fait, question: avez-vous vu "Il était une fois, une histoire de Cendrillon"? C'est le film de Cendrillon (assez vieux d'ailleurs) mais plus réaliste. Je me suis inspirée d'un de ces passages pour le prochain chapitre, à vous de découvrir lequel^^.

-Cynthia: Contente de te voir parmi nous. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Amarinth préserve encore quelque lueur combattive. En fait ce que j'essaie de faire passer, c'est justement le fait qu'elle ne cherche plus à combattre, qu'elle n'en a plus la force, même si (vous verrez dans ce chapitre) Sesshomaru essaie de la réveiller d'une certaine manière.

-Thalia: Oulala, faut respirer dans la vie^^'. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu, au point de t'en donner autant d'émotion. J'ignorais rendre autant de sentiments dans mes écris, c'est bon à savoir car va falloir que je vous ménage =_=. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez comblée des reviews que vous me laissez toutes alors pas de souci là dessus. Je poste un chapitre après une review minimum (si le chapitre est tapé bien sûr =_=) donc, même si cela me ferait immensément plaisir, pas la peine d'en mettre des tonnes^^.

Aller, pour le plaisir de toutes, voici un Sesshomaru comme vous n'en avez jamais vu (et peut être comme vous ne le verrez jamais mdr)

Laissez vous bercer par le romantisme, le tragique destin de deux amants qui se retrouvent, juste l'instant d'une nuit.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 10 Bis : L'instant d'une nuit

De toute sa longue et silencieuse existence, Sesshomaru n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi profond. Les femmes en général ne l'attiraient pas, enfin elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé. Il reniait ses besoins de mâle, l'importance naturel de la descendance, se prétextant poursuivre une quête plus noble que tout puissant youkai se devait d'atteindre : le pouvoir.

Enfin…c'était avant elle.

Elle, c'était Kumiko. Elle était comme la Lune. Haute dans le ciel, silencieuse et mystérieuse, inégalable dans sa lumière magnifique, mais si seule et si perdue dans ce ciel étoilé nocturne.

Elle avait bouleversé sa vie, au point qu'après son départ, pour la première fois, Sesshomaru avait ressenti le besoin. Pas celui de se nourrir, de boire, ou de se laver, ce n'était pas non plus le besoin de devenir toujours plus fort, le besoin de combler un désir.

Il avait seulement besoin d'elle.

Cent longues années sont passées depuis le silence de Kumiko, depuis son réveil aux côtés de sa mère et depuis la promesse qu'un jour il la retrouverait et la ferait sienne à part entière. Cent longues années durant lesquelles il s'était efforcé de bâtir un empire qui serait digne d'elle, un empire où Youkais et humains pourraient vivre en paix. Un empire puissant, basé sur son propre domaine, qu'il régissait par sa force propre et la sagesse accumulée.

Il se l'était avoué un beau jour : sans Rin et Kumiko, il n'aurait pu bâtir pareil endroit avec si peu de moyen. Il était considéré comme le plus puissant des youkais, et de nombreuses guerres avaient éclatées entre les différents régents et princes des contrés voisines, des guerres dont la seule raison provenait de gloire et de prestige.

Il n'avait jamais rien demandé de tout cela. Pis encore, il haïssait ceux qui devaient avoir recours à ce genre de méthode pour se montrer plus fort.

Surtout, il haïssait les guerres, car il savait qu'elles alimenteraient souffrances inutiles, autant chez les youkais que chez les humains. Et la souffrance de la perte, il la connaissait maintenant.

De nombreuses fois il s'était remis en question, du plus profond de sa froideur légendaire. Faisait-il les bons choix ? Faisait-il les mêmes erreurs que son père ?

Pour la première fois il connut l'incertitude et le besoin d'être épaulé. Certes il avait Jaken. Le toujours aussi inutile mais agaçant petit crapaud qu'il avait laissé à ses côtés en prétextant une quelconque utilité.

Rin avait été la véritable première à lui montrer le pouvoir de l'affection. Il avait dès lors compris que la puissance qu'il recherchait ne résidait pas dans l'obtention par la force, mais il l'obtiendrait au prix de nombreux efforts et par le soutien de ses proches.

En les protégeant, ils rendaient respect, amour, bienveillance et apaisement.

Seulement Rin n'était plus là. Il le sut bien trop tard, mais sa haine aveugle pour Nekoto le fit perdre également Kumiko. Oh bien sûr, il le fit payer, lourdement. Nul n'ignore dans les contrées sauvages de l'extrême ouest, les nombreuses années où l'on pouvait entendre les cris et les supplices infligés à Nekoto. Au final, il en mourut, soixante ans après la fameuse Guerre du Dragon. Cette guerre d'ailleurs le rendit plus célèbre qu'il croyait et il comprit alors la valeur des sentiments et l'importance de ses gestes et de ce qu'il croyait inutile. Kumiko lui avait montré la gratitude, la fermeté, l'impudence aussi, et la témérité. Elle s'était conduite à ses côtés comme elle l'aurait fait naturellement et elle avait d'abord aimé l'homme qu'il était. L'homme et non le démon. Elle lui avait montré l'amour humain, ce qui rendait les hommes si puissants. En protégeant les territoires de la fameuse guerre, Sesshomaru était entré dans les rumeurs et dans les cœurs des habitants comme étant un démon au grand cœur, un leader né et un protecteur absolu.

Et alors que le Clan du Dragon grossissait, les renforts arrivèrent sans prévenir, et la guerre fut gagnée non pas à l'aide des youkais, mais bel et bien grâce à l'entraide des humains et des youkais.

Il avait compris l'harmonie dont rêvait Kumiko et avait passé les restants de son existence à bâtir l'empire en question, l'empire dont aujourd'hui il était le maître absolu.

C'est alors qu'il la reconnut, parmi les feuillages de son cerisier éternel. Elle ne portait qu'un vulgaire kimono de lin et elle était couverte de poussière. Rien ne le prédestinait à la reconnaître, et même si elle n'avait pas tellement changé, rien que la suite des évènements lui montra qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Elle glissa et tomba de l'arbre, éternelle maladroite. Puis son regard croisa le sien et la surprise se lit dans son visage. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse de joie, seulement elle fut prise de panique et s'enfuit à travers les arbres du jardin.

Au début, il crut avoir rêvé, mais son instinct le fit suivre l'odeur et il déboucha bientôt au niveau d'une petite cour où la nouvelle servante s'évertuait à faire sécher ses kimonos. Quand elle le reconnut elle s'inclina subitement et la stupeur se lit sur son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il se présentait à quelqu'un de toute façon…

« -Mon…mon seigneur ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Qui était-ce ? Cette fille ?

-Mi…Michiko-chan vous voulez dire ?

-Une jeune fille…aux yeux blancs.

-C'est…elle est arrivée dans mon village et s'est évanouie. J'ignore pourquoi mais elle n'a aucune mémoire de son passé. J'ai voulu la recueillir et en faire une sœur mais…le seigneur Togukawa la convoite également alors nous avons fui jusqu'ici.

-Elle travaille au château ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non hélas, elle a été vendue à l'Okiya de Yure, expliqua-t-elle.

-L'Okiya ? Elle veut devenir Geisha ?

-Je ne crois pas Mon Seigneur… »

Ainsi donc, Kumiko se nommait désormais Michiko. Au début il ne croyait en rien à ce qu'elle allait devenir, et maintenant il la contemplait de toute sa beauté. Elle, la douceur et l'amour incarné dans un corps de femelle. La pureté de ses mouvements entre l'eau et le feu, l'équilibre cosmique qu'elle lui avait enseigné, entre le youkai et l'humain. Elle était presque entièrement dénudée et sa danse sensuelle l'entraînait dans un torrent d'émotion et de sentiments. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître, surtout pas ici et maintenant.

Alors il conserva son regard froid et sa barrière impénétrable, et se laissa bercer à l'extase de son corps, de cette déclaration d'amour qui ne lui était qu'adressée.

Quand la danse s'acheva, il ne désira alors que la retrouver, l'enlacer, l'embrasser et la rendre sienne dès cette nuit. Mais son désir de devenir Geisha était bien trop troublant et il n'était pas habitué à aller à l'encontre de ses moindres désirs. Il savait qu'elle l'avait oublié et son cœur mit beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre. Mais il se l'était promis, il s'était décidé à accepter ses désirs quoi qu'ils en soient. Et même s'il ignorait totalement les conditions pour devenir Geisha, il avait alors tout fait pour l'aider dans cette tâche, jusqu'à même demander en personne à Reiko de s'en occuper.

Et grâce à cela, Kumiko était plus que jamais rayonnante et puis, au moins, il pouvait profiter de sa présence sans que cela soit étrange de sa part. Après tout, qui donc pouvait résister à pareil charme ? C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'inquiétait.

Pendant combien de temps cette tentation durerait avant qu'un youkai ne cède face à sa bête intérieure et ne se jette sur sa douce pour la dévorer ?

Oh combien cette idée avait rongée ces nuits entières. Combien il détestait devoir quitter sa cachette, quand alors qu'elle s'entraînait jour après jour pour devenir une grande Geisha, il la contemplait dans ses moindres efforts et la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Oui, il avait aimé regarder à distance, profiter de ses moments assoupis pour s'approcher et s'enivrer de son parfum floral. Il l'avait désiré sous toutes ses formes et même les rondeurs d'un ventre le tentaient quand il s'agissait de Kumiko.

Parfois, il se maudissait d'être aussi dépendant d'elle et de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour penser à lui. Quelle ironie, quand il pensait qu'il avait l'éternité. Au lieu de sa quête de pouvoir et de puissance, il se cachait sur les toits et observait comme un vicieux les faits et gestes de celle qui avait volé son cœur.

Mais comment alors redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois, sachant qu'il en était malheureux ? Il avait abandonné cette idée et quand elle vint une matinée demander de l'aide car elle s'était fait attaquée, il trouva l'idée de la surveiller plutôt bonne.

Elle avait grandi, elle s'était épanouie dans son art et maintenant elle semblait encore plus belle et plus désirable. Le nombre de ses concurrents grossissaient mais que lui importaient quand il s'agissait de la rendre heureuse.

En étant Geisha, elle pourrait danser éternellement pour lui, le tenir compagnie, comme une épouse. Peut être même pourra-t-il devenir son Danna.

En fait, il venait de le décider quand elle quitta les coulisses pour remercier les spectateurs et les applaudissements. Il avait décidé dès lors qu'il deviendrait son Danna, coute que coute. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'elle devienne Geisha et il n'était guère très au fait dans ce genre de tradition dont il pensait, juste avant son apparition, que cela n'était qu'inutilité et gaspillage de temps.

Il la vit parler avec le Comte et Kakeru, puis avec Kyochiro. Ce dernier d'ailleurs semblait distant, presque hésitant. Il s'éloigna légèrement et vint vers lui :

« -Mon seigneur, murmura-t-il, j'ai une chose importante à vous faire part. »

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce réservée et la petite Eko les rejoignit bien assez tôt. Elle tenait dans sa main une petite boite toute rose décorée de quelques fleurs, certainement anodin. C'était ce que pensait Sesshomaru.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, commença Kyochiro, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je sais que vous portez un intérêt particulier envers Amarinth-san et…

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores d'elle Kyochiro, le coupa Sesshomaru.

-Jusqu'ici j'ai toujours suivi selon vos règles, et jusqu'ici j'ai toujours compris vos actes Sesshomaru-sama. Vous êtes un précieux ami et je ne veux que votre bonheur comme vous m'avez permis le mien.

-Viens en aux faits, soupira le seigneur.

-Avant cela, je dois savoir, qui est Amarinth-san. »

Il soutint le regard du grand seigneur avec fermeté et conviction. Le Grand Seigneur le toisa pendant quelques secondes avant de le juger digne de confiance. Parmi tous les fidèles qu'il pouvait énumérer, Kyochiro était le plus digne de confiance. Et puis, c'était son ami.

« -Amarinth n'est personne d'autre que Kumiko. »

Cette phrase le pétrifia sur place et Kyochiro porta son regard sur le tableau du paravent. Eko ne comprit pas. Elle fit plusieurs allé retour entre son amant et le tableau sans comprendre :

« -Kumiko-sama…est de retour…, souffla Kyochiro sidéré. Mais pourquoi la laisser dans l'Okiya Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Elle veut devenir Geisha, alors elle le deviendra, répondit-il simplement. Et puis, sa propre ignorance la protège de mes ennemis et tu le sais très bien.

-Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé les traitres, vous ne pourrez vivre pleinement n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends.

-Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer maintenant Kyochiro, j'aimerai revoir Kumiko avant que le soleil ne se lève, ricana le Grand Seigneur. »

Mais le regard de Kyochiro devint sérieux et toute trace de surprise ou de plaisanterie disparut. Il prit la boite des mains d'Eko et l'ouvrit devant son seigneur. C'était un petit gâteau de riz légèrement décoré.

« -Vous n'êtes pas très informé de la tradition des Geishas mon seigneur, remarqua Kyochiro.

-Explique.

-Ceci est un Ekubo, c'est un gâteau de riz que la Maiko présente à ses plus fidèles clients quand elle est prête à devenir Geisha, expliqua Kyochiro en rangeant soigneusement la boite. Une femme ne peut prétendre être une Geisha qu'une fois avoir vendu son Misuage.

-Misuage ? Qu'est-ce ?

-Sa virginité, intervint Eko, mon seigneur. »

La nouvelle fut difficile à passer pour Sesshomaru. Il avait laissé Reiko agir sans savoir qu'il la conduisait à une mort certaine ! Il vit rouge et sa colère commença à se ressentir dans l'air par de nombreuses petites étincelles.

« -Calmez vous mon Seigneur, supplia Kyochiro, cela ne fera qu'attirer l'attention. Et puis les enchères n'ont pas encore commencées, rien n'est perdu !

-Les enchères ? Répéta Sesshomaru en se calmant doucement.

-Trois Ekubo sont distribués aux clients les plus fidèles et les plus riches afin qu'ils enchérissent pour obtenir le droit du Misuage, expliqua Kyochiro.

-Tu en possèdes donc un, qui sont les deux autres ?

-Le seigneur Nabaru et le seigneur Kakeru, énuméra Kyochiro. Le Comte aussi semblait en convoiter un mais Reiko refusa de lui en céder. Si je viens vous voir en cette soirée, c'est afin d'éviter certaines complications…

-Tu as bien fait Kyochiro, le coupa Sesshomaru, je te remercie. »

Rare était les fois où il remerciait. Mais l'horreur de la nouvelle l'avait épuisé et il dû revoir tous ses plans en quelques minutes car il se releva et déclara :

« -J'ai une importante conversation à avoir avec Reiko. »

Ils la trouvèrent, en compagnie d'Amarinth. Ces dernières avaient une mine soucieuse et quand ils s'approchèrent d'elles, ils purent entendre les brides d'un rendez-vous :

« -Si tu ne veux pas y aller…

-Aller où ?

- Et bien, Amarinth vient d'être invitée à la petite fête organisé par mon Comte en l'honneur des floraisons des Sakura…demain.

-Oh…et vous étiez prises ce jour là ? Demanda le Grand Seigneur d'une voix froide quelque peu moqueuse.

-Et bien moi oui, expliqua Reiko, mais Amarinth non.

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de l'accompagner, proposa Kyochiro.

-Je vous l'aurais permis mon seigneur, ajouta aussitôt Reiko, seulement je requiers également votre présence demain. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Reiko comptait organiser les enchères le lendemain…

Mais Kyochiro reprit tout de même et proposa :

« -Cela tombe bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Ne vouliez-vous point trouver un prétexte pour vous y rendre Grand Seigneur ?

-Pourquoi pas, fit-il. »

En effet, cela serait l'occasion pour lui d'être aux côtés de Kumiko et de la rassurer quand à son futur, cependant cela serait aussi montrer une attention particulière à son égard, mettant la puce à l'oreille des traitres qui se dissimulaient parmi ses nobles.

Il tenta toutefois de faire changer d'avis Kumiko mais en vain, elle restait têtue dans son entreprise et ne semblait pas voir ses véritables désirs.

Elle s'excusa et fila vers les jardins, paniquant. Il demanda à Jaken et à Hikari de la suivre discrètement tandis que Kyochiro amena Reiko dans la petite pièce réservée.

Sesshomaru entra et s'exprima d'une voix très froide et visiblement mécontent :

« -Je te demande de la rendre heureuse et de faire d'elle une Geisha, pas pour la mener à la mort !

-Je comprends votre surprise mon seigneur, se défendit Reiko, et sachez que je ne fais qu'obéir à vos ordres. C'est la tradition, il faut qu'elle ait vendu son Misuage pour rembourser sa dette et devenir une vraie Geisha !

-Et si je lui remboursai sa dette, elle n'aurait alors pas besoin de se vendre, proposa Kyochiro.

-Elle ne deviendra pas une Geisha ainsi hélas, soupira Reiko.

-Rachetons là et faisons d'elle une courtisane du Grand Seigneur, intervint Eko.

-Non, protesta Kyochiro, cela la mettra plus en danger de rester ici que d'être ailleurs et d'ignorer.

-Que pouvons nous faire alors, soupira Eko de désespoir…

-Mon seigneur, intervint Reiko, je ne comprends pas pourquoi un tel emportement…Ne la vouliez vous pas Geisha ?

-Reiko-san, vous ignorez tout d'Amarinth, commença Kyochiro, elle est bien plus importante aux yeux de l'empereur que n'importe quelles pierres précieuses de son trône.

-Comment ? S'étonna Reiko.

-Elle est à l'origine même des fondements de l'Empire Kyochiro, expliqua Sesshomaru en caressant le magnifique tableau représentant sa bien aimé. »

Voyant ce geste, Reiko devint toute pâle et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur :

« -Vous voulez dire…que depuis le début…Amarinth n'est personne d'autre que Kumiko Hatori-sama… ? »

Kyochiro acquiesça doucement, ménageant la pauvre Geisha qui n'en fut que plus traumatisée.

« -Mais…pourquoi…

-Vous devez savoir qu'il y a des traitres parmi la cour, informa Kyochiro. Et Kumiko-sama représente une cible de premier choix pour qui veut le pouvoir.

-Elle est ma force et ma faiblesse, il était plus prudent de la garder sous silence et sous ignorance plutôt que de l'exposer à tous ses dangers…

-Je…comprends. Qu'ai-je fais ? Je viens de mettre aux enchères la virginité de l'Impératrice…

-Toi qui connais les traditions que devons nous faire ? Demanda Kyochiro. »

Il y eut un lourd silence puis elle releva subitement la tête :

« -Kyochiro-sama, vous avez un Ekubo n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il est ici, répondit Eko en le montrant.

-Renoncer à l'Ekubo en la faveur de son altesse l'Empereur, proposa Reiko. Ainsi, sa majesté aura officiellement le droit de prétendre au Misuage.

-Et après ?

-Gagnez les enchères votre altesse, insista-t-elle avec conviction. Vous gagnerez les enchères et disposerez de sa virginité quand bon vous plaira. L'important étant d'obtenir son Misuage pas forcément de le prendre dans l'immédiat.

-Elle deviendra Geisha tout en conservant sa pureté alors…, résuma Eko, mais c'est super !

-Il y a une autre condition, prévint Reiko.

-Laquelle ? S'enquit le Grand Seigneur qui répugnait des conditions.

-Vous devrez devenir son Danna rapidement, car sinon d'autres tenteront de disposer ensuite de ce genre de service.

-Je vois…une fois que le Grand Seigneur sera son Danna, nous pourrons continuer de chercher les traitres tout en surveillant l'Impératrice. Quel plan !

-Il reste un problème, admit Sesshomaru. Les enchères ont lieu demain et je suis sensé accompagner Kumiko chez le Comte.

-La salle des enchères se trouve dans l'Okiya principal, expliqua Reiko, en volant cela ne vous prendra que quelques minutes l'allé et le retour. Vous venez, vous proposez une somme considérable que personne ne pourra enchérir et vous repartez avec le droit de Misuage sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. »

L'idée était bonne, vraiment très bonne. Jaken interrompit le restant des préparatifs :

« -Kumiko-chan s'est endormie au pied du Cerisier Eternel, informa-t-il.

-Mets là dans mes anciens appartements, je viendrais vous rejoindre plus tard, ordonna Sesshomaru. »

Ils achevèrent les préparatifs en un rien de temps et Sesshomaru se présenta quand même aux festivités, juste histoire de faire bonne impression, bien que son désir brulât d'aller rejoindre sa tendre. Il l'imaginait endormie dans ses draps de satin, une poitrine légère qui remontait et qui s'abaissait, des paupières fines et douces, vibrant à sa respiration, de longs cils s'étalant sur ses yeux comme une vague ondoyante, des lèvres sucrées comme le miel, légèrement entre-ouvertes et laissant passer l'air qui envahissait ses poumons. Oui, il avait terriblement envie de la rejoindre dans l'immédiat. Mais pour sa sécurité et celle de sa douce, il se devait de rester encore un peu et de surveiller. Car s'il était contraint aujourd'hui de la laisser dans l'ignorance, s'il se devait de la laisser dans les souffrances quotidiennes qu'imposaient l'entraînement d'une Geisha, c'était bien à cause du danger que le pouvoir représentait.

Alors il participa à quelques conversations, bu une demi douzaine de coupelle de sake, et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux restes des convives alors qu'intérieurement il ne pensait qu'à sa Kumiko, endormie dans son lit.

A cette pensée, il eut quelques retours de mémoire, de moment où il l'avait observé durant des nuits entières, sans jamais comprendre les sentiments qu'il lui témoignait. Il n'avait compris à quel point il l'aimait, une fois seulement l'avoir perdue. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la perdre de nouveau.

Quand il ne put supporter davantage de distance, il annonça la fin de la soirée et attendit que tous les convives aient pris leurs carrosses avant de se précipiter vers ses anciens appartements, appartements qu'il avait consacrés à sa douce pour la beauté et la quiétude.

Car c'était les plus beaux appartements de toute la Cité Impériale mais ça, peu étaient en mesure de le savoir.

Quand il arriva, elle était enroulée dans de grands draps de soie (et non de satin comme il l'avait rêvé) et son cou reposait sur un étrange oreiller relevé imposé aux Geishas afin qu'elles n'abiment pas leur coiffure.

Sa respiration était régulière et ses joues légèrement boursouflées, signe extérieur d'une fatigue et d'un récent chagrin. Il lui avait fait de la peine, il le savait. Mais pouvait-elle comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Pouvait-elle ressentir aussi cette douleur d'avoir tous les pouvoirs, d'avoir toutes les commandes de chaque vie, mais par respect et principe, ne pouvoir rien faire et devoir regarder son autre moitié vivre dans l'ignorance, alors que la vie pourrait être plus belle.

Bien sûr, il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il souhaitait. A de nombreuses reprises il avait voulu la prendre, la faire sienne à travers divers moyens. Faire d'elle une servante, une courtisane, une noble, une princesse, une paysanne. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit près de lui, qu'elle soit à sa portée. Mais il avait dû reconnaître qu'elle était bien plus en sécurité là où elle était et avec la vie qu'elle menait.

Il avait renoncé à la prendre, renoncé à ses propres désirs, par amour pour elle. Mais là, maintenant, elle se trouvait dans ses appartements, dans son lit, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et la vit délirer dans son sommeil. Elle était un peu fiévreuse et semblait paniquée. Alors il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la rassura de douces caresses :

« -Dors ma Kumiko, dors. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Et pendant le reste de la soirée, il ne cessa de la caresser, de la rassura, d'humer son parfum, de brosser ses cheveux avec ses doigts, de frôler sa douce peau.

Il resta à ses côtés, et se laissa aller à ses rêves. Ne serait-ce que pour cette nuit, il se laissa imaginer qu'elle était son Impératrice, qu'elle dormait dans ce lit depuis un siècle à ses côtés. Il se laissait imaginer qu'il ne l'avait jamais perdu, qu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, pendant tout ce temps, qu'il était son Empereur et qu'elle était son Impératrice. Il se laissait prendre à ses plus grands fantasmes, il la protégerait, il l'aimerait, elle veillera de sa tendresse sur son cœur, elle portera avec amour ses enfants, et elle le soutiendra de ses tendres sourires. Elle sera téméraires et terriblement têtues, surtout quand la grossesse entamera la plus douloureuse période, et il se surprit à rire en imaginant le cauchemar que cela sera de la supporter elle et son foutu caractère.

Oui, il se laissa à ses rêves, en imaginant tout ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait été moins froid, moins aveuglé de pouvoir, moins imbu de sa personne. Et il remarquait que beaucoup de choses merveilleuses auraient pu se produire.

Puis il préféra laisser les remords ailleurs et goûta durant le reste de la nuit, au plaisir de rêves futurs avec Kumiko à ses côtés.

Ne serait-ce que l'instant d'une nuit, d'une seule, Sesshomaru s'était rêvé en un autre homme. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de son père qu'en cet instant…


	17. Chapter 11

Me revoila, et avec un moment des plus importants de l'histoire, le dernier acte d'Hiroyichi. Disons que pour beaucoup, vous vous attendrez à ce quelle fasse quelque chose de désespéré, ou encore qu'elle achève Kumiko...bah je sais pas trop quoi dire, c'est à vous de juger. Après ce chapitre, vous me direz si vous connaissez plus peste que ça, moi franchement...je vois pas (à part détourner Sesshomaru de Kumiko en prenant son apparence mais en y réflechissant bien, cela ne marcherait pas...j'en dis trop). Comme l'indique le précédent chapitre, il va se passer pas mal de chose, dont l'une (j'en suis certaine) vous allez craquer.

Ah, j'ai aussi le prochain chapitre sur le feu, donc je n'attends qu'un commentaire et je le poste (pour le prochain chapitre j'ai chialer). Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas mis d'avant goût, de présentation du prochain chapitre...parce que je ne veux pas imposer quoi que se soit et surtout vous faire ronger des ongles en attendant.

Réponse des Reviews:

-Thalia: Ca pour une surprise aussi^^, deux commentaires à la suite et pas du même chapitre, hihihi. Je suis d'accord que Sesshy est assez différent de celui qu'on regarde dans le Manga mais c'est assez difficile à faire vivre comme personnage et surtout qu'il a reçu pas mal de gifle dans "Peut être Toi" et qu'il a eut 103 ans pour s'en remettre et changer. Par contre, je voyais pas l'image du vicieux qui observe comme un pervers. Plutôt celle de l'homme qui protège de loin, dans le silence de la lune juste éclairé par la Lune. Mais bon, c'est ma faute, j'ai mal détaillé w.

-memelyne: Kikou ma belle ^o^. Ce n'est pas totalement un point de vue Sesshomaru (puisque je parle de lui à la troisième personne) mais c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je prends un narrateur omniprésent et non vivant (à la différence de Bokuseno-sama, d'un colibri, de Kagome ou de Jaken...) donc on peut penser que c'est un point de vue interne. Contente que tu ne l'aies pas trouvé OOC du tout, je suis rassurée^^. Quand au fait que Sesshomaru ignore les raisons qui ont poussés Kumiko à devenir Geisha...il l'apprendra dans une circonstance particulière dans le prochain chapitre^^'. Ne deviens pas trop addict de mes nouveaux chapitres car quand je serais en pénurie et que l'histoire sera finie, je ne suis pas certaine d'en réecrire d'autre^^.

-Cynthia: ALORS!! *remonte ses manches* petite explication concernant le tableau sur le paravent, chose que je n'ai peut être pas mis dans le texte. Kumiko Hatori est connue dans tous l'Empire car elle est recherchée par Sesshomaru, vivante et en bonne condition de préférence. L'une des raisons premières pour lesquelles il a bâti cet Empire, c'est d'abord et avant tout pour Kumiko, pour que, quand elle reviendra, elle ait un cadre de vie confortable et agréable (même si au final c'est à cause de ça que ça va chier j'en dis pas plus). Ensuite, il profite de sa puissance et de son monopole pour la faire rechercher. Seul ceux qui ont survécu (Kakeru, Kathan etc) savent à quoi elle ressemble aussi ils ont fais plusieurs tableaux au début, mais suite aux erreurs que cela a provoqué (l'art de l'époque est très...commun, difficile de bien discerner une femme d'une autre) car plusieurs femmes étaient présentés en tant que Kumiko (genre à la Anastasia) bah Sesshomaru a fait retirer les tableaux et ne les conserve plus que dans des endroits qui lui sont privés (d'où la salle). Ceux qui ne cotoient pas les seigneurs youkais ne savent plus rien de Kumiko ni même des recherches effectuées, toutefois les gens comme Reiko, savent de rumeurs seulement. Voila pour la petite (grande) explication.

-lion: Salut LION (lol désolé fallait que je le fasse). Je me permets de t'écrire pour te dire que je suis très contente d'avoir reçu ton commentaire et que c'est toujours un merveilleux bonheur que de recevoir de nouveau fan, même en cours de route. Sinon, sérieusement j'ai déjà essayé d'écrire une histoire originale à 100%, histoire que j'ai d'ailleurs fais édité et publié sous le titre de Rosée Cristalline que tu pourras trouver sur le net, sur mon nom de jeune fille Héritier Laëtitia, en trois tomes (dont le deuxième est en cours^^). J'en avais déjà parlé dans l'autre partie de ma fanfiction "Peut être toi". Je te remercie de tes compliments et également de ta fidèlité.

Ah, petit mot pour tous, histoire de...

Ces trois chapitres, je les ai écris en écoutant en boucle une musique que je trouve magnifique. A la rigueur je peux vous conseiller de l'écouter sur youtube c'est Cum Dederit de Sandrine Piau qui vient de l'Original Soundtrack du film "Home". Franchement...j'adore^^.

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 11 : Le dernier acte d'Hiroyichi

La foudre s'abattit pour la énième fois, dans le lointain, résonnant sur toute la grande Cité en une menace imposante et meurtrière. Aussi menaçante et vive que les soldats de l'Empereur qui traversaient les ruelles, piétinaient les pavées, et brisaient les portes de grandes demeures nobles, dans le but d'arrêter et de condamner les traitres.

Un seul d'entre eux les avait tous vendus, et maintenant la tension que l'on ressentait auparavant dans les rues semblait disparaître sous les derniers soupirs des traitres à l'Empire.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, pas un seul cri de joie ou de peine, rien que le silence brisé parfois par de rudes averses qui se répandaient sur les murs des maisons comme un déluge divin.

Le ciel lui-même semblait pleurer ma perte.

Nous étions toutes rassemblées dans la maison principale de l'Okiya. Hiroyichi se tenait triomphante aux côtés de ses deux acolytes et s'éventaient distraites en fixant un point invisible du mur à côté de moi. Son sourire narquois ne quittait pas ses lèvres, toutefois la perte récente de son Danna lui avait coûté plus cher que tout, plus cher que la propre satisfaction de ma déchéance. Bien sûr qu'elle m'en voulait : elle m'en avait toujours voulu de toute façon. De mon existence, de ma beauté, de ce qu'elle n'avait pas et n'avait jamais eu. Elle m'en voulait d'être et d'avoir été, tout simplement parce qu'il fallait qu'elle m'en veuille, pour survivre dans ce monde où la beauté prônait sur les sentiments, où le devoir et le choix étaient mélangés dans une étreinte éternelle et fatale.

Le bruit du tonnerre fit trembler le plafond et quelques poussières tombèrent dans un coin. Les murs et les meubles semblaient craindre de s'effondrer face à la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce, tension aussi bien présente à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Sacha se tenait droite, accroupie auprès d'Oka-san qui attendait derrière son vieux bureau de bois qui m'avait vu plus rebelle et plus farouche aussi, à mon arrivée.

Elles n'avaient pas du tout changées : toujours aussi indomptables et désireuses de préserver l'honneur de l'Okiya et le bien être des biens de la maison. Sacha avait en revanche un peu vieillie. Les rides qu'on ne faisait qu'entrevoir à travers les rayons du soleil s'étaient désormais installées en d'imposant creux et ses cheveux d'un gris marronnâtes étaient maintenant gris et ternes, usés par le temps et les nombreux lavages. Ses yeux avaient perdus de leur luminosité et semblaient être laiteux parfois, lointains.  
La fatigue l'avait gagné ce qui justifiait la présence d'une nouvelle servante. Au temps où j'étais à sa place, je n'étais pas si nécessaire que cela, si bien qu'il me fallait travailler dur pour ne pas être vendue. Mais cette jeune fille qui servait le thé dans la petite tasse d'Oka-san elle, était bien plus précieuse et irremplaçable que je ne le fus.

Moi-même maintenant j'étais irremplaçable. J'avais fais beaucoup de chemin et Yure ne s'en était rendue vraiment compte qu'en croisant mon regard à mon premier retour depuis trois mois. Elle avait vu le changement radical et même si elle suivait de loin mon évolution, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte.

Le goût de la culpabilité et du gâchis hantait certainement encore sa salive quand elle me regarda avec émerveillement pour la je ne sais combien de fois. Sacha me souriait, et son visage radieux me rassurait quelque peu.

Mais les temps étaient difficiles : trois Geishas venaient de perdre leurs Dannas en une simple soirée et la vente de mon Misuage serait la décision finale quand à l'avenir de l'Okiya.

De plus, ce qui permettait à Hiroyichi de préserver son sourire, c'était parce qu'elle était persuadée (comme le reste de la Cité Impériale d'ailleurs) que j'avais perdu ma valeur et que mon Misuage, comme ma vie, n'aurait de terme que des misères.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit brutalement, nous faisant sursauter chacune. Nous étions trop éprises par le silence et les gouttes de pluies régulières qui martelaient le toit, que nous en avions presque oubliées la raison de notre rassemblement.

La servante vint prendre le châle de Reiko et referma la porte promptement, dans un respect silencieux.

« -J'apporte le résultat des enchères. »

Reiko vint s'asseoir en face d'Oka-san et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. La mère la regarda un instant suspicieuse et prit le parchemin. Toutefois Reiko la stoppa dans l'ouverture :

« -Ce rouleau ne concerne que l'offre la plus élevée pour son Misuage, précisa Reiko. J'aurais davantage à offrir plus tard.

-Reiko-san, soupira Yure, écoutez, je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous en tenir à là. Avec la rumeur de son viole, je doute fort que l'offre ne soit très élevée…

-Je me demande qui va bien vouloir d'un fruit quand quelqu'un d'autre a déjà mordu dedans, siffla Hiroyichi.

-Je vous remercie de vos inquiétudes, rassura Reiko d'un léger sourire, mais le pari est tenu. Ouvrez donc que l'on puisse voir à combien est estimé la vente. »

Je n'en écoutai guère plus. Même s'il s'agissait du résultat de trois mois d'effort et de souffrance continue, même si cela signifiait également la fin de ma vie, je préférai assourdir le résultat et commencer dès lors à fermer mon cœur.

La tristesse était grande, et je me demandais d'ailleurs comment je faisais pour ne pas verser de larme. Peut être parce que j'étais une démone, et que les démons ne pleurent pas de faiblesse devant leurs pires ennemis, même si ces derniers ne sont que de simples et faibles humaines.

J'inspirai profondément et Yure en fit de même, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Devant l'impatience d'Hiroyichi, Tamako prit la parole :

« -Alors ? Où on en est ? 10 mon ? 20 mon ? Un Ryo peut être, ricana celle-ci.

-Cela ne peut être possible, ce n'est pas le montant total ?

-C'est exact, ajouta Reiko en souriant, cela n'est que le montant proposé pour le Misuage.

-Que pour le…que voulez-vous…

-Vous conviendrez que j'ai gagné largement le pari, la coupa Reiko.

-Mais…

-Allons, cessez de bavasser, à combien est estimé le montant ? S'écria Hiroyichi impatiente. »

Reiko se retourna doucement vers sa nièce et la toisa méchamment avant de répondre en me regardant tendrement :

« -Notre petite Amarinth a vendu son Misuage à un prix jamais atteint dans toute l'histoire du Japon. Même une femme n'a jamais été vendue à pareil prix.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Souffla Yure d'une voix tremblante devant la surprise, c'est comme si nous avions vendue une Reine !

-Le montant de la somme accordée au Misuage d'Amarinth est de 500 000 Ryos. »

Silence. Hiroyichi passa du rouge au jaune, puis du jaune au vert et au bleu avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Tamako ne put supporter pareil somme et, certainement parce que cela allait au-delà de ses compétences de calcul, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Setenta essayait en vain de l'aider, plus pour se distraire de cette annonce que pour être solidaire.

Sacha laissa échapper de ses lèvres un cri de joie et Yure la suivit bientôt. N'ayant pas vraiment de notion monétaire, je m'interrogeai et demandai :

« -Reiko-san, dites moi, est-ce beaucoup ?

-500 000 pièces d'or ? Oui, c'est beaucoup ! Cela représente une véritable richesse !

-Bien sûr, ni toi, ni Reiko ne touchera à ces gains, reprit Yure plus sérieuse.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Reiko pas plus surprise.

-La totalité des gains iront à l'Okiya et à l'héritage.

-L'héritage ? Demandais-je, sourcils froncés.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'écria Hiroyichi !

-C'est ma maison, j'ai tous les droits, rétorqua Oka-san acide.

-Vous me l'aviez promis ! Vous m'aviez promis l'Okiya ! Je vous ai tout donné, je vous ai donné ma vie !

-Oui, acquiesça Mère, ta vie, ta jalousie, tes sales humeurs, en effet ce ne fut guère facile. Et puis, tu as perdu ton Danna Hiroyichi !

-Mais je suis toujours la grande Geisha, l'équivalente de Reiko-san ! Protesta-t-elle rouge de fureur.

-Toi ? Plus maintenant ! Tu n'es populaire que parce que tu vis dans le même Okiya d'Amarinth ! Tu es restée populaire pendant si peu de temps, alors qu'Amarinth, en si peu de temps et d'entraînement, elle est devenue la plus riche et la plus célèbre des Geishas de toute la Cité. »

De rage, Hiroyichi balança le petit bureau sur le côté et s'empara du col de Yure :

« -Alors vous allez laisser une youkai incontrôlable gérer votre établissement ? Le fruit de vos durs labeurs, de toutes ces années à suer sang et eau ?

-Je vais céder l'Okiya à celle qui le mérite le plus, Hiroyichi ! »

Hiroyichi frappa du poing le mur et quitta la pièce, suivi de ses deux acolytes, titubantes. Puis, voyant le silence troublant qui s'était présenté, je pris la parole, pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

« -Qui ?

-Je suis désolée, reprit Yure plus sombre, mais tu n'es pas en droit de le savoir.

-Je…vois, soupirais-je. Comment les choses vont-elles se produire ?

-Pour l'instant tu vas te rendre au bain pour détendre tes muscles et te laver des derniers évènements, m'informa Reiko. Sacha, assurez vous que sa peau soit en bonne condition pour.

-Bien sûr, assura la vieille dame.

-Je dois parler avec Oka-san des dernières formalités. Ensuite tu t'habilleras avec le kimono qui sera dans ta chambre et tu me rejoindras en bas. Puis nous partirons en direction de la maison de celui qui a gagné les enchères. »

Je m'inclinai doucement et commençai à partir quand Reiko m'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule. D'un léger sourire emprunt sur les lèvres, elle tenta de me remonter le moral :

« -Je suis désolée Amarinth, vraiment. Tu as eu une dure journée et de te demander cela…

-Ce n'est rien, Onee-san, la rassurais-je d'un faux sourire. Je suis contente que mes efforts ai porté leurs fruits et que vous avez pu remettre Hiroyichi à sa place grâce à moi.

-Eclaire quand à tes paroles de tout à l'heure s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire ce que je comptais faire, car moi-même je ne savais pas comment je m'y prendrais. Juste que demain se lèvera sans moi, tout simplement. Elle ignorait beaucoup des femelles youkais, peut être même plus qu'elle n'en pourrait douter et de savoir qu'en offrant sa virginité à un mâle, sans qu'il y ait retour par un mariage, c'était pire que de devenir prostituée pour une humaine. Après cela, il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour aboutir à un bonheur un jour, il n'y avait que de la soumission, de la torture intérieure et du désespoir.

Alors je lui prétextai une joie nerveuse, et déversai le chant de mes larmes pendant que Sacha me frottait le dos dans les bains. L'humidité faisait perler des gouttelettes de sueur et d'eau sur ma peau et la chaleur me donnait des rougeurs au visage, si bien qu'elle n'en vit rien. Mes reniflements étaient si silencieux qu'ils n'existaient que pour moi-même et mon silence ne mit la puce à l'oreille à personne.

Combien de temps suis-je restée dans les bains ? Aucune idée. Le temps qui m'était maintenant compté, me semblait si intangible, presque éphémère. Alors que ma dernière heure s'approchait inexorablement, et que je profitai des dernières sensations de vie par le bain, le repas, les sens en extaste, je me surpris moi-même à désirer le Grand Seigneur, à désirer Sesshomaru. Lui seul me donnait encore envie de douter de mon choix, de douter de mon acte. Je lui avais promis, qu'au lendemain, il saura tout de ce que j'entreprenais, des raisons de ma misère jusqu'à la plus petite partie de mon bonheur à le voir.

Je voulais devenir Geisha pour être à ses côtés, mais ce choix m'imposait l'ultime sacrifice, un sacrifice qui se résumait à ma mort totale. Et je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Je n'ai pu le dire à personne. Seules mes larmes étaient le reflet de ma détresse, car mourir n'était pas un désir mais mon destin. Je déglutis péniblement pendant que Sacha déversa un seau rempli d'eau chaude. Mes poings ne s'étaient pas desserrés et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus courte, comme ci le temps voulait s'avancer et me tuer d'asphyxie. Et avec la chaleur, cela ne calma en rien mes pulsions sanguines accélérées par l'effort. Mes épaules tremblaient légèrement et Sacha crut que j'avais froid :

« -Un peu de patience Mi…heu je veux dire Amarinth-san, j'ai bientôt fini.

-Sacha…chan, murmurais-je d'une voix enrouée. Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es heureuse toi ?

-Moi ? Et bien je peux dire que oui, soupira la vieille femme en me séchant les cheveux. J'ai vécu longtemps, assez pour voir les enfants de mes amis, et les enfants de ces enfants. Même si je n'ai jamais pu prospérer dans une famille, je suis comblée car vous êtes comme mes filles. Et quand je te vois aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse car tu aboutis enfin à un bonheur, comme moi. »

Elle poursuivit son monologue, ignorant jusqu'alors ma détermination. Le suicide n'était pas dans mes cordes et j'attendais toujours un signe de ma bête intérieure.

Celle-ci semblait dormir, car depuis le début, elle n'avait protesté à mes pensées ou à ma tristesse. J'étais…terriblement seule.

En chemin sur le retour, la pluie s'était calmée, comme les soldats. Les gens recommençaient à se pavaner dans les rues, les commerçants avaient ouverts leurs étales et exposaient leurs marchandises tout en balayant les restes de feuilles ou de fleurs qui étaient tombés sur le sol.

Les enfants courraient déjà de flaque en flaque, pataugeant de tout âge, et chantant de douces mélodies par leurs rires et leurs cris cristallins.

Les femmes surveillaient leurs portées, les hommes regardaient les étagères ou discutaient sur les récentes rumeurs et toute la ville sembla se réveiller d'un long et mauvais rêve. Pourtant, nous n'étions qu'à une heure après le couché du soleil, mais cela ne changeait rien.

Cette ville était vivante, et bien après des tempêtes et des désastres, elle l'était restée. Grande, lumineuse, populaire, dont les ruelles sombres incarnaient le mystère, comme une femme dont les recoins de ses formes érotiques appelleraient à l'inconnu et au danger. Et Sesshomaru était le maître de cette ville. Il l'aimait, pour sûr, puisqu'il avait du passer des siècles entiers dans sa fondation, dans son entretien, dans sa défense. Il l'aimait comme un homme aimait une femme, il la protégeait comme un époux protègerait sa promise. Et tout cela se ressentait dans la vie qui s'y dégageait, dans le respect et l'amour que les citoyens lui rendaient.

D'un côté, cela me rassura : je n'étais qu'une Maiko trop adorée par lui. Nous nous étions peut être connu autrefois, peut être même aimé (je n'en serai pas surprise), mais les temps avaient changés, et je me rendais à une cérémonie de passage, sans que personne ne le sache, comme on se rendrait à son exécution.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans l'Okiya et on me laissa me rendre dans ma nouvelle chambre, qui n'était autre que l'ancienne chambre d'Hiroyichi.

Je montai les escaliers et ouvris la porte surprise : elle se tenait là, regard perdu vers la fenêtre et dos à moi.

Je m'approchai furieuse et hautaine :

« -Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Quitte cet endroit tout de suite ! »

Elle abaissa la tête et se retourna lentement vers moi, en me regardant de travers. Puis un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle leva au dessus de sa tête le morceau de tissu si précieux à mon cœur. Il était imbibé d'une liqueur rougeâtre et je ne pus sentir de là où j'étais, l'odeur.

« -Petite cachotière, siffla Hiroyichi, que croyais-tu donc dissimuler ?

-Rends-moi ça ! Ordonnai-je en m'avançant. »

Je m'arrêtai. Il y avait, sur me coiffeuse, le corps inerte de Tamako, transpercé à plusieurs endroits par des coups de piques à barrette.

L'odeur du sang envahit mon nez et je sentis la nausée débarquer au bord des lèvres.

La respiration devenant irrégulière et le besoin plus présent, je reculai légèrement et inspirai par le nez.

« -Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Bredouillais-je.

-La question est plutôt, qu'est-ce que « tu » as fait ma chère ! »

Elle se jeta sur moi et me poussa sur le corps froid et inerte de Tamako. Le sang s'imbiba sur mon kimono et sur mes mains tandis que le bruit de chute attira l'attention vers ma chambre, car j'entendis d'en bas Sacha :

« -Tout va bien Amarinth-san ?

-Kyaaaaaaah !!!!! S'écria Hiroyichi en tenant toujours mon précieux trésor.

-Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sacha accourut, suivi par Setenta et par Oka-san. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée en me voyant sur le corps de Tamako et Hiroyichi poursuivit :

« -Je…je, elle l'a tué ! Cria-t-elle en jouant parfaitement la traumatisée. Elle l'a tué ! Mère elle est folle, folle à lier !

-Que s'est-il passé enfin ? Explique-toi Amarinth !

-Mais…je…, tentais-je.

-Tamako voulait juste essayer le peigne en diamantine, expliqua Hiroyichi. Et quand elle a trouvé le mouchoir, Amarinth est arrivé par derrière et l'a poignardé ! »

C'est alors que je compris. Pour ruiner mes chances d'obtenir l'Okiya, Hiroyichi m'avait piégé. Elle avait tué sa sœur, Tamako, pour m'accuser de ce fait et m'empêcher de protester à cause de mon précieux trésor qu'elle détenait, comme on tiendrait un enfant en hottage.

Cela me rendit en effet folle furieuse. Qu'elle me pourrisse la vie ainsi, passe encore, qu'elle m'accuse d'être souillée ou d'avoir détruit des kimonos, c'est limite, mais maintenant elle m'accusait d'avoir tué, de n'être qu'une furie ambulante et m'empêchait de contester avec mes sentiments, avec mon trésor si précieux !

Ni une ni deux, je fus à ses côtés, le peigne de diamantine qui fut utilisé comme poignard, dans ma main, et décrochai un majestueux coup dans l'œil de cette garce. Surprise par le coup, elle resta stoïque, comme tout le monde et je m'écriai de rage :

« -Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! »

Là, elle se mit à courir et je la poursuivis dans toute la maisonnée, suivie de près par Setenta et les deux autres. Reiko était repartie en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher et n'était donc pas là pour m'aider. En plus, j'étais complètement incontrôlable, folle de rage. Hiroyichi criait à en perdre haleine, dévalant les étroits couloirs de la maison. Puis elle pénétra en catastrophe dans le salon, où brulait un petit feu pour retirer l'humidité de la pluie et s'arrêta en tendant le morceau de tissu au dessus du feu. La perspective de le voir bruler me ramena à la raison et je me stoppai totalement. Le reste des convives arrivèrent enfin et plus un mouvement brusque ne fut tenté.

Hiroyichi était essoufflée, et toute rouge de peur et de rage aussi. Sa main tremblait et mon trésor avec. Je voyais avec horreur les flammes rougeoyantes s'agrandirent, comme tentées à engloutir mon trésor :

« -Je t'avais prévenu ! Menaça Hiroyichi.

-Rends le moi, rétorquais-je sur la défensive.

-Assassin, m'insulta Setenta, tu ne mérites que la mort !

-Si elle meurt avant d'avoir donné le Misuage, cela n'aura servi à rien, répliqua Yure. J'aurais dû te croire Hiroyichi, c'est trop dangereux de laisser l'Okiya à cette folle !

-Mais, Yure-chan, tenta Sacha.

-Silence ! Maintenant Amarinth, donne nous cette arme maintenant !

-Mon trésor ! Rends le moi !

-Le trésor de tes souvenirs ou le peigne de diamantine, choisis Amarinth bien qu'aucun d'eux ne t'épargnera le fouet ! »

Yure avait parlé et puis je n'avais pas le choix. Elle tenait entre ses doigts mon bien, mon précieux et si cher bien. Même si je me souvenais de Sesshomaru et que ce morceau de tissu lui avait appartenu, il représentait à mes yeux un bien des plus sacrés. Comme la bague qui annonce l'alliance d'un mariage, ou le premier baisé, symbole de l'amour, ce morceau de tissu était l'incarnation de celle que j'étais avant, de l'attention que l'on m'avait portée, les traces résiduelles de ma présence dans son cœur.

Je rendis le peigne de diamantine et abaissai ma garde, prête à récupérer le morceau de tissu. Mais Hiroyichi ne le vit pas du même œil et par vengeance, elle jeta le morceau de tissu dans les flammes dévorantes. Je n'eus aucune réaction. Rien. Les larmes seules dévalèrent les vallées épidermiques de mes joues, et d'irréguliers spasmes alimentèrent ma respiration, faisant trembler tout mon corps comme si un tremblement de terre me secouait de partout. Mon sang battait à tout rompre, se cognant contre les parois des veines et la fureur que j'éprouvais se mélangea à une immense tristesse.

Avant, j'avais encore la consolation de celle que j'étais, la trace matérielle et physique d'un amour distant et éloigné, les preuves présentes que j'avais été. Maintenant je n'avais plus rien. Mon Misuage vendu, mon honneur bafoué, mon destin brisé, je n'étais plus que cendre après un incendie.

Hiroyichi fut la première à quitter la salle, un léger sourire de satisfaction arboré sur son visage non maquillé, sa vengeance pleinement accomplie.

J'avais perdu. J'avais tout perdu. Et les coups de fouet qui résonnèrent dans mon crâne et qui cinglaient sur ma peau n'étaient pas plus douloureux que des courbatures le lendemain d'un marathon. Je ne sentais plus rien, je ne désirais plus qu'en finir.

Ma bête intérieure était à l'image de moi-même : vide, silencieuse, seule.

On me donna quinze coup de fouet, pour ne pas trop abîmer ma peau et ma sentence resta claire : après avoir vendu mon Misuage, il n'y aura pas d'autres alternatives que la pendaison. Car les femmes n'avaient pas l'honneur des hommes et elles ne pouvaient pas se tuer elles-mêmes. Alors on me ferait pendre haut et court, dans la cour intérieure de l'Okiya, afin que personne ne sache ce qu'il est advenu de cette histoire.

Puis, on me mena dans ce qu'il restait de mes affaires et on me fit porter un léger kimono rouge. On m'attacha les cheveux simplement, et je n'eus guère besoin de mettre du maquillage.

Avant de partir, je demandai à Sacha de me laisser seule, pendant quelques minutes, le temps de me préparer psychologiquement. Elle comprit et me laissa, non sans s'être retournée plusieurs fois pour m'assurer qu'elle était persuadée que je n'avais rien fais. Jusqu'au bout cette femme avait confiance en moi et n'exigeait rien en retour, rien que de l'amitié et du respect.

C'était Sacha qui aurait dû être la Mère de cet Okiya, pas cette vipère de Yure, cette aveugle écervelée qui ne voit jamais rien au-delà du prestige et de la richesse. Hiroyichi n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à la manipuler…

Cette dernière d'ailleurs entra dans ce qui allait devenir sa chambre, et s'arrêta à côté de moi :

« -Je te l'avais dis, Michiko, une Geisha n'est rien de plus qu'une prostituée qui a trop d'honneur. Et quand elle le perd, elle n'est rien de plus qu'une simple putain. Mais, je t'ai rendu service en brulant ce morceau de tissu. Au moins, il n'y aura rien qui te retiendra dans ce monde… »

Et elle déposa sur la coiffeuse, une petite fiole avec du liquide blanc dedans. Elle ajouta avant de sortir :

« -C'est un poison extrêmement puissant, quiconque en a bu ne peut survivre, pas même toi. Mon Danna voulait l'utiliser sur l'Empereur mais il a été arrêté avant, soupira-t-elle. Il n'agira qu'au bout d'une heure après la prise et la mort sera rapide et sans souffrance. Accepte cela comme un cadeau de ma part. »

Un cadeau empoisonné…la seule chose qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle. Du début à la fin, elle n'avait fais que me pourrir l'existence et se protéger derrière les us et coutumes de cette cité. J'avais réussi à m'en défaire, à être plus grande qu'elle, plus lumineuse mais j'avais baissé ma garde. A présent, j'en payai le prix.

Au moins, son cadeau me sera utile, pour une fois. Je n'aurais pas à chercher un moyen de me donner la mort, car je comptais le faire. Quitte à mourir, autant que se soit avec ma fierté et mon honneur. Mourir au bout d'une corde était bien moins glorieux que mourir d'un suicide dans les bras d'un seigneur youkai.

Le carrosse s'avança, Reiko attendit à côté. Elle me souriait gentiment, preuve qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était produit.

Je m'avançai à sa rencontre et la saluai, vidée de toute émotion, la fiole de poison brulant contre ma poitrine :

« -Je suis si heureuse…Amarinth, tu vas enfin trouver le bonheur que tu mérites.

-Je ne serais jamais arrivé sans vous, onee-san, je vous remercie pour tout.

-Je vais parler avec Oka-san, un avenir radieux t'es promis. »

Et sur ce, elle me laissa monter sur le carrosse et se dirigea dans la maison, sans savoir qu'elle me verrait pour la dernière fois.

Sachant qu'il ne perdrait pas de temps, j'ouvris la fiole, sans regarder dehors où je me rendais, et bu tout le contenu qui brula ma gorge et me donna la nausée.

Ceci fais, je refermai la fiole et la rangeai soigneusement contre la poitrine, à côté du peigne de diamantine encore ensanglanté, la seule chose qu'il me restait de Sesshomaru-sama.

Savait-il seulement ce qu'il s'était passé ? Serait-il venu à mon secours s'il avait tout su ?

Pourquoi pensais-je à lui, alors que j'étais maintenant condamnée à mourir dans une heure ? Je l'ignorais. Au moins, était-il à mes côtés, dans mes pensées, au moins restait-il avec moi. Mourir seule…était si effrayant.

Si j'avais pu, je serais allée le voir, je lui aurais tout dis. J'aurais hurlé, j'aurais crié, j'aurais injurié, en larmes ou de rage…

Mais je ne pouvais pas…je ne pouvais plus.

Ai-je eu un jour le droit d'aimer et d'espérer ? Certainement. Chaque jour qui m'ait été donné de croiser Sesshomaru, sa présence, sa personne, chacune de ces journées, je bénissais ce monde car il en appartenait. Cette nuit, ma dernière nuit, je verserai des larmes de plaisir, en me laissant violer par la mort. Et j'imaginerai que c'est mon seigneur, que ses lèvres que je sentirais seront les siennes, que ses caresses proviendraient de ses mains à lui, et que cette odeur si différente serait la sienne. Je me noierai dans l'illusion d'avoir été sienne, ainsi je mourrai heureuse…dans l'éphémère qu'incarne la Geisha…


	18. Chapter 12

Me revoila *commence à courir car tout le monde se jette dessus* oui, je vous poste la suite!!!!!!

Trêve de plaisanterie, comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée (et le dernier pour ce jour aussi =_=). Désolé de le poster en retard, j'ai dû aider pas mal ma môman (oui en fait j'ai juste 18 ans^^').

Hum, alors voyons voir les reviews:

-lion: J'adore les commentaires simples et qui en disent long sur ce que je fais...MDR^^ bah voici la suite que tu attendais impatiemment (au fait, fille ou garçon? désolé mais Lion c'est pas très révélateur ^^')

-memelyne: Kikou ma belle. Tant que la review arrive à bon port, après le temps que cela prend je m'en moque^^. L'ennemi publique numéro 2 je dirais...disons que pour l'heure j'essaie de diriger la haine de tout le monde vers Hiroyichi mais ce n'est pas pour inventer un ennemi^^. Ce genre d'attitude de peste devrait vous rappeler quelqu'un (normalement, franchement si vous trouvez pas, j'me pends) et ce quelqu'un bah...vous verrez je raconte pas plus. Quand à ce qu'il va se passer par la suite...je vous laisse le soin de le lire et de le découvrir. Par contre, j'ai pas encore écris la suite, alors pas la peine de tenter de me tuer, sinon vous ne saurez jamais la fin^^.

-Thalia: C'est une véritable ordure cette Hiroyichi. Certes Tamako n'est pas sa vraie soeur, mais elle l'a toujours soutenu malgré ses sautes d'humeurs et de la tuer ainsi jute pour s'assurer l'héritage de l'Okiya et donc aussi une vie plus confortable que les résidus de Geisha qu'elle était...bah en fin de compte la fin justifie les moyens (je ne sais pas si c'est fin ou faim). Mais tu as raison, Hiroyichi est une sacré saloperie assez opposée à Kumiko qui elle tient davantage de l'honneur et de la sauvagerie. En fait, Hiroyichi me rappelle un peu Naraku (faut pas l'oublier lui =_=) mais en moins puissant. Il faut savoir aussi que Kumiko ignore totalement qui a gagné (comme nous d'ailleurs huhuhuhu enfin je veux dire vous) et...se retrouve condamnée à mort par la suite. Car ayant tué quelqu'un, non seulement elle perd l'héritage, mais en plus elle sera pendue le lendemain après le Misuage.

Ah! Autre petite précision: dans le chapitre précédent, Reiko dit qu'elle doit parler de choses importantes avec Yure, en fait elle en parlera pendant la cérémonie, quand Kumiko sera chez le propriétaire du Misuage, pas pendant qu'elle est dans les bains. Autant pour moi c'est juste une petite...incohérence possible dans l'histoire.

Sinon quoi d'autres...vous savez déjà quelle musique écouter pendant la lecture alors je n'ajouterai rien. Chapitre relativement court, plus rempli en dialogue et en action rapide, peu de description au début, d'où la longueur courte du chapitre.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est court, qu'il ne contient rien ^^.

Allez, j'arrête mes délires sybilliens et bonne lecture.

EDIT: j'étais en train d'écrire les réponses des reviews quand je découvre que j'en ai reçu d'autres^^.

-Cynthia: Mon histoire tourne dans le tragico-dramatique là...tu as raison va falloir que je fasse quelque chose lol. Non plus sérieusement on verra bien ce que Sesshomaru fera (s'il fait quelque chose =_=). Ah c'est Tenseiga, juste pour que tu le saches maintenant^^. Moi aussi j'ai du mal notament avec l'attaque de Sesshomaru "Ougi Soryuha" qui s'écrit aussi "Ougi Souryuha". C'est comme "Sesshomaru" et "Sesshoumaru" ou encore "Tessaiga" (=épée avec croc du papounet) et "Tetsusaiga" (= épée amélioré par croc d'Inuyasha et par les nombreux ajouts). bref, c'est qu'on s'y perd avec toutes ces histoires (ya aussi Yokai et Youkai mais bon =_=).

-Thalia: En effet, c'est bel et bien le passage inspiré. J'adorais ce moment parce que franchement...il est puissant (aussi quand Cendrillon fou son poing dans la tronche de Marguerite, c'est trop joussif). Et je me suis trompée dans le titre c'est "A tout jamais, histoire de Cendrillon". Et c'était "Réflechissez Daniel, le livre de votre père ou les chaussures de votre mère, bien qu'aucun des deux ne vous épargnent du fouet." Mais oui, tu as gagné c'est ce passage là. Sinon, bah patience récompensez, voici la suite tant attendue.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 12 : Mort

Le carrosse s'arrêta brusquement. J'en fus moi-même surprise, bien qu'étant profondément plongée dans mes pensées. J'entendis un brouhaha intense et des bruits d'entrechocs et de lames retentirent dans la ruelle.

Serions-nous attaqués ? Allais-je mourir de la main d un brigand ? J'obtins ma réponse quand une main s'empara de mon bras et me tira en dehors du carrosse brutalement. Mon kimono ne m'aidant guère, je tombai sur le propriétaire de la main qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Hikari. Il me rattrapa et me souleva du sol pour s'envoler pendant que des soldats de la garde impériale se battaient contre des ombres : les Ninjas de Togukawa. Avais-je été encore une fois visée ? Cela était inutile, dans une heure je ne serais plus convoitée par personne.

Pourtant, Hikari, dans sa forme humaine, sauta de toits en toits, en direction du palais impérial.

« -Je dois me rendre chez le propriétaire de mon Misuage, l'informais-je en le voyant se diriger vers le palais.

-Ne vous en faites pas, murmura-t-il sans que ses lèvres ne bougent. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, Hime-sama. »

Il bondit entre deux ruelles et se propulsa directement sur les toits du château :

« -Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Hime ? Et pourquoi vous inclinez-vous devant moi ? Savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Avez-vous vraiment besoin de le savoir ? »

Il avait raison. Quelle importance ? J'allais mourir. Mais bon…au moins je tuais le temps. Je m'étais attendu à mourir vers la fin, mais cela ne faisait qu'à peine vingt minutes que j'avais pris le poison, il me faudrait attendre davantage.

Hiroyichi avait raison : il était sans douleur pour l'instant. Sans douleur et impossible d'identifier. Dire que ce poison était destiné à Sesshomaru-sama…cela me fit frissonner de peur. Au moins j'avais fais une bonne action, je l'avais sauvé des griffes des traitres. Il sera plus tranquille à l'avenir…

Nous arrivâmes à destination : en fait c'était juste en face du fameux cerisier où je l'avais revu pour la première fois.

Il n'y était pas en revanche. Il n'y avait personne, pas même une lumière, rien que les appartements privés, le cerisier dont les fleurs se détachaient éternellement par le vent nocturne. Ce même vent me refit frissonner et mon sauveur s'inclina devant moi :

« -Rentrez dans vos appartements, je vais de ce pas annoncer votre arrivée à l'Empereur.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, ce soir je dois présenter mon Misu…

-Je sais, trancha-t-il d'une voix froide, et bien que cela me déplaise, j'y suis contraint. Rentrez dans vos appartements Hime-sama, et attendez l'Empereur. »

Puis il disparut dans la brume et me laissa seule.

« -Pour ne pas changer, songeais-je, mais bientôt je ne serais plus de ce monde alors bon…

-Pourquoi nous a-t-il fait mener ici à ton avis ? Me demanda ma bête intérieure. Je me demande aussi de quel avenir radieux nous parlait Reiko…

-Certainement celui de suivre et de servir éternellement un Danna. Un avenir radieux pour toute Geisha qui se respecte, soupirais-je mentalement en rentrant dans les appartements.

-Oui, qui équivaut à notre perte à nous deux en revanche…, poursuivit-elle.

-Si tu avais eu l'occasion, serais-tu allé demander de l'aide auprès du Grand Seigneur ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de demander de l'aide à des étrangers de notre clan, souffla la bête intérieure, mais au point où nous en sommes cela n'a plus d'importance…

-Oui…cela n'a plus d'importance. »

Une dizaine de minute passèrent et la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Jaken. Il se présenta et vint me voir :

« -Le Seigneur va arriver dans une petite demi heure, m'informa-t-il, veuillez patienter.

-Jaken-sama, intervins-je, je dois absolument aller voir le propriétaire de mon Misuage ! »

Il s'arrêta et plia le drap qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de m'annoncer :

« -Mais enfin Ku…Amarinth-sama, vous avez été attaqué par des ennemis, cela peut attendre à demain.

-Non ! M'écriais-je, cela ne peut attendre ! Je dois donner mon Misuage dans la demi-heure qui vient ! Conduisez-moi chez le propriétaire !

-Mais enfin, se défendit-il, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais…J'ignore totalement de qui il s'agit…

-Alors menez-moi à Sess…heu à l'Empereur ! Lui doit certainement le savoir !

-Amarinth-san, l'Empereur est occupé avec…

-Que m'importe ! »

Je me relevai vivement et sortis précipitamment des appartements, suivi par un Jaken en panique. Il ne cessait de me demander de retourner aux appartements, d'obéir aux ordres, de ne pas déranger le Grand Seigneur. Mais quand il ne nous restait que quelques minutes à vivre, on s'en foutait un peu de l'étiquette.

Et puis, intérieurement, j'avais envie de le revoir, une dernière fois. Alors j'haussai le pas, le pauvre démon crapaud me suivit comme il le put. Puis je débouchai au niveau d'une petite cour dans laquelle attendait Kathan. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'avança :

« -Ku…Amarinth-sama, que faites vous là ? Le seigneur n'est pas dispo…

-Pas le temps ! M'exclamais-je. Je dois le voir tout de suite !

-Attendez au moins un quart d'heure, me pria-t-elle. »

Seulement dans un quart d'heure je serai morte…

Je secouai vivement la tête et tentai une percée mais deux autres servantes me stoppèrent :

« -Amarinth-sama, le Grand Seigneur est dans une réunion des plus importantes, vous ne devez en aucun cas le déranger ! Fit la première.

-Mais je…

-Cela suffit ! Gronda Kathan, cessez donc de ne penser qu'à vous. Nous savons qu'Hikari-sama vous a sauvé récemment d'où la raison de votre présence.

-Et nous savons aussi que vous êtes attendu par le gagnant des enchères mais patientez s'il vous plait, supplia Jaken. Vous pourrez le voir dans une dizaine de minute. »

J'abandonnai. De toute façon il était trop tard pour retourner sur le chemin et offrir mon Misuage à temps. Au moins j'aurais la consolation de l'avoir revu, ne serais-ce que pour cinq petites minutes.

Alors je m'assis au coin d'un arbre et admirai la lune, silencieuse. Ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était normal. S'en voudront-ils quand ils sauront ? Peut être…

Une brise légère vint soulever ma chevelure totalement décoiffée et j'en retirai avec hâte le ruban qui maintenait le reste, laissant ma longue chevelure noir danser au gré du vent.

La caresse de la nuit m'apaisa, comme la tendresse d'un geste maternel apaiserait un enfant angoissé. L'odeur de pin et d'humidité chatouilla mes narines et pendant un instant j'en oubliai ma mort prochaine. M'apaiser, l'attendre, choisir ma mort…voila une mort plus belle et plus digne.

Fermer les yeux, et s'endormir, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Je voudrais m'endormir, m'endormir et rêver de lui, de l'homme que j'aime. Rêver éternellement de lui, lui que je n'aurais jamais dans la réalité. Doucement, au son d'une aiguille, comme le temps qui s'écoule, mes respirations se font plus régulières, plus longues, plus douces. Mes muscles se décontractent, et mes peurs disparaissent.

L'angoisse de la vie, la souffrance du temps, tout cela s'en va, et le temps passe…

Kathan s'approche de moi, quelque peu surprise de mon changement soudain de comportement :

« -Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, de devoir vous faire attendre. J'ai conscience que cela doit être important…

-Ce n'est rien, rassurais-je d'une voix apaisée. Cinq minutes me suffisent amplement…

-Vous aurez tout le temps pour le revoir après la réunion, me rassura-t-elle à son tour. Vous savez, le Grand Seigneur vous apprécie…plus que vous ne pouvez le croire.

-Je n'en doute pas, plaisantais-je. J'incite beaucoup de sentiments chez ceux qui m'entourent…

-Vous savez ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant un disque rond sur lequel tournaient des aiguilles.

-Non, qu'est-ce ?

-C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Cela a appartenu à l'épouse du demi-frère du Grand Seigneur. Cela s'appelle une horloge et quand la grande aiguille atteint le plus haut palier, l'horloge sonne le nombre d'heure qu'indique la petite aiguille.

-Je vois…

-Le grand Seigneur sort toujours quelques minutes avant que ne sonne l'horloge car il en apprécie beaucoup le son. »

D'après les explications, la petite aiguille fixe était proche du dix et la grande aiguille fixe restait sur le onze. Puis la porte coulissante s'ouvrit et de nombreux nobles sortirent de la salle en saluant derrière eux.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent en me voyant et tous se jetèrent un regard confus, certainement à cause de la rumeur qui circulait. J'avais perdu de mon succès, il semblerait.

Sesshomaru-sama sortit enfin de la pièce et comme tous les autres, il se figea. Il porta son regard sur le kimono que je portais, puis sur la négligence de mes cheveux et enfin l'expression de mon visage.

J'inspirai profondément et contins ma tristesse dans une salutation respectable. Les seigneurs me saluèrent de la même façon et je leur rendis tant bien que mal.

Ils partirent un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le Grand Seigneur, Kathan et Jaken.

Jaken s'avança :

« -Je suis désolé mon seigneur, elle ne cesse d'insister pou vous voir, nous avons pu la contenir jusqu'à la fin de la réunion…

-Ce n'est rien, assura l'Empereur en s'attardant sur mon visage. Amarinth-san semble avoir quelque chose d'important à dire pour être aussi impolie…

-Grand Seigneur, commençais-je.

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ici, m'informa-t-il.

-Sesshomaru-sama…, j'hésitais car ne savais pas quoi dire. Je…je voulais qu'on m'emmène jusqu'à l'homme qui a gagné mon Misuage dans l'heure mais…

-Cela est donc si important ? Demanda-t-il. Ta virginité n'a-t-elle donc aucune valeur pour être préservée le plus longtemps ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, rougis-je.

-Alors qu'est-ce ? Insista-t-il.

-De toute façon, il est trop tard, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous… »

Le temps, je n'en avais presque plus. L'aiguille de l'horloge se rapprochait doucement de l'heure fatidique et bientôt, toute trace de vie s'éteindrait en moi.

Peut être mourrais-je sans connaître l'identité de l'homme qui avait obtenu ma virginité pour une somme aussi exorbitante.

« -Un retard est toujours pardonnable, surtout pour ce genre de cérémonie Amarinth-san…, réprimanda-t-il. Mais je suis surprise que tu sois aussi obéissante…

-Je ne l'étais pas avant n'est-ce pas, souris-je. Je devais être plus combattive et moins plaisante à regarder…

-Tu as toujours été belle, fit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Mais je me souviens que tu étais aussi très tiède, voire chaude. Pourquoi es-tu glacé aujourd'hui ? As-tu froid ? »

Le froid de la mort m'envahissait déjà, et cela n'était pas trompeur. Je commençais déjà à sombrer dans une transe, proche d'une longue torpeur.

« -Non…Sesshomaru-sama, dites-moi…est-ce que…vous connaissez l'homme qui a gagné mon Misuage ?

-Oui, fit-il en se figeant. Je le connais.

-Pourriez-vous…lui dire que je suis désolée ?

-Pourquoi le serais-tu ? »

Je ne répondis pas. D'un regard, je vis qu'il ne me restait qu'une simple minute. J'inspirai rapidement, sentant la tristesse reprendre le dessus sur mon calme :

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que vous m'aimez Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Pourquoi ces questions Amarinth-san…

-S'il vous plait ! Le coupais-je, dites moi que vous m'aimez. Ou au moins que vous m'avez aimé, avant.

-Qu'y a-t-il, s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu es en sécurité ici…

-Sesshomaru-sama, murmurais-je, moi…je n'ai voulus devenir Geisha…que pour être à vos côtés…

-Que ?

-Juste…pour entrer dans votre monde…et rester avec vous…

-Kumiko, souffla-t-il sidéré. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela maintenant ?

-Je vous aime…Sesshomaru-sama. »

L'aiguille bougea légèrement, quelques millimètres tout au plus. Pourtant, elle trancha l'air comme une épée trancherait un cœur. La future Geisha laissa sa dernière syllabe trembler dans l'air avant de tomber. Inquiet, Sesshomaru la rattrapa, la secoua, l'appela…mais rien ne sembla ramener la lueur de vie dans son regard.

Sous l'inquiétude, il déposa le corps de sa bien-aimée au sol, et chercha la pulsion preuve de vie. Il ne trouva que le silence de la nuit. Il ouvrit précipitamment le kimono de la demoiselle, afin de lui faire un massage cardiaque, mais il déchira si fort le tissu que la fiole et le peigne ensanglanté volèrent au dessus de sa tête et s'écrasèrent au sol. Il s'arrêta, raide.

Son regard s'empara d'abord des deux objets, puis ses mains suivirent. Inquisiteur, il sentit le sang sur le peigne, le sang d'une humaine. Puis il déboucha la fiole et reconnut ce mélange : le parfum du poison circula pendant quelques secondes dans l'air et s'évapora ailleurs, comme un mauvais rêve.

Mais les conséquences étaient sous ses yeux. Il déposa la tête de Kumiko sur le sol et, voyant son impuissance à la sauver, il poussa un hurlement qui se répercuta sur l'ensemble de la cité. Alors, tous les citoyens, toutes les femmes, les enfants, les esclaves, les maîtres, les animaux, et les oiseaux…tous cessèrent leurs activités, leurs conversations. La Cité entra dans un silence craintif. Le cri du Seigneur…le cri de désespoir et de haine.

Ce n'était pas un cri de guerre, ni un cri de joie. C'était un cri déchirant, un cri si plaintif, qu'il résonna dans le cœur des hommes comme la plus insupportable des lamentations. Quand le cri se perdit dans l'horizon, gardes et serviteurs accoururent à l'emplacement du décès. Ils ne découvrirent qu'un Jaken plus pâle que vert et une Kathan effondrée.

Mais ni le seigneur, ni un ennemi, ni une femme ne s'y trouvaient.

Il n'y avait qu'une horloge brisée, un peigne en diamantine d'une grande valeur et une fiole vide. Rien d'autres…à part peut-être, cette étrange odeur de mort qui planait dans l'air. Les soldats ne comprirent pas.

A dire vrai, personne ne comprit. Pas même Jaken dont l'évènement avait rendu complètement épuisé. Kathan avait perdu connaissance et ses souvenirs de la nouvelle demeuraient vagues, presque inexistants.

Personne dans tout l'Empire, ne put comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Hiroyichi avait deviné que sa plus grande rivale avait rendu l'âme, et Reiko savait parfaitement que ce cri provenait de l'Empereur et qu'il était destiné à l'Impératrice.

Le hasard a fait qu'ils se sont retrouvés, mais l'histoire s'est mise en travers de leur route. Sesshomaru, par amour pour Kumiko, a bâti un Empire dans l'espoir de la retrouver et d'y régner à ses côtés. Il ne la voulait qu'en temps qu'Impératrice et désirait la retrouver plus facilement à la tête de ce royaume. Son erreur, se fut de chercher la Kumiko dont il avait besoin et non celle qui aurait besoin de lui. Avait-il vu sa tristesse quand il l'a retrouvé ? S'il avait su la misère dans laquelle elle souffrait continuellement dans l'espoir de le revoir lui, aurait-il agi comme il l'avait fait ?

Et maintenant ? Alors qu'il se rend enfin compte de la vérité, comme ton fils doit s'en vouloir désormais. D'être le maître si puissant et incontesté, mais incapable encore une fois d'avoir pu protéger celle pour qui il avait tant sacrifié…

Et toi, ma fille…

Ne souffres-tu pas de cet égarement ? Ne souffres-tu pas de cet amour que tu as éprouvé pour lui ?

Toi, dont les sentiments sont infinis, ma fille, ma Misericorudis. Toi, dont le cœur s'est emprunt de l'or liquide de ton amant, toi dont le corps n'attend que le sien, et maintenant figée à jamais dans la glace mortelle…Toi qui trompes désormais ton amant dans les bras de la mort.

Souffres-tu encore maintenant ?

Il est des drames que l'on ne peut éviter Yue, mais certains dont on peut influer.

Car le domaine des vivants ne m'est pas accessible mais celui des esprits est le mien.

Yue, n'ait de crainte, j'ai promis qu'ils se retrouveraient et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Et même si seul le destin est responsable de cette tragédie, je saurais le changer, comme tu me l'as si souvent montré. N'oublie pas, ce que ton fils préserve si chèrement, l'héritage de son père. Il n'a pas tout perdu, mais toi seule peut lui faire comprendre cela.

Il n'y a pas à hésiter, je garderai précieusement son âme à mes côtés. Ma princesse ne peut trépasser dans l'autre monde, elle restera à mes côtés et se baignera dans la source spirituelle avant de revenir par la lame guérisseuse de ton fils.

Va, Yue, va et demande à ton fils de trancher le destin.

Car tu le sais très bien, tu les entends toi aussi. Depuis son sommeil jusqu'à maintenant, le feu, la terre, l'eau, l'air, le ciel, les plantes, les arbres, les pierres, tous n'ont cessés de répéter inlassablement les murmures de leur amour éternel.

Alors ne brise pas cela.

Prochain Chapitre : Le Sacrifice de celui qui se souvient.


	19. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde! Ca va bien?

Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi vite (j'ai réussi à écrire malgré la centaine de bouton de moustique que j'ai sur le corps, j'en compte vingt rien que sur le bras droits =_=) et en plus avec un chapitre...très révélateur. Dans ce chapitre vous allez comprendre les véritables desseins de Miserere et l'importance de Kumiko et de Sesshomaru. Enfin bref, vous allez comprendre beaucoup de chose et j'espère avoir bien tourné l'histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (notamment sur la naissance de Miserere et sur l'origine du Royaume entre les frontières).

Que dire d'autres...

Ah! Si! Beaucoup d'entre vous aurons hâte de voir le prochain chapitre. C'est la meilleure mise en bouche que j'ai jamais faite, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez^^.

Réponses aux reviews:

-memelyne: Rekikou ma Belle. Dis-toi que j'ai pleuré pendant toute la rédaction et que ça prend trois fois plus de temps d'écrire que de lire. Pfiou, c'était...difficile. A chaque fois que je mettais en valeur le fait qu'elle allait mourir, bah, je me mettais à sa place et franchement je trouve que je n'ai pas assez exploité la chose. J'ai lu pire une fois et je sais que j'aurais pu faire mieux. La musique est magnifique tout bonnement, je n'arrête pas de l'écouter depuis que j'ai vu le film au cinéma récemment. J'ai été troublé et en même temps inspiré par la voix de Sandrine Piau. Serupendity...je ne dirais rien la concernant car elle a encore un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire mais tu as raison, elle a survécu pendant ces dizaine d'années. Et c'est bien elle qui a tué Sesshomaru avec l'Arc du Scellé (je ne sais pas si c'était clair dans l'esprit de tout le monde). Quand à pourquoi et comment...allez savoir^^.

-MissPetiteCandy: c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Contente que la suite de la fanfiction te plaise, je ferai de mon mieux pour que le restant des chapitres soient plus...joyeux. D'ailleurs, je me dois de le dire hélas, mais oui nous approchons de la fin.

-Okawa: Bienvenue parmi nous en ce cas, puisses-tu apprécier mes écris autant que j'ai de plaisir à les inventer. Je suis moi-même une adoratrice et une dévoreuse de fanfiction en tout genre. J'adore écrire mais les histoires que j'aimerais lire bah...j'en trouve pas^^. Comme quoi on a chacun nos visions des histoires et nos façon d'inventer différemment. Après c'est toujours agréable de lire d'autres histoires, d'avoir d'autres scénarios en tête, juste pour le te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur. Je n'y serai pas arriver sans les commentaires que vous me laissez toutes et sans votre soutien.

-Cynthia: La dernière phrase =_=. La dernière phrase de Kumiko, la dernière phrase du chapitre ou la dernière phrase du poste? Désolé, quand c'est pas clair dans ma tête j'veux pas que se soit transparent (vieux jeu de mot pourri ne pas en tenir compte ^^')

-lion (lionne donc tu es une femelle, huhuhu comme moi, j'me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mâle alpha dans les parages de ce genre d'histoire hihihi): je ne me dirais pas digne des plus grandes tragédies, je dirais simplement que le scénario est tragique. Je ne parle pas avec modéstie mais simplement on ne peut pas comparer l'incomparable (combien d'histoire dans le genre de Roméo et Juliette sont-elles sorties, pourtant c'est toujours l'original qui reste la plus poignante). J'avoue que cette fanfiction met beaucoup de drame en oeuvre, et que le destin (en l'occurence moi huhuhu) est bien cruel avec Kumiko et Sesshomaru. Je ne suis pas certaine que quelqu'un se fasse botter l'arrière train dans ce chapitre, mais patience est une vertue qui se voit toujours récompensée^^.

Bonne Lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me dire comment vous trouvez mon avant goût à la fin. Moi, je le trouve sublime^^.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 13 : Le Sacrifice de celui qui se souvient.

Le vent changea subitement de sens. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer dans le royaume sans que la porte soit ouverte. Mais cette fois, je sens son odeur, une odeur typiquement sucrée caractéristique de son clan. Et elle n'est pas seule je le sais.

Car tout autour de moi, les arbres aux feuillages brumeux s'illuminent d'une lumière naissante et chaque chose endormie depuis son départ semblent sortir d'une longue léthargie. Le bruissement silencieux de l'eau se mit à rugir dans de bruyante chute, les lamentations du vent cessèrent leur chant larmoyant, et chaque être, chaque luciole, chacun de mes loups tendirent l'oreille ou l'antenne en direction de la source, le lien entre les mondes. C'était incroyable d'ailleurs. Pour moi qui ai vécu des millénaires dans ce même endroit, avec ces mêmes bruits et ces mêmes odeurs, de voir que le royaume, la terre, les éléments se réjouissaient de son approche, cela ne me rendit que plus anxieuse.

Je savais parfaitement dans quel état j'allais la retrouver. Inutile de dire que ce que l'on m'apportait n'était qu'une enveloppe de chair et d'os, vidée de toute âme, puisque son esprit se reposait entre les branches de l'arbre de l'oubli.

C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour la préserver en dehors de son corps sans que le monde de l'au-delà ne la réclame. Ainsi j'avais su gagner du temps et puis j'étais maintenant convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier totalement Sesshomaru.

Une grosse brise s'abattit sur ma forêt et mes loups se rassemblèrent autour de la source, hurlant à la Luen Croissante, comme un appel lointain. Une sphère lumineuse et brumeuse se forma juste au dessus de celle-ci et se déforma pour prendre l'apparence de deux corps. Le spectacle était fascinant : d'imposant faisceaux de lumières s'échappaient de leur corps et nous empêchait de discerner la peau des cheveux ou encore le devant du derrière. Enfin, les faisceaux de lumières diminuèrent d'intensité et la forme se matérialisa enfin.

Yue n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'était que son regard était moins froid, plus alerte mais aussi plus tendre. Les années n'ont pas changées sa beauté en revanche et il me peinait à chaque fois de me rappeler les souffrances qu'elle a subit. Yue est comme ma fille et mes autres enfants, elle est un être qui vit et souffre et dont j'en suis la miséricorde. Mais je reste persuadée qu'un jour, elle trouvera le bonheur qu'elle n'a pas trouvé en InuTaïsho, son époux. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble je suppose et puis il lui avait offert ce pour quoi elle avait été mariée : un descendant.

Je ne voulais pas que ma Kumiko ne subisse le même sort, le sort commun à toutes femelles youkais élevées dans la noblesse de leur clan. Elle, ma fille si libre et si sauvage, j'aurais préféré la voir œuvrer dans mon royaume, comme mes louves si farouches.

Mais son cœur s'était emprunt d'un autre et ce dernier la désirait tout autant. Il n'est aucun pouvoir, aucune force qui ne puisse rivaliser avec l'amour et l'attraction que s'exerce deux âmes destinées l'une à l'autre. Aucune force, pas même la mort.

Et cela, je l'avais bien compris. Yue se posa avec légèreté sur la surface de l'eau, comme si le liquide était de glace et s'avança, ses longs cheveux d'une nature blanche et normalement fermement attachés, flottaient dans l'air comme des branches de saules voleraient par une brise légère.

Elle arriva au rivage et enfin le passage fut ouvert, pour peu de temps mais il l'était.

Elle posa doucement le corps de ma fille dans les bras d'Hikari et recula légèrement :

« -C'était un poison remarquablement féroce, commenta-t-elle. Un poison qui, à l'origine ne lui était pas destiné.

-Ce poison, expliquais-je d'un souffle serein, provient du sang d'une créature de mon monde. Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, que deux victimes potentielles. La première, tu l'as en face de toi, la deuxième est son amant.

-Mon fils était visé ?

-A l'origine oui, poursuivis-je en manipulant les ondes de l'eau comme on lirait la page d'une livre, le Comte Raïkobo des provinces de l'extrême Ouest, l'ancien Maître de la tribu des Corbeau, Kakeru, ces deux individus en étaient les principaux régisseurs.

-Mais ils ont été arrêtés par mon fils juste avant, rétorqua Yue.

-Kakeru n'était personne d'autre que le Danna d'Hiroyichi, une Geisha rivale de ma fille. Elle est d'ailleurs celle qui l'a fait le plus souffrir…

-Elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est dans ce cas.

-C'est ce qui étrange, contestais-je. Son esprit n'est pas là. Le corps d'Hiroyichi a disparu mais son âme ne m'est pas retournée…

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Qu'elle n'est pas ce que nous croyons qu'elle était, soufflais-je. Mais nous avons d'autres priorités. Si nous n'arrêtons pas ton fils, j'ai bien peur que le monde des morts ne soit saturé rapidement et l'équilibre rompu.

-Il est…incontrôlable, gémit-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle colère et une telle fureur dans toute mon existence. Il ne m'écoute même pas, il ne fait aucune différence entre ennemis ou amis.

-Oui, poursuivis-je. Mais il souffre, expliquais-je en fermant les yeux et en ressentant ses propres émotions à travers les flux émotionnels de la source. Et de toutes les souffrances qu'il me soit possible de ressentir, elle est la plus grande et la plus douloureuse…

-Que pouvons-nous faire Miserere ? S'enquit la démone. Je ne peux l'expédier dans le royaume des morts avec mon amulette, il ne retrouvera pas le chemin sans la raison…

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse le ramener à la raison, avouais-je.

-Mais elle est morte, constata tristement Yue.

-Non, son corps n'est plus opérationnel pour l'heure, mais elle n'est pas morte, tranchais-je. Elle ne peut mourir aussi facilement.

-Vois la vérité en face Miserere, nos plans sont tombés à l'eau. Mon fils est dans une rage folle et ta propre fille a rendu son dernier soupir !

-Ne cède pas à la panique Yue, calmais-je. N'oublie pas où nous sommes et ce que nous sommes ! Nous ne sommes pas totalement des êtres de matière comme vous ! Elle est ma fille, et si je dis qu'elle ne peut mourir ainsi, il en sera ainsi.

-Miserere, je ne dis que ce que je vois et ressens.

-Alors laisse-moi te montrer qu'il y a plus fort que les sens et les faits. A mon tour de te montrer la raison pour laquelle ce royaume existe ! »

Ma main se leva lentement vers le ciel, vers cette Lune chimérique qui ressemblait tellement à celle des vivants. Mais elle était différente. Elle n'était pas une étoile normale.

Dans ce monde constamment régi par l'obscurité, la Lune était notre soleil à tous, à nous autres esprits vivants du Royaume gardien. Les brumes des vallées couvraient le ciel non étoilé, et seul la source sacré nous montrait l'étendu du ciel bleuté dont la Lune en était le soleil.

J'inspirai profondément, la concentration requise était la plus importante pour ce que je tentais de faire.

Mes loups s'agroupèrent autour de moi et je sentis bientôt leur étrange et sauvage force se joindre à la mienne. Leurs yeux tantôt blanc de neige, tantôt voilé de cristal se dirigèrent vers le Lune et leurs gueules béantes s'ouvrirent à l'unisson pour relâcher des hurlements communs qui s'harmonisèrent en une seule voix puissante et invocatrice.

Ce chant sauvage se répercuta dans la forêt, dans les vallées lointaines, à travers les grands canyons désertiques, jusqu'à la plus profonde crevasse et bientôt, tous les esprits vivants peuplant le royaume se rejoignirent dans la source, appelant d'une voix qui se joignait au hurlement des loups, leur princesse.

Il n'y avait pas que mes loups dans le royaume, mais eux seuls étaient pourvus de matière. Mon royaume était le gardien de la frontière des deux mondes aussi était-il normal que ses habitants, ceux qui m'avaient choisi et accepté comme Reine, soient tantôt esprits, tantôt matière. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils allaient et venaient entre les frontières, pour s'assurer de la sécurité des deux côtés.

Tous se rejoignirent dans la source sacrée, à mes côtés. Insectes lumineux, oiseaux de paradis, créatures chimériques et autres merveilles qui peuplaient le folklore des vivants mais qui n'avaient pas leurs places dans le monde des esprits, vinrent répondre à l'appel lancé.

C'était ça, que je voulais montrer à Yue. L'origine de mon royaume n'était pas seulement de garder, mais aussi d'héberger dieux et animaux mythiques dont les croyances et les craintes ou vénérations s'étaient perdus dans le temps.

« -Je n'aurais jamais cru revoir ces créatures, je croyais qu'elles avaient toutes disparus, souffla Yue surprise.

-Nous ne disparaissons jamais. Nous allons ailleurs en attendant. Et cet ailleurs c'est ici, expliquais-je. Quand les croyances des vivants changeront, ceux qui tomberont dans l'oubli trouveront refuge ici, en attendant qu'on y croie à nouveau.

-C'est…incroyable. Mais que faites-vous exactement ?

-Nous éveillons la princesse de ce royaume, répondis-je simplement.

-En faisant ainsi…elle ne pourra plus jamais revoir la surface ! S'écria Yue. Plutôt que de les séparer par la mort, tu préfères la laisser en vie et souffrir de la distance ?

-Calmes-toi Yue ! Tu dois comprendre, soupirais-je. Les choses se passent ainsi car il le faut. Le monde des hommes évolue et bientôt il n'y aura plus aucune place pour les youkais. Kumiko retournera chez les vivants et guidera sa race jusqu'ici pour y régner.

-C'était ton but depuis le début, cracha-t-elle mécontente. Je ne te croyais pas aussi vile…

-Regarde autour de toi Yue. Regarde toutes ces créatures, ces chimères, ces esprits et ces dieux oubliés. Autrefois ils étaient vénérés ou crains, ils régnaient chez les vivants en maître ou aidaient les hommes. Désormais, ils attendent dans ce royaume, dans cet « entre deux mondes » que la nature a crée pour mon poste. Bientôt, les youkais peupleront ces terres et ton fils en sera le Roi, comme c'était déjà le cas chez les vivants.

-Tu ne pourras forcer tous les youkais à suivre mon fils Miserere…

-Non, ils viendront un jour ou l'autre, comme chacune des créatures ici présentes. Pour survivre, elles ont dues venir. Mais je n'ai pas de Roi, soupirais-je, aussi ne puis-je leur offrir qu'une Lune comme soleil et une vie de nuit éternelle. Kumiko elle, apportera une autre lumière, celle qui est nécessaire à la vie. Elle fera renaître les sentiments et les émotions dans le cœur de mes habitants et le monde des vivants ne sera alors plus qu'un souvenir avec le temps… »

Elle se tut enfin, prenant petit à petit conscience de mon plan d'origine.

Nous savions que tôt ou tard, les youkais viendraient à disparaître du monde des humains, comme les esprits avant eux. La science détruira les mythes et les légendes et bientôt le progrès remplacera les coutumes. Pour ceux qui ne vivent qu'en dépend des croyances, il fallait une trappe de sortie, un moyen de vivre ailleurs, autrement certes, mais ailleurs.

« -Les hommes ont toujours cru en des entités supérieures à vénérer ou à craindre. Mais avec le temps et les générations, de nouvelles croyances s'instaurait et les dieux et esprits des anciennes disparaissaient dans le néant car ne possédaient pas d'âmes. Il y a longtemps, j'étais une enfant hybride, l'enfant tabou d'un croisement entre un Dieu Loup et une humaine. Je suis née maudite et non désirée et je suis morte maudite et non pleurée. Puis j'ai ressenti l'appel, racontais-je. J'ai ressenti toute la tristesse de ceux qui tombaient dans l'ignorance et l'oubli, j'ai entendu leurs détresses et c'est ainsi que je suis née ici à nouveau.

Je suis revenue par la force de leurs sentiments. Et c'est avec cette même force que je t'appelle ! Kumiko, revient, entends le chant des oubliés, entends la détresse de l'homme que tu aimes ! Retourne dans ce corps que tu as cédé et prépares toi à régner ! »

Je sentis le frétillement de nos appels autour de ma main et de nombreuses petites étincelles éclatèrent juste au dessus d'elle. Puis, Hikari s'avança lentement, le corps de ma douce et tendre infante toujours dans ses bras, et présenta le corps devant moi.

Je rassemblai toute l'énergie contenue dans ma main et la portai sur le front de Kumiko. Les étincelles cédèrent et la lumière provoquée par l'appel fondit dans le corps inerte de la jeune fille.

Son âme, que l'arbre de l'oubli maintenant entre ses branches, s'évapora peu à peu en de multitudes particules de poussières et volèrent jusqu'à son corps pour entrer dedans comme s'il était transparent.

Enfin, le silence retomba et pas même un murmure ne le brisa. Nous attendîmes. Peu de temps en fait. Car ses paupières frémirent et ses joues rougirent légèrement. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et elle poussa son premier soupir.

Elle observa le monde autour d'elle, s'attardant sur Hikari quelques fois et articula d'une voix enrouée et faiblarde :

« -Où…suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es dans ton royaume ma fille, expliquais-je. Kumiko, tu es revenue à la vie car tu as de lourdes tâches à accomplir.

-Kumiko ? Qui est-ce ? »

Cela ne me choqua nullement. Moi-même il m'avait fallu un millénaire au moins pour me souvenir de mon ancien prénom. Pourtant, la porte n'était ouverte que pour peu de temps et le temps était compté désormais.

Il aurait fallu qu'elle se souvienne de tout, malheureusement je n'en connaissais pas le moyen. En fait je le connaissais, mais j'avais été crée à partir de la miséricorde des oubliés, et je ne pouvais alors pas même songer à la seule possibilité.

« -Elle ne se souvient pas, constata Yue tragique. Nous sommes dans une impasse…

-…

-Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ? S'enquit Yue. Sesshomaru aura détruit les trois quarts du monde des hommes avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de comment marcher !

-Miserere-sama, intervint alors Hikari.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais appris le langage humain, murmurais-je.

-Miserere-sama, il est temps, affirma-t-il. Retarder l'échéance ne fera qu'empirer les choses et alourdir les conséquences.

-Hikari…

-Miserere-sama, me coupa-t-il, j'ai été heureux avec Hime-sama. Je ne veux pas que ce bonheur ne soit gâché. S'il vous plait.

-De quoi parle-t-il Miserere ?

-Je te l'ai dis, elle se souviendra auprès de celui qui se souvient.

-N'était-ce pas Sesshomaru ?

-Non. Sesshomaru a recherché la Kumiko dont il avait besoin, pas celle qui avait besoin de lui, expliquais-je. En ce sens il n'aurait pu que lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne.

-Pourquoi Hikari alors ?

-Hikari…est né pour servir Kumiko. A l'origine il n'aurait dû que la protéger, mais il a tissé de puissants liens d'amitié avec elle. De plus, il a veillé à son chevet pendant les cent années de sa torpeur, assurant le lien entre Sesshomaru et Kumiko. Kumiko n'a pas perdu la mémoire, elle a simplement besoin de quelqu'un pour la lier à ses souvenirs. »

Hikari acquiesça en offrant un magnifique sourire ravi. Lui aussi aimait Kumiko, à sa façon. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était destinée à Sesshomaru et il n'était rien qu'une poussière parmi le champ qui s'exerçait entre les deux amants. Alors, il n'hésita pas.

Il s'approcha de ma petite Kumiko dont la léthargie amnésique avait rendu un peu amorphe, et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il y eut un grondement sourd et une vive lumière se propagea dans tous le royaume.

Le grondement sourd venait de l'Arbre de l'Oubli dont le tronc s'était fissuré de toute part et la vive lumière venait simplement du départ précipité de Kumiko Hatori, la jeune lycéenne qui était tombé dans un monde bien étrange, un jour alors qu'elle avait voulu se suicider.

Yue la suivit précipitamment, veillant particulièrement à laisser la porte ouverte en partant pour pouvoir y retourner.

Hikari resta en l'air pendant quelques secondes avant de s'envoler en un millier de petites étoiles scintillantes.

J'en recueilli l'une d'elle et la fit lécher par la femelle la plus proche :

« -Tu reviendras, mon ami, murmurais-je en souriant. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, personne ne l'oubliera jamais. Même si tu as permis à Kumiko de retrouver son amour et ainsi de sauver la race des youkais de l'oubli et de l'extinction, sache qu'en même temps, tu as pris à Kumiko une magnifique et précieuse amitié. Cela, elle ne l'oubliera pas… »

La femelle renifla, comme si elle avait compris le message et se dirigea droit vers son mâle.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la source ou la totalité de mon royaume s'était regroupé pour rappeler leur princesse, salués par tous les habitants.

Ils partirent en direction de la forêt, pour s'accoupler et donner vie à un nouvel Hikari.

Nous sommes des étoiles sans soleil dont nous reflétons pourtant l'existence. Comme lui, nous mourrons le soir et nous renaissons le matin, différent et identique pour autant.

L'histoire est ainsi, elle s'oublie pour finir par être réinventée avec le temps. Il est un cycle éternel auquel nous sommes tous confrontés, à l'image de la vie et de la Nature. Et même si nous ne suivons pas l'ordre de saisons, l'ordre de la vie est le même pour tous.

Prochain Chapitre : De tous les crétins que la terre ait jamais porté, je suis bien la plus grande ! Comment ai-je pu un instant oublié celle que j'étais, comme on pourrait oublier de mettre ses chaussettes pour une randonnée ! Pire crétine que moi, ça n'existe pas !

Bon c'est pas tout de se lamenter j'ai du boulot moi ! D'après le sosie féminin de Sesshomaru-sama (sisi je vous jure on dirait Sesshomaru avec une gueule de lolita et des melons sur le torse) ce dernier est en train de ravager la moitié du Japon par ma faute, enfin par ma faute…plutôt parce qu'il croit que je suis morte alors que je le suis qu'à moitié et…bref on va s'arrêter là…

En clair, je dois me rendre chez Togukawa, une sorte de shogun pète-sec qui se prend pas pour de la merde (après avoir vécu avec Sesshomaru, c'est facile de reconnaître les seigneurs entre eux…), pour tenter d'attraper un Chien géant avec une corde de trois mètres sensée emprisonner temporairement les pouvoirs de mon tendre amant le temps de le bourrer de calmant à la Kumiko (le genre gros bisou bien baveux (manière douce) ou trois tartes dans la tronche pour calmer les sautes d'humeur (manière forte)).

Eh bah dit-donc, on peut dire qu'on ne m'a pas fait revenir pour jouer et chanter comme les petits lutins dans la forêt…

Sauver l'empereur des youkais et mener son peuple vers mon royaume. On m'a prise pour Moïse ou quoi ?

Prochain Chapitre : Kumiko, The Come Back


	20. Chapter 14

Hey salut tout le monde! Encore un chapitre relativement court mais qui ne vous laissera peut être pas sur votre fin. J'ai adoré l'écrire mais je vos préviens tout de suite, c'est un chapitre de translation seulement, donc les actions sont relativement limitées, toutefois il y a une grande révélation dedans et pas des moindres: le coeur de Sesshomaru!

Bref, place à la réponse des reviews avant la révélation^^:

-lion: Oo, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Bientôt je vais avoir des fidèles qui vont m'honorer tous les 30 Février de l'an^^. Non plus sérieusement, Oh toi ma fidèle, vois ton voeur accordé par la présente de l'auteur (ou impératrice des fanfictions comme tu le citais sur la review) et reçois comme bénédiction en récompense à tes prières et à ta ferveur nouvelle, la suite tant attendue (je joue le jeu jusqu'au bout^^, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être adulée et de le rendre ainsi^^')

-memelyne: Kikou ma belle. Depuis le début, j'avais envisagé Hikari comme l'animal de compagnie ami et fidèle de Kumiko, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter quand Sesshomaru ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son museau (fallait que je la sorte^^). Puis j'ai remarqué que, sans le savoir, je l'avais transféré du statue d'ami fidèle à celui de gardien protecteur et surveillant. Il était le véritable seul être à se souvenir de tout ce qu'aurai pu ressentir Kumiko (à part elle même mais bon=_=) parce que comme on le disait, Sesshomaru se souvient de celle dont il avait besoin et non de celle qui avait besoin de lui, en ce sens ce n'est pas complètement Kumiko dont il se souvient mais une partie seulement. Hikari était l'élément essentiel pour la remémoration et même s'il a dû se sacrifier pour elle, il ne devrait pas y avoir de tristesse à en retirer. Une âme liée à une autre, qui se sacrifie par amour, saura toujours retrouver son chemin dans une nouvelle incarnation^^. Concernant la disparition des youkais dans le temps de Kagome, moi-même je me suis posée la question de nombreuse fois et quand j'ai vu Inuyasha et j'ai vu qu'on considérait Sesshomaru comme le prince des Youkais, indubitablement l'explication s'est installé en moi. Puis quand j'ai vu l'épisode où ils pénètres dans le lieu où se trouve le tombeau du père, là j'ai trouvé l'idée du royaume gardien et du destin de Kumiko. En fait, ce n'est pas tellement Kumiko qui va mener les youkais, c'est Sesshomaru qui va être guidé par Kumiko. Enfin vous verrez comment j'ai organisé tout ça.

-Okawa: Merci pour ses compliments. J'avoue être satisfaite de ma mis en bouche, à chaque fois que je la relis, je suis morte de rire (allez savoir pourquoi j'arrive à me faire rires toute seule des fois...=_=).

-Cynthia: Haha, d'accord j'ai compris (pardonne donc à cette pauvre femelle écrivain que je suis de n'avoir pu comprendre plus tôt où tu voulais en venir lol). Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant bah...tu me diras ce que tu en penses^^.

-Thalia: J'y ai mis beaucoup d'émotion dans ce chapitre c'est vrai. Il tourne beaucoup autour du choix judicieux que doivent faire les deux femmes concernant leurs enfants et leurs futurs à tout deux. Et en fin de compte, c'est Hikari qui sauve la mise^^ en fidèle ami. Moi, c'est un amour que je veux comme ça (même si Sesshomaru se transforme en chien et pas en loup, disons qu'ils sont de la même famille^^). Pour l'heure, il est vrai qu'on s'en approche mais au début je voulais que Kumiko aille directement voir Sesshy et le faire cesser son carnage, mais j'ai eu une royalissime idée en relisant une fanfiction sur Escaflown et franchement...cela a donné toute la solution à l'intrigue entière des deux fanfictions. Houhouhou j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur la question^^. Là, pour une fois, je trouve cette idée génialissime et elle colle diablement bien avec l'histoire.

Je tiens à te corriger tout de même: j'ai dis que je n'écrirai pas d'autres fanfictions sur Sesshomaru et Kumiko. En revanche, je compte utiliser l'univers qui est en jeu pour faire une fanfiction sur Spirited Away (connu sous le nom de Voyage de Chihiro). Je sais on change pas mal de rubrique, mais...si je vous dis que l'univers sera le même, saurez vous me croire?^^ Cela rejoins ce que je disais à memelyne, concernant la disparition des youkais. Il n'y a pas que les youkais qui ont disparus, il y a aussi les dieux et les esprits, cela ne vous rappelle-t-il rien?

Huhuhu, je suis terrible quand tout plein d'idée vienne me réveiller la nuit (quand ce n'est pas les moustiques =_=).

Bref, trêve de bavardage, voici la suite de cette histoire qui vous tient tant à coeur (et moi aussi)

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 14 : Kumiko, The Come Back

Les jeunes de mon âge (du moins de l'âge que j'avais il y a 103 ans) et de mon époque étaient constamment ennuyés par le quotidien de leurs misérables vies. Pour échapper à ce besoin d'aventure, ils allaient voir des films, ils jouaient à des jeux virtuels, ils lisaient des mangas et des livres de toutes sortes, juste pour tuer le temps.

Bah ! Que des crétins oui !

Parce qu'en fin de compte, on est toujours mieux dans son petit confort. Ca pour sûr. C'est toujours plus agréable de regarder l'héroïne se battre contre une demi-douzaine de ninja super baraqué et super entraîner, assis sur un bon canapé devant un bon bol de thé vert.

Moi, je sais ce qu'elle ressent l'héroïne et croyez moi, ce n'est pas drôle.

En plus d'être réveillée d'un coup, sans comprendre la droite de la gauche, l'endroit où on a débarqué du jour au lendemain avec un mal de crâne épouvantable causé par des retours excessifs de mémoire.

Bon, au moins je sais que ces pigeons ne viennent pas pour le gouter, ou pour un autographe, ça c'est une certitude. Ils ne viennent pas non plus pour les magnifiques vases entreposés sur les meubles luxueux qui m'entourent. Non, étrangement (et incroyablement) ils viennent pour mes beaux yeux.

Je vous assure. C'est rare je sais. Vous me direz, j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas, je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où j'ai pu faire la grasse matinée sans qu'il y ai un Jaken, Sesshomaru, Serupendity, Hiroyichi, Yure ou Reiko pour venir me déranger dans mon sommeil.

Mais pour faire dans l'original (et certainement parce que je le vaux bien) aujourd'hui ce sont des guignoles en costume de ninja qui amusent la galerie avec des pirouettes dignes de grands artistes de cirque. Faut que je fasse recenser mon abonnement à Ninja magazine, parce que franchement pour faire de la pub ils ne savent plus quoi inventer.

C'était ce que je pensais, encore dans les vapes, juste avant qu'un d'eux ne m'empoigne le bras et ne s'empare de mon pauvre corps en me maintenant de part et d'autres de la taille.

Un deuxième voulut me mettre un chiffon sur la figure, mais j'étais suffisamment réveillée pour me souvenir de la totalité (et c'est un exploit, moi qui n'arrivais jamais à me souvenir de ce que j'avais mangé la veille) de mes nombreuses aventures, avant comme après les avoir oubliées une première fois.  
Et je n'avais qu'une seule pensée sur moi en cet instant : je m'en voulais pardi.

De tous les crétins que la terre ait jamais porté, je suis bien la plus grande ! Comment ai-je pu un instant oublié celle que j'étais, comme on pourrait oublier de mettre ses chaussettes pour une randonnée ! Pire crétine que moi, ça n'existe pas !

Vraiment ça m'arrivais d'oublier de fermer le portail à clé, ou de prendre mon bento, mais oublier que je me suis sacrifiée pour les beaux yeux de l'homme que j'aimais, qui n'était personne d'autres que le grand, le puissant, le froid, l'intouchable et l'inimitable (autant par l'égo que par le comportement) Taiyoukai des contrées de l'Ouest, il fallait vraiment que cet Arbre de je ne sais pas quoi soit puissant.

Par tous les esprits de la terre, j'avais du temps à rattraper et je notais mentalement les choses à faire dans ma liste des priorités tout en mettant une bonne raclée à ces soldats de pacotilles.

« -D'abord retrouver cette peste d'Hiroyichi et lui dire ce que je pense d'elle.

-Nous sommes enfin d 'accord.

-Ensuite retrouver Reiko pour la remercier de tout et pour lui dire que je ne veux plus être Geisha.

-Elle sera déçue…

-M'en fiche, de toute façon quand j'en aurais fini avec Hiroyichi elle aura beau se mettre trois couches de poudre, elle ne sera jamais aussi belle qu'avant !

-Et encore, belle c'est un bien grand mot.

-C'est clair, niveau égo elle est très forte par contre.

-Elle et Naomi devraient bien s'entendre, ricana ma bête intérieure. »

Je rompis le cou d'un dernier ninja d'un revers du talon puis remis mes cheveux en arrière tout en reprenant mon souffle :

« -Ensuite, il va falloir s'occuper de Sesshomaru-sama, soufflais-je à voix haute.

-En effet, affirma une voix féminine venue de l'ombre. »

Je me tournai irrémédiablement vers la voix, poings levés et jambes fléchies. L'ombre s'ébranla et exposa son corps à la lumière : c'était le portrait craché de Sesshomaru…mais avec des melons à la place des pectoraux.

Les cheveux étaient finement attachés en deux queues de cheval hautes, maintenant sur le crâne par de magnifiques et simples barrettes d'or et d'argent perlé par des pierres de jade.

Elle avait les yeux de son fils et une marque violacée sous les cernes et juste au dessus de ses pommettes.

Elle tenait entre ses mains une lame rangée dans son fourreau, une lame que je reconnus parfaitement. Et si elle pouvait le porter et qu'elle ressemblait autant à Sesshomaru, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose :

« -Vous êtes Yue-sama n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fut légèrement surprise de ma question, surprise qu'elle témoigna en haussant le sourcil droit et en écartant légèrement les lèvres.

Elle s'avança davantage et d'un geste de la main, elle congédia les soldats qui attendaient dans l'entrée de la petite chambre :

« -Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de moi, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'étais qu'une petite sauvageonne à ton premier réveil ici.

-La nature avait repris ses droits sur moi, mais je suis en bon terme avec ma bête intérieure désormais. Il y a peu de chose que j'ignore de moi maintenant, affirmais-je en baissant ma garde.

-Je vois, je n'en attendais pas moins de la princesse du Royaume Gardien.

-Encore ce royaume, décidément il semblerait que je n'ai guère beaucoup de choix à faire dans ma vie, soupirais-je. Vous êtes ici pour une raison bien précise, poursuivis-je. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à rendre des visites aussi facilement et sans but particulier.

-Ta perspicacité rivalise avec ton impudence jeune princesse, remarqua Yue, mais tu as raison. D'abord je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir laisser les sbires de Tokugawa pénétrer dans ta chambre mais je voulais savoir si tu tenais la forme…

-Et je suppose que, ce que vous avez vu vous a convaincu, soufflais-je en attachant mes cheveux fermement en une queue de cheval.

-Tout à fait, rigola-t-elle en contemplant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Mais éclaires moi encore de ta clairevoyance…

-Vous m'avez recueillie chez vous, car il s'agit bien de votre demeure dans l'extrême ouest, car vous allez me demander de m'occuper du cas de votre fils en priorité et pour une raison que j'ignore encore, son cas semble être désespéré.

-En effet, Sesshomaru est…devenu incontrôlable…

-L'eut-il été un jour, ricanais-je en me rhabillant.

-Il ne se contrôle plus lui-même, reprit Yue. Il va de village en village en tuant tous ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin, ami ou ennemi…

-En effet, cela semble vraiment terrible, ajoutais-je inquiète.

-J'ai bien peur que sa folie ne fasse baisser sa garde, poursuivit Yue la mine soucieuse, d'autant plus qu'il se dirige droit vers Edo…

-Vous pensez que Tokugawa serait en mesure de le vaincre ? M'étonnais-je. N'avez-vous donc pas confiance en votre propre fils ? »

Elle cessa toute activité et se retourna vers moi, le regard hautain :

« -J'ai bien plus confiance en mon fils qu'en moi-même, jeune princesse, et c'est pourquoi je connais aussi parfaitement ces limites ! Si Sesshomaru atteint Edo avant qu'il ne soit arrêté, sa folie le perdra.

-Pourquoi devrais-je donc m'y interposé ? Demandais-je alors en cachant mon visage. Pourquoi donc tenterais-je de sauver l'homme qui m'a détruite ?

-Parce qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne pense à toi, Kumiko. »

Je sentis mes propres épaules s'affaisser et la nouvelle poignarda mon cœur comme une dague se planterait dans la chaire d'un sanglier.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent d'elles-mêmes et ma respiration se saccada. J'inspirai profondément et poursuivis tout en rassemblant mes maigres affaires :

« -Je vois.

-Pour lui qui a passé ce siècle éveillé à ne penser qu'à ton retour, je pensais qu'il méritait peut-être plus de considération, rétorqua Yue.

-Cela ne l'a pas dérangé de me laisser partir avec Miserere la dernière fois, en prétextant que je me faisais des illusions concernant ses sentiments.

-En es-tu sûre ? Ne fais pas comme ci tous ses moments passés avec lui en tant que Michiko et Amarinth n'existaient pas.

-Mais ce n'était pas moi ! M'écriais-je. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Celle qu'il avait aimé, c'était une autre, une pauvre fillette perdue sans souvenir et incapable de se défendre. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment cette fillette, et pourtant c'était d'elle dont il s'était épris.

Maintenant, si je venais à me présenter et à lui balancer ce que je pensais, que se passerait-il ?

La Michiko, Amarinth, qu'importe le nom que je portais, la fille qu'il attend et dont il a besoin, n'est plus. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été.

« -Et il le savait. Cela l'a empêché de te réveiller, cela l'a empêché de t'approcher et à cause de cela il t'a perdu. Du moins il le pense, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, dis-je en me mordant la langue tellement cela me tuais de l'avouer. Qu'il me croit morte, qu'il soulage sa peine dans ses massacres. Car celle qu'il aime, n'est plus de ce monde. »

Elle s'avança et me gifla, d'une claque qui résonna dans toute la demeure en écho. Cette claque, elle n'était qu'insignifiante, pourtant elle se propagea jusqu'à ma poitrine et je ressentis de nouveau cette dague se planter dans mon cœur.

Avais-je tort ?

« -Celle qu'il a toujours aimé, c'est toi ! Peu importe le nom que tu portais, où le rang que tu étais, il n'a aimé et n'aimera que toi ! Et toi, tu préfères le laisser agoniser de ta perte, le laisser se perdre lui-même dans la souffrance ?

-Non, bredouillais-je d'une faible voix.

-Veux-tu donc qu'il souffre encore et encore jusqu'à sa mort ?

-Non, répétais-je en tremblant.

-Alors va, et trouve-le !

-Ce n'est pas si simple, contestais-je.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es déjà morte !

-Merci. Ce n'est pas ça… »

Elle se tut. Le silence s'installa, brisé par les gouttelettes de pluie qui s'abattaient sur le toit. Une brise assez forte balaya la demeure et les branches des arbres décorant cette dernière bougèrent en ondoyant comme des vagues.

Cette fois, elle voyait ma propre tristesse et ma propre peur. Mes incertitudes fondées aussi. Que pouvais-je espérer offrir à quelqu'un comme lui, à part ma personne et tous les inconvénients que cela imposaient ?

Pas grand-chose. J'avais certes de la force à revendre, mais elle ne provenait que du sang youkai qui coulait dans mes veines.

Se souvenait-il seulement que j'avais été différente avant ? Probablement pas. Ironiquement, c'était quand je m'appelai Michiko, que mes souvenirs étaient les plus beaux.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche et loin de lui sans le savoir et de m'en rendre compte maintenant, en ferait retourner plus d'un dans sa tombe.

Mes poings se serrèrent, comme pour évacuer la pression qui envahissait mon cœur. Je n'étais pas très douée dans les discours de motivation et encore moins à me motiver moi-même, quand à me faire comprendre, cela n'a jamais été très utile avant.

On lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert mais quand il s'agissait de dire mes sentiments, je n'avais jamais été douée.

Yue s'avança et posa une main douce à l'endroit où elle m'avait giflé :

« -J'ai tenté d'élever mon fils…avec mes convictions. J'en ai fais quelqu'un de froid, je l'ai forcé à savoir se défendre avant de le laisser s'épanouir. Mes peurs se sont chargées de lui et l'ont façonné comme tel. J'étais prête à subir le restant de l'éternité les souffrances d'une mère qui a transformé son fils en une machine de guerre, froide et insociable.

Et puis Rin est arrivée, bouleversant de sa petite taille et de l'innocence de ses actes, Sesshomaru. Elle a ouvert la porte que j'avais condamné à sa naissance mais elle est morte bien avant d'avoir eut le temps de prendre sa main.

Alors Sesshomaru est resté devant le pallier, attendant que quelqu'un ne l'invite à faire le premier pas. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que le récit de Yue prenait forme dans ma tête. Je le voyais. Je voyais Sesshomaru plus jeune, ses cheveux courts reposant sur de frêle épaule, un regard dur et froid, qui contrastait énormément avec son corps d'enfant.

Je le voyais porter un regard neutre sur le lointain et se retourner.

Puis je le visualisais plus grand, comme je l'avais connu. Je le voyais recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans de profondes et insondables ténèbres, sans aucune vie ni lumière. Et une main qui se posait sur lui, une petite main fragile qui le mena jusque devant une porte qui n'existait pas jusque là.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit mais la main disparut le laissant seul devant. Il n'avança pas. Il resta figé devant cette porte, apeuré et solitaire. De l'autre côté il y avait de la lumière, des rires, de l'agitation, mais il restait apeuré et immobile.

Son regard se leva et sa position se figea comme une statue, celle dont je rêvais avant. J'étais dos à lui, comme dans le rêve et la tristesse et la détresse qui emplissait son cœur se déversait autour de lui en des murmures de chants larmoyants et de désirs étouffés.

Puis il lâcha une supplique, d'une voix douce et si faible. Il m'appela. Comme dans mon rêve. Quand j'étais Michiko, j'ignorai totalement qui était cette Kumiko dont il appelait si souvent dans mes rêves. J'ignorai alors que ce rêve n'était que le propre reflet de son cœur, celui qui m'était indubitablement lié.

Ma poitrine se mit à me bruler mais cela ne me gêna nullement.

En fait, je venais de comprendre, enfin, la signification de ce rêve. Depuis longtemps, j'avais toujours eu besoin de lui. D'abord pour me montrer les lois de ce monde, les coutumes, les règles, puis pour me protéger de ses dangers et enfin pour combler mon cœur d'un amour, même à sens unique.

Mais jamais je n'avais compris…à quel point il avait besoin de moi. J'avais cherché l'homme dont j'aurais besoin, sans savoir que je me trompais. Maintenant il avait besoin de moi. J'étais celle qui se cachait derrière, celle qu'il appelait en me croyant de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais j'étais juste derrière lui, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main et le pousser avec moi vers la lumière. C'était ce que Yue voulait, c'était ce que je voulais moi-même. Je voulais le voir envahi de lumière, souriant, rayonnant comme le soleil, comme mon soleil.

Elle se tut enfin, et une étrange paix hanta mon cœur. Je me retournai vers Yue et d'un petit sourire la rassurai :

« -Je crois que j'ai compris, l'importance de cette marque, déclarais-je en montrant le croissant le Lune qui venait de réapparaître au niveau de mon cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de me marquer pour me protéger, mais simplement besoin de me lier à son propre cœur…pour que je comprenne à quel point il avait besoin de moi…

-Sesshomaru n'a jamais fais dans le direct quand cela concernait les sentiments, plaisanta Yue. Vois cela comme une preuve d'amour et rend lui la réponse qu'il attend. »

J'acquiesçai et sortis dans le jardin, où un immense loup argenté m'attendait. Ce n'était pas Hikari et un instant mon cœur se serra en me souvenant de son précieux sacrifice.

Mais j'étais certaine de le revoir un jour, ou l'autre. Et à ce moment, je lui montrerai toute ma reconnaissance.

« Bon c'est pas tout de se lamenter j'ai du boulot moi ! »

J'enfourchai le loup rapidement, et m'agrippai à ses longs poils. Les formes de son corps épousaient parfaitement celle de mes cuisses et de mon fessier et j'étais prête à traverser le monde à dos de loup, si Yue ne m'avait pas retenu :

« -Avant de partir, tu dois savoir certaine chose.

-Je vous écoute, que dois-je faire ?

-Il te faudra retrouver Eko et Kyochiro. Ils t'aideront à franchir les frontières du Domaine Interdit.

-De mémoire on peut les franchir discrètement…non ?

-Hélas non, soupira-t-elle. Ils t'expliqueront tout cela. Quand tu arriveras à la Cité Impériale, prend garde de ne pas te faire remarquer. Garde profil bas et retrouve Kannan.

-Je dois retrouver Kannan, répétais-je pour mémoriser.

-Kannan te fera entrer dans le Domaine Interdit et tu retrouveras facilement Kyochiro et Eko.

-D'accord et ensuite je leur demande de m'aider à retrouver Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Plus ou moins, j'ai confiance en toi, je suis certaine que tu sauras quoi faire en temps voulu.

-C'est parti alors, m'écriais-je en ordonnant le départ. »

Mais Yue ne le vit pas de cet œil et arrêta l'animal en attrapant sa queue.

« -Pas si vite, je n'ai pas fini !

-Mais le temps presse !

-Tu comptes voyager sans arme ? Serais-tu trop confiante de tes propres capacités ? »

Elle marquait un point. L'idiotie ne semblait pas partir avec les années…

Elle me tendit deux lames de métal et le sabre de Sesshomaru en précisant :

« -Se ne sont pas des lames normales, expliqua-t-elle. »

Je les pris et les analysai avant de découvrir que le pommeau au bout était en fait une sorte de grosse fisse en diamantine. La lame était de toute façon trop épaisse pour trancher, mais plusieurs fentes me montraient qu'on pouvait les faire coulisser.

Et quand elle me fit remarquer qu'elles n'étaient pas normales, la lame s'ouvrit en un éventail dont les ramures n'étaient autres que des lames acérées :

« -Des éventails…en arme ?

-Pour surprendre plus facilement ton adversaire, précisa Yue un petit sourire.

-Qu'elle excellente idée n'empêche, au moins mon entraînement de Geisha portera facilement ses fruits avec ça !

-N'abandonne pas…et fonce. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le dire une seconde fois. Le loup s'élança vivement et le paysage défila sous mes yeux surpris.

Au loin, le soleil venait de se coucher.

Mais j'étais envahie d'une immense ivresse de joie et je ne pouvais retirer ce sourire de ma figure. Le vent fouettait mon visage avec acharnement et les gouttes de pluie me trempèrent jusqu'à la moelle, pourtant j'étais heureuse.  
Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau respirer l'air frais, et surtout, heureuse à l'idée de le retrouver lui.

Oui, j'étais de retour et croyez moi, ça allait chauffer, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Prochain Chapitre : « -Oh Michiko-chan, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

-Comme tu peux le voir, pas mal de choses ont changées depuis ton départ et maintenant il ne se passe pas un jour sans que larmes et sangs n'alimentent haines et vengeance.

-Kumiko-sama, vous êtes de retour !

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? Je veux dire, j'en ai ma claque de tous ses seigneurs…

-Avant de partir, Yue-sama a laissé ceci pour vous, elle prétend que vous seule êtes en mesure de s'en servir… »

Apparemment je ne suis pas arrivée à temps ou alors il y a eu un bug dans le programme. Les rumeurs circulent vite et l'Empereur des youkais seraient déjà sous le contrôle de Tokugawa. Il n'y a alors pas de temps à perdre, il me faut aller en Edo.

Pour pénétrer dans l'Edo, il nous faut une couverture et surtout des moyens.

Et le seul moyen que l'on m'a trouvé, c'est de me rendre directement à Tokugawa en me prétextant être Amarinth, la grande Geisha. Lui qui me convoitait tellement, et ne voyait pas le retour de ses Ninjas, au moins pourra-t-il se consoler de la Geisha.

Du moins, le temps de retrouver Sesshomaru et de mettre un peu ma merde dans l'histoire. Mince alors, ils ont cru quoi, que j'étais la sainte Marie ? Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Je vais leur montrer ce que l'on reçoit à brutaliser ainsi mes amis et mon amour ! Attention, j'arrive !!!!!!

Prochain Chapitre : Mission infiltration, ça va chauffer !


	21. Chapter 15

Je suis de retour! Et pas toute seule, puisque je vous ramène un long chapitre de 15 pages words, soit plus de 9000 mots! Oh joie et bonne humeur quand tu nous tiens hahaha. Hem...désolé du retard ^^'.

Réponse aux reviews:

-Thalia: C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous gâter de nouvelles aventures! En effet, Sesshomaru est trop sublime pour que je puisse réellement parler de lui sans craindre de manquer à son personnage originel...seul Rumiko serait en mesure de le respecter...puisque c'est elle qui l'a crée =_=. Quand à Hiroyichi, pas de souci je lui consacre tout un chapitre, dans le prochain, tu comprendras beaucoup de chose. En attendant, bah, on va bien voir comment Kumiko se débrouille. Mais quelque chose me dit que ça va chauffer.

-Cynthia: et c'est toujours un plaisir d'être lu par d'aussi fervent admirateur que vous^^. Merci beaucoup.

-memelyne: Kikou ma belle. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est romantique mon histoire^^ je l'avais dis, plus de romance et moins d'aventure et de remise en question. certes il fallait passer par ce genre de révélation, mais c'est en les apprenant qu'on remarque à quel point les gens changent ou ont changés. Quand à leur mérite, ne t'inquiète pas ils auront largement mérités ce qu'ils auront. Je ne suis pas une adicte des Bad End et autres tragédies qui finissent mal, donc pas de souci la dessus. Sinon oui, quand j'ai vu la mère de Sesshomaru elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à Yue dans Card Captor Sakura (mon deuxième perso préféré dans ce manga, le premier étant la carte du vent^^'). Sinon pour l'heure, je suis en plein hésitation. J'ai déjà rédigé le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction dont je t'ai parlé, mais comme j'ai pas mal de truc à faire, je pense que je ne la posterai pas pour tout de suite. Mais pas de souci, je te tiendrai au courant quand j'en aurai décidé de la poster^^.

-lion: séquence d'action mode On^^. Bonne lecture, ma chère. J'ignore si je referai un point de vue Sesshomaru dans cette fanfiction. Peut être dans une autre^^.

-Hyna: n'est-ce pas que son humour déplacé et insolent nous manquait? Disons que ça donne du peps à l'hypocrisis qui régnait à l'époque.

-Sywenn: Je suis passée par là aussi si ça peut te rassurer et je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais bon, contente de te revoir parmi nous^^. A quand la suite?

Aller, j'arrête avec mes réponses et je vous laisse savourer ce magnifique chapitre.

PS: j'ai trouvé du travail à Sanofi Aventis et je vais devoir réviser ma chimie organique donc je ne promets rien quand à la future suite. Considérée cela comme si j'étais partie en vacance^^.

Kiss et bonne lecture.

Murmures d'un amour éterne.

Chapitre 15 : Mission infiltration, ça va chauffer !!

Le château de la Dame Yue se situait à l'extrême Sud-ouest du Japon, non loin d'îles inhabitées et surtout non loin de la fameuse plaine où s'eut déroulé autrefois le grand combat du Clan du Dragon, opposant les oppresseurs à Sesshomaru.

Durant cette période, je n'avais pas été présente à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans ses engagements et à cause de cela une flèche s'était fichée dans son cœur. J'aurais volontiers préféré ne pas me rappeler ces images atroces où je revoyais avec souffrance la pointe en argent traverser l'armure comme un couteau brulant trancherait le beurre et la tige coulée de métal s'enfoncer davantage. Il m'avait été insupportable également de revoir l'expression du visage de mon aimé à ce moment là : de l'apaisement. L'apaisement caractéristique de celui qui se meurt, celui qui perd doucement son fluide vitale tandis qu'une immense peur remplissait le mien. Et le pire, se fut quand il ferma les yeux, pour ne plus les ouvrir à nouveau. A ce moment là, j'avais ressenti une puissante détresse, comme ci le monde autour de moi s'était effondré et que les ténèbres s'agrippaient à mon corps en m'entraînant dans de sombres abysses de lamentations et de solitudes.

Envisager de poursuivre l'éternité sans lui équivalait à vivre éternellement sans rassasier sa faim ou sa soif, à errer continuellement dans un labyrinthe fait d'arbre et de pierre, seule. Et même si cela était du passé, mon cœur se rongeait d'angoisse à craindre le pire.

Cette Yue m'avait vraiment craché la vérité à la figure, et je n'en revenais toujours pas de m'être laissé ainsi découvrir sans avoir une once d'intimité à dissimuler. J'avais été mise à nue, décortiquée, analysée de toute part et j'avais été forcée d'avouer ce que je n'osais pas affirmer à moi-même.

Cependant, j'avais enfin compris ce qu'attendait Sesshomaru de moi, ce que j'étais pour lui. Et de savoir cela me donnait la sensation de voler. Voler sur un ciel azur, voler vers lui qui m'attendait certainement.

Mais je ne volais pas. Pas dans l'immédiat disons. Parce que les bonds incroyables que faisait la louve géante sur laquelle je me trouvais correspondaient à plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Elle décollait littéralement du sol et s'envolait vers un point invisible de l'horizon, pourfendait les vents avec véracité et ignorant totalement les lois de l'apesanteur. Ses puissants muscles la propulsaient à une vitesse vertigineuse si bien que je n'avais le temps de voir le paysage alentour défiler. Nous aurions été poursuivies par une horde de léopards sanguinaires, qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune chance pour nous rattraper. Ses longs poils argentés rejetaient des éclats lumineux provoqués par les rayons du soleil et quand nous atterrissions dans une petite clairière boisée, je m'émerveillais des millions d'étoiles que son pelage formait autour de nous, sur l'herbe verte ou les troncs bruns.

Nous étions silencieuses comme les murmures et chacun de ses bonds ou de ses mouvements s'opéraient avec utilité et économie d'énergie. Sa respiration sifflante était régulière et puissante, mais aussi silencieuse. Il n'y avait que ses légers grognements irréguliers qui témoignaient de l'effort.

Mais cela ne sembla pas pour autant l'épuiser, bien au contraire plus nous nous approchions de la Cité Impériale, moins la louve s'attardait sur le sol. Elle accéléra encore et ce qui aurait dû nous prendre une bonne journée de marche ne nous occupa que la moitié de la nuit. Quand nous fûmes à l'orée des grandes murailles qui délimitaient les fermes et villages avoisinants de la cité, la louve s'arrêta dans des fourrées non loin et ne fit plus un seul geste.

Se respiration sifflante se calma en de régulières inspirations légères et ses oreilles se mirent aux aguets. Prudente, elle s'accroupit pour me laisser descendre et attendit que je fus sur mes pieds pour se redresser et attendre à mes côtés, me reniflant pour connaître mon état d'esprit.

Caressant pensivement l'encolure tout en analysant les rondes des gardes et la surveillance, je m'avançai prudemment jusqu'aux derniers arbres protecteurs.

Là je me retournai vers la louve :

« -Ecoute-moi bien, il serait plus prudent que tu restes à l'écart de tout ça. »

Elle grogna légèrement, signe de désapprobation, mais ne sembla pas rechigner pour autant :

« -Je sais que ton rôle et ton devoir sont de me protéger, mais tu risques de me mettre en danger si tu viens avec moi, expliquais-je. Il semblerait que de nombreuses choses se soient produites pendant…mon absence et je ne voudrais pas alarmer l'état général en me ramenant avec une louve qui fait trois mètres de long, même si je serais tentée rien que pour voir la tronche des civils… »

Je me tus et analysai la réaction de la louve à ma remarque. Elle ne sembla pas en prendre compte, aussi ne m'attardais-je pas sur les détails :

« -Si cela peux te rassurer, tu n'auras qu'à rester dans les environs et rester attentive. Si je suis en danger, chose que je doute fort, et que j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appellerai mentalement et tu n'auras qu'à bondir et tout massacrer ! »

Je l'entendis soupirer rapidement, comme pour donner son accord et elle frotta sa joue contre mon flanc une dernière fois, comme pour me dire de rester prudente à l'avenir.

Puis elle disparut dans l'ombre des arbustes, tel un fantôme éphémère sans faire un seul bruissement ou craquer une seule branche. L'ombre blanche ayant disparu, je souris à l'invisible et sortit des fourrés comme si de rien n'était.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée principale ou deux gardes jetaient un œil méfiant (ou aguicheur ça dépendant des arrivants) vers tous ce qui bougeaient, animaux ou autres.

Quand un petit garçon ramena dans ses bras un kitsune, le garde se posa juste devant et s'empara de la petite bête :

« -C'est un youkai ! S'écria le garde.

-C'est mon ami, il ne fera de mal à personne, assura le garçon suppliant.

-C'est un youkai ! Répéta le garde en posant le renardeau sur une souche découpée et ensanglantée. »

Puis, tandis que le deuxième garde retenait le petit garçon en larme, le premier brandit une hache qu'il tenait à portée de main et la souleva dans le ciel, menaçant le petit renardeau démon paralysé par la peur.

Ni une, ni deux, je m'avançai vers le garde et me posai juste devant le garde, les poings serrés posés sur les hanches.

Le garde abaissa vivement sa hache et me menaça :

« -Ecartes-toi donc paysanne !

-Qui traites-tu de paysanne espèce de gros gorilles bouffis ? Rétorquais-je hautaine. De quel droit prétends-tu à la vie d'un être vivant ?

-C'est un youkai, il doit mourir.

-Parce que c'est un youkai, alors il doit mourir ? Mais où est-ce que t'es allé chercher de pareilles balivernes ? M'exaspérais-je. Laissez donc ce pauvre petit tranquille où je serai obligée d'employer d'autres méthodes ! »

Devant la menace, le soldat chercha appui dans le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier hocha le menton avec un petit sourire narquois ce qui rendit l'assurance à ce premier.

Il se retourna vers moi et déclara :

« -Tous ceux qui tenteront de défendre un youkai devront payer le prix des traitres ! »

Et il abattit sur moi sa hache…qui se ficha droit dans la souche vidée. Voyant son entêtement, je m'emparai du petit fermement et glissai gracieusement aux côtés du garde, à une vitesse qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas compter (et pas parce qu'il semblait abruti comme pas deux, simplement parce que c'était trop rapide pour ses yeux d'ivrognes écervelé).

Derrière lui, je lui administrai un coup de paume sur la nuque et il s'effondra de tout son long, l'armure de métal résonnant bruyamment dans toute la petite rue.

Son compagnon se mit en garde et sortit son katana de son fourreau en me menaçant.

Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur moi quand une voix féminine intervint, détournant toute l'attention vers elle. C'était une femme relativement aisée, portant un magnifique kimono de soie et des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène retombant sur son visage caché par un fin voile.

Plusieurs gardes du corps entourèrent le petit cortège que constituait la femme et ses servantes et se mirent en garde contre l'assemblée de plébéins qui venait de se former par le scandale que j'avais provoqué :

« -Et bien, soldat, depuis quand menace-t-on les Mikos ? Les hommes de votre genre ne savent-ils plus où sont leur place ? Demanda la voix de la femme sur un ton qui laissait présager un sale quart d'heure pour la suite.

-Elle…elle a défendu la cause d'un youkai Madame, accusa le soldat, et elle s'en est prise aux forces de l'ordre !

-Un youkai ? Cracha la femme sous son voile. Tout ce que je vois c'est un renardeau à peine assez fort pour se mouvoir ! Et vous appelez ça un youkai ? Etes-vous donc si stupide de ne pouvoir faire la différence ou faut-il que je me charge de votre cas ?

-Non Madame, répondit-il blême.

-Excusez-vous auprès de Miko-sama avant que je ne vous fasse renvoyer de votre misérable travail de garde ! Ordonna celle-ci. »

Il s'avança vers moi et s'inclina plus bas que nécessaire, bredouillant de piteuse excuse. Sur le coup, j'eus pitié de ce pauvre homme dont la stupidité rivalisait avec la mocheté et l'odeur de sake de basse qualité qui se dégageait de son haleine.

Réflexion faite, je me passerai de davantage d'excuse, son parfum est une insulte à l'odeur en elle-même…

Le nez pincé, je l'ignorai superbement et me dirigeai vers la dame dont la voix ne m'était pas inconnue. Le renardeau tremblant toujours dans mes bras, je m'inclinai respectueusement et remerciai :

« -Merci pour votre soutien, dame.

-Permettez-moi de vous inviter dans ma maisonnée jeune Miko, proposa-t-elle. Vous semblez avoir fait un long voyage et beaucoup de chose se sont produites dans la Cité Impériale, des choses dont vous devriez être tenue au courant. »

Je ne mis guère plus d'une minute avant de lui répondre. Pour l'heure je n'avais aucun moyen de retrouver Kannan parmi les gens de la cité et je n'étais vraiment pas mise au fait des évènements récents, mise à part que Sesshomaru avait littéralement péter son câble et ravageait le Japon à l'heure qu'il était.

Donc j'acceptai avec honneur et commençai à suivre le cortège quand une petite main toute poussiéreuse m'attrapa la manche de mon kimono de Miko :

« -Ano…, fit le petit garçon, Miko-sama…pouvez-vous…

-Oh, pardon, tu veux que je te rende ton ami ?

-Non, s'écria-t-il subitement. En fait, ma maman voulait le tuer ce soir…Mais c'est mon ami et…et vous semblez ne pas être méchante avec les youkais et…

-Tu veux que je le garde ?

-S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il en se mettant à genou. Pitié, gardez-le…sans vous il…il ne survivra pas et…

-Pousses-toi gamin, commença un des gardes du corps.

-Je m'en charge, le rassurai-je en refermant ma prise sur le petit renardeau, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je m'en occupe.

-Merci Miko-sama, fit le petit garçon au visage apaisé, c'est quelqu'un de bien vous savez, elle n'est pas méchante…

-Elle ?

-Oui, c'est une femelle, raconta-t-il, c'est la petite sœur de mon amie d'enfance. Ma maman servait ses parents dans leurs maisons mais depuis la rébellion, il ne reste plus qu'elle.  
-Je vois, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demandais-je avec précipitation.

-Elle n'a pas de nom…Mais je suis certain que vous lui en trouverez un très joli ! »

Puis il s'inclina de nouveau et disparut dans les ruelles étroites et humides. J'étais inquiète car nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit et les rues ne semblaient plus être aussi sécurisées que quand Sesshomaru commandait.

En fait, en jetant quelques regards plus concentrés, on remarquait que la population des rues avait augmentée, tandis que les maisons abandonnées ou en ruine se multipliait dans de lourds incendies que personne ne prenaient la peine d'éteindre tant il était inutile d'espérer…

Je suivis mon hôte jusqu'à une assez grande demeure, assez reculée des incendies et proche du Domaine Interdit. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était totalement barricadé et personne ne rôdait autour des grandes murailles avoisinantes, comme si la mort nous attendait là-bas alors qu'avant, courtisans et marchands arpentaient les rues à la recherche de bonnes affaires. Qu'était-il donc advenu de cette cité si prospère ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la présence de Sesshomaru soit pour autant dans le maintien de la paix.

Devant ma propre surprise, la dame qui m'avait invité s'expliqua :

« -Tout c'est passé en l'espace d'une semaine, fit-elle d'une voix plus joviale et plus fraiche aussi. Un soir durant, quand le premier coup de l'horloge annonça neuf heures, un cri immensément douloureux se répercuta dans l'ensemble de la Cité et provenait du château. Bien sûr, tout le monde reconnut la voix du Grand Seigneur, mais quand les gardes accoururent pour en savoir plus, il n'y avait plus que des serviteurs hébétés ou inconscients. Le Grand Seigneur avait disparu !

-Disparu ?

-Oui, mais dès le lendemain, des colonies entières de familles débarquèrent à l'entrée des portes pour réclamer l'aide du Grand Seigneur, un chien géant s'en était pris à leur village et avait tout détruit sur son passage. Il ne fut guère plus de trois jours pour que les humains comprennent l'origine du chien géant et ne revendique vengeance auprès des youkais.

-Je savais qu'il existait toujours une tension perceptible entre les deux races, mais jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer que cela se finirait ainsi…soupirais-je malgré moi. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Tous les youkais de la ville ont rappliqués dans l'enceinte du Domaine Interdit géré par Kyochiro-sama, le second de l'Empereur. Comme sa promise est humaine, cela atténue un peu les attaques mais, tous les youkais qui n'ont pas eut le temps de se mettre à l'abri ont été condamnés ou tués sur le fait. Ce fut un véritable carnage ce jour là, soupira la dame en descendant de son siège. »

Je la suivis distraitement, le corps chétif du bébé kitsune dans mes bras. Elle remuait de temps en temps mais aucun son ne sortait de ses petites lèvres, pas même un cri ou une plainte.

Elle devait avoir faim et être déshydratée.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'intérieur d'une petite cour ou de rares fleurs avaient survécues à la nuée toxique des fumées des incendies et présentaient leurs délicieux arômes floraux dans l'air. Cela changeait de la chair carbonisé et du bois brulé…

Puis, deux serviteurs vinrent nous ouvrir la porte d'entrée, tandis que d'autres refermaient le portail derrière moi.

Ils étaient tous habillés d'un kimono similaire, d'un bleu délavé présentant l'emblème d'une pièce de ryo. Cet emblème m'était totalement inconnu…  
Elle me mena jusqu'à un petit salon et s'arrêta en face de la porte coulissante donnant certainement au jardin. Elle se tenait droite et le voile qui la recouvrait dansait légèrement au vent. Puis elle s'inclina devant une ombre et s'éclipsa légèrement sur le coin de la salle, sans plus jeter de regards sur moi.

L'ombre qu'elle avait saluée bougea doucement, se dressa sur deux jambes et traversa le paravent qui la couvrait de ma vue pour s'exposer à moi.

C'était Kannan. Elle avait beaucoup changé la dernière fois. Ses cheveux d'un blanc d'ivoire avait poussé et frôlait maintenant ses reins et ses yeux que ma mémoire révélait plutôt innocent et enfantin avaient été troqués pour une paire vive et plus sereine aussi. Je reconnus dans son regard, la malice de sa jeunesse et la lueur flamboyante de moments de bonheur.

Elle portait un magnifique kimono de soie blanc et doré, à motif bestiale, allant d'un oiseau de feu sur la manche au combat entre un dragon et un loup sur le dos, dansant dans une étreinte nuancée d'orange et d'ocre.

Son Obi était fixement nouée autour de sa taille, laissant transparaître une fine ligne et une poitrine saillante. Quelque chose avait toutefois changé, je le voyais. Son ventre, autrefois relativement maigrelet voir absenté de tout bourrelet était désormais arrondie de l'intérieur et sortait de ses abdomens en une petite colline encore timide.

Kannan me présenta un sourire de joie et se jeta à mon cou, sans plus de grâce et de manière que celle d'une sœur retrouvant son ainée :

« -Oh Michiko-chan, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! S'écria-t-elle en refermant sa prise sur mon cou.

-Moi aussi, suffoquais-je sous la pression et la surprise. Mais je préfèrerai rester vivante… »

Aussitôt elle se recula et me contempla de toute sa petite hauteur.

Elle m'offrit un second sourire et nous repartîmes dans l'euphorie de nos retrouvailles, en câlins et en embrassades amicales. Je compris, à l'état de mon cœur, qu'elle m'avait manqué.

Elle appartenait peut être à une phase de ma vie un peu…complexe, toutefois l'amitié que j'éprouvais envers cette fille était bel et bien réelle et il n'y aurait aucune amnésie ou autre excuse pour m'en dissuader.

Quand enfin l'émotion de nos retrouvailles se calma, elle m'invita à boire le thé, pour discuter de choses et d'autres :

« -Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Demandais-je curieuse.

-J'ai appris ta véritable identité par Kyochiro-sama, raconta-t-elle en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé chaude. Aussitôt je me suis infiltrée dehors et j'ai pris le commandement de cette famille d'humain assez réputé.

-Et…cette femme ? M'enquis-je en portant un regard sur la dame qui m'avait fais venir ici.

-Matha ? Elle est l'une de mes servantes. Elle se fait passer pour moi quand je dois sortir officiellement. Elle savait aussi qui tu étais et comment te trouver au cas où tu viendrais à revenir vivante…

-Donc tu sais ce que je dois faire ?

-Je t'ai attendu, précisa-t-elle, exprès pour ce que tu as à accomplir se produise. Et puis, soupira-t-elle, même si tous les youkais attendaient ta venue pour être conduis sur la fameuse « terre promise », je crois qu'avant tout tu dois retourner auprès du Grand Seigneur et t'affranchir de tes dettes…

-C'est vrai, soupirais-je également. »

Décidément, ils me prenaient tous pour Moïse ou quoi ? Moi je n'étais venue que pour, à l'origine, retrouver ce crétin de Sesshomaru et calmer ses ardeurs de démons. Bon d'accord, le but c'était aussi de le retrouver et de lui dire ce que je ressentais une bonne fois pour toute. Le retrouver et le ramener vers la lumière de la réalité, lui prendre la main et le tirer vers la lumière…

Mes bras se refermèrent sur la petite qui commença enfin à couiner.

Surprise, Kannan s'avança :

« -C'est…c'est un bébé ?

-Oui, l'ami d'un petit humain que j'ai croisé en arrivant. Les gardes voulaient la tuer et j'ai un peu…agitée les choses.

-Elle doit certainement mourir de faim, s'inquiéta Kannan. Passe la moi ! »

J'obéis, sachant que les rondeurs de son ventre présageait d'un petit en cours de route et qu'elle devait par conséquent avoir du lait en réserve. J'avais raison car elle ordonna à ce qu'on retire son Obi et donna le sein à la petite qui s'en abreuva, agrippée à Kannan comme on s'attacherait à la vie.

En attendant que la petite soit rassasiée, nous terminâmes d'organiser le plan :

« -Ce soir quand le couvre-feu sera donné, expliqua Kannan, nous rentrerons dans le Domaine Interdit ensemble.

-Cela n'est pas trop risqué ? Demandais-je inquiète. Tu n'es pas en condition pour ce genre de chose, je peux parfaitement y aller toute seule…

-Non, coupa-t-elle. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne en ces lieux, par ailleurs je serais beaucoup plus en sécurité aux côtés de mon époux qu'ici.

-Hakuryu ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il doit être mort de peur, rigola-t-elle. Se ne fut guère difficile d'y parvenir mais au final il s'est laissé convaincre que ma présence parmi les humains seraient plus utiles que la sienne pour te retrouver.

-Tu as pris beaucoup de danger pour moi, grondais-je, et qu'aurais-tu fais si tu t'étais fais prendre ? Je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience les morts de mon amie ou de son futur nouveau né !

-Et toi ? Fit-elle soudainement plus sérieuse. N'as-tu pas pris de risque pour moi ? Combien de coup de bambou t'es-tu pris après ma fuite ?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Pareil ? Coupa-t-elle furieuse. J'ai une immense dette envers toi Michiko…non Kumiko. Je te dois mon bonheur, mon époux, mon enfant ! Je te dois tout. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de t'inquiéter et de te lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Rien de tout cela ne changera ce qui est fait. »

Elle avait raison, mais diable que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de m'en vouloir. Elle était enceinte bon sang ! Et le simple fait de l'imaginer sur une estrade avec un bourreau plantant une lance dans son ventre, cela me renversait l'estomac et m'arrachait les tripes. J'avais été trop traumatisée par les évènements produits sur l'île des captifs pour ignorer les violences des humains faites aux youkais…même innocents.

Inspirant profondément, je me tus et consacrai le restant de la journée à surveiller la petite kitsune dormir profondément dans un berceau qu'on avait mis à sa disposition.

Elle était plutôt mignonne, avec de petites rondeurs caractéristiques et des oreilles pointues pas plus grandes que mon pouce. Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, elle était née récemment.

Qu'elle tristesse, songeais-je, quand je pensais qu'elle avait déjà perdue sa mère sans avoir eu le temps même d'en connaître la signification…

A côté d'elle, je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse d'avoir connue la mienne, même pour l'espace d'un quinzième de ma vie…

Dire que cela faisait cent ans que je m'étais endormie. Je me demandais ce qu'était devenu Naomi et les autres. Ils étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps et leurs enfants également. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de reconsidérer les choses : comment se serait passé ma vie si mon père n'était pas mort ? Si ma mère ne s'était pas tuée. Si je n'avais pas non plus sauté du haut de la falaise.

Et en y repensant, et envisageant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, je me rendis compte que la voie que j'avais choisi, cette vie même que je menais…était la meilleure que j'aurais pu avoir.

Je vivais dans le monde étrange et merveilleux du passé, là où des valeurs comme la patience et la solidarité étaient importantes et essentielles, là où le respect de la nature et des anciens prônaient sur l'égoïsme et sur l'abus des ressources.

Surtout, c'était le monde où j'avais rencontré Sesshomaru, et pour aucun autre monde merveilleux je ne l'aurais échangé.

Je me rendis compte, à quel point je l'aimais. Mon regard se porta sur l'horizon au soleil couchant, vers l'ouest. Je le connaissais maintenant depuis cent ans, et pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques mois que nous étions restés ensemble.

Je me sentis envahi d'une étrange mélancolie en me rappelant les moments merveilleux que nous avions passés ensemble, de sa façon de me regarder, de son air hautain qu'il prenait quand l'envie lui chantait.

Il était celui qui m'énervait le plus. Son arrogance n'avait d'égale que sa prétention et il m'insupportait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de me faire sienne, esclave et soumise. Il avait essayé de beaucoup de façon, mais une seule avait seulement marché : celle qu'il n'avait escompté dans ses calculs.

Au final, la chose était ironique : je m'étais moi-même soumise à lui, par amour, pour l'amour et de l'amour. Ma dépendance ne venait que de ce sentiment puissant et inconcevable, qu'il croyait faible et qui pourtant régissait l'origine même de la vie.

Nous naissons pour aimer et être aimé, nous mourrons pour résider dans le cœur de ceux qui nous aimaient. Et nous renaissons pour aimer à nouveau, retrouver l'âme sœur avec qui nous étions liés, et aimer encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Tel était ce que j'avais compris de Miserere, tel était ce que j'avais compris de moi.

Misericorudisu, Misericordis…La miséricorde…

La capacité d'aimer, de pardonner, d'avoir pitié, même du plus grand et du plus mauvais des criminels. La capacité d'aimer, sans rien attendre en retour. Etait-ce par cette capacité que mon cœur s'était épris de Sesshomaru ?

Non, la chose était différente. Je n'avais pas pitié pour cet enfant qui n'a connu qu'ombre et menace. Je n'avais pas de la compassion pour l'être sans ami et sans véritable famille qu'il était.

C'était plus fort, plus présent aussi. Je voulais agir, devenir son amie, sa famille, son amante, devenir le centre de son monde pour le régir et le rendre heureux…éternellement heureux.

Oui, je voulais que Sesshomaru soit heureux.

Pourtant, combien de personnes avaient péries de sa main ? Combien d'innocent était mort sans connaître le nom ou la raison de l'assassin ?

Combien de sang tâchait ses mains dont la douceur extasiait mes sens en alerte ? J'aurais dû le haïr dès le début, le maudire de tous les noms, cracher sur son nom et détester sa personne autant que ses disciples et ceux qui le servaient.

J'aurais dû…mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Comment le pouvais-je ?

Sesshomaru…

Quand je fermai mes yeux, ce fut comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quittée. Je revoyais ses yeux dorés fixés sur moi comme deux billes dorées, deux soleils lointains et puissants, dont la lumière éclairait mon bonheur. Ses lèvres légèrement étirées, s'ouvriraient et son haleine sucrée et douce s'en échapperait comme un appel à y gouter les saveurs et les odeurs.

Le parfum provenant de sa peau appellerait mes narines à renifler encore et encore, comme si je voulais qu'il devienne l'air avec lequel je respirerais.

Puis sa main se tendrait vers moi et caresserait délicatement ma joue, faisant exploser en mon cœur un tonnerre de sensation des plus honteuses au plus sensuelles. Vraiment, tout dans sa personne était aimé de moi, de mon corps et ma chair ne réclamait que sa chair tout comme son odeur et le reste.

S'il n'eut été que physiquement attirant, j'aurais peut être pu y faire abstraction en m'efforçant à détester son odeur ou sa peau, mais tout dans son être m'était aimé. Sa grandeur d'âme, qui l'empêchait d'agir en se rabaissant à certaines besognes, l'importance qu'il accorde aux choses, sa façon même de voir le monde…et surtout sa capacité à changer…

Oui, j'aimais cela. Parce que même s'il était quelqu'un qui paraissait cruel, il n'avait jamais agi pour faire du mal gratuitement. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à comploter contre les autres, il préférait largement affronter de face, même si le danger était trop grand.

Il était…lumineux. Pas seulement parce que quand se levait le soleil, son Haori rayonnait de mille feu et ses cheveux scintillaient de l'aurore magnifique. Mais parce qu'il était grand, droit, et qu'il rayonnant d'une lumière pure et merveilleuse.

Et cette lumière, elle était préservée dans les kilomètres d'iceberg qu'étaient sa personnalité. Et ses kilomètres de glace impénétrable…je les avais détruit un à un. Et maintenant, cette lumière révélée avait bâtie la grandeur d'un empire, avait imposé un magnifique calme et une grande harmonie entre les humains et les youkais.

C'était cette lumière que mon royaume nécessitait et nul autre que Sesshomaru ne pouvait se présumer digne d'être mon roi.

Quand le soleil se coucha enfin, j'étais fin prête à retourner dans le Domaine Interdit, en tant que future Reine et non en tant que Geisha. La Geisha c'était terminée !

L'avais-je été un jour ? Peut être.

Kannan vint me voir, et d'un hochement de tête elle m'intima à me préparer.

Je pris mes deux lames éventails que je cachai dans mes manches et refermai le fourreau de Tenseiga dans le dos avant d'attacher fermement la petite kitsune sur ma poitrine, maintenu par un linge de fortune. Quand je fus certaine qu'elle ne gênerait aucun de mes mouvements et qu'elle ne serait pas en danger, je rejoignis Kannan qui m'attendait devant une sortie secrète, de l'autre côté du jardin, bien caché derrière des buissons.

La porte coulissante glissa silencieusement et l'infiltration commença.

La porte débouchait en fait sur une ruelle délabrée et généralement mal fréquentée mais en l'occurrence cette ruelle était vide et déserte :

« -Il y a des ruelles plus larges maintenant, expliqua Kannan en murmurant si bas que même le vent ne pourrait l'entendre. »

Je la suivis distraitement, regardant partout autour de moi, en faisant attention aux moindres mouvements, aux lumières, aux ombres qui se mouvaient à la lueur des torches et des lampions.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs ruelles du même genre, dans lesquelles certains dormaient ou buvaient pour oublier leurs misères.

La glorieuse Cité Impériale n'était plu qu'un simple amas de camp de fortune dans lequel s'entassait des gens et des enfants avec l'espoir de vivre.

Leur lumière était partie… à cause de moi.

« - Comme tu peux le voir, pas mal de choses ont changées depuis ton départ et maintenant il ne se passe pas un jour sans que larmes et sangs n'alimentent haines et vengeance, ajouta Kannan. »

Nous courûmes ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que les premiers assauts n'adviennent. En fait, le premier était obligatoire d'après Kannan car juste avant, elle avait sortie un sabre et s'était mise en garde. Pour ma part, je fis de même avec une de mes lames et quand nous sortîmes de l'ombre de la ruelle, ce fut les cheveux blancs de Kannan qui nous trahit.

Une petite garnison comptant environ douze soldat se jeta sur nous, lances et katanas pointés vers les organes vitaux et le combat commença avec acharnement.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que passer des heures à s'entraîner à danser pouvait être aussi lucratif et utile. Les mouvements de mes ennemis étaient ralentis, voire parfois incohérent et les éviter revenait à éviter une balle lancée au ralenti.

Leur jeu de jambe était lamentable quand à leur coup et la vitesse de puissance, cela frisait l'indécence. Une gamine de neuf ans aurait été plus souple.

Mais je m'en moquais assez en fait.

J'éliminai mes ennemis en quelques coups bien placés (notamment au niveau des cervicales, au moins vous êtes certain qu'ils ne se relèveront pas dans l'immédiat) et surveillai mes arrières comme ceux de Kannan et de quelques autres serviteurs youkais.

La dame qui servait Kannan était avec nous aussi, l'un des rares humains à nous suivre dans cette aventure. Elle se défendait relativement bien.

Les gardes furent anéantis en quelques minutes et nous ne traînâmes pas pour vérifier leur état (mort ou inconscient). Je n'avais même pas rangé ma lame quand un nouvel assaut se fit entendre, surtout à cause de cris de certains gardes provenant de la rue principale. Une course poursuite à pied débuta, et nous avions maintenant au moins quatre garnisons à nos trousses.

Deux youkais furent pris par surprise et se retrouvèrent suspendus à la pointe d'une lance mais cela ne nous arrêta pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

Voyant qu'ils gagnaient de la distance, je sortis mes deux lames que je fis pivoter en mode éventail et les lançai en boomerang sur la première rangée de soldat.

Les lames tranchèrent les corps comme un couteau brulant sur du beurre et à mon grand étonnement, elles me revinrent droit dans les mains sans une tâche de sang.

« -Décidément, les petits jouets de Miserere et de Yue me plaisent beaucoup, marmonnais-je en reprenant ma course. »

En revanche, les soldats avaient hésités en voyant les cadavres de leurs confrères mais face à l'ardeur des émotions et de la rage qui habitaient leurs corps, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau. Forte heureusement, nous étions arrivé dans la Grande Rue, celle ou quelques mois plus tôt, le Grand Seigneur paradait en me cherchant du regard, alors que j'allais être vendue à une maison de prostituée. Je suis certaine que quand Sesshomaru en avait pris conscience, il avait alors tout mis en œuvre pour empêcher cela.

C'était comme mon Misuage.

Cela paraissait presque stupide, mais la raison de ma mort était injustifiée. Hiroyichi avait semé le désordre et le désespoir dans ma tête et je n'avais alors pas remarqué que nous nous dirigions vers les appartements du Grand Seigneur, la nuit où je devais offrir ma virginité.

Cette garce, quand je la reverrai, je vous jure que je m'en occuperai !

Mais pour l'heure, je tentais tant bien que mal d'éviter la horde de soldats qui s'étaient imposés sur notre chemin, en nous barrant la route.

Nous étions encerclé et notre situation n'était guère rassurante. Ils devaient maintenant être une bonne quarantaine et nous n'étions plus que cinq : Kannan, la dame, deux autres servantes et moi. Bien sûr je ne comptais pas le petit bout qui remuait de temps en temps sur ma poitrine et qui couinait quand mes mouvements étaient trop rapides.

Alors que nous avions repoussés la deuxième vague et que nous n'avions avancé pour l'heure que de quelques mètres, la louve qui m'avait accompagnée apparut et la situation changea à notre avantage.

La louve se battait avec ferveur et férocité, arrachant les corps de sa gueule géante. Son pelage semblait être d'acier car ni les lances, ni les katanas ne semblaient trancher la chaire.

Ses puissants muscles lui permettaient de se propulser à une vitesse faramineuse et elle s'écrasait sur les rangs des soldats avec aisance, comme on écraserait une rangée d'insecte avec son pied.

Autre évènement, alors que les ennemis augmentaient, du renfort nous fut parvenu et pour la première fois, je vis Kyochiro se battre.

Il était fort, pas autant que Sesshomaru, mais bon nombre de soldat rendait leur dernier soupir sous sa lame. Il semblait danser entre les cadavres et sa vitesse incroyable lui permettait de trancher les corps et de déverser le sang comme une pluie autour de lui.

Voyant l'effet meurtrier de Kyochiro et le nombre de cadavre que cette guerre engendrait, les soldats commencèrent à reculer et celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança :

« -Vous n'avez rien à faire ici maudit démon ! S'écria-t-il.

-Nous étions là bien avant vous, répliqua Kyochiro. Ces terres sont celles de l'Empereur et il en revient à lui seul de décider des droits d'accès ou autre.

-L'Empereur ? Ce chien démon fou a brisé le pacte qu'il avait conclu et a attaqué nos familles ! Insulta un soldat.

-Je savais que nous ne pouvions faire confiance aux youkais, menaça un deuxième.

-C'est un fait qui ne changera pas, avoua Kyochiro, et même si nous n'en sommes pas responsable, l'Empereur a commis une faute impardonnable. Mais ce qui est impardonnable c'est aussi ce que vous en avez fait ! Vous n'attendiez que ça depuis le début !

-Ah ! Que des accusations banales et sans fondements, se défendit le chef.

-Assez ! M'écriais-je. »

Ils se turent tous, pour mon plaisir.

Je pliai mes lames et les rangeai dans leurs fourreaux d'origine avant de me redresser :

« -J'ai été humaine avant d'être youkai, et je sais ce que vous ressentez. L'Empereur a attaqué vos maisons, vos familles, mais il l'a fait dans la détresse et dans la folie.

-Il a tué nos familles ! S'écria un soldat, il mérite la mort comme tous les youkais.

-Et vous croyez que les humains sont meilleurs ? Demandais-je en grondant. Combien de village sont pillés par des brigands ? Combien de femme sont violées par des brigands ? Combien d'enfant meurt sous la lame de brigands ? Bien plus qu'un youkai pourrait faire ce me semble ! Alors avant d'accuser d'autre race, regardez d'abord ce que la votre fait à elle-même ! »

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à redire, et ce simple fait prouva que mon raisonnement était juste. Mais ils ne se contentèrent pas de cette réplique et la bataille poursuivit. C'était peine perdue compris-je. Il y avait trop de malentendus, trop d'incompréhension. Et puis, les humains m'ont déçus, terriblement déçus. Enfin…les adultes surtout. Ils étaient l'origine de toute la peine causée aux esprits et dieux oubliés et maintenant ils semaient un véritable carnage parmi leurs propres races.

Pour moi qui venais du futur, moi qui savais comment ils vivront après les youkais, je trouvais cela répugnant de ne pouvoir rien faire pour changer cela. Les humains étaient condamnés…je le compris en tranchant la gorge du dernier survivant.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la Grande Rue tantôt brisé par nos halètements irréguliers. Kyochiro fut le premier à récupérer et rangea son katana dans son fourreau avant de se retourner vers moi et de s'incliner :

« -Kumiko-sama, vous êtes de retour, soupira-t-il.

-Kyochiro-sama, fis-je gênée, s'il vous plait, pas de ça…

-Non, me coupa-t-il. Vous êtes l'Impératrice, la promise de mon seigneur l'Empereur. Je me dois de vous traiter comme tel. »

Enfin, nous accédâmes à l'entrée gardée du Domaine Interdit, où une folle furieuse en kimono de soie bleu et aux cheveux attachés, se jeta sur ma personne, sans même se soucier de l'enfant que je portais sur ma poitrine.

« -Michiko-chan !

-Eko ! Il s'agit de l'Impératrice ! Gronda Kyochiro. Montre un peu plus de respect ! »

Aussitôt elle se retira et s'inclina respectueusement confuse.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et rétorquai :

« -Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite ! Je veux pas de formalité pareil c'est trop gênant et jusqu'à ce que l'Empereur soit de retour et ne déclare mon titre, je reste Kumiko la Miko, on est d'accord ? »

Eko m'offrit un léger sourire emprunt de nostalgie et nous reprîmes nos câlins de retrouvaille. Elle m'avait certainement vu morte, agonisant sur la terre, et de me voir en telle forme, cela ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse.

« -Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas eu trop de mal à revenir, déclara-t-elle en rentrant dans le palais.

-Il y a eu quelques escarmouches et nous avons perdu deux soldats, informa Kannan en se maintenant le ventre.

-Et vous Kannan-sama, intervint Kyochiro, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, rassura-t-elle dans un sourire, le petit n'a rien non plus.

-Le seigneur Hakuryu en serait fou de rage si quelque chose vous arrivait, rigola Eko en se nichant dans les épaules de son amant. »

En effet, il y eu un léger bruissement lointain et des bruits de pas de course se firent entendre. Puis Hakuryu débarqua en total confusion et se précipita vers sa promise, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage comme les lettres se liraient dans un livre.

Il tâta d'abord le visage de sa conquise et s'assura de son bien être avant de poser une douce main au niveau de son ventre et de la caresser légèrement. Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui se produisit à cet instant, mais ma vision s'altéra et à la place d'Hakuryu et de Kannan, je me vis moi et Sesshomaru, les mêmes expressions de tendresse, et surtout les mêmes rondeurs physiques.

J'eus comme un pincement au cœur et mon envie de retrouver mon aimé s'agrandit en moi. J'inspirai profondément, comme pour chasser ce pincement désagréable, ou alors l'étouffer avec l'air que je prenais, et suivis distraitement le petit groupe qui accédait maintenant aux appartements de Kyochiro.

Il avait un certain goût pour le traditionnel, il fallait se l'avouer et n'était pas aussi simpliste que Sesshomaru. Il troquait des coussins de soie pour de petits fauteuils confortables rembourrés par d'épais coussins en velours et en plume d'oiseau. Son antichambre était grande, et exposait à la vue des invités nombreux articles témoignant de la longue vie de Kyochiro, ainsi que de sa gloire et de ses passions.

Des tableaux magnifiques, représentant Eko dans différents moment de la journée, étaient disposés sur les murs ou sur le coin d'une grande armoire en bois de laurier et de grandes tapisseries tissés avec de la texture si douce et soyeuse racontaient diverses histoires le concernant, rendant à sa personne le prestige qui lui était destiné.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les hommes aimaient à se distinguer des autres par leur possession mais je me doutais maintenant que chaque objet présent dans cette pièce était un témoin important de la vie que vécu Kyochiro, des souvenirs de sa personne qu'il exposait aux autres, comme pour se rappeler de ne jamais oublier les leçons de son existence.

Et quand je me remémorais les appartements de Sesshomaru…je me rendis compte qu'il n'y en avait pas tant. Certes, Sesshomaru avait quelques biens précieux, des vases de porcelaine venant du grand continent et dont les motifs évoquaient l'histoire de sa famille, mais il n'y avait rien de bien personnel, rien qu'il n'aurait gardé et qui viendrait de lui…à part le fameux tableau me représentant et que je retrouvai aussi dans l'antichambre de Kyochiro.

Je m'étais d'ailleurs arrêter sur ce tableau quand il arriva derrière moi :

« -Le Grand Seigneur vous a toujours porté dans son cœur, me raconta-t-il. C'est pourquoi il avait commandé à ce qu'une toile de vous soit exposée dans chaque pièce qu'il avait habitude de côtoyer…du moins avant que cette histoire ne s'envenime…

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

-Il vous a fait chercher partout et beaucoup de prétendante se sont présentées à lui en se faisant passer par vous, expliqua-t-il. Mais le Grand Seigneur connaissait un détail important, une chose que lui et moi savions.

-Laquelle ?

-Le croissant de Lune, répondit-il comme si cela eut été logique. Cet emblème vous lie à lui d'une façon dont vous ne pouvez imaginer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous vous avons attendu avant de le retrouver.

-Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en tripotant perplexe la cicatrice. »

Il baissa le regard et se frotta pensivement le menton en s'asseyant à sa place initiale. Je les rejoignis autour de la table mais ne bus aucune gorgée du thé que l'on m'avait présenté.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, il répondit :

« -Une étrange et inquiétante rumeur circule depuis peu, commença-t-il en soufflant sur son thé.

-Les rumeurs le sont toujours, commentais-je à mon tour.

-Il ne s'agit pas que d'une rumeur Kimiko-chan, intervint Eko. C'est plus grave que ça ! »

Voyant le sérieux et l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Eko, je compris que l'heure n'était ni à la plaisanterie ni à la coquetterie. Quelque chose s'était produit durant mon absence, quelque chose dont Yue n'avait pas cru bon de m'informer.

« -Qu'en est-il alors ? Questionnais-je. Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?

-L'Empereur est à la merci de Tokugawa, répondit Kyochiro d'une voix profonde et tremblante. »

Je m'arrêtai et reposai lentement la tasse que je tenais dans mes mains. Inspirant profondément, je regardai tour à tour mes hôtes, cherchant à dissimuler la plaisanterie dans leur regard.

Ils ne pouvaient dire la vérité, c'était impossible…

Pourtant, aucun d'eux, que se soit Kyochiro où Kannan, ne semblait plaisanter. Ils étaient sérieux, inquiets aussi, et terriblement convainquant.

M'accrochant au peu d'espoir que leur plaisanterie soit vraie je ricanai nerveusement :

« -C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? »

Kyochiro secoua lentement la tête, sachant qu'il me faudrait du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle.  
« -Vous voulez me dire qu'on m'a fait revenir des morts, trop tard ? C'est pas possible ! Il y a un bug dans le programme ou quoi ? M'écriais-je. A quoi ça sert que je passe en mode filature si ce crétin c'est déjà fait prendre ?

-Kumiko, tenta Eko.

-De tous les imbéciles d'Empereur que la terre ai jamais porté, il ait fallu que je tombe sur le seul taré à se faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Je m'étais levée et déjà j'enfilais mes lames et partais en direction de la sortie, accompagnée par ma louve qui trottait joyeusement à mes côtés.  
Kyochiro m'attrapa vigoureusement le bras et m'arrêta d'un simple geste :

« -Kumiko-sama, reprit-il avec ferveur, ne partez pas avec précipitation dans la gueule du loup !

-Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Criais-je. Que j'attende ? Les dieux seuls savent ce qu'il est en train de subir en ce moment même et vous voudriez que j'attende et que je finisse ma tasse de thé tranquillement l'air de rien ? »

Je retirai son emprise d'un coup sec de mon épaule et me retournai :

« -Vous croyez franchement que je suis du genre à attendre en me tournant les pousses qu'un miracle veuille bien agir à ma place ? Grondais-je. Bah désolé, mais je suis pas comme ça ! Et franchement les gens qui sont comme ça, ils m'énervent à n'en plus finir. Alors non, je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais je vais chevaucher ma louve et lui dire ce que je pense de cet abruti qu'est l'homme que j'aime !

-Kumiko-sama, s'ils ont réussis à capturer Sesshomaru-sama, ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils ont des pouvoirs que nous ignorons ? Protesta Eko. Soit raisonnable, Sesshomaru-sama ne serait pas plus heureux que vous dans la même situation, mais lui au moins il réfléchirait avant d'agir…

-Je ne suis pas Sesshomaru, répliquais-je.

-Et Sesshomaru-sama n'est pas vous, poursuivit Kyochiro, mais quel serait sa tristesse si en tentant de le sauver, vous veniez à mourir une seconde fois ? Vous êtes déjà morte une fois et regardez le résultat ? »

Il avait dis cela en me montrant l'étendu de la Cité du haut du balcon. La moitié des maisons fumaient encore et j'entendis de là où je me trouvais, les cris et les larmes de femmes et d'enfants qui avaient tout perdus.

Ceci eut pour effet de me calmer, d'un frisson effrayant. Par ma mort stupide et égoïste, j'avais provoqué la tristesse de beaucoup…à commencer par Sesshomaru.

Je sentis mes propres épaules s'affaisser et les larmes me monter au visage. Certes j'avais commis une grosse bêtise, et de n'avoir aucun moyen de la réparer…

Je sentis peu à peu la vérité se glisser sur ma peau, pénétrer ma chair et poignarder mon cœur, comme s'il n'était pas assez meurtri de tant de chagrin passé.

Kyochiro, qui se tenait le plus proche de moi, sentit l'odeur de mes larmes et son premier reflexe fut de m'enlacer et de serrer ses bras autour de mon corps :

« -Je ne suis pas Sesshomaru pour pouvoir absorber toute la tristesse qui te hante, murmura-t-il, mais je sais qu'il en aurait fait de même. Kumiko, tu es la personne la plus précieuse à son cœur, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

-Tant de misère par ma faute, reniflais-je, j'aurais mieux fais de ne jamais me réveiller…

-Kumiko-chan, s'avança Eko, tu ne dois pas dire ça. Que serait devenu Sesshomaru-sama sans toi ? Que serais-je devenue sans toi ?

-Et moi donc ? Demanda Kannan. Je n'aurais pu connaître le bonheur qu'Hakuryu m'offre aujourd'hui sans toi et ta générosité.

-Plus encore, crois tu vraiment que Sesshomaru aurait bâti tout cela simplement pour lui ? S'enquit Kyochiro en me cherchant du regard. Il a fait tout cela pour toi, car il rêvait d'un futur où tu serais son Impératrice et lui ton Empereur. Oui Kumiko, il rêvait.

-Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, souffla Eko, Sesshomaru-sama est toujours vivant et il n'attend que toi.

-Mina…, je déglutis, Arigato…

-Allez, courage ! S'exclama Hakuryu, on a du pain sur la planche et puis j'ai entendu dire que Tokugawa donnerait une grande fête en l'honneur de sa victoire.

-Nous ne voudrions surtout pas rater cette grande occasion, poursuivit Kannan une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je m'essuyai les yeux rapidement et reniflai pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Me sentant prête, je mis mes poings sur les hanches et portai un regard soupçonneux sur mon entourage :

« -Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez à ce pauvre Tokugawa ?

-Pas grand-chose, rassura Eko, Kyochiro-sama va t'expliquer. »

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et m'expliqua d'une voix assez autoritaire :

« -En l'honneur de sa victoire sur l'Empereur des Youkais, le seigneur Tokugawa donne une fête grandiose à Edo.

-Jusque à j'avais compris, bougonnais-je. En quoi cela va m'aider à sauver Sesshomaru ?

-Très simple, si tu vas là-bas toute armée avec une armée de loup sanguinaire, pour sûr tu ne passeras pas inaperçu, coupa Kannan.

-Comme l'a gentiment expliqué Kannan, reprit Kyochiro, il te faut t'infiltrer à la fête. Et quoi de mieux qu'une grande Geisha pour ? »

J'avais compris le piège !

J'avais bien dis « plus de Geisha » juste auparavant. En même temps, je comprenais la logique du plan, à un détail prêt :

« -Je ne suis pas une Geisha mais une Maïko ! Si je vais là-bas avec mon nom j'ai bien peur que certains ne puissent me reconnaître, soupirais-je.

-C'est pourquoi tu n'iras pas seule, fit Kyochiro en tendant la main vers la porte. »

Cette dernière s'ouvrit et Reïko apparut, toute vêtue magnifiquement. Elle n'avait pas du tout changée, heureusement. Elle souriait doucement et avait la même malice dans le regard.

« -Je suis heureuse de voir que tu te portes bien, Amarinth…Iie, Kumiko-sama.  
-Reïko-san, soupirais-je heureuse.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir mentie, s'excusa-t-elle dans mes bras. Le Grand Seigneur est venu un beau jour pour me proposer de t'entraîner en tant que Geisha, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment compris la valeur que tu avais…

-Reïko-san…je suis tellement contente de te revoir, m'exclamais-je.

-Je sais, m'assura-t-elle. Et nous avons beaucoup à faire si nous voulons que tu sois présentable pour la fête de ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Oui…la fête a lieu ce soir, m'informa Kyochiro.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute, me coupa-t-il. Se sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi que de t'infiltrer là-bas, car Tokugawa continue de te chercher, il a dû entendre certaines rumeurs te concernant et maintenant que le Grand Seigneur n'est plus là pour l'en empêcher, Tokugawa veut terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

-C'est-à-dire ? M'enquis-je peu rassurée.

-Tokugawa semble en savoir plus sur toi qu'il n'y parait, affirma Eko. Souviens-toi Jade, ma sœur, à l'origine elle n'aurait jamais dû t'envoyer en tant que servante là-bas.

-Oui je m'en souviens…  
-Kyochiro pense que Tokugawa te veut depuis le début, mais quand à savoir la raison, nous l'ignorons.

-Donc si je viens là-bas en tant que Maïko, il saura que je ne suis pas encore prise et m'invitera à sa fête ! M'exclamais-je. Et ainsi je pourrais libérer Sesshomaru de son emprise. Mais cela m'impose de jouer les Geishas auprès d'autres seigneurs…

-Tu es d'accord alors ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? Je veux dire, j'en ai ma claque de tous ces seigneurs…

-Penses à tes retrouvailles avec Sesshomaru et à la manière dont tu botteras les fesses à Tokugawa, cela devrait te donner un peu de…punch ! M'assura Eko.

-D'autant plus qu'il y a là-bas quelqu'un que tu connais bien, fit Reïko.

-Qui ?

-Hiroyichi. »

Silence. Elle, je l'avais presque oubliée. Voila une merveilleuse idée. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, en allant sauver Sesshomaru et en la ridiculisant une bonne fois pour toute.

Etrangement je me sentis revigorer d'une force puissante et j'étais fin prête à partir.

Enfin…se fut un bref instant, car quelques secondes près mon acceptation, Reïko me tira pas les cheveux et m'entraîna :

« -Bon, c'est pas tout de papoter, mais va falloir rattraper ton retard, tu as une tête à faire peur et même les cochons sentent meilleurs que toi. »

Je ne pus voir qu'Eko ricaner joyeusement car déjà la perspective de revivre l'enfer des préparations, du maquillage et de l'habillage m'apparaissait peu agréable.

Je devais être sublime pour sauver Sesshomaru et comme le disait le proverbe, il faut souffrir pour être belle.

Le restant de la matinée fut réguler par mes cris et mes plaintes qui circulaient dans tous le domaine interdit comme une longue complainte dévorante et peu enviable…

Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi tiens !

Prochain Chapitre : « -Tu es prête ? Montre-nous donc tes talents ma chère Impératrice.

-Je me suis fort languis de votre entêtement Amarinth, combien d'homme ai-je envoyé quérir votre beauté sans jamais n'avoir que des rumeurs en retour ?

-Il y a dans l'extrême occident des croyances qui disent que la douleur humaine fut causée par une erreur de la femme. Dans ces coutumes, on apprend à se méfier des charmes de la femme comme de ceux d'un serpent…

-Dans ce genre de coutume, on dit aussi que l'Homme descend du singe et que le singe descend de l'arbre. Moi quand je vois ta tête Hiroyichi, je me dis que le singe a raté quelques branches.

-Sesshomaru est maintenu captif dans les hauteurs du château, mais quelque chose d'étrange le retient. Méfie toi Amarinth, je ne suis peut être pas une youkai comme toi, mais je sens le danger dans l'air… »

L'infiltration a réussi et maintenant l'heure est venue pour moi de montrer mes talents. Seulement, je ne suis pas seule. Hiroyichi est là elle aussi, et plus que jamais elle semble déterminée à me détruire. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle. Pourquoi depuis le tout début, elle ne cesse de me nuire et de tenter de me détruire.

Pourquoi Hiroyichi me détestes-tu autant ?

Pourquoi nourrir la haine et la rancœur que seule une autre femme que j'ai connu pouvait nourrir ?

Et enfin, pourquoi te tiens-tu à côté de Sesshomaru avec la Bride du monde des Esprits en main, alors que moi seule devrait être capable de la tenir ?

Qui es-tu…Hiroyichi ?

Prochain Chapitre : La véritable identité d'Hiroyichi.


	22. Chapter 16

Pouarf!!!! J'ai fini ce chapitre (s'écroule sur son bureau). Ah j'ai cru que j'allais jamais le finir!

Bon, que dire à part que je suis terriblement fière de ce chapitre. Je le trouve long, profond, poétique et terriblement romantique (kya!). Mais pas de hâte cependant. La vraie romance est dans le chapitre suivant. Pour l'heure, voici comme promis la suite de l'histoire. Je tiens simplement à vous avertir qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres (à peu de chose prêt) à poster. Et oui, toutes choses ont une fin et nous y arrivons.

Réponse aux reviews:

-kwaniquene: Toujours bon de savoir que même maintenant de nouvelles fans continuent d'affluer. Bienvenu à toi. Concernant ta curiosité, je n'y réponds pas car...bah ce chapitre le fait pour moi hahaha^^. Bonne Lecture. Heureuse que tu adores mes histoires (le contraire aurait été un peu...difficile je pense).

-Cynthia: Salut tu vas être contente, ce chapitre est encore plus long (mdr). Vous détestez tous Hiroyichi (comment ne pas la détester...je devrais y songer tiens).

-memelyne: Kikou ma belle. Bah écoute c'est marrant parce que toutes les questions que tu poses dans ta review bah...les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Concernant les vraies retrouvailles, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre (dsl^^).

-Thalia: Je suis comblée de voir que l'aventure te plait autant. Merci d'avoir patientez en attendant ce chapitre mais comme tu l'as dis, j'ai le boulot et c'est pas évident. Sinon bah que dire à part que tu comprendras tout dans ce chapitre (concernant Serupendity et Hiroyichi si lien existe entre elles^^). Pour ce qui est de la réunion, comme je le disais plus haut, va falloir encore patienter un peu. Mais ce chapitre aussi est long, donc ça devrait aller (enfin j'espère).

Aller, bonne lecture et à bientôt =_= (*salutation*)

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Chapitre 16 : La véritable identité d'Hiroyichi

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, faisant grincer les gonds bruyamment. Elle était imposante et grande, puis de magnifiques montures d'argent et d'or, en forme de dragon, semblaient danser dans une invitation à suivre le chemin que la porte barrait de sa fermeture d'acier.

Derrière la porte, un magnifique tapis de velours d'une couleur dorée s'étirait à perte de vue vers la sortie, traçant un unique trait dans la grande salle où résonnaient les réminiscences de la gloire passée de l'ancien propriétaire du lieu.

Les rideaux étaient déchirés, voire carbonisés en certains endroits, preuve irréfutable d'une guerre et d'incendie passés, certaines colonnes étaient restées sur le sol, les résidus de poussières et de caillou à leurs côtés.

Un silence de mort accompagna la résonnance des jointures d'acier grinçant. Pourtant, ils étaient une bonne centaine au moins à s'être réuni en ce jour de départ. Tous bordant le chemin vers la sortie, le regard porté vers ma personne avec la même lueur dans ce même regard.

Ils étaient vieux, jeunes, femmes, enfants, hommes, nobles, serviteurs, étrangers ou citoyens. Ils étaient tous venus dans la journée en apprenant la nouvelle de mon départ et ce qui devait être accompli et qui nécessitait leurs présences.

Tous, d'apparence différentes, des chats, des chiens, des oiseaux de toutes sortes et de tous plumages, des reptiles aux écailles multi-colorées, des insectes géants aux carapaces fluorescentes, des mangeurs d'humains comme des défenseurs spirituels.

Ils étaient tous là, prêt à changer pour l'avenir de la race, prêt à suivre ce pour quoi j'avais été ramené dans ce monde. Certains avaient abandonnés des siècles de domination sur des terres, d'autres avaient cédés la peur de sortir pour venir jusqu'ici.

Tous, sans exception, venait de sacrifier leurs présentes vies dans ce monde pour venir acclamer silencieusement la gloire ancienne de l'Empire Youkai et attendre à suivre celui qui les mènera vers un nouveau monde, vers ce monde où les êtres oubliés s'exilaient, attendant d'un jour pouvoir y revenir.

Leurs regards se détournèrent vers moi, et je pus ressentir l'espoir envahir leurs émotions. Que regardaient-ils donc avec tant d'enthousiasme, qui appelaient-ils tous en vain, comme une prière silencieuse adressée à un quelconque dieu ?

Moi.

Je n'en eus pourtant aucune fierté.

Ils me regardaient tous, comme on regarderait un ange tombé du ciel, avec tant de ferveur et d'espoir. Se jetteraient-ils à mes pieds pour me saluer, que personne ne leurs en auraient tenu rigueur, tant ils me dévoraient de dévotion.

Qui étais-je donc, pour être considérée ainsi ?

Je me rendais bien compte, du destin exceptionnel que ma vie avait emprunté. Ce chemin pourtant réservé aux personnages de conte de fée, j'en étais devenue la principale concernée. J'étais la princesse égarée, qui devaient sauver son prince charmant. Je n'étais pourtant pas très féminine et encore moins très raffinée.

J'avais toujours agi selon mes convictions et j'étais restée moi-même, m'isolant des autres et de ce partage qui me répugnait.

Pourtant, j'avais traversé tant de chose. Tellement d'émotions étaient nées de mes aventures, de mes péripéties, que jamais je n'aurais pu douter arriver là en me jetant du haut de cette falaise.

Rien ne me prédestinait à devenir Geisha et encore moins Impératrice. Je n'avais été qu'une jeune fille perdue dans le passé de son époque, dont les tendances suicidaires et affectives avaient tracés une nouvelle perspective d'avenir.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne faisais pas tout cela pour les youkais, ou pour les humains. Je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour prétendre me battre au nom de la gloire raciale ou pour une quelconque justice. Jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais battue que pour moi-même, pour mon amour, pour mes convictions.

Alors je ne méritais pas d'être acclamée de la sorte. Je sentis mes poings se serrer à cette évocation. Je ne méritais pas tant d'admiration et de salutation.

Je n'étais pas Sesshomaru pour avoir bâtie une grande cité, je n'étais pas Miserere pour avoir crée tout un monde pour sauver des oubliés, j'étais simplement Kumiko, une ancienne humaine ayant subie des mutations à cause d'injection de sang.

Apparemment j'étais la seule à penser ainsi, car une voix s'éleva par delà l'assemblée, ferme mais toutefois vieillie.

Surpris, les youkais se poussèrent légèrement et une forme ombreuse se dégagea de la lumière du dehors. C'était un Captif, ou plutôt une Captive. Assez vieille, ses longues oreilles poilues descendaient jusqu'à ses chevilles dissimulées dans une ample toge de soie et ses longs cheveux d'un blanc scintillants cascadaient par delà ses lourdes épaulières arrondies.

Elle se tenait sur un bâton et son regard, couleur océan profond, arborait avec fierté l'expérience de la vieillesse.

« -Vous sous-estimez grandement vos mérites, jeune princesse, fit-elle. Parmi ceux qui sont ici, combien d'entre eux peuvent-ils se vanter d'avoir sauvé des milliers de vies d'une éternité d'esclavage ?

-J'ai été comme vous autres une prisonnière de l'île et de Kami. C'est Sesshomaru-sama, rétorquais-je, qui y a mit fin.

-Croyez-vous seulement qu'il l'aurait fait sans vous ? Vous êtes la Vierge Sacrée qui part son appel a amené le Guerrier Libérateur.

-J'ai déjà vos admirations, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus, poursuivis-je.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua cette fois Miserere. »

Elle venait d'apparaître dans une nuée de brume vaporeuse et bleutée, légère et humide. Deux loups géants l'accompagnaient et elle tenait entre ses mains un petit louveteau que je reconnus immédiatement par son regard cristallin.

Ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige flottaient tout autour de son corps qui semblait se noyer dans son linceul argenté. Son visage vieux et usé présentait de profondes rides que le temps avait creusées, ne gâchant pour autant rien de sa propre beauté. Elle était mystérieuse et lumineuse, comme une luciole perdue dans le brouillard.

« -Miserere-sama, m'étonnais-je.

-Oui ma fille. Peut être la modestie t'empêche de voir tes mérites, mais ces gens ne s'inclinent pas devant n'importe qui. Ils s'inclinent devant celle qui les gouvernera prochainement. Grâce à toi, ils pourront espérés autres choses qu'une éternité à survivre dans un monde qui ne les craindra bientôt plus.

-Vous pourriez aussi bien assumer ce rôle toute seule Miserere-sama, rétorquais-je, de plus je n'ai rien de particulier qui puisse me distinguer d'autrui.

-En es-tu certaine ? Demanda Yue en apparaissant à son tour. »

Elle portait son plus beau kimono de soie, d'un blanc laiteux argenté magnifique, bordé d'une rivière dorée sur les manches. Un levé de soleil se présentait sur sa poitrine, entouré de fines ailes dorées comme une mère borderait son bébé.

Ses cheveux qu'elle maintenait toujours attachés en deux chignons rehaussés, étaient aujourd'hui libérés et glissaient le long de son corps gracieusement.

« -Yue-sama, murmurais-je.

-Es-tu donc certaine de n'avoir rien fait de particulier qui te fasse mériter ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Yue-sama…je ne vaux guère plus que d'autres jeunes filles.

-Kumiko, ce que tu es, ce qui t'es arrivé, tout cela tu ne dois jamais le regretter ou le remettre en question, expliqua Yue. C'est toi et toi seule qui a changé Sesshomaru et les autres, et c'est par ta seule présence et par ta personne, que des vies ont pu être sauvées, des villes bâties. Tout cela, on le doit à ton amour, à tes sourires, à ta personnalité.

-Peut être es-tu arrivée ici comme n'étant qu'une simple bonne à rien, poursuivit Miserere.

-Mais tu as vécu au jour le jour et tes choix, tes sacrifices t'ont fait faire des miracles, acheva la Captive.

-Alors ne t'arrête pas quand d'autres s'inclinent devant toi, ne ferme pas les yeux face à celle que tu es devenue, fit Yue en caressant du dos de sa main ma joue. Soit fière et soit grande, car tu es telle que l'on te voit, et tu es celle que Sesshomaru aime et attend.

-Mina, sanglotais-je.

-Plus le temps de pleurer, chuchota Reïko pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Allons ma fille ! Gronda Miserere, pendant combien de temps vas-tu laisser ton époux dans les mains d'un humain ? N'as-tu aucune fierté ? N'as-tu aucun amour ? »

Cette question resta en suspension pendant quelques secondes. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je me mis à brandir Tenseiga haut au dessus de ma tête, sa lame scintillant de mille feux captant la lumière du soleil couchant et se répandant dans toute la salle en un millier de luciole.

Quand le chant de la lame cessa de résonner dans toute la pièce, ma voix s'éleva, haute et forte :

« -Je vous ramènerai votre Empereur, votre Prince ! J'en ferai un Roi et ensemble, nous irons vers les Terres Oubliées, dans le royaume qui borde les frontières et qui sera désormais notre maison à tous ! »

Face à cette déclaration, ils se mirent à applaudir, à crier, à m'encourager. Les sangliers et les chevaux (Centaures plutôt) battirent le sol de leurs sabots, tandis que les oiseaux piaillaient tout en agitant leurs ailes dans une cacophonie désordonnée.

Il était étrange pour celle que j'étais de sentir cette montée en moi. J'avais souvent visionné des films de guerre, ou prestige se mêlait avec mort et souffrance. J'avais vu des héros tombés sur de grands écrans, j'avais lu des livres de guerriers épiques sauvant toute une nation, tout un royaume et jusqu'ici je m'étais profondément moquée d'eux, pensant qu'ils ne méritaient aucunement les louanges d'autrui, ou qu'ils en faisaient trop.

Etais-je moi aussi de ce genre de héros ? Peut être pas.

Ce genre de discours ne me ressemblait pas, mais qui pouvait alors dire que j'étais toujours cette jeune fille, cette Kuminaze incapable de recevoir une balle de volley sans tomber ou sans s'écorcher la peau ?

Personne. Cette fille là n'existait plus. J'étais une princesse désormais et chaque fibre de mon corps l'acclamait haut et fort, dans une mélopée muette visible seulement par la fièvre qui envahissait ma chair.

J'étais une femme accomplie, dont le cœur et les mérites n'étaient plus à revendiquer. Mais je n'étais pas encore comblée. Il me manquait quelqu'un, il me manquait mon prince, mon roi.

Et celui ou celle qui me l'avait ôté, alors que j'étais affaiblie, le regretterai amèrement.

Le dernier rayon de soleil franchit l'horizon et tandis que l'ovation redoublait d'intensité dans toute la grande Citadelle, ma louve s'élança, Reïko et moi chevauchant dessus.

La nuit ne serait que silence et mystère, tandis que chaque pas de ma louve résonnerait dans le lointain comme l'appel de ma présence, de mon approche envers mon aimé.

La nuit ne serait que le murmure du vent dans les roseaux, car l'ombre que nous étions, s'approchant inexorablement d'Edo la rayonnante, n'appartenait ni à la nuit ni au jour.

Nous n'étions que le vent, traversant les paysages en de gigantesques bonds fantomatiques, glissant sur le temps comme l'onde glisserait sur la surface d'une eau limpide.

Ma chair, mon sang, n'était que bouillonnement et irrégularité dans cette nuit insipide où j'entendais les échos des esprits qui poussaient mon âme à la rencontre de mon prince. Oui, tout autour de moi, chaque chose et chaque matière, m'attiraient un peu plus vers lui, vers ces grandes maisonnées qui surplombaient le ciel de la vanité des hommes.

Il était là-bas, tout en moi s'en écriait d'extase. Ses soupirs étaient l'air avec lequel je respirais, aussi, la nuit ne serait que silence et mystère, car je n'étais moi-même qu'éphémère se déplaçant sans nulle gêne, sans nulle contrainte, absorbée par la seule pensée de le retrouver.

Retrouver sa présence chaleureuse, le soleil de ma vie, celui qui illumine mon existence de manière si intentionnel et si farouche. Retrouver ses ambres flamboyantes qui brisent à chaque regard mon âme, encore et encore, dans une torture éternelle, appelant les résidus de cendre à revenir flamber de nouveau pour lui.

Ses yeux qui me consument, ses yeux qui sont le miroir de son âme si froide et si distante, ces yeux qu'enfin je voulais m'évertuer à rendre aimant et léger.

Il m'attendait, et chaque soupirs que le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles étaient comme une supplique insistante et inébranlable, sortie tout droit de sa gorge et de son larynx, pour enchanter mes oreilles par une berceuse douce et dangereuse. Oui, sa voix était un appel à la rescousse de sa solitude, dont mon cœur, mon sang en était le remède. J'étais sa promise, il était mon prince.

Rien dans tout ce vaste univers n'aurait pu le contredire ou le remplacer. Ni l'air pour vivre, ni l'eau pour boire, ni le feu pour réchauffer ou la terre pour errer. Je pouvais survivre sans boire ni manger, sans dormir mais je ne pouvais survivre de lui.

Soudainement, l'horizon sombre et noir se déchira dans une lueur bleuâtre virant vers le cyan puis le turquoise pour prendre des variations de vert et de jaunâtre.

La louve s'arrêta alors et tandis que nous portions nos regards vers cet horizon nouveau, vers ce ciel qui s'éclairait d'un soleil qui nous avait vus rêver, le temps sembla reprendre sa course, indépendant de la volonté des mortels.

Et comme le temps, mon cœur sembla reprendre de ses battements et le souffle que je fus l'instant d'une nuit, cette seule conscience immatérielle animée par la simple volonté de retrouver l'étreinte de mon prince, s'installa aux profondeurs de mon cœur et se scella comme une promesse éternelle.

Ni la mort, ni la vie, ni le temps, ni le destin, ne changeront quoi que se soit à ce que je suis : la promise de mon prince. Je fermai mes yeux, pendant une courte minute, me délectant avec perversité de ces sensations confuses et pourtant sensuelles. Il était tout proche, je sentais encore son odeur se dégager de la terre humidifiée par la rosée matinale.

Son odeur, qui par la brume, se collait à ma peau, m'offrant des frissons de plaisir. Je pouvais même parfois ressentir le bout de ses doigts froids, me frôler d'une tendre caresse. Mais tout cela n'était que rêve et fantasme. Aussi j'enfermai ce désir ancien et antique qu'était ma bête intérieure et la sauvagerie de ma condition, pour rouvrir les yeux et ne me consacrer qu'à ma mission.

« -Il y a là-bas, quelqu'un qui m'appartient, décrétais-je d'une voix certaine et autoritaire. Je compte le récupérer et qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra. »

Une brise légère souleva mes cheveux détachés qui volèrent dans le même sens que le vent. Mon odeur agrippa les sylphides amusées et suivit la direction du souffle, direction qui n'était autre qu'Edo, comme si mon odeur elle-même voulait informer mon prince de ma présence.

Il avait l'odorat sensible, et même s'il n'était pas emprunt au désespoir et aux suicides, ce simple message d'information lui remonterait probablement le moral, comme pour dire que j'étais là, que bientôt nous serons réunis ensemble.

Et alors, je le laisserais me dévorer entière, consumer par le brasier de son corps sur le mien, dévorer par son âme entière et par son être. Je lui prendrais la main, puis l'autre, et les poserais sur ma poitrine avant de l'attirer vers cette lumière dont il n'a jamais pu goûter la chaleur caressante des rayons sur sa peau.

Je serais sa Reine, sa Lune et il sera mon Soleil, mon Roi.

« -Patience mon prince, murmurais-je en m'attachant les cheveux, bientôt nous serons réunis. »

Répondant à un ordre muet, la louve se remit en chemin et avant même que le soleil ne dépasse entièrement la bordure de l'horizon, nous arrivâmes aux abords de la grande Cité d'Edo, dans laquelle nuit et jour n'existait que pour certaines.

« -Tu es prête ? Montre-nous donc tes talents ma chère Impératrice, avertit Reïko avant de descendre de la louve. »

La louve, par soucis de sécurité, resta dans les frondaisons des chemins menant à la ville, et nous poursuivîmes le reste du trajet à pied. Nous ne passâmes nullement inaperçues. A dire vrai, on s'écartait sur notre passage. Etait-ce dû à la grâce de Reïko ou à la grandeur avec laquelle je me déplaçais, les faits étant qu'à peine avions nous franchi la porte d'entrée, un certain nombre de personne se présentèrent devant nous, parfois des curieux, parfois des commerçants, mais surtout un soldat qui semblait être plus haut gradé que le reste :

« -Qui êtes vous ? Me demanda-t-il en s'attardant sur mon cou et sur mes jambes. Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. »

Je tournai légèrement le menton en direction de Reïko et d'un regard elle acquiesça silencieusement puis s'avança :

« -Je suis Reïko, une Geisha renommée dans l'ancienne Cité Impériale, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement pour laisser le charme opéré. Je suis venue avec ma petite sœur dans l'espoir d'établir ici-même les traditions de mon métier.

-Et qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit le soldat en me pointant du doigt.

-Je suis la petite sœur de Reïko, expliquais-je en m'abaissant. Mais on me connait probablement mieux sous le nom d'Amarinth. »

J'avais prononcé mon nom tout en lançant un regard flamboyant au soldat qui ne put que déglutir. Quand il reprit ses esprits et qu'il enregistra mon nom, il devint tout pâle et se mit au garde à vous, comme frapper par la foudre.

Il s'inclina aussitôt devant moi et s'expliqua :

« -C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, fit-il raide comme un piquet. Je suis Ichiru, de la garde royale au service du Shogun Tokugawa. Permettez moi de vous mener jusqu'à son excellence. »

En tendant l'oreille, je pus entendre quelques messes basses, notamment venant des présents curieux :

« -C'est la fameuse Geisha que Tokugawa cherchait depuis des mois.

-Elle est finalement venue de son plein gré.

-On dit que l'Empereur des youkais la maintenait captive dans son palais…

-Je me rends compte que sa beauté n'est pas une rumeur ! »

Au moins, accéder au château serait chose facile. Je savais que Tokugawa me convoitait, même avant d'avoir été une Geisha, ce dernier me convoitait déjà. Chose étrange tout de même, alors que je ne savais rien de moi, il semblait en savoir davantage pour ordonner ma capture et envoyer ses meilleurs hommes.

Aurais-je été autre qu'une simple servante, j'aurais pu comprendre et accuser au kidnapping. Mais je n'étais qu'une petite servante écervelée inconsciente alors de sa propre capacité destructrice.

Je ne referai pas la même erreur une seconde fois. J'avais maintenant pleinement conscience de mes pouvoirs et ces ridicules humains n'y changeraient rien. Ce soir, je rentrerai avec mon prince, et le litre de sang qui s'écoulerait de mes actes ne dépendrait alors que d'eux.

Je me redressai souriante mais tout aussi menaçante et déclarai :

« -Cela me ferait grand plaisir en effet, que vous me montriez le chemin, déclarais-je. »

Il s'inclina de nouveau et une petite horde de soldat vinrent bientôt s'ajouter à la petite troupe que nous formions.

Escortées ainsi, nous ne passions guère plus inaperçues, mais qu'importait en fin de compte. Je n'avais pas à me cacher bien au contraire, plus je me ferais remarquée, plus je pourrais approcher davantage le château de Tokugawa, ainsi que mon prince.

Et chacun des pas que je parcourais me rapprochaient encore plus de lui, si bien que j'eus un instant l'impression de ressentir les fragrances de sa sueur.

Me secouant la tête je repris contenance à temps pour remarquer que nous nous étions arrêtés. Les soldats étaient au garde à vous et se tenaient en face d'une imposante porte en bois massif décorée par de magnifiques sculptures peintes et représentant des dragons entrelacés. Cette porte n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'imposante masse qui gardait l'entrée du palais de mon prince. L'heure n'était pas à l'égarement spirituel ni à l'étourdissement. Un seul faux pas et mes chances de retrouver mon prince aux cheveux d'argent diminueraient. Elles étaient déjà petites, intimes, mais elles étaient là, c'était l'important.

Humidifiant mes lèvres pensives, je mis de côté mon anxiété et ma stupeur quand aux retrouvailles pour me consacrer davantage sur le charme à opérer.

La porte s'ouvrit en gémissant et une seconde escorte vint prendre la relève sur la première. Un homme s'avança et se présenta, quelque peu intimidé :

« -Je suis le lieutenant Fushitaka, fit-il en s'inclinant. Je me charge de vous escorter jusqu'au seigneur. »

Il était un peu grassouillet et ses fines moustaches retombaient en boucle. Il me rappelait le sergent Garcia dans les feuilletons de Zorro, mais en plus asiatique, avec un nez plus humain et des yeux plus petits.

Et puis, il portait, ridiculement d'ailleurs il faut le dire, une armure de samouraï qui à première vue semblait robuste mais terriblement trop courte pour lui si bien que des bourrelets dépassaient des trous et des cordages.

Mise à part cela, sa compagnie n'était pas trop désagréable. Il ne parlait pas, raide comme un bâton qu'il aurait eu dans le cul, et forte heureusement pour mon odorat, il ne sentait pas. Car jusqu'ici la plupart des hommes que j'avais croisés sentaient horriblement mauvais.

A croire que cela n'est pas le cas dans le château du Shogun.

Au bout d'une interminable randonnée parmi les couloirs, les vestibules, les courtisanes gloussant derrière leurs éventails plumés, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et s'effacèrent face à une ouverture provoquée par la fente d'un paravent géant qui couvrait toute la surface d'un mur.

Sur le sol, il y avait un tapis rouge brodé de fil doré aux bordures et qui s'étirait jusqu'à un petit trône aux accoudoirs dorés. Sur ce dernier, se tenait un homme relativement âgé, au regard perplexe et visiblement tendu. Ce dernier portait un luxueux kimono en soie et d'un blanc immaculé et présentait la naissance d'une obésité visible.

Il était laid, repoussant et contrairement aux restes de ses loyaux sujets, son haleine rivalisait avec le chacal et le hyène. Il pourrait assommer des villages de youkais entiers rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche ! Au moins, je comprenais pourquoi les Inuyoukais ne risquaient rien pour tenter de sauver le chef de leur clan : ils étaient KO à 3 kilomètres de la Cité tant l'odeur insupportable de l'haleine était assommante.

Quand il me vit, il se leva d'un bond (genre siège auto-éjectable) et se frotta les mains (un peu comme les hommes d'affaires voyant venir une bonne occasion).

Il s'avança vers moi, bras grand ouverts et pendant l'espace d'un instant (mais alors quelques secondes) je me mis à envisager la retraite stratégique. J'avais déjà un aperçu de son haleine fétide, mais les sous bras me semblaient bien moins agréables.

Je déglutis péniblement et en serrant les dents, m'avançai doucement vers l'homme qui puait plus que le chacal :

« -Que tous les grands esprits soient bénis de m'avoir fait pareil cadeau. »

Que ces mêmes grands esprits m'offre la possibilité de perdre mon odorat pendant le temps où cette immondice répugnant traînera à cent mètres de moi !

C'est clair qu'il n'a pas été gâté par la nature ce pauvre homme, songeais-je en m'inclinant face à lui. Même l'odeur de la carpette était plus agréable que lui.

Je déglutis douloureusement et pris une inspiration qui me brûla les poumons :

« -C'est un honneur, monseigneur.

-Allons donc, ne restez point là au sol, relevez-vous belle Amarinth. »

J'obéis aussitôt, ma bête intérieure me maudissant de lui faire subir pareil supplice.

Je me redressai comme j'avais appris à le faire, jouant de grâce et de finesse afin d'offrir un spectacle des plus sensuelles à celui qui détenait mon prince.

« -Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite chère Amarinth ?

-L'ancien Grand Seigneur n'est plus, mon seigneur, et une Geisha sans seigneurs à divertir n'est plus une Geisha, expliquais-je. Je suis venue offrir mes services.

-Et qui vous dit que j'en ai besoin ? Fit Tokugawa avec malice. J'ai déjà quelques Geishas qui me servent fort bien…

-Mais sont-elles les Geishas les plus renommées de toute l'ancienne Cité Impériale mon Seigneur ? Coupais-je en jouant du regard et des paupières. J'en doute.

-Quelle présomption de votre part, souffla Tokugawa, je suis sidérée devant tant de confiance en soi.

-Je pourrais vous sidérer de bien plus, si vous me l'autorisiez altesse, précisais-je en inclinant la tête pour exposer mon cou tout en m'abaissant pour qu'il ait meilleure vue.

-Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me proposer ? Fit-il en commençant à suer.

-J'ai cru entendre que…, je fis semblant de réfléchir tout en me pinçant les lèvres, ce soir, vous donniez une grande fête en l'honneur de votre victoire sur les youkais.

-Et toi qui en est une, serais-tu prête à y participer, poursuivit Tokugawa.

-Il serait pour moi un véritable honneur que de rendre plaisir à celui qui a dompté…la bête. »

J'avais déclaré ces derniers mots dans un soupir sensuel et terriblement obscène. Qui plus est, j'avais rajouté à cela, quelques gestes érotiques comme caresser ma mâchoire du bout de mon index tout en regardant le seigneur Tokugawa entre les cils.

Cela eut l'effet escompté car sa respiration ainsi que sa température changea brutalement et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit le menton du bout de sa main :

« -Cessez de jouer les coquettes avec moi, belle Amarinth, vous savez parfaitement que votre simple présence est un plaisir pour ma personne.

-Alors permettez-moi de vous offrir un plaisir plus grand, un plaisir qu'aucun homme sur cette terre n'ait jamais pu prétendre goûter avant vous, proposais-je. Ce soir mon seigneur, devant tous vos loyaux sujets, vous serez le plus grand et le plus comblé des hommes.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, belle Amarinth, murmura-t-il. »

En effet il avait hâte. Il me mena jusqu'à une magnifique chambre décoré d'oiseau d'eau ancien (et certainement disparu) dont le plumage était flamboyant. En chemin, il ne cessait de jeter des regards aguicheurs sur ma personne, s'attardant parfois sur certains endroits, frôlant le tissu de mon kimono tout en déglutissant péniblement et en réfrénant certaines ardeurs masculines.

Au moins, les youkais savaient relativement mieux se tenir que ce gros porc !

Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler et sa température avait considérablement grimpée le mercure. Sa sueur dégoulinait de ses vêtements et l'odeur n'en était que plus insupportable alors quand il me montra la chambre, il s'écarta et j'entrai par soucis de respiration.

L'air de la chambre était frais et un léger parfum de jasmin errait à travers les paravents, provenant d'un encens qui devait brûler pas loin.

Je pris une immense bouffée, remerciant les dieux miséricordieux de m'avoir octroyés pareil cadeau en ce parcours de torture et me retournai en prétextant ma joie par la beauté de la salle :

« -Elle est…magnifique, murmurais-je d'une voix langoureuse.

-Seule une chambre magnifique peut convenir à une femme comme vous Amarinth-san, rétorqua Tokygawa.

-Seigneur, vous êtes trop…généreux, m'inclinais-je. Permettez-moi de vous remercier chaleureusement de votre accueil en vous montrant ce soir la plus belle de mes danses, dédiée en votre honneur. »

Il s'avança doucement et caressa distraitement le paravent dont l'image m'était familière. En fait, cette simple image n'était rien d'autres que moi. C'était la peinture que Sesshomaru avait commandé et qu'il avait exposé dans toutes les pièces privées qui lui étaient destinées.

Même si cela n'était qu'une peinture, je sentis un violent frisson de dégoût me parcourir l'échine quand ses doigts puants touchèrent mon cou.

Puis il se retourna vers moi et s'inclina en sortant de sa manche, une boite en bois qu'il me présenta :

« -Je me suis fort languis de votre entêtement Amarinth, combien d'homme ai-je envoyé quérir votre beauté sans jamais n'avoir que des rumeurs en retour ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'avais guère le choix. Le Grand Seigneur s'entêtait davantage à me garder sienne parmi ses hautes murailles, soupirais-je en imitant un air contrariée et chagrinée.

-Et fort heureusement, cela n'est plus que passé, ajouta Reïko comme pour me soutenir. Nous n'aurions pu soutenir davantage de ces…monstres. »

Elle jouait bien son rôle, il fallait l'avouer.

Elle avait craché le terme de monstre avec tant de convictions et de dégoûts que j'aurais pu y croire.

Tokugawa s'avança et me présenta la boite :

« -S'il vous plait, acceptez ce présent, en gage de mon admiration pour votre beauté. »

Inspirant difficilement, je pris la boite tout en lui offrant un regard langoureux et l'ouvris lentement, m'attardant sur sa main lentement.

La boite contenait un peigne magnifique, fait en ivoire et sertie de pierres de jade. Il était beau…pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu de peigne.

Mais j'avais un tout autre peigne, contre mon cœur. Un peigne d'une valeur inestimable, pas parce qu'il était fait de diamantine, non. Parce que celui qui me l'avait offert, n'était personne d'autres que mon prince.

Et pour rien au monde, je n'oserai porter un présent qui ne soit pas de lui ou de son accord. J'avais compris que me pavaner publiquement avec un objet d'une pareille beauté était une marque d'appartenance à celui qui en avait fait le présent.

Et je n'appartenais à personne d'autre que mon prince. Pourtant, il me fallait jouer le jeu, jusqu'au bout.

Alors je lui rendis son sourire tout en glissant mes doigts fins sur le présent et l'amena contre mon cœur comme si j'en avais été touchée.

« -C'est là, un présent que je ne mérite pas, monseigneur.

-Prenez-le, insista-t-il en caressant ma mâchoire. C'est ma volonté. »

Puis il s'inclina et me laissa à mes affaires, précisant qu'on viendrait me chercher pour la fête et le spectacle.

Quand ses bruits de pas cessèrent de résonner dans le couloir, mon premier reflexe fut de jeter violemment le peigne par terre et d'enfoncer mon poing dans le paravent qu'il avait touché auparavant.

Je sentis mes lèvres trembler et je me laissai temporairement submergée par la détresse et le chagrin. Je n'aurais pas dû subir tout cela. Je sentais encore sa convoitise glisser de sa sueur, son regard enfiévré désirer ardemment mon corps, le soumettre avec plaisir. Reïko s'abstint de tout commentaire, comprenant peu de chose à ce qui m'arrivait. Elle compatissait certainement pour avoir connu situation similaire avec son Comte, seulement pouvait-elle comprendre ce que ressentait une princesse nouvellement acclamée obligée de jouer les prostituées de luxe pour retrouver son prince captif ?

Il me fallut une bonne heure pour reprendre plus ou moins contenance et mon visage n'était vraiment pas beau à regarder. Les larmes n'arrangeaient généralement en rien la beauté d'une femme car elles rougissaient les pores des yeux et les gonflaient horriblement.

Reïko s'avança alors et commença à me dévêtir pour me préparer à la fête :

« -Courage Amarinth-sama, me conforta-t-elle. Il n'est pas loin, et bientôt tu seras dans ses bras.

-Je me demande, murmurais-je, ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a apprit que j'avais été emprisonnée sur l'île des captifs…

A-t-il été chagriné ? A-t-il ressenti de la panique ? Ou peut être n'a-t-il été qu'embêter de perdre davantage de temps…

-Vous n'aurez cas lui demander quand il sera de retour à vos côtés, proposa Reïko en me brossant les cheveux. Je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de vous répondre.

-Je m'en sortirai Reïko, tu verras par toi-même. Mais je me demande ce que toi tu vas devenir après cela…

-N'ayez crainte pour moi Amarinth-sama. Je ne suis plus toute jeune et puis je quitterai cet endroit durant les festivités de ce soir. Mon rôle sera terminé quand vous entrerez en scène.

-Il n'y a plus à hésiter désormais, soupirais-je. J'ai trop pleuré et mon prince n'aimerait pas être la cause de mes larmes.

-Voila qui est réconfortant à entendre. Comment comptez-vous faire pour la suite ?

-Parfois, la meilleure réponse est le silence. »

Edo n'avait jamais connu une telle effervescence. Tous les grands nobles du royaume étaient présents chacun dans leurs plus bels apparats, comme s'ils voulaient tous prouver leurs grandeurs et leurs richesses par les biens qu'ils possédaient, offraient ou discutaient.

Les femmes elles, se pavanaient en bijou en parfum, en coiffure et en toute sorte de chose inutile et terriblement futile que l'on pouvait qualifier de primordiale pour noblesse qui avait temps à perdre.

Elles étaient toutes accompagnées de serviteurs plus ou moins vieux, répondant aux moindres de leurs désirs, servant nourriture et boissons aux rythmes de leurs incessants ordres.

Les hommes discutaient entre eux, et les femmes en faisaient de même. De temps en temps certains présentaient leurs filles à marier, leurs épouses, leurs cousines ou autres, mais généralement les discussions tournaient autour d'un seul sujet.

On aurait pu croire à la victoire de Tokugawa sur l'Empereur Youkai et bien sûr ce sujet alimentait bon nombre de conversation…avant mon arrivé et la déclaration d'un spectacle prodigieux de ma personne pour l'honneur et le bon plaisir du seigneur Tokugawa.

Depuis, hommes et femmes ne discutaient plus que de cela. Ils étaient tous accrochés à la scène, attendant impatiemment ce qui était devenue une Légende.

Durant la journée, j'avais à peu prêt compris pourquoi Amarinth était devenue une légende, notamment dans sa danse. J'avais, pour ainsi dire, réussi l'exploit de charmer le Grand Seigneur, l'Empereur de glace comme certains le nommaient ici bas.

Cela me fit d'ailleurs un peu rire. Dire que je n'avais été rien qu'une lycéenne trop insociable.

Devant mon sourire, une personne que je ne pouvais supporter que dans une situation amusante s'interposa, interpelant la moitié des regards m'entourant vers notre conversation :

« -La nervosité vous rend-elle hystérique Amarinth-san ? demanda-t-elle en s'éventant légèrement. Ou peut-être est-ce votre vraie nature qui ressort.

-Hiroyichi, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive toujours pas à voir le bon côté à votre existence, soupirais-je. Seriez-vous le résultat d'une erreur de la nature ? Comme on dit, rien n'est parfait… »

Elle m'offrit un sourire rageur et poursuivit son chemin aux côtés de Tokugawa :

« -Je vois chère Hiroyichi que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Amarinth-san, fit-il rieur.

-En effet mon seigneur, fit-elle, le destin peut parfois être cruel de nous faire rencontrer des gens qu'on aimerait n'avoir jamais connu.

-Il peut être encore plus cruel, repris-je, notamment quand on se regarde dans un miroir et quand on se rend compte qu'avec ou sans maquillage, on reste ce que l'on est.

-Vous êtes bien présomptueuse Amarinth-san, murmura-t-elle, cacheriez vous des secrets importants ?

-La cachoterie n'est pas un de mes penchants Hiroyichi, toutes les Geishas n'ont pas recours à ce genre de procédés.

--Il y a dans l'extrême occident des croyances qui disent que la douleur humaine fut causée par une erreur de la femme. Dans ces coutumes, on apprend à se méfier des charmes de la femme comme de ceux d'un serpent…Qu'est-ce qu'une Geisha, si ce n'est qu'une femme comme les autres ?

-Dans ce genre de coutume, on dit aussi que l'Homme descend du singe et que le singe descend de l'arbre. Moi quand je vois ta tête Hiroyichi, je me dis que le singe a raté quelques branches. »

Puis je la laissai à ses manœuvres lamentables d'intimidation et me concentrai sur ma mission première : me pavaner pour faire diversion.

J'eus à converser avec plusieurs nobles et grands guerriers qui à chaque fois me comblaient d'éloge quand à ma beauté, à ma personnalité. Ils étaient tous, trop charmant, écœurant aussi dans leur charme falsifié et leur vaine tentative de séduction.

A dire vrai, je ne pensais qu'à Sesshomaru et dissimuler mon inquiétude m'était de plus en plus difficile si bien que Tokugawa s'avança :

« -Je lis en vous une certaine inquiétude, Amarinth-san ? Me fit-il part.

-Pardonnez moi monseigneur, m'excusais-je rapidement, je suis anxieuse pour le spectacle. »

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand il me retint en maintenant ma main :

« -De toutes les femmes, de toutes les conquêtes, vous êtes celle que j'ai plus que tout désiré, se confessa-t-il. Et ce soir, plus qu'un autre soir, je suis un homme comblé.

-Monseigneur, chuchotais-je.

-Non, ne dites rien Amarinth. Si tel est votre désir, alors je vous accepterai comme une Geisha. Mais sachez que dès cette soirée achevée, je ferai de vous ma reine. »

Mon cœur se serra subitement. Non seulement il retenait mon prince mais en plus il voulait me faire reine, SA reine !

J'avais quelque peu d'hésitation envers cet homme dont la nature charmante et anxieuse le rendait tendre. Mais pour une raison que je préférais ignoré, en prononçant ces paroles, il m'avait offensé. Et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de le gifler et de le remballer.

« -Si vous acceptiez, là maintenant tout de suite, je serais alors le plus heureux des hommes et je pourrais alors mourir en paix, murmura-t-il. »

J'inspirai profondément, serrant mon cœur qui n'en finissait plus de saigner.

« Que mon prince me pardonne, songeais-je. »

« -Si son seigneur le désire, alors Amarinth lui appartiendra. »

Puis je m'inclinai et face à sa joie, je m'éclipsai à travers la foule, retenant les flots de larmes qui naissaient à la commissure de mes yeux.

Une main ferme m'attrapa et Reïko me traîna jusqu'en coulisse :

« -Je vous ai retrouvé, fit-elle essoufflée.

-Reïko, sanglotais-je d'une voix serrée. Tokugawa vient de me demander en mariage.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-J'ai dit qu'Amarinth lui appartiendrait s'il le désirait. »

Elle laissa le silence peser un instant avant de reprendre, posée :

« -En ce cas, il nous faudra tuer Amarinth avant qu'elle ne devienne une princesse, fit-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

-Mais je suis Amarinth, soufflais-je.

-Non, Amarinth n'est qu'une petite Maïko dont la cérémonie du Misuage a été compromise. Tu es Kumiko Hatori, princesse du Royaume Oublié, le royaume des frontières spirituelles et physiques. Et tu es venue pour sauver ton prince, ton promis.

Amarinth mourra ce soir et de ses cendres renaîtra Kumiko. »

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je lui offris un petit sourire et inspirai profondément pour expulser l'air en trop de mes poumons, comme on chasserait toutes mauvaises pensées.

Reïko m'amena jusque dans la pièce réservée à ma personne et pendant qu'elle me changeait, m'informa :

« - Sesshomaru-sama est maintenu captif dans les hauteurs du château, mais quelque chose d'étrange le retient. Méfie toi Amarinth, je ne suis peut être pas une youkai comme toi, mais je sens le danger dans l'air…

-Je te remercie beaucoup Reïko, intervins-je en la prenant par les épaules. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

-Ne me remercie pas…Kumiko, rétorqua-t-elle en me caressant la joue chaleureusement. Tu as été…la fille que je n'ai jamais eue et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Maintenant place au spectacle ! »

Puis elle me poussa vers l'estrade et commença à partir discrètement quand je me retournai et déclarai :

« -Quand ta vie prendra fin, je serais là pour t'accueillir dans la mort. Et quand ce jour viendra, ce que tu as fais pour moi, je te le rendrai. »

Elle se retourna et m'offrit un sourire magnifique avant de s'incliner respectueusement, ses longs cheveux tombant sur le sol, et de se retourner pour disparaître à jamais.

Qu'est devenu Reïko ? C'est-elle fait prendre ? Je l'ignore encore. Sa vie fut-elle remplie de joie ? Ou n'eut-elle été que peine et douleur depuis le début…

Je ne sais pas. Mais jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'elle m'avait offert.

Grâce à elle je savais danser dans une grâce et une souplesse sublime, jouant d'un charme que nulle autre ne pouvait prétendre rivaliser, aisance dans le mouvement comme l'aisance du vent frôlant le roseau.

Mais ce soir, la Geisha donnerait sa dernière représentation. Ce soir, celle que j'eus été disparaîtra à son tour et comme un jour chenille doit devenir papillon, je deviendrais véritablement celle que j'avais aspiré être en venant dans ce monde par accident.

Ce souvenir d'ailleurs me frappa et je m'arrêtai juste devant le lourd rideau devant moi. Comment n'y avais-je pus songer plus tôt ?

Pourtant, elle portait le même prénom qu'avant et son destin était similaire. Reïko…et Reïko…

Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux femmes, d'un âge pourtant si différent, ces deux êtres n'en étaient en fait qu'un seul et même, réincarné par le temps que je n'avais pas vécu ?

Je me mis à sourire bêtement de ma stupidité.

La miko et la Geisha…deux femmes dont le devoir et le métier imposaient l'ultime sacrifice de refuser d'offrir la vie. Ce même regard, cette même froideur et cette façon de caresser chaleureusement la joue…

Oui, depuis le début, cette personne m'avait guidé dans mes errances. Elle m'avait appris que je pouvais devenir quelqu'un, en fonction de mes envies, de mes convictions. Ce que j'étais aujourd'hui, je lui devais.

Et tandis que je franchissais le rideau qui me séparait de l'ombre à la lumière, une autre révélation me frappa aussitôt : ma mère, ma propre mère, s'appelait Reïko.

La lumière des torches m'aveugla pendant quelques secondes, me permettant par ailleurs de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Il n'y avait plus à reculer, plus de compromis ou d'intermède. Il n'y avait plus que le destin…et moi.

Tous portaient un regard vers ma personne, et Tokugawa s'était redressé sur son petit trône en face de la scène.

La scène se disposait en un arc de cercle d'un angle de 60 degrés, prolongé par une passerelle de largeur d'environ un mètre et d'une longueur de cinq mètres dont l'opposé présentait Tokugawa.

Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de porter un tel regard sur moi. A dire vrai, j'étais moi-même surprise d'être vêtue ainsi.

Je portais rien de plus que l'ensemble de Sesshomaru, son armure, son haori, son hakama, son Obi noué de la même et étrange façon qu'il le nouait, autour de ma taille, Tenseiga à ma hanche et son peigne de diamantine retenant un petit chignon de mes cheveux. Le reste retombait élégamment sur mes épaules et sur mon dos. Quand à mes deux lames éventails, ces dernières étaient parfaitement dissimulées dans le décor, se présentant sous la forme de deux éventails de plume d'oiseau du paradis, de magnifiques créatures disparues depuis longtemps en ce monde mais qui continuait de chanter leurs sifflements divins parmi le ciel de mon royaume.

Leurs plumages étaient d'un bleu ciel magnifique virant sur le vert puis sur le rouge à l'extrémité. Le camouflage était parfait et puis, tous semblaient perplexes quand à l'habit que je portais.

« -Ceci, déclarais-je à voix haute, est une danse racontant l'histoire d'un homme. »

Puis la musique commença. Le début de la fin.

Personne ici bas ne pouvait dire que ce n'était qu'improvisation. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Amarinth mourrait mais Kumiko renaîtra. Et cela, plus que quiconque, il fallait le marquer. Dans les esprits et dans les sangs, dans les souvenirs des hommes et des femmes.

Alors quand la mélodie que j'avais choisi débuta, inutile de dire que mon corps se libéra de la contrainte du stationnement.

Dans un mouvement commun, je me mis d'abord à marcher droit devant moi, grande et fière dans mon sublime apparat, me mettant dans la peau de l'homme dont je comptais l'histoire. Les cheveux voletant en une grande traîne derrière mes épaules, je laissai le souffle du vent s'engouffrer dans les pans de mes manches et les soulever tout en regardant devant moi, le regard fiévreux et en transe.

Puis ma voix traversa la salle, en une mélopée étrange et mystique et la musique partit.

Au son des tambours, je me mis à virevolter dans tous les sens, comme allant d'un endroit à un autre, laissant mes cheveux rendre l'atmosphère plus étrange. Pendant que je tournais, mes cheveux d'un noir d'ébène changèrent brusquement de couleur pour arboré un ivoire de neige immaculée. Quand j'eus terminée, ce ne fus que pour repartir en sautant rigoureusement à travers la scène, jouant des mains comme pour raconter l'histoire d'une tristesse, d'une solitude inébranlable et indestructible. Puis je sortis le katana Tenseiga et fit semblant de me battre en donnant de gracieux coup dans le vent, en tombant, en me relevant, toujours haute de ma stature fière et imposante. Car tel était le seigneur dont ce soir je jouais le rôle.

Sesshomaru était grand et brave, quand il tombait, il se relevait toujours.

Son regard froid et impénétrable pourtant, rencontra un jour celui d'une ignorante égarée et se laissa séduire par la beauté d'une danse.

Mais comment danser mes sentiments, alors que le principal concerné n'était pas là ?

Aucun souci, en ce cas je serais Sesshomaru. Je réécrirai l'histoire telle qu'elle aurait dû être Reïko, et se faisant j'accomplirai la vengeance de Kumiko.

C'est pourquoi ma danse endiablée aux rythmes de l'enfer ne s'arrêta pas uniquement à sautiller et à donner des coups de sabre dans le vent.

Quand la mélodie se calma quelque peu, je sortis mes éventails et fendis les airs avec, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive du véritable danger qu'ils représentaient. Présentant ma nuque à tous, tout en les menaçants, tour à tour de la mort, je laissai le son pénétrer mon cœur et réécrire ce qui aurait dû être.

Ce qui aurait dû être…

Ce qui aurait dû se passer…

Ce que j'aurais dû éviter…

Brandissant d'une main l'éventail et de l'autre le sabre, tout en dansant pour les combiner, tout en exposant les formes de mon corps à ceux qui auraient l'impudence de le désirer, en tranchant ensemble l'air en face de moi comme je couperai les cordes m'empêchant d'atteindre mon but, je m'avançai alors vers Tokugawa sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Ils étaient tous émerveillés par ma danse, par la subtilité de mes gestes et par la souplesse de mes mouvements. Pourtant je ne dansais pas, je me battais.

Je me battais contre les obstacles invisibles actuellement, mais qui furent véritables pour Sesshomaru : le danger d'une vie, le danger du pouvoir, la force des ennemis, la souffrance de la solitude, la souffrance des ténèbres.

Et à chacun de mes coups, je détruisais ces fardeaux, l'épée et l'éventail symbolisant nos deux corps entremêlés. Nous étions ensemble dans cette danse endiablée. Nous étions unis l'un à l'autre, détruisant chaque obstacle à notre façon mais ensemble.

Et tandis que le rythme s'accéléra et que les battements de mon cœur en firent de même, je me retrouvai à deux pas de Tokugawa.

Dans ma transe enfiévrée, il n'était que l'avant dernier obstacle à mon bonheur, à celui de Sesshomaru. Alors quand la mélodie s'acheva sur une note aigue, la lame de l'éventail siffla l'air et trancha la gorge du seigneur dans un torrent de sang giclant et dégoulinant. Le sang se déversa sur moi, sur la blancheur de mon costume, illustrant parfaitement ce qui aurait dû se passer.

La panique s'empara de la salle et tous, sans exception se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Quand le silence s'installa, brisé par mon souffle, ma voix s'éleva dans la salle vidée :

« -C'est comme ça…que les choses auraient dues se passer, déclarais-je en rangeant lames et épée dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. »

J'allais pour descendre de la scène quand j'entendis des applaudissements. Je me retournai doucement et fus frappée par la surprise.

Hiroyichi se tenait là, droite et souriante, applaudissant lentement.

Je sais ce que vous pensez : en quoi est-ce surprenant de voir Hiroyichi se tenir droite et souriante et applaudir ?

Déjà, Hiroyichi ne se tient pas droite et souriante sans raison, et ensuite elle n'avait auparavant jamais applaudi mes danses.

Mais le plus surprenant ce n'était pas ses actions injustifiées, mais plutôt ce qu'elle tenait dans la main et ce qui la reliait à l'autre personne qui se trouvait ici.

Elle tenait dans sa main une bride, une sorte de corde argentée très légère et très puissante dont les pouvoirs étaient très utiles.

C'était la fameuse Bride du monde des esprits, une bride ayant la capacité de contrôler n'importe quelle créature sous son joug. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Hiroyichi tenait dans cette bride, mon prince, mon aimée.

« -Au moins je n'aurais pas à demander comment Tokugawa a fait pour capturer Sesshomaru, marmonnais-je méfiante.

-Alors tu connais donc l'utilité de cette bride, s'exprima-t-elle hautaine et assurée, au moins je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer longtemps.

-Je sais surtout que seul quelqu'un venant du Royaume Oublié a la capacité d'utiliser son enchantement, rétorquais-je en brandissant mes lames. »

Elle m'offrit à cela un sourire narquois qui chargea mes veines d'une pulsion meurtrière affligeante. Elle était tellement…certaine de ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là et ce qui m'inquiétait c'est que j'ignorais totalement d'où lui provenait cette assurance.

Elle s'avança tout en tenant fermement la bride entre ses mains et me toisa comme jamais auparavant elle l'avait fais. Et la manière dont elle me regarda…me fit tout comprendre.

Il y a bien longtemps, alors que je n'étais qu'une petite fille innocente et enjouée, ma grand-mère m'avait raconté la légende de cet être bien étrange.

Et puis, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Hiroyichi me vouait une telle haine depuis le début, une haine qu'une femme seule pouvait vouer avec adoration. Maintenant je comprenais.

Je comprenais pourquoi Hiroyichi me détestait, pourquoi cette haine meurtrière lui rongeait les tripes, pourquoi Tokugawa me connaissait aussi bien du temps où je vivais chez Eko et enfin pourquoi elle arrivait à tenir la Bride du monde des Esprits.

Mais cette révélation silencieuse, ne me rendit nullement joyeuse. Au contraire, une profonde tristesse s'infiltra en moi, et je me mis à ressentir de la pitié pour cette pauvre femme.

« -Je comprends, déclarais-je. Je comprends tout désormais.

-Vraiment ? Alors éclaires-moi oh grande princesse, fit-elle en sifflant.

-Hiroyichi…non Serupendity, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis ce que tu étais ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Ricana-t-elle, après tout tu n'étais à l'époque qu'un insecte dans mon désire. Une vulgaire petite punaise que j'aurais dû écraser !

Oui, je suis Serupendity et oui je suis originaire du Royaume Oublié dont tu es devenue la princesse ! Toi qui n'étais personne !

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de bien précis, quelqu'un avec une identité particulière, une forme physique bien propre à moi. Je devrais te haïr pour tout le mal que tu m'as fais, pourtant je n'arrive pas à ressentir une once de colère envers toi. Tu es une Morphe n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle blêmit en entendant ce mot puis cracha furieuse :

« -Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

-Tu n'as jamais eu d'apparence propre à toi, je suppose que c'est de là que vient ta haine pour les autres espèces…

-Autrefois on craignait les Morphes, on avait peur de se voir autrement que dans un miroir mais bientôt nous avons disparus dans l'oubli. Et moi je suis la dernière, raconta Hiroyichi. Mais je n'étais pas une lâche comme ces imbéciles, j'ai quitté le Royaume Oublié et je me suis battue contre l'oubli.

-Tu as tuée Serupendity…et Hiroyichi pour prendre leur place.

-Ha ! Si ce n'était que ça ! J'ai tué bon nombre de ces imbéciles arrogants et jamais content.

-Tu es celle qui s'est transformée en Nekoto et qui a violé la petite Rin avant de la tuer n'est-ce pas. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'odeur, car tu n'en as pas.

-Cette petite peste était entre moi et Sesshomaru-sama, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, je lui ai fais regretter tout simplement. »

J'étais foncièrement dégoûtée, pourtant je ne ressentais pas de haine.

« -Quel être misérable tu fais…Morphe. Tu n'as ni nom, ni odeur, aucune identité et tu n'existes que dans les crimes que tu perpétues.

-Silence ! Cria-t-elle. Peut être que pour l'heure, je ne suis rien, mais bientôt, je serais quelqu'un. Je serai enfin reconnue et j'aurais les mérites de mes souffrances ! »

Et sous mes yeux emplis de surprise, la morphe changea d'apparence et se transforma en une magnifique youkai aux longs cheveux de neige et aux yeux d'un blanc d'ivoire perçant. Elle portait sur elle le même ensemble que Sesshomaru sous sa forme humaine et arborait un sourire triomphant.

« -Je vois, soupirais-je, tu penses qu'en me tuant, tu pourras prendre ma place et résider auprès de Sesshomaru.

-C'est comme ça que les choses aurait dû se passer, fit-elle avec ma voix.

-Mais tu oublies un certain nombre de détail, précisais-je. D'abord l'odeur. C'est toi qui a utilisé le rouleau pour m'accuser mais comme tu n'as jamais rien senti de ta vie, tu n'as pas su pour la différence de sang.

-Tu es perspicace mais qu'importe tant que je porte tes vêtements.

-Mon odeur partira un jour ou l'autre, fis-je moqueuse.

-Mais le cœur de Sesshomaru sera déjà tout à moi.

-Deuxième détail, c'est moi qui possède ses cadeaux.

-Quand tu seras morte, seras-tu en mesure de les garder ? Ricana-t-elle en se craquant les doigts.

-C'est justement le troisième détail, déclarais-je. Je suis déjà morte… »

Elle ne répondit rien, gardant silencieux cette annonce.

Puis elle sortit de son kimono un étrange coutelas dont la pointe me rappelait celle d'une flèche :

« -Je l'ai fabriqué à partir d'une flèche de l'Arc du Scellé que tu détiens en ta possession, expliqua-t-elle. Et la chose est très simple, celui qui se voit trancher par ce couteau, en pierre on retrouvera ses morceaux. »

Elle ricana suite à sa petite rime et leva la Bride qui maintenant le chien géant :

« -Va mon amour, va et apporte moi son cadavre que je puisse être une bonne fois pour toute. »

Le chien s'élança, écumant de rage et de fureur.


	23. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde!! Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère^^. Bon bah nous voici arrivés à la fin d'une grande aventure, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse en pensant que je n'écrirais plus d'histoire sur Kumiko, mais qu'importe, je me suis bien amusée.

Je voulais tous vous remercier profondément pour votre soutien, votre dévouement, vos critiques et vos avis, cela m'a bien aidé à continuer davantage et à terminer cette oeuvre vraiment, dans son ensemble, sans bacler sur la fin.

J'espère vous revoir dans une autre fanfiction future (car oui même si les aventures de Kumiko s'achèvent ici, les miennes en revanche ne s'arrête pas^^) et au plaisir d'être lue à nouveau (et de vous lire aussi^^). Ah, pour information, je pense faire une fanfiction sur Samouraï Deeper Kyo *gros sourire* je suis une fan!

Dernière réponse aux reviews (s'il y a encore des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP je tacherai d'y répondre):

-memelyne (ma fan la plus fidèle et dévouée): Kikou ma belle. Franchement que d'aventures nous avons mené ensemble. Je suis contente de te savoir à mes côtés encore aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai achevé le dernier chapitre de mes aventures. Concernant le lien entre mes deux histoires, j'avais déjà en tête de faire accuser Serupendity de beaucoup de chose. A l'origine je comptais prendre Nekoto et Serupendity en acolytes, manipulés dans l'ombre par Kakeru mais au final j'ai apprécié la phrase "est pris qui croyait prendre". Au final c'était Kakeru qui était manipulé. L'amour d'une femme est une arme dangeureuse, surtout quand cette femme n'a jamais connu de bonheur et jalouse ceux qui en ont. Et puis, c'est vrai que Serupendity a été cruelle et horrible, mais peut on finalement en vouloir à quelqu'un qui n'a connu que souffrance et solitude? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de véritable méchant, parce que je considère que personne ne l'est au final. Sinon pour ce qui est de la suite, tu verras par toi même cet épilogue. Fais bien attention, et soit attentive, il faut suivre.

-lion: Ma chère lion. Chaque chose a une fin. Moi aussi ça me rend triste que l'histoire de Kumiko se termine mais qu'importe, d'autres histoires suivront et d'autres encore^^. Concernant l'histoire Serupendity = Hiroyichi. Se sont en fait une seule et même entité, une morphe qui n'a à l'origine aucune apparence et qui s'est enfui du Royaume des Oubliés pour combattre l'oubli de sa race dans le monde des humains. Après avoir erré dans divers formes, elle s'accapare l'existence d'une princesse d'un clan, Serupendity, et se fait passer pour elle. Le clan (un clan de dragon) perd contre la famille de Sesshomaru et en offrande ce même clan offre Serupendity, en guise de trophée. Serupendity tombe amoureuse de Sesshomaru et décide de tout entreprendre pour l'obtenir. Voyant sa rivalité possible avec Rin elle tue Nekoto et prend son apparence pour violer et tuer Rin. N'ayant pas d'odeur à elle (puisqu'elle n'a pas de corps), Sesshomaru ignorera alors l'origine du crime et pensera à une mort accidentelle. Rin, morte, Serupendity a la voie libre mais quelques années plus tard, Kumiko débarque et découvre la vérité sans le savoir. Serupendity jouera de l'accusation et utilisera l'autre Clan du Dragon, oublié sur la fameuse île (le Clan de Miharu, une civilisation plus détachée et plus religieuse que celle que Kotetsu (le premier du nom) combattit pour venger sa femme morte, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Serupendity utilise l'Arc du Scellé) pour essayer de l'anéantir. Voyant son ouvrage inutile, elle quitte Sesshomaru et devance le combat. Ignorant que Kumiko est devenue l'héritière du Royaume d'où elle provient, elle décide d'amener Sesshomaru dans ce même Royaume et de vivre ainsi avec lui. Mais Kumiko sacrifie sa mémoire en échange de son retour sur terre, obligeant Serupendity à céder son apparence de démone, au bout d'une centaine d'année à fuir, pour celle d'Hiroyichi. Elle ne vivait alors que dans la maisonnée des Tokugawa et informa le Shogun de la beauté et du pouvoir de "celle qui a les yeux blancs" (Michiko = Kumiko). En échange, il la laisse retourner dans sa "famille", dans la fameuse Cité Impériale, sous l'apparence d'une Geisha. Elle va rejoindre sa tante et devenir Geisha. Après tu connais la suite. Voila ce qu'il en est de l'histoire de Serupendity.

-Sywenn: Contente de te revoir, ne t'en fais pas je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur de tes oublis. Je sais que personne n'aime les fins d'un bouquin (moi non plus =_=) mais tu verras qu'après cet épilogue, il n'y aura pas grand chose à raconter sur Kumiko et Sesshomaru.

-Thalia: Tu as failli avoir une crise cardiaque juste parce que Sesshomaru s'est jeté sur Kumiko...un conseil ne lit pas la suite^^'. Sinon je suis moi-même intéressée par la vidéo, pas moyen de l'avoir^^? Héhéhé, je plaisante bien sûr (à moitié) sinon bah merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments généreux. J'ai toujours eu une grande imagination et écrire et pour moi une passion importante. Au plaisir de te revoir.

Hyna: Coucou, contente de te revoir aussi^^. Je ne suis pas très douée en Japonais, mais c'est ça^^, je me voyais mal une Kumiko larmoyante et remplie d'espoir autour de ses compagnons en disant "Tout le monde", je sais pas pour toi, mais ça le fait pas pour moi^^'. Merci quand même pour cet avertissement, je saurais en tenir rigueur!

-Cynthia: J'ai eu autant de plaisir à l'écrire également. Au plaisir de te revoir sur une autre fanfiction^^.

Bon ben...que dire...J'ai été contente de vous avoir à mes côtés. Je laisse cette fanfiction sur ce site, comme ça vous pourrez aller les lire et les relire quand bon vous semble. C'est la première fanfiction que je termine et j'en suis véritablement heureuse. Aussi c'est pourquoi je dédie ce chapitre, court, à vous toutes, mes revieweuses.

Puissiez-vous apprécier cette fin comme vous en avez apprécier le début.

A bientôt peut être.

Eru.

Murmures d'un amour éternel

Epilogue

Que se passa-t-il ensuite ?

Peu le savent. En fait je suis la seule. Le château semblait avoir subi une attaque surprise éclair et le radieux palais arborant le puissant emblème des Tokugawa n'était plus que ruine et fumée.

Pourtant il n'y avait eu aucune bataille. Pas de guerre entre deux clans, pas de rivalité mise à nue, pas de vengeance ni de lame élevée en l'honneur d'un désir de conquête soudain ou ruminé depuis des années.

Le grand palais autrefois habité par de puissants dirigeants, par un clan entier de grands leaders et de stratège hors, était maintenant vide et dénué de toute beauté ou splendeur. Voila ce qui se passa par la suite.

Et moi ? Dans tout ça ?

Que suis-je devenue ?

Sesshomaru m'a-t-il eu ? Serupendity a-t-elle réussi son entreprise et a-t-elle enfin obtenu ce qu'elle convoitait depuis lors des siècles ?

Est-ce si important de le savoir en fin de compte ?

Nos vies étaient-elles déjà tracées avant notre premier soupir, ou bien est-ce nos choix qui ont pavés les routes de notre existence ?

Sesshomaru est-il né pour errer à jamais dans l'obscurité de son ignorance ? Suis-je née pour mourir des griffes de mon autre âme éternelle ?

Serupendity est-elle venue au monde pour me prendre ce que la nature m'avait offert ?

Et pourquoi se poser ces questions encore et encore, comme si je ne pouvais me satisfaire de ce bonheur que j'ai eu…

Oui, mon bien aimé, contrôlé par la folie d'une fanatique dont la tristesse a rendu maléfique, s'est jeté sur moi.

Oui, ses griffes acérées ont déchirés mon torse, ouvrant une plaie béante et douloureuse, de laquelle mon sang a giclé.

A-t-il eu des remords dans son geste…a-t-il simplement dans le plus profond de son cœur, ressenti ma propre douleur ? Peut être.

Peut être est-ce cette même douleur qui l'a fait réagir à son acte. Comme si le destin jouait avec nous, comme si nous n'étions que les poupées d'une petite fille esseulée racontant une histoire sortie de son imagination…

Ma blessure fut profonde, pas autant que celle de mon âme certainement, mais elle le fut. Elle le fut d'autant plus que Serupendity profita de ma plaie pour planter son couteau maléfique dans mon cœur saignant, provoquant alors le début de ma propre pétrification, ma propre et véritable mort.

Un allé simple pour un éternel non retour. Qu'ai-je ressenti à ce moment là ? Qu'ai-je pensé en envisageant que je ne pourrais plus serrer Sesshomaru dans mes bras, que je ne pourrais plus protester avec sarcasme à ses ordres stupides, bravés avec insolence son arrogance toute puissante, jouissant de son incompréhension…

Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus. Mais il y avait une sourde tristesse, que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais ressentie. Une profonde et misérable tristesse, sortant des abysses de mon cœur qui devenait pierre. Cette tristesse était mienne…sans l'être. C'était comme ci elle se répercutait partout autour de nous, dans toutes les fibres de mon corps mais aussi au-delà, dans le palais, dans les temples, dans le ciel et dans la terre elle-même.

C'était…étrange. Je ne ressentais aucunement la douleur de ma plaie. A dire vrai je ne sentais même plus le sang s'écoulait de la plaie…quand ce dernier n'était pas déjà de pierre.

Cette tristesse était terriblement douloureuse, bien plus douloureuse que toutes les souffrances que j'avais jusqu'alors subies. Elle était importante et puissante…car elle ne venait pas de moi.

Ma mort s'emparant de mon corps lentement, le chien géant qu'était mon aimé s'ébroua de toute part et fut pris de convulsion avant de foncer vers les murs, détruisant meubles, piliers, murs, peintures se trouvant sur son passage. Il hurlait, d'une complainte larmoyante. Il hurlait une peine inexplicable, une peine que normalement, il n'aurait pas dû ressentir par les pouvoirs de la Bride des Esprits.

Serupendity tenta de le calmer, en vain. Et alors qu'elle réessayait de nouveau, le chien géant s'évapora dans une gerbe de lumière violacée et je sentis le poignard enchanté quitter mon cœur d'un coup. Ce dernier fut projeté par delà la grande pièce et se ficha sur le front de Serupendity qui s'écroula sous la puissance et la souffrance.

Malgré le fait de l'avoir enlevé…la pétrification ne cessa pas.

Ce qu'il se passa par la suite, alors que par la terreur de Sesshomaru, le château des Tokugawa était brisé, je ne le sais pas. Car à cet instant je n'étais déjà plus de ce monde…

Quand je me retourne, et quand je regarde la vie que j'ai vécu, je me dis que je n'ai nullement envie de changer quoi que se soit. Je n'ai de regret que pour ceux que je laisse déplorablement, pour ce cher et tendre Sesshomaru, ce si dur et si froid guerrier démon, inébranlable dans ces convictions, imperturbables et inégalables.

Alors que j'étais morte, le guerrier démon Sesshomaru, mourut à son tour.

Pourtant…comment expliquez alors ces joyeux bambins qui piétinaient le sol de la terrasse avec joie et bonne humeur ? Comment expliquez leurs yeux magnifiquement dorés, leurs cheveux d'un blanc laiteux argenté, les marquages violacées sous les yeux, sur les pommettes ?

Comment expliquer ce grand palais divin, construit par delà les montagnes et les nuages, dans lequel brume et éphémère se mélangent avec grâce ?

Comment expliquer cette grande salle du trône, ces imposants sièges de diamantine, arborant la louve et le chien s'entrelaçant dans une danse éternelle ?

Comment expliquer ces milliers de personne, youkais, esprits, chimères, créatures oubliées, humains, tous réunis pour célébrer la naissance d'une petite princesse, d'une petite sœur dont les yeux reflètent la lune de sa mère et la douceur froide de son père ?

Comment expliquer ces corps qui s'agenouillent, ces honneurs, ces triomphes, comment expliquer cette vie merveilleuse que je vis…que nous vivons, alors que Sesshomaru et moi-même avons rendu nos derniers soupirs ensemble ? L'une dans la souffrance, l'autre dans la tristesse ?

Figurez vous que j'aimerai moi-même le savoir…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Nous étions morts, nous étions agonisants, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, à bout de souffle de toujours nous chercher sans pouvoir nous étreindre, de toujours ne devoir que murmurer ce qui était pour nous les promesses d'un amour éternel.

Nous étions fatigués et pourtant…aujourd'hui j'ai donné naissance à mon troisième enfant, à ma première fille…

Ni Sesshomaru, ni moi ne savons ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce jour là, nous sommes vraiment morts. L'homme qui est mon époux est Sesshomaru, et la femme que je suis n'est personne d'autre que Kumiko. Nous sommes, sans vraiment être.

Il m'arrive parfois de me demander ce que nous sommes en fin de compte, mort tout en étant vivant, vivant tout en étant mort…donna la vie que je n'ai plus en moi, offrant l'amour d'un cœur qui ne bat plus…

Quel étrange vie que nous menons, quel étrange sensation que nous sommes. Ni matière, ni fantômes…

On ne peut nous toucher sans traverser nos corps, mais quand nous entrelaçons nos corps dans un ébats fougueux, pourtant nous ressentons les moindres de nos caresses.

Qu'a fait Serupendity pour nous rendre ainsi ?

Est-ce une punition ? La punition de n'avoir su être plus forte, de n'avoir pu combattre contre mon bien aimé ?

Peut être…

Miserere me dit souvent que nous ne cessons d'exister, que ce que nous sommes devenu Sesshomaru et moi, n'est rien de plus que ce que nous étions à l'origine. Et que parce que nous sommes essences pures et originelles même, nous étions les seuls à gouverner ce nouveau monde de bonheur et de merveille que l'abandon et la souffrance a crée.

Nous sommes les seuls à donner corps, formes, matières, aux paysages, aux maisons, aux vallées, aux montagnes. Nous dessinons ce monde comme s'il était une partie de nous même.

Malgré ce que dit Miserere je ne comprends pas.

Alors, quand les cérémonies, les célébrations, les honneurs et les cadeaux furent achevés, quand ma petite Reïko fut couchée dans son magnifique berceau d'ivoire drapé de soie et aux rideaux transparent comme la brume, quand enfin seule dans la chambre, dénudée par ma pensée, je sentis les lèvres de mon bien aimé parcourir ma nuque, mes épaules, descendant, remontant, comme le souffle d'une brise passant sur une pleine vierge, toutes ces questions, toutes ces incompréhensions me revinrent en mémoire et je me retournai pour trouver réconfort et assurance dans la profondeur de son essence.

Sa forme originelle était des plus magnifiques : ses yeux avaient conservés l'incandescence de son vivant et sa peau déjà pâle était désormais diaphane, transparente et lumineuse. Ses cheveux qui autrefois ne flottaient que par une brise, dansait continuellement autour de son corps, d'une longueur quasi infini, dissimulant comme les troncs d'une forêt, la pureté de son corps intouchable, sauf de moi. Il avait ôté mentalement sa royale armure et ne portait désormais plus rien. Nu face à moi, sans aucune pudeur ou gêne, les contours de son corps s'évanouissant avec l'environnement comme une fumée sans jamais s'éteindre ou perdre du mirage, il était un dieu, mon dieu.

J'étais de même, nue, découverte à sa puissance, soumise à la tendresse de ces caresses, mais mon cœur ne trouvant pas quiétude et repos, je ne pouvais alors pas m'abandonner à la sauvagerie de nos deux résidus de corps.

Il le remarqua, car la flamme sauvage et farouche de son regard s'adoucit subitement et je sentis une de ses mains glisser avec une lenteur merveilleuse contre ma joue, sans détacher du regard.

« -Pourquoi cette inquiétude. Seul ton Roi devrait te donner du souci, ma Reine. »

Il s'inquiétait visiblement. De notre vivant, il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi, mais nous étions morts, libérés de toute contrainte et de toutes règles, de toutes éthiques, de tous enseignements. Nous étions libres d'être, tout simplement.

Que m'importait que Sesshomaru soit un guerrier démon froid et cruel ou un tendre amant romantique et chérissant. C'était de son essence, dont j'étais folle, de son essence et de rien d'autres.

« -Mon roi, murmurais-je tendrement en caressant sa main, que sommes nous désormais ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais trouver la paix sans connaître la vérité…

-Des années entières se sont écoulés depuis notre dernier passage dans le monde des vivants, Kumiko, m'informa-t-il. Et les hommes ont effacés tout souvenir de notre passage, de notre existence.

-Miserere prétend que nous sommes des dieux…, soupirais-je, pourtant je ne me sens nullement divine…

-Miserere craint ta colère et tes réactions ma Reine, précisa-t-il son souffle chaud caressant mon épiderme désireux, c'est pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais expliqué clairement ce que nous sommes devenus, car elle prétend que nous pouvons disparaître du jour au lendemain…

-Maintenant que la descendance est assurée, je peux disparaître, tant que je suis avec toi. Dis moi, Sesshomaru, dis moi ce que nous sommes… »

Il m'enlaça de ses bras puissants et je sentis l'extrémité de mes bras éphémères s'unir au corps de Sesshomaru. Nous aimions être ainsi, fusionnés temporairement, dans une passionnante étreinte. C'était durant ces moments que j'étais vivante, heureuse, car toutes les émotions, toutes les sensations, émergeaient dans mon essence et m'offraient un plaisir indescriptible.

« -Nous sommes déjà mort une fois, expliqua-t-il au bout d'une éternité.

-Oui, soupirais-je d'aise.

-Donc les corps que nous possédions en revenant d'ici étaient nos corps spirituels, ajouta-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes ni physiques, ni esprits…que sommes nous alors ?

-Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite de ta blessure, alors je vais te raconter.

La pierre gagnait ton corps à chaque seconde qui passait, et la douleur qui m'envahissait était d'autant plus intenable. Serupendity morte, le château en ruine, je ne pouvais rien faire à part te contempler, te voir partir pour toujours.

Alors je t'ai enlacé, et j'ai laissé la pierre me prendre en même temps.

-Tu es mort comme moi ? En me suivant ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise et émue.

-J'ai déjà vécu une éternité sans toi Kumiko, affirma-t-il. Je ne pourrais la revivre à nouveau. Et puis, j'ai passé des siècles à errer dans ce monde à la recherche de la plus belle mort. J'ai finalement compris que la plus belle mort que je pourrais avoir, c'était dans tes bras…

Après Miserere m'a expliqué que nos deux âmes auraient dû être perdues à jamais, piégées dans la pierre mais que pourtant quelques jours plus tard, nous nous sommes matérialisés dans la source, toujours enlacé, sous cette forme.

-Que dit Miserere là-dessus alors ? »

Je l'écoutai en silence, savourant ces explications avec paix et attention.

La vérité ne m'était pas douloureuse, au contraire au fil de ses paroles, je me sentais libérée d'un poids ancien.

Quand enfin, il cessa de raconter, je me sentais enfin sereine. Et alors, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, nous abandonnâmes nos essences respectives à l'autre, et plongeâmes au cœur du tumulte sensuelle de notre plaisir sauvage.

J'étais heureuse, plus que tout.

Un Roi, un Royaume, des enfants, une éternité pour découvrir, modeler ce monde, le découvrir, le changer, le redécouvrir, sans jamais me lasser.

Je ne pouvais pas me lasser, car je n'étais pas humaine. Je ne pouvais pas non plus mourir, car je n'avais pas de corps. J'étais une conscience façonnée par l'essence de mon âme et j'étais ici et maintenant grâce à la plus grande et la plus merveilleuse des inventions de la vie.

Même à la fin de nos ébats, quand nos essences furent épuisées après avoir tant savouré, j'entendais encore ces paroles si douces et si vraies : nous ne vivons que pour nous aimer. La vie qui nous habite, la force qui anime, ne provient de rien d'autre que des murmures de notre amour puissant.

Cet amour que nous n'avions que murmurer secrètement, offrant au souffle de la vie nos sentiments mis à nus, cet amour avait façonné un chemin à travers l'éternel emprisonnement de la pierre, et nous l'avions suivi ensemble dans notre dernière étreinte.

Peut être ont-ils trouvés une statue représentant deux youkais s'enlaçant désespérément. Mais ces statues sont vides désormais.

Après tout, nous sommes le résultat des murmures de cette amour.

Les murmures d'un amour éternel.

FIN


End file.
